Phantom High School Host Club
by TheLadyBluebird
Summary: Au bout du couloir de l'Aile Est, à l'Accadémie Stoneleigh Park, il y a une porte. Si vous l'ouvrez, vous verrez cette lumière aveuglante, et entendrez ces mots murmurés d'une voix douce ; ' Bienvenue, Princesse ...' Traduction de la fiction de KMLo2.
1. Leçon Zéro

_Bonjour ! _

_Voila une nouvelle traduction, cette fois de la longue fiction de KMLo2 ( __.net/u/360483/KMLo2__ ), « _

_Phantom High School Host Club _». ( _J'ai préféré garder le titre original ! )_

_L'auteur originale a eu l'idée d'écrire cela en voyant l'image de Sebastian en hôte sur le premier manga. Elle s'est également inspirée de 'Ouran High School Host Club'. _

_Disclaimer : Je ne suis que la traductrice, l'histoire originale appartient à KMLo2, et les personnages à Yana Toboso. _

_Enjoy !_

Leçon 0 :

L'académie Stoneleigh était un internat pour les riches, les puissants, les célèbres ou les très chanceux. Les rejetons des célébrités, des politiciens et des grands PDG recevaient une éducation de la meilleure qualité de la part des meilleurs professeurs que l'Angleterre ait à offrir. C'était une académie qui encourageait l'indépendance et le savoir faire dans un environnement à la fois sécurisé et exigeant.

Dans ce vaste campus, les étudiants étaient supposés apprendre comment entrer dans le 'monde réel', bien qu'ils aient toujours un accès, grâce à internet, aux services de première nécessité, telles que des boutiques de mode, des chauffeurs, des stylistes, et des entraineurs personnels.

Ici, les salles de classe étaient faites à partir du plus fin marbre ; Les dortoirs, ou les halls des résidences étudiantes, étaient gradés cinq étoiles pour chaque élève ; Les déjeuners et les diners comprenaient des mets tels que du foie gras ou encore du canard rôti, préparés par les chefs stars de Michelin.

Ici, dans ce campus luxueux, on pouvait entendre quelques voix chuchoter dans la cafétéria de l'école.

« Ce ne serait pas cette Skye de notre classe ? »

« Tu veux dire la fille étrange qui s'assoit toujours au fond ? »

« Elle fait limite peur … Elle ne parle à personne, elle tire toujours une tête de dix pieds de long… »

« Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle couvre toujours son œil avec ses cheveux ? Elle n'est pas au courant que la mode Emo, ça date de l'année dernière ? »

« Je la trouvait assez jolie .. Je voulais qu'elle rejoigne le club de photos de mode, puisque les clubs vont reprendre bientôt … »

« T'es folle ? Elle te boufferai vivante ! »

« Elle est surement une sorte de créature surnaturelle, donc de toute façon elle ne voudrait pas se montrer sur tes photos ! »

Un éclat de rire suivi ces phrases.

Le sujet des potins s'assit seule à une table prés de la fenêtre, se forçant à avaler son déjeuner. Elle ne voulait pas manger - cet endroit la rendait malade -, mais d'un autre coté, elle s'était évanouie en plein milieu d'un cours de violon. Il était probablement dans son meilleur intérêt de déjeuner.

Après avoir rapidement terminé de manger, Skye se prépara à retourner à son endroit habituel. Toutefois, alors qu'elle quittait la cafétéria, elle senti son estomac se retourner contre ce qu'elle venait d'avaler. Sentant une sensation désagréable forcer son chemin vers sa gorge, elle couru aux toilettes.

Elle détestait ce gout acide dans sa bouche. De la bile. Pas encore... Elle serra les lèvres de frustration en se lavant les mains et le visage au lavabo. Elle ne voulait pas vomir tout ce qu'elle avalait. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de cet endroit, ces gens, cette nourriture. Quelque chose qui la dérangeait, elle, son esprit et son estomac.

Elle haïssait cet endroit, rempli de gamins pourris gâtés et prétentieux. Ils étaient envoyés ici pour apprendre la vie, mais l'école avait si peur d'entendre des plaintes de la part de ses pompeux élèves qu'ils étaient traités de la même façon que chez eux.

Skye jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir. Elle resserra ses couettes bleues marines. Elle repoussa ses cheveux avec ses doigts sur son œil droit. Enfin, elle se redressa un peu pour inspecter son uniforme ; Une chemise unie beige et une cravate rouge sous une veste bleue marine, décorée de fines rayures dorées, arborant l'écusson de l'école ; Une courte jupe grise, des hautes chaussettes blanches, et des chaussures plates brunes. Quelle blague. Elle tira maladroitement sur sa jupe. C'était beaucoup trop court pour elle. Surtout que ce n'était pas comme si elle aimait les jupes dés le départ.

Elle marcha péniblement le long des vastes couloirs de l'aile est, vers sa piève favorite. Elle avait passé chaque déjeuner ici depuis les deux derniers mois, dans cette salle vide, regardant par la fenêtre, jouant aux échecs avec elle-même, ou simplement admirant les peintures et les sculptures variées qui tenaient lieux de décoration. Ce n'étaient pas les choses les plus passionnantes à faire, mais c'était mieux que rien, puisque les élèves n'étaient pas autorisés à retourner dans leurs dortoirs pendant les heures de cours.

Elle s'approcha de la porte, au fond du couloir. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle posait une main sur la poignée en or et ouvrit la porte, anticipant le silence bienvenu, l'obscurité réconfortante.

Mais elle se trouva à la place en plein éclairage. Cette fichue lumière lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, ainsi que ces mots parlés à voie basse et douce, qui cachaient avec peine un sourire diabolique.

_« Bienvenue, Princesse… »_


	2. Leçon Une

_Voila le deuxième chapitre ! Tout est déjà écrit en version papier, il ne me reste plus qu'a taper le tout à l'ordinateur ^^_

_J'espère que cette traduction vous plait ! _

Leçon Une : Cette pièce est réservée au Club.

Une fine main se tendit vers elle, accompagnée d'un sourire charmeur et d'yeux pourpres brillants, cachés partiellement par des cheveux noirs. Skye leva les yeux vers lui. Il était grand, bien plus qu'elle. Il semblait être plus âgé, mais était surement juste un autre étudiant, habillé de l'uniforme scolaire … Mais qui était-il, et que fichait-il là ?

« Approche, Princesse. Il semble que tu es notre première cliente aujourd'hui. »

Princesse ? Cliente ?

Les joues de Skye prirent une teinte rouge. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer, le garçon avait pris sa main et la tirait vers lui.

« Laisse moi ! » Ordonna-t-elle, secouant sa main libre pour se libérer de son étreinte. Cela attira l'attention des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué auparavant.

« Allons allons. Il semble que nous avons une cliente farouche aujourd'hui, » Dit un garçon aux cheveux et aux lunettes rouges, souriant comme le chat du Cheshire. Skye frissonna - ce sourire lui donnait l'air d'un espèce de violeur …

Un autre, plus familier, avec des cheveux noirs et ondulés, ainsi qu'une peau bronzée gloussa, « C'est Skye Barnett, la nouvelle fille ! Elle est dans ma classe de musique ! »

A coté de lui, un autre garçon d'à peu prés son âge souriait, ses yeux lourdement maquillés luisant comme deux braises. « Elle est mignonne. »

Un autre personnage, aux cheveux blancs, avec une expression sérieuse, fit remarquer nonchalamment , « Du moment qu'elle ne casse rien. »

Bouche bée, Skye tourna son attention vers celui qui se tenait en face d'elle. « Qui êtes vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? J'ai trouvé cette salle en premier, et je vous ordonne de la quitter tout de suite ! »

« En fait, » Dit le garçon aux cheveux blancs, « Ceci est la pièce réservée à un club, et elle nous appartient depuis maintenant deux ans - Propriété du Club du Host Club de l'Académie de Stoneleigh Park. »

Le garçon aux yeux rouges qui se tenait en face d'elle sourit une nouvelle fois et passa un bras autour de ses fines épaules, l'amenant au centre de la pièce.

« Nous sommes un club qui se consacre à servir les douces jeunes filles de cette école, telles que vous-même. Notre but est de vous divertir grâce à notre compagnie, et nous alimenterons vos rêves et vos fantasmes - du moment qu'ils ne requièrent aucun toucher en dessous de la ceinture, bien sur. »

Les autres mâles de la pièce s'assemblèrent en ligne, comme mus par un silencieux commandement.

« Notre club offre un large choix de personnalités afin de convenir à toute préférence, » Le garçon aux cheveux noirs commença alors à les présenter.

« Si vous préférez un jeune homme discret et romantique, peut être que Ash sera de vôtre gout. » C'était le garçon silencieux aux cheveux blancs.

« Ou si vous êtes plus attirée par un séducteur, voici Grell. » C'était le violeur au sourire démentiel.

« Joker est nôtre rock star actuelle, si votre préférence se porte sur le type de garçon cool et rebel. » C'était celui à l'eyeliner et aux cheveux hérissés en pointes.

« Si vous aimez l'idée d'un compagnon innocent, mignon, mais exotique, il y a Soma, notre prince tout droit venu d'Inde. » Le garçon à la peau mate et aux cheveux ondulés.

« Ou peut être, » dit-il, soulevant le menton de Skye d'un long doigt et amenant son visage vers elle, « Préfériez vous m'avoir, _moi _? »

Le toucher fut pour Skye la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Elle poussa la main loin d'elle avec colère. « Arrête de me tripoter, espèce de crétin anorexique ! »

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges, Grell, fit un bruit étrange, semblant prés de s'évanouir. « Elle a frappé Sebastian ! »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! » Gronda Skye, ses poings serrés. « Je ne suis _clairement _pas une fille ! »

Cela eut pour conséquence un « Hein ? » collectif. Exaspérée, Skye tira sur l'une de ses couettes bleues-grises, et la perruque tomba sur le sol avec un bruit de froissement.

« HEIN ? »

Sous la perruque, il y avaient les mêmes cheveux bleus-gris, en plus court. Sous la longue frange de la perruque, un cache œil chirurgical, recouvrant l'œil droit, avait été dissimulé.

« Si vous voulez, je peux aussi enlever mon haut. »

Le garçon nommé Joker ricana. « Si nous voulions une preuve définitive, tu devrais plutôt enlever ta _jupe_ . »

Grell éclata de rire. « Je pensais bien que sa poitrine était plutôt plate pour son âge ~. »

Pendant ce temps, Ash massait ses tempes en soupirant.

« Ainsi ce n'est pas une cliente. Quel dommage. »

Celui aux cheveux noirs, Sebastian, eut son sourire charmeur une nouvelle fois.

« Il semble que la personne devant nous n'est pas Skye Barnett, n'est-ce pas ? »

La personne en question se défendit avec un air renfrogné.

« Mon nom est Ciel. Ma tante, Angelina Barnett, m'a inscrit dans cette école comme étudiante, et sous un pseudonyme, afin de me protéger. » Il promena son regard sur les membre du Host Club, se sentant comme un lapin pris sous les phares d'une voiture.

« Intéressant. » dit simplement Ash.

Sebastian regarda Ciel avec un sourire amusé, assez semblable à ses précédents rictus séducteurs.

« Alors, en nous révélant cela, ne penses tu pas que ta vie est désormais en danger ? » Il se rapprocha du garçon de plus petite taille une nouvelle fois.

Jouant la carte de l'assurance, Ciel ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Je ne pense pas qu'un tas de répugnants coureurs de jupons tels que vous voudrait me faire quoi que ce soit. » Il n'était pas sur à cent pour cent de la vérité de son assertion- En fait, il ne savait vraiment pas ce que cette bande d'anormaux pourrait faire de l'information qu'il venait de leur donner.

Les membres du Host Club échangèrent des regards, décidant silencieusement quoi faire de cette fille, qui se trouvait être un garçon. Mais juste avant qu'il n'aient pu l'annoncer à Ciel, il y eut un bruit de course, à peu prés aussi bruyant qu'un tremblement de terre, faisant trembler les objets d'art disposés autour d'eux.

« C'est l'heure, » Murmura Ash.

Joker lança son poing en l'air avec enthousiasme. « Soldats ! Préparez vous pour la gloire ! »

Le son de course se rapprochait de plus en plus. Quand il atteignit son apogée, les portes s'ouvrirent d'un coup, et une horde de filles surexcitées s'y engouffrèrent, piétinant le pauvre Ciel.

Avec une parfait organisation, les membres du Host Club assirent la colonie de jeunes filles à des tables savamment disposées dans la pièce, en quelques minutes, et se placèrent avec elles, leur faisant la conversation autour de pâtisseries et de thé. La scène laissa Ciel abasourdi, et il examina son environnement de plus prés. En effet, les filles paraissaient réellement apprécier la compagnie de ces anormaux - Il vit les filles sourire et glousser à chaque fois que Sebastian les appelait « Princesse » ; Chaque fois également que Joker leur faisait un sourire éclatant ; Chaque fois que Grell approchait son visage de quelques centimètres des leurs. Quelle bande de filles idiotes. Qui pourrait tomber dans de tels panneaux ?

« C'est vraiment quelque chose à voir, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Ash calmement. C'était plus une déclaration qu'une question. Ciel n'avait pas remarqué qu'il se tenait à coté de lui jusqu'ici. « Ces filles semblent n'être qu'une colonie d'imbéciles, non ? »

Ciel tourna la tête avec méfiance pour fixer l'étudiant aux cheveux blancs. C'était comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées.

« Hé bien, je suppose que c'est-ce qu'elles sont, » Dit-il avec une pointe d'amusement, répondant à sa propre question. « Mais même des imbéciles ont besoin d'amour. Et c'est à quoi nous servons - à créer une relation tendre et aimante. Sauf la partie physique, bien sur. »

Cette explication ne permettait pas vraiment à Ciel de bien comprendre les choses.

Derrière eux, des voix aigues chuchotaient avec excitation. Curieux, Ciel se retourna pour faire face à un groupe de filles rougissantes qui le fixaient avidement.

C'est alors que ça le frappa - Il ne portait pas sa perruque ! Son visage commença à chauffer alors qu'il sentait la panique s'emparer de lui. Que faire ?

A sa plus grande horreur, les filles s'approchèrent de lui. Elles s'adressèrent à Ash timidement. « Excuse nous, Ash … Cet hôte a-t-il déjà été assigné à un groupe ? »

Ash parut tout d'abord surpris, ne comprenant pas vraiment de quoi elles parlaient. Ciel lui jeta un regard implorant. Quelques instants plus tard, il réalisa de quoi tout cela retournait, et sourit d'un air doux. « Non, notre Ciel n'a été désigné à personne. Voudriez-vous l'avoir dans votre groupe ? »

« Si ça ne dérange pas … »

« Bien sur que non. »

Pendant ce bref échange de mots, Ciel se sentit complètement ignoré. Alors que le groupe s'asseyait autour d'une petite table, Ciel fut bombardé de toutes sortes de questions - Quand as-tu rejoins le Host Club ? Est-ce que tu te travesti souvent ? Quelle est ta nourriture favorite ? Comment fais-tu pour garder des cheveux aussi doux ? Pourquoi portes tu ce cache œil ?

Il essaya timidement de répondre à toutes ces questions, se sentant plus que jamais comme un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture, encore plus que quand il était face aux autres membres du club. Cependant, les filles semblaient apprécier ce moment, et restaient suspendues à chacun de ses mots.

« Quel est ta classe préférée, Ciel ? »

Il réfléchis pendant une seconde, n'y ayant jamais pensé avant. Après une petite pause, il donna sa réponse.

« Je sais que j'excelle en Histoire et en Musique, mais je ne place aucun cours au dessus des autres. La clef pour être un bon étudiant est d'apprécier les mérites de tous les sujets, sachant qu'ils nous seront tous utiles un jour, d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

Les filles le fixèrent, bouche bée.

Ciel tiqua, se demandant si il les avaient offensées. A son grand soulagement, les filles commencèrent à le couvrir de louanges encore une fois.

« Oh, Ciel ! C'était une réponse tellement intelligente ! »

« Je ne pense pas que mon _père_ soit aussi mature que toi ! »

Il ne répondit pas aux compliments, choisissant de se tourner vers sa tasse de thé. Bien qu'il le dénie totalement, au fond de lui il appréciait ces flatteries et commença à comprendre pourquoi on pouvait avoir envie de devenir hôte. Reposant sa tasse dans la soucoupe, il remarqua que Sebastian le fixait avec attention, ses lèvres étirées en ce sourire diabolique qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'apercevoir. Un frisson lui parcouru le dos, sans que les filles, par chance, ne le remarquent.

L'heure du déjeuner passa plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. A la fin, les filles demandèrent avec excitation une réservation avec lui pour la prochaine fois. Ciel tiqua à la mention de 'prochaine fois', et essaya de leur expliquer qu'il n'avait aucune intention de revenir, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Sebastian parla à sa place.

« Cela a déjà été noté. Vous serez le premier groupe à avoir Ciel la semaine prochaine. »

Ciel avala sa salive avec difficulté. Ils ne pensaient quand même pas qu'il allait _revenir, _n'est-ce pas ? Il eut un regard de dégout alors que les filles quittaient la pièce en babillant à tout va.

Il sentit un petit choc sur sa tête - sa perruque. Joker, qui l'avait ramassée, la mit bien en place. « Bon travail, petit. »

Ciel fronça les sourcils en entendant ce surnom. « Je ne suis pas _si _jeune par rapport à toi… »

Grell s'approcha de lui et lui tapota également la tête. « Pas mal pour un débutant. »

« Un très bon travail en vérité. Les filles étaient très heureuses de ce temps passé avec toi , » Dit Ash en hochant la tête avec approbation.

« Yeah ! Tu gères, Ciel ! » S'exclama Soma, tapant des mains et sautillant des tous les sens comme un enfant surexcité. Ciel ne pouvait croire qu'un étudiant puisse être aussi immature.

Enfin, Sebastian parla lui aussi. « Félicitations. Tu es digne de faire partie du Host Club. »

Le jeune garçon était à deux doigts de jeter une nouvelle fois sa perruque par terre avec rage. Oh, si seulement l'une des sculptures décorant la pièce était à portée de main … Elle aurait fini lancée à pleine vitesse vers le garçon plus grand.

« Je n'ai jamais _voulu _faire partie de ce club stupide ! Et pourquoi ' Félicitations ' ? »

« Personne n'a jamais dit que tu devais _accepter _notre offre, Ciel. » L'expression de Sebastian s'assombri alors qu'il s'avançait en direction du plus petit, se penchant au dessus de lui.

« Mais considère ce qu'il adviendrait de ta réputation si la véritable identité de Melle Skye Barnett venait à être révélée à l'école … »

En entendant ces mots, Ciel se recroquevilla dans l'ombre du garçon aux cheveux de jais. Cet enfoiré …!

« L'Host Club veillera à garder séparés Ciel et Skye, si tu coopères. » Ajouta Ash.

Joker surenchéri avec un clin d'œil. « Donc aussi longtemps que tu es un hôte, ton secret est en sécurité avec nous ! »

Les autres hôtes commencèrent à discuter de façon animée de la nouvelle addition à leur club.

Ash se chargea de trouver un uniforme masculin pour Ciel pour les périodes ou il serait au club. Sebastian avait la responsabilité de customiser un cache œil.

« Et à propos de son 'type' ? » Demanda Soma, s'agitant avec enthousiasme.

Joker frotta son menton. « Il semblerait qu'il soit du genre intelligent et réfléchi. »

« Et il agit avec raffinement, comme un aristocrate ! » Suggéra Soma. Les autres hochèrent la tête.

Les yeux de Grell pétillèrent. « Ah ~ Tel un jeune noble, fatigué des rumeurs et des plaintes de la société ! Il évite la foule bruyante et passe ses journées à étudier les façons de penser des grands philosophes passés avant lui, se questionnant sur le sens de la vie, de l'amour, de l'humanité ! Mais quelle solitude dans ces tristes yeux bleus ! Oh, quel romantisme ~ ! » Il termina son monologue avec un soupir.

« Je t'en prie, ne refais jamais ça … » Marmonna un Ciel dégouté.

Ash lança un regard de coté à Sebastian, puis annonça :

« Alors, Ciel sera notre petit aristocrate ; raffiné, très philosophe, mais avec les pieds sur terre. Cependant, derrière ces vastes connaissances, il cache un cœur solitaire. » Les trois autres applaudirent.

Le jeune garçon grimaça face à la description romantique, mais ne pu éviter de sentir que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il y avait un petit air de vérité.

Soma se mit à rire. « C'est pas génial ? Sebastian est du genre 'servant', et maintenant nous avons un aristocrate pour aller avec lui ! »

« Il n'y a rien de génial là dedans ! » S'écria Ciel en protestation.

La cloche de l'école sonna, signalant la fin du déjeuner et interrompant la discussion. Il semblait que Ciel n'avait de toute façon pas le choix dans tout ça. Les hôtes rassemblèrent leurs livres et partirent : Ash en premier, calmement, puis Soma, faisant de grands signes de main pour dire au revoir. Grell lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se pavaner vers la porte, et Joker tapota une dernière fois les cheveux de Ciel, en lui lançant :

« La prochaine fois, je veux te voir sourire plus, d'accord ? »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et leva ses pouces avant de partir nonchalamment.

Seul Sebastian restait à coté de la porte, et il ne semblait pas pressé de partir.

« Tu m'as beaucoup impressionné aujourd'hui, » Dit-il. « J'ai hâte de travailler avec toi, mon petit maitre. »

Quand le garçon de grande taille fut parti, Ciel se gifla mentalement. Qui aurait pu penser qu'une perruque lui causerait autant de problèmes ?


	3. Leçon Bonus

_Voici une leçon bonus, le chapitre est assez court mais le prochain sera beaucoup plus long et arrive très prochainement ! _

_Je vais me fixer comme objectif de publier au moins un chapitre par semaine, et le suivant arrivera peut être avant le week-end ^^_

Leçon Bonus :

Le prologue du prologue :

_L'Académie de Stoneleigh Parc est un internat de renommée internationale offrant une éducation de premier choix pour l'enseignement primaire et secondaire._

_Notre équipe est formée de professeurs et de tuteurs de première qualité recrutés aussi bien en Angleterre qu'à l'étranger, tous désireux de partager leurs connaissances et leurs expériences. _

_Les étudiants apprécieront l'environnement élégant et calme du campus, disposant de plusieurs jardins, de bibliothèques, de boutiques, et d'équipements sportifs. _

_Les logements sont disposés en trois halls de résidence pour toutes les écoles, chaque appartement ayant un design particulier et unique. Nos halls sont classés parmis les cinq-étoiles pour la qualité des suites, du service, et de la nourriture._

_Pour votre information, nous avons joint un exemplaire de nos prospectus ainsi que des brochures informatives à propos de nos résidences. Si vous avez des questions, blah, blah, blah …_

_._

_._

Il leva le regard et rencontra des yeux riants de la couleur du rubis.

« Alors, qu'en penses tu ? »

Une grimace dégoutée. « Je peux me débrouiller avec un enseignement ici, à la maison. Pourquoi dois-je aller dans un internat ? »

« Parce que, » Une pause pour l'effet. « Tu as été à la maison pendant trop longtemps. Il est l'heure de sortir voir de quoi a l'air le monde immense caché derrière ces murs. En plus, tu commenceras au lycée, donc tu ne seras dans cet internat que pour peu de temps. »

« Trois ans n'est pas exactement ce que j'appellerai peu de temps … »

Une petite gorgée de thé raffinée. « Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon. Je t'ai déjà inscrit. »

Une feuille de papier fut placée devant ses yeux, et alors qu'il commençait à lire, ses yeux s'agrandirent, incrédules.

.

.

_Chère Mademoiselle Barnett, _

_Nous vous remercions de votre candidature à l'Académie de Stoneleigh Parc. Nous serons très heureux de vous compter parmis nous et avons retenu votre inscription._

_Veuillez transmettre nos amitiés à votre Tante, et faites lui savoir que nous serions très honorés d'organiser une conférence avec elle prochainement._

_Nous avons hâte de vous rencontrer bientôt._

_Sincèrement, _

_Mr. XYZ_

_Directeur, Académie de Stoneleigh Parc._

_._

_._

« Pourquoi est-ce adressé au nom de '_Mademoiselle _Barnett '? »

« Tu sais qu'il est dangereux d'utiliser ton nom en public. J'ai donc pris la liberté de t'inscrire comme jeune fille, avec mon nom de famille, afin d'éviter toute attention indésirable. » Puis, avec un geste théâtral, « Ca et le fait que j'ai toujours voulu avoir une nièce. »

_Preview de la prochaine Leçon : _

_« Donne moi tes mains, Ciel. »_

_Le garçon obéi, autorisant son camarade aux cheveux noirs à prendre ses mains._

_Sebastian murmura avec douceur, « C'est ta première fois ? »_

_Ciel senti son visage se réchauffer et fit un petit 'oui' de la tête._

_« Tout ira bien. Je vais te montrer comment on procède … »_


	4. Leçon Deux

Leçon Deux : Tout le monde joue un rôle :

Il aurait du se douter que quelque chose dans ce genre là arriverait. Maintenant, grâce à ses actions irréfléchies, il était à la merci de ce maudit Host Club. Il soupira avec fatigue, se renversant sur sa chaise. La situation actuelle n'était pas de très bonne augure pour lui - il n'arrivait pas à décider si il devait tout raconter à Tante Anne. D'un coté, tout cela ne la regardait pas, surtout qu'il était quasiment sur qu'il n'aurait rien à craindre si il ne s'opposait pas à Sebastian ou Ash, qui semblaient diriger le club. Mais d'un autre coté, sa chère tante avait ses relations, et elle en entendrait surement parler. Ce n'était surement pas quelque chose qu'elle voudrait apprendre par le biais de commérages. Ainsi, en guise de prévention, il décida de lui envoyer un e-mail lui-même.

.

_Chère Tante Anne, _

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu passes un bon moment à l'étranger._

C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait été envoyé en internat, n'est-ce pas ? Elle pouvait désormais voyager et avoir du temps pour elle sans s'inquiéter.

_Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir envoyé de mail plus tôt. J'ai été très occupé ces derniers mois._

Ce n'était pas exactement la vérité. Ciel n'avait tout simplement pas ressenti le besoin de la contacter.

_Tu seras surement contente d'apprendre que je me suis bien intégré dans l'académie. Les appartements ne sont pas trop mal, même si ils n'ont rien à voir avec ceux du manoir : il leur manque l'atmosphère de la maison. Le nourriture et le service sont plutôt acceptables. _

_Mes études se passent bien. Je me suis bien intégré à la classe, malgré tes inquiétudes avant mon départ. J'ai aussi trouvé le temps de participer à des activités extras scolaires, dans un club._

C'est parti …

_En vérité, la raison pour laquelle j'ai intégré ce club en particulier est un peu compliquée. J'ai bien peur d'avoir accidentellement révélé mon identité en la présence des membres du club. Heureusement, c'est un petit groupe ( il n'y a que cinq membres ), et ils ont promis de garder mon secret à la condition que je les rejoigne._

Les doigts de Ciel tremblaient sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable. 'Heureusement' était un bien grand mot.

_Bref, je ne vais pas abuser de ton temps. Amuse toi bien pendant tes voyages, et essaye de ne pas ramenner d'hommes étranges à la maison. _

_Je t'embrasse, _

_Ciel. _

Il appuya sur 'Envoyer', décidant de ne pas trop s'étendre. Peut être que Tante Anne ne se poserait pas trop de questions à propos des petits détails qu'il avait laissés de coté.

A peu prés cinq minutes plus tard, un nouveau message arriva dans sa boite mail.

C'était un mail de Tante Anne. Sans aucune formule de politesse, le message ne contenait qu'une phrase.

_Quel genre de club ? _

Ciel grogna et se prit la tête dans les mains.

.

.

C'était une idée affreusement tentante que de se cacher dans une de bibliothèques pour ne pas avoir à aller au club, mais étant donné qu'ils n'étaient que six membres, lui compris, et avec sa réputation sur la balance, Ciel savait qu'il n'en était pas question. La semaine dernière, ils lui avaient fait clairement comprendre ce que serait son destin si il décidait de s'opposer à eux. Il frissonnait d'horreur rien qu'en imaginant les autres étudiants riant et se moquant de lui.

Il couru le long du couloir de l'aile est, jusqu'à la porte du fond. Il tendit la main vers la poignée et entra rapidement, espérant que personne ne l'avait remarqué.

Sebastian était là, assis sur un des sièges richement décorés. Une boite bleue portant l'écusson de l'école était posée à coté de lui.

« Eh bien eh bien. Le petit maître est en avance, », dit-il d'un ton légèrement moqueur alors que Ciel s'approchait.

Le garçon lui répondit froidement, « Je préférerai être habillé avec l'uniforme normal, _avant _que les clientes arrivent cette fois-ci. »

Sebastian fit un geste vers la boite à coté de lui.

« Ash devait discuter avec l'un de ses professeurs, donc il m'a passé ça pour que je te le donne. Son tailleur est irréprochable - Je suis sur que la taille est parfaite. »

Alors qu'il soulevait le couvercle de la boite et enlevait le délicat papier de soir à l'intérieur, Ciel se demanda comment ils avaient pu connaitre ses mensurations. Il prit la nouvelle veste, la chemise et le pantalon, jetant un coup d'œil à travers la pièce pour voir si il n'y avait pas un endroit ou il pourrait enlever son uniforme de fille. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas été prudent de sortir pour aller dans les toilettes. La voix de Sebastian brisa le silence.

« J'ai apporté un miroir. Il est dans ce coin là, » Il fit un signe de main en direction du mur derrière le fauteuil. « Tu es libre de t'habiller ici, » Puis, avec un air sournois, « Je promet que je ne materais pas. »

Mal à l'aise, Ciel se dépêcha d'aller vers le miroir, dans le coin de la pièce. Au fond de lui il espérait que les autres arriveraient vite - Il ne voulait pas rester seul trop longtemps avec ce fichu démon !

Ciel se tortilla pour enlever sa veste, puis desserra sa cravate avec précaution et la passa au dessus de sa tête, en veillant à ne pas la défaire. Il déboutonna rapidement sa chemise, enfila la nouvelle et la ferma tout aussi vite, juste au cas ou Sebastian était en train de l'épier. Dans ce qui lui paru être une idée de génie, il se glissa dans son pantalon sans enlever sa jupe, afin d'éviter de montrer plus de peau que le strict nécessaire. Se félicitant lui-même, il repris sa cravate et essaya de la passer à nouveau, mais alors qu'il tentait de faire rentrer ses volumineuses couettes, sa main glissa et défit le nœud. Ciel jura à voix basse, jetant sa perruque à terre. Il repris la cravate rouge et essaya de refaire le nœud, les doigts tremblants, en vain.

Une minute ou deux passèrent, et Sebastian lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. La réponse sèche du jeune garçon, que tout allait parfaitement bien et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, entraina Sebastian à penser exactement le contraire. Il se retourna et eut un petit rire à la vue de Ciel versus cravate, avec Ciel dans le rôle du perdant.

« Peut-être puis-je me rendre utile, petit maître, » offrit Sebastian d'un ton affectueux.

Embarrassé, Ciel s'apprêtait à refuser quand l'étudiant plus âgé enleva la cravate de ses petites mains et la passa autour de son cou. Se déplaçant autour derrière lui, Sebastian n'eut aucun mal à atteindre les épaules de Ciel.

« Donne moi tes mains, Ciel. »

Le garçon obéi sans rien dire, laissant son coéquipier aux cheveux noirs lui prendre les mains. Avec douceur, Sebastian lui murmura, « C'est ta première fois ? »

Ciel senti son visage se réchauffer et fit un petit 'oui' de la tête.

« Tout ira bien. Je vais te montrer comment on procède. »

Les mains commencèrent à se mouvoir avec assurance, mais assez lentement pour que Ciel arrive à suivre et grave les gestes dans sa mémoire. Ciel remarqua vaguement que Sebastian lui faisait des remarques sur le fait qu'à son âge, il devrait savoir faire des choses aussi basiques. Dés qu'il eut fini, Sebastian enleva ses mains pour que Ciel inspecte le résultat. Il pris ensuite la veste d'uniforme et la plaça sur les épaules de Ciel.

« Honnêtement, » soupira Sebastian, « Est-ce vraiment si dur de t'habiller tout seul ? Je ne suis pas ton majordome, tu sais. »

Le visage du garçon aux cheveux gris rougit à nouveau, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire en passant les bras dans les manches. Se tournant vers le miroir, il se regarda de haut en bas. La veste masculine était dépourvue des espaces de l'uniforme de Skye qui laissaient de la place pour une poitrine que Ciel n'avait pas. Mais surtout, il remerciait le ciel pour le long pantalon gris. C'était la première fois depuis de longs mois que quelque chose couvrait ses jambes et ses cuisses.

« Oh, avant que j'oublie, » Sebastian plongea sa main dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit quelque chose en tissu noir. Il le lança à Ciel, qui l'attrapa des deux mains. C'était un cache-œil, fait en soie noire et brodé de fils argentés.

« J'ai dessiné moi-même le motif. J'espère que c'est à ton gout. »

Le garçon ne bougea pas d'un pouce, bouche bée.

Sebastian regarda sa montre. Le club n'allait pas tarder à ouvrir. Les autres hôtes seraient bientôt là. Il s'éloigna de Ciel et du miroir, pensant à l'heure qui allait venir, quand ses réflexions furent interrompues par un chuchotement timide de la part de Ciel.

« M-Merci … Sebastian. »

« Mais de rien, » Il haussa les épaules et se retourna vers le garçon-qui-ressemblait-enfin-à-un-garçon, qui portait son nouveau cache-œil. « De plus, comment pourrais-je espérer servir le petit maître si je n'étais pas capable de faire une aussi simple chose ? »

La moue de Ciel revint sur son visage en entendant la remarque condescendante du garçon plus âgé.

Pendant que le Host Club se préparait à ouvrir, Ciel essaya de deviner ce qui faisait paraitre ces garçons si attirants aux yeux des filles.

Tout d'abord, il y avait Grell . Après avoir été témoin de son one-man-show mélodramatique de la semaine dernière, sans parler de son sourire pervers et de ses longs cheveux d'un rouge agressif, Ciel était certain que ce garçon à lunettes n'était pas complètement sain d'esprit.

Ensuite, Joker. D'accord, il semblait normal, mais Ciel détestait qu'on l'appelle 'gamin'. Et puis, tout garçon portant autant d'eyeliner devait être _un peu _un genre d'excentrique, non ?

Puis, Ash. Il était si sérieux et si neutre dans le choix de ses paroles que Ciel aurait juré que les filles le trouvaient ennuyeux à mourir.

Soma, c'était autre chose. Si il n'était pas plus grand en taille que Ciel, il aurait pu se faire passer pour un collégien ou même un primaire, avec la façon dont il se comportait. Est-ce que qu'il n'avait pas ne serait-ce qu'une once de dignité ?

Enfin, ce rat exaspérant, Sebastian. Pas besoin d'épiloguer. Sa seule pensée faisait grincer les dents de Ciel. Cependant, il avait des bons cotés, comme il l'avait prouvé quelques instants auparavant… Non. Ciel refusait de repenser à l'incident de la cravate.

A part Ash, les autres semblaient n'être qu'une bande de minets dégénérés. Même sa tante Frances était plus masculine. ( Cela dit, sa tante Frances était probablement plus masculine que son propre époux ).

Puis il l'entendit à nouveau, ce bruit de tremblement de terre, faisant trembler la décoration. Les portes s'ouvrirent en grand. Les filles s'y engouffrèrent. Cette semaine Sebastian prit l'initiative de les amener à leurs sièges avec leur hôte désigné.

Ciel souhaita la bienvenue au premier groupe, composé des mêmes filles à qui il avait parlé la dernière fois. Elles avaient l'air très heureuses de s'assoir avec lui une nouvelle fois, et il se demanda ce qu'il avait fait de particulier pour mériter cette attention. Il décida de leur poser la question.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous encore désigné ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai de si spécial ? »

Les filles semblèrent surprises par la question, mais l'une d'elle répondit courageusement.

« Parce que tu es mon genre. Ta personnalité me plait plus que celle des autres hôtes. »

C'était comme si une ampoule venait de s'allumer dans son esprit. Bien sur. Ciel jeta un regard aux autres hôtes dispersés dans la pièce - Grell charmait ses clients avec ses discours romantiques ; L'attitude cool de rock star de Joker faisait rêver les filles ; Le sérieux d'Ash remportait l'admiration de sa clientèle, pendant que la joie exubérante de Soma amusait constamment les filles autour de lui. Et Sebastian ? Il prouvait qu'il était bien un diable d'hôte. Il traitait ses filles comme des princesses. Il pouvait être romantique, sérieux, fun, cool et séducteur comme il le désirait. Ciel grogna avec dédain. Peut être que Sebastian attirait les filles en agissant en schizophrène.

Une ombre de sourire traversa cependant les lèvres de Ciel. Tout le monde se complétait. Tout le monde jouait un rôle.

.

C'était la fin d'une journée fatigante. Au déjeuner, Ciel avait eu trois groupes de filles différents. Elles posaient des questions étranges, babillaient à propos de choses stupides, et avaient toutes pris une réservation avec lui pour la semaine prochaine. Si elles s'en étaient, abstenues, Ciel n'aurait pas eu à essayer de se souvenir de leurs noms… Mais c'était trop tard. Cela présageait une inconfortable et embarrassante pause déjeuner.

Il assistait à son dernier cours de la journée et regardait par la fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées. Ce n'était pas son genre de rêvasser, mais aujourd'hui, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur la vitesse terminale et les constantes gravitationnelles sans avoir envie de s'endormir. Il se promit de télécharger la leçon en format Mp3 ce soir.

La cloche sonna la fin de la journée. Ciel mis ses livres dans son sac et sortit de la pièce avant tout le monde. Il s'arrêta net, cependant, quand il entendit une voix familière appeler son nom.

« Miss Barnett, »

Ciel ne voulait pas se retourner, mais son corps réagit plus vite que son cerveau, et il se retrouva une fois de plus devant Sebastian. Il pouvait déjà entendre les commérages des filles, se tenant quelques mètres plus loin dans le couloir et chuchotant avec rancœur « Qu'est-ce que fait cette Skye avec Sebastian Michaelis ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Ciel de sa voix la plus indifférente.

Sebastian souleva un petit sac marron. « C'est de la part du Host Club. Un petit remerciement, si tu veux. »

Cachant sa surprise, Ciel prit le sac dans ses mains et étudia son contenu. Il y avait à l'intérieur une boite en bois délicatement décorée. Sans chercher plus loin, Ciel remercia calmement Sebastian et marcha vers la sortie. Il ne se rendit pas compte que l'hôte le suivait jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sortis du bâtiment principal et en route vers la résidence de Ciel.

« Tu ne vas pas regarder à l'intérieur ? »

Le commentaire abrupt surpris tellement Ciel qu'il en oublia de répondre à la question.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me suis ? »

« Ce n'est pas le chemin qui mène à toutes les résidences de l'école ? » Demanda Sebastian avec calme. Le plus jeune sentait son visage chauffer sous le coup de la colère et de la gêne. Il se décida finalement à ouvrir la boite.

Alors qu'il soulevait le couvercle à charnière, une mélodie hypnotisante

commença à jouer - Une boite à musique. A la place de la traditionnelle ballerine, cependant, il y avait un superbe papillon en Crystal bleu, à demi emprisonné par un tourbillon de roses argentées et par leurs épineuses tiges. La perfection du travail sautait aux yeux, mais Ciel ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir gêné par le fait que le cadeau soit si féminin.

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? » Demanda Sebastian, coupant le flux des pensés de Ciel.

« C'est joli, » Dit Ciel, « Mais pourquoi me l'offrir ? »

Sebastian lui parla de certaines de ses clientes d'aujourd'hui. Les filles de deux des trois groupes qu'il avait divertis étaient soit des premières clientes, ou des clientes qui étaient revenues après avoir arrêté leur abonnement. Ciel avait ajouté huit membres à la clientèle du Host Club en deux semaines. Comme chaque nouvelle cliente devait payer 550 £ à l'inscription, puis 50 £ chaque mois, sans compter le cout des événements spéciaux organisés par le Club, Ciel avait atteint un score impressionnant.

« Génial, » marmonna le garçon ironiquement, « Je vous rapporte presque 8000 £ et ma seule récompense est une stupide boite à musique. »

« Ne soit pas si cynique. Cette boite à musique a été créée par un artisan français employé par la famille de Ash. Nous avons fait le dessin et lui avons envoyé les plans. Ce vieil homme a été assez efficace, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Ciel s'arrêta de marcher.

« Attends. Tu veux dire… Que vous avez créé et fait faire ça … Aujourd'hui ? »

L'hôte hocha la tête. « Cet après midi pour être plus exact. »

« Mais comment ? Je veux dire, avec les cours et tout ? »

« C'est pour ça qu'ils ont inventé les téléphones portables, petite maîtresse. »

Regardant une nouvelle fois la boite à musique, Ciel sentit un profond respect monter en lui.

Après quelques minutes de marche dans le campus, les deux garçons arrivèrent à la résidence de Ciel. Ils avaient marché silencieusement jusqu'ici, le plus jeune toujours captivé par la maitrise dont il avait fallut faire preuve pour créer la boite à musique. Alors qu'il grimpait les marches de l'entrée, il remarqua que Sebastian suivait toujours.

« Tu as fini de me traquer ? » Persiffla Ciel.

« Il est plus poli et propre à l'étiquette pour un gentleman d'escorter une dame à sa chambre, surtout quand il y a des hommes dangereux dans les environs. »

Sebastian faisait allusion au fait que Ciel vivait dans la résidence mixte ( Toutes les autres étaient garçons ou filles seulement ), et était ainsi la proie du regard d'étudiants mal intentionnés ; Mais Ciel ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Sebastian était plus dangereux pour lui que n'importe quel autre résident.

Il y eut à nouveau un silence inconfortable quand ils entrèrent dans le hall, puis dans l'ascenseur. Ciel vivait au dernier étage, et le trajet sembla ne jamais finir. Sans jeter un seul regard à son 'escorte', il suspectait Sebastian d'avoir son sourire tordu à nouveau présent sur son visage pendant tout ce temps. Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, Ciel s'empressa d'atteindre sa chambre le plus vite possible afin de se débarrasser de son compagnon. Il fit de grandes enjambées, mais étant donné que Sebastian avait des jambes plus longues, il tint l'allure sans efforts. Le plus jeune priait pour une nouvelle poussée de croissance, la première n'ayant pas été particulièrement généreuse.

Ils se tirent devant sa porte, la main de Ciel fermement agrippée à la poignée, care magnétique prête à l'ouvrir. Sebastian fit une légère révérence, geste théâtral assez ridicule aux yeux de Ciel, et dit : « Eh bien, je vais rentrer dans ma chambre maintenant. »

Ciel se força à regarder l'étudiant plus âgé commencer à s'éloigner dans la couloir, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu marmonner 'bon débarras ', entre ses dents, l'autre garçon s'arrêta et inséra sa carte magnétique dans la porte de la chambre voisine. Sebastian lui fit un sourire diabolique avant de rentrer à l'intérieur.

« Dites moi que c'est une blague. »

.

.

.

_Voila un autre chapitre de fait ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu (Et que vous n'avez pas été trop déçus par la vérité cachée derrière la preview … Héhé ^^)_


	5. Leçon Trois

_Voila le chapitre cinq ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^_

_Disclaimer : L'histoire appartient à l'auteur KMLo2, et les personnages à Yana Toboso. Je ne fais que traduire._

Leçon Trois : Les filles aiment les garçons qui aiment les garçons :

.

La voix enthousiaste familière résonna dans la cafétéria. « Skye ! Te voila ! Je t'ai cherchée partout ! »

La personne est question, cependant, n'était pas vraiment enchantée de le voir. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Soma ? » soupira-t-il.

Le garçon indien ne parut pas se rendre compte de l'exaspération présente dans la voix de Ciel. Il continua à babiller joyeusement, parlant de tout et de rien, du temps, des filles, d'un lapin adorable qu'il avait vu dans un des jardins du campus… Ciel, de son coté, ne faisait pas franchement d'efforts pour cacher son désintérêt, étant donné que le Prince continuait à parler de choses totalement inutiles. Il soupçonnait que la tête de l'hôte enfantin était de toute façon si vide qu'il ne réaliserait de toute façon pas que Ciel ne lui prêtait aucune attention.

« Soma, » commença Ciel, coupant son camarade de classe en pleine phrase, « Est-ce qu'il y a une raison particulière pour laquelle tu es venu me parler ? »

L'hôte à la peau mâte s'arrêta pour réfléchir quelques secondes. Il n'y avait probablement aucune raison, au final, donc Ciel pourrait l'envoyer balader tranquillement.

« Bien sur ! Sebastian veut te voir ! »

La garçon aux couettes grinça des dents. « _Veut me voir ?_ Quel culot il a, ce crétin … Comme si j'étais sa _propriété ! » _

« Oh, ne te fâche pas, Skye ! Il a de bonnes intentions ! » Soma baissa ensuite sa voix pour qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un murmure. « Ca a à voir avec l'Host Club. »

Ciel grogna, sa nourriture prenant soudain un gout peu agréable dans sa bouche. Une fois par semaine ne suffisait donc pas ? Surtout qu'en plus nous étions en fin de semaine - Une très longue semaine. Il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir à passer ce qui était techniquement son week-end avec ce fichu Sebastian.

« On a une réunion au club ce soir à 8 heures. Tu _viendras_, n'est-ce pas, Ciel ? »

« Tu me demandes ça comme si j'avais le choix. »

« Youpi ! A ce soir alors ! » Sur ces mots, Soma s'éloigna en sautillant. Au moins, il était parti désormais.

.

.

.

Quand les cours se terminèrent, Ciel se dépêcha de retourner à son appartement, espérant ne pas tomber sur son maudit voisin sur le chemin. Voir ce mec une fois par semaine était plus que suffisant - Il ne voulait pas avoir affaire à lui en dehors des heures de cours, en plus !

Il s'engouffra dans sa suite et attendit que les lumières s'allument automatiquement. Cette chambre était bien plus petite que la sienne au manoir ; cependant, il adorait le design. Arrangée selon un thème victorien, la suite était pourvue d'une fenêtre allant du sol au plafond et entourée de rideaux d'un gout exquis, de meubles en bois parfaitement polis et semblant être faits pour un château, d'un lit deux places gigantesque agrémenté d'un baldaquin, ainsi que d'un chandelier de crystal accroché majestueusement au centre de la pièce. Bien sur, l'académie faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour plaire à ses exigeants élèves, ils avaient donc probablement recherché les intérêts de Skye et avaient décoré la pièce selon ses gouts.

Il n'était pas en manque de travail à finir. Une montagne de paperasse pour sa société s'entassait en format numérique sur son ordinateur portable ; Partenaires ayant des difficultés lors de la construction d'une usine à Toulouse, la démission du directeur régional de la branche allemande, et les résultats d'un sondage post-marketing portant sur plusieurs sortes de produits. En plus de tout cela, il avait plusieurs commentaires littéraires à finir, et une composition pour son cours de violon à faire. Et il devait encore répondre au mail de Tante Anne de l'autre jour…

S'asseyant au bord de son lit, Ciel enleva précautionneusement sa longue perruque, et sa tête se sentit tout de suite mieux. Il enleva sa veste et ses chaussures et balança ses jambes sur son matelas. Il se tourna sur le coté et s'enfouit dans les draps soyeux. Sur sa table de nuit, juste devant ses yeux, trônait la boite à musique que lui avait donné le Host Club. Curieux, il l'attrapa et l'étudia une nouvelle fois, la tournant et soulevant le couvercle pour écouter la mélodie étrangement mélancolique. Retournant la boite, il vit une plaque en argent , gravée délicatement d'une écriture élégante :

.

_Pour Ciel, _

_De la part du Host Club de l'Académie de Stoneleigh Park_

.

Et en plus petit, en dessous,

_Si Deus Me Relinquit - Composée par Sebastian Michaelis_

Il supposa que c'était le nom de la musique. Faisant appel à son vocabulaire limité en Latin, le garçon aux cheveux gris put traduire cela par : « Si Dieu m'abandonne ». Tellement dépressif, pensa Ciel. Mais pourtant, il était impressionné de voir que Sebastian ait pu créer un tel morceau. Reposant la boite à musique sur la table, Ciel s'allongea, écoutant toujours la mélodie douce et hypnotisante. Ses paupières se firent lourdes. Le travail, le stress et la frustration pouvaient attendre demain. Ce lit et cette musique lui paraissaient réconfortants, comme si ils l'enveloppaient, le berçant pour l'endormir.

.

.

.

Il ne lui fallut pas attendre longtemps pour se retrouver _là _encore une fois, dans un des nombreux couloirs du manoir de sa famille. Il entendait des pas, les siens, et leur écho parmis les murs sombres alors qu'il courait vers la lumière blanche et chaude. Ses pieds lui paraissaient brûlants, et chauffaient de plus en plus à chaque pas. Courant, encore et encore, sans réussir à s'arrêter. Ses yeux piquaient alors qu'il se concentrait le plus possible sur cette silhouette.

Il ne devait pas les perdre cette fois.

Le parquet en bois grinçait et craquait. L'air était lourd et il était douloureux de le respirer. Inspirer et expirer l'épuisaient. Des flammes terrifiantes caressaient les murs et le plafond. Ses pieds s'arrêtèrent de courir, contre sa volonté, la silhouette juste hors de sa portée. Il refoula ses larmes, voyant le visage lui sourire doucement. Même quand elle souriait, ses beaux yeux avaient une lueur triste.

_Non …_

Il aurait voulu l'appeler, la supplier de ne pas s'en aller, mais il avait beau crier aussi fort qu'il pouvait, pas un son ne passait la barrière de ses lèvres. Il aurait voulu marcher vers elle, la ramenner à lui, mais ne pouvait pas. A la place, il tendait sa main vers elle, n'attrapant que de l'air.

_Ne pars pas …_

Elle leva sa main de porcelaine doucement, comme pour dire au revoir. Lui tournant le dos, elle s'enfonça de plus en plus loin vers les flammes, pour finir par s'y perdre complètement.

_Ne me quitte pas … _

A ce moment là, il se mit à tomber. Il tombait à travers des parquets devenant cendres, et à travers des ténèbres infinies. Sa voix s'éleva, bien plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, mais personne n'était là pour l'entendre. Il leva sa main une nouvelle fois, afin d'attraper quelqu'un, quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui puisse le sauver de ces abysses. Mais il n'y avait rien. Seulement des flammes, et une sinistre fumée noire, et puis…

.

.

.

Une sonnerie stridente fit Ciel se redresser d'un coup dans son lit. Il chercha son portable, la source du bruit, fouillant frénétiquement dans la poche de sa veste. Il finit par le trouver et, sans pouvoir reconnaitre l'appelant, répondit.

« Oui ? »

« Bonsoir, petit maitre. Tu es en retard. »

« QUOI ? Comment as-tu eu mon numéro ? » S'écria Ciel à travers le téléphone.

Sans même répondre à la question, Sebastian continua. « Tout le monde attend. Tu as dix minutes pour arriver. »

« Mais- »

Il avait raccroché.

Ciel passa une main dans ses cheveux bleu-gris. Ils collaient à l'arrière de son cou, trempés de sueur. C'était encore ce rêve affreux. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de combien de fois il s'était vu dans ce même corridor, ni combien de fois il essayait désespérément d'atteindre la personne plongée dans les ténèbres, seulement pour la voir s'en aller vers les flammes. Chaque fois, sans exception, il se réveillait du cauchemar trempé de sueur, haletant, avec une gêne dans la gorge, comme si les cendres et la fumée avaient empoisonné ses poumons.

Son œil bleu céruléen se posa sur son téléphone, et son esprit revint au problème actuel. Il pris la perruque posée sur son lit, la coiffa rapidement avec ses doigts fins, puis la plaça en vitesse sur sa tête. Il souleva un manteau léger drapé sur sa chaise et l'enfila en marchant vers la porte. Il maudissait cette fichue boite à musique pour l'avoir endormi - Du chocolat aurait été un bien meilleur cadeau.

Moitié marchant, moitié courant dans le couloir de l'aile est, Ciel se demanda comment le Host Club faisait pour avoir accès à l'école après les heures de cours. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ses pensées, et ouvrit la porte du bout du couloir. Le reste du Host Club, habillé normalement, était assis derrière une longue table, Ash et Sebastian se tenant au milieu. Ils ressemblaient à des juges dans un tribunal ( Sauf Soma, qui s'était endormi, roulé en boule sur sa chaise ). Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Ciel. Il s'attendait au pire.

Joker poussa Soma de son coude anguleux. « Réveille toi, le petit nouveau est là ! »

« J'ai un nom, tu sais … » Soupira Ciel, le visage on ne peut plus sérieux. L'hôte aux cheveux roux eut un petit rire, lui rappelant de sourire plus. Soma gémit face au rude réveil de la part de Joker, et s'assit, frottant ses yeux ensommeillés.

« Maintenant que tu es enfin là, » Déclara Sebastian, « Nous pouvons commencer ton initiation. »

En entendant ça, l'air froid de Ciel se dissipa, remplacé par la désagréable impression d'avoir l'épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête. Encore une fois, il était à la merci de cette bande de frapadingues.

« Mon … initiation ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Ciel ! Ca ne sera pas douloureux ! » Promit Soma, mais sa voix finit en un murmure « Ca peut être inconfortable au début… Mais tu t'y habitueras … »

Ciel se demanda ce que ça signifiait, priant pour que Soma ne soit pas en train de parler de ce que le jeune garçon craignait qu'il se passe …

L'écho de ses propres inquiétudes fut interrompu par deux claquements de mains de la part d'un Sebastian au visage indéchiffrable. Les autres hôtes furent également rappelés à l'ordre, sauf Ash, qui gardait un air neutre, tout en inspectant les ongles de sa main.

« Nous sommes en train de perdre du temps, » Commença Sebastian avec froideur « Grell, je laisse le nouvel hôte entre tes mains. Commence la leçon, je t'en prie. »

Grell se leva de son siège en un flash et sauta par-dessus la table. Craignant pour sa vie, Ciel se rabattit instinctivement vers la porte, laissant s'échapper un petit cri involontaire. Etant le plus grand, Grell fut sans efforts à la sortie avant lui, détruisant le seul espoir de fuite de Ciel. Le garçon aux cheveux flamboyants sourit d'une oreille à l'autre, laissant apparaitre ses dents en lame de rasoir. « Comme le prince l'a dit, il n'y a rien à craindre. »

Le petit adolescent fut pris rudement par les épaules et fut assis sur une chaise en bois devant un tableau noir qu'il n'avait jamais vu ici auparavant. Grell se dirigea en sautillant vers le dit tableau, se tortillant et prenant la pose avant de prendre une petite craie et d'y écrire quatre mots dans une écriture plein de fioritures.

.

_Les Trois Commandements d'un Hôte_

« Tu dois surement penser que tu es un hôte accompli vu que tu as été avec nous pendant un moment, hmmm ~ ? » S'exclama Grell, une lueur brillant dans ses yeux verts. « Hé bien, laisse moi te dire - Aucun homme ne peut se dire hôte tant qu'il n'est pas devenu un praticien assidu des Trois Commandements ! »

Ciel n'était pas franchement impressionné, gardant à l'esprit qu'il n'était pas devenu hôte de son plein gré. Sans y prêter attention, le maniaque aux cheveux rouge continua.

« A l'église, ils veulent que tu suives dix commandements. Ici, cependant, nous ne te demandons de n'en suivre que _trois_. Aussi simples qu'ils puissent paraître, ils sont vitaux pour tes performances d'hôte ! »

Après une chorégraphie à la craie sur le tableau, le premier commandement apparu.

« Numéro Un : _La Dame passe en premier_. La seule priorité d'un hôte est de plaire aux dames qui ont décidé de passer un moment avec lui. Ton but est de satisfaire la jeune fille en face de toi. Je pense que tu sais déjà cela. »

Son attention revint au tableau alors qu'il écrivait le second commandement.

« Numéro Deux : _Utilise tes talents !_ Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais beaucoup de gens ont des caractéristiques uniques à ajouter à leur charme. »

« Je connais ça aussi. C'est pour cette raison que chaque hôte est un 'type' de garçon, non ? » Dit Ciel avec assurance, priant pour quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible.

Grell lui fit le clin d'œil que Ciel aurait préféré ne jamais revoir. « Bref. » Il fit une pause, pour l'effet dramatique, puis …

« Maintenant, le troisième et dernier commandement, qui est le plus important, mais aussi le plus dur à satisfaire pour la plupart des hôtes qui ne se donnent pas à fond. Si un hôte réussi à respecter ce commandement, il ne verra jamais se tarir ses demandes de rendez-vous. C'est un commandement qui doit être exécuté avec finesse. Il peut briser ta réputation ! »

« Dis moi juste quel est ce fichu commandement ! » Demanda Ciel, les nerfs en pelote.

La main de l'étudiant plus âgé s'anima avec une ferveur que Ciel n'avait encore jamais vue - La petite craie se brisa en deux sous la pression. Grell s'éloigna du tableau, révélant deux lettres.

.

_B.L _

.

Inutile de le dire, Ciel n'avait aucune idée de quoi Grell voulait parler.

« Numéro Trois : _Boy. Love. _Un hôte doit s'engager dans des actions suggestives avec les autres hôtes pour le plaisir de ces dames. »

« Quoi … ? »

Joker éleva la voix depuis sa place de 'juge'. « Il veut dire que tu dois agir en gay parce que les filles aiment ça. »

« QUOI ! » S'écria Ciel, incrédule.

Grell se déplaça à coté du garçon et donna un coup de doigt joueur sur le bout de son nez. « Oh, allez, ce n'est pas si difficile ~ ». Ciel ne savait pas ce qui le faisait trembler le plus - Le toucher ou la sinistre façon dont Grell venait de parler.

« Peut-être, » Suggéra Sebastian, se mettant sur ses pieds, « Devrions nous montrer quelques exemples. »

Comme obéissant à un ordre silencieux, le reste des hôtes se leva aussi.

« Tu vois, comme chaque hôte est d'un genre différent, chaque couple a une dynamique différente. Disons que tu ais un genre 'rebel', comme Joker, et un 'diabolique', comme moi. »

Il attrapa le poignet de Joker et l'attira d'un mouvement souple. Le dos de Joker heurta le mur derrière lui avec un bruit étouffé, la main libre de Sebastian maintenant son épaule alors qu'il amenait ses lèvres dangereusement prés. Joker gronda.

Interrompant soudain la scène, le garçon aux yeux rouges dit ,« Dans ce cas là, le genre 'rebel' prend le rôle du partenaire soumis contre son grès, et il y a comme une bataille pour la domination. »

Ciel se tortilla inconfortablement sur son siège.

« D'un autre coté, » Il relâcha sa prise sur Joker, qui retourna à sa place comme si rien ne s'était passé, « Si tu as un genre 'joueur' avec un 'diabolique', le couple parait plus doux. »

Soma bondit vers Sebastian et noua ses bras autour de son cou. Sebastian répondit en le faisant tourner sur lui-même, les deux garçon se souriant avec douceur. Ciel était sur le point de s'étouffer. Le garçon indien se détacha de Sebastian et, comme Joker, retourna à sa place d'origine.

« Ou encore, quand un 'séducteur' est le partenaire… »

Grell bondit et attrapa le col de la chemise de Sebastian, l'attirant prés de lui en souriant de toutes ses dents comme le chat du Cheshire. En retour, Sebastian passa par-dessus la table, poussant l'hôte d'allure féminine au sol pour le chevaucher. Le pauvre Ciel sentit son visage se réchauffer de plusieurs degrés, et il lui fallut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas fermer son œil.

« … Le résultat ressemble un peu à un film pour adultes. »

L'hôte aux cheveux noirs se détacha de Grell, qui se mit à bouder.

« A ton tour, maintenant. » Dit-il en s'époussetant.

« QUOI ! »

Ciel s'apprêtait à bondir de son siège, quand Ash accouru et l'attacha à sa chaise avec plusieurs mètres de scotch extra fort.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? Détachez moi tout de suite ! »

« Je suis désolé, mais c'est une procédure obligatoire. » Dit Ash, sa voix et son expression toujours aussi neutres. « Tu ne peux pas éviter ça. »

L'Host Club s'avança vers lui, de plus en plus près. Son estomac se noua.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! »

.

L'Host Club était une nouvelle fois ouvert. Ciel faisait plus attention aux actions des autres membres depuis le meeting de l'autre soir. Personne, pas même Joker ou Ash, qu'il croyait être les plus normaux, ne pouvait avoir sa confiance.

Ce n'était qu'après qu'il eut résisté à leurs avances pendant dix longues minutes qu'ils avaient abandonné. Cela avait été les dix minutes les plus éprouvantes de sa vie. Mais bien qu'ils l'aient libéré, Ciel savait qu'ils ne lâcheraient pas le morceau si facilement. Quelque chose dans leurs yeux quand ils lui avaient dit au revoir semblait dire : _« Nous t'aurons la prochaine fois … »_

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Ciel ? » Demanda une de ses clientes allègrement, une fille qu'il avait surnommée 'Freckles' ( _*Taches de rousseur _) pour des raisons évidentes, mis à part le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son véritable nom.

Il secoua sa tête rapidement et revint à la conversation après avoir pris un morceau de gâteau. C'était l'un des avantages à être un hôte - Une provision impérissable de thé et de pâtisseries.

Il était au milieu de son second rendez-vous quand il vit, du coin de l'œil, Grell se diriger vers sa table. Ciel se leva du fauteuil ou il était assis, s'excusant auprès de ses clientes qui le regardaient d'un air surpris. Il s'éloigna de l'étudiant aux cheveux rouges, sans faire attention à ou il allait. Dans sa précipitation, il ne remarqua pas la petite flaque de thé renversé au centre de la pièce.

Un instant plus tard, il était allongé par terre, son corps l'élançant douloureusement, les yeux levés vers le visage perplexe mais souriant de Sebastian.

« Es-tu blessé ? »

L'hôte à l'œil bleu choisi d'ignorer la question, et se mit à la place à lui hurler, « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas nettoyé ça ? Tu essayes de me tuer ? ». Les cris perçant attirèrent l'attention de toute la pièce.

« Je m'excuse, petit maître. La dernière chose que je souhaiterais serait de vous blesser. » L'hôte de grande taille s'agenouilla derrière Ciel, le soulevant en position assise, laissant reposer la petite silhouette sur son bras. « Je désire être à vos cotés et vous protéger jusqu'à la fin. »

Un couinement collectif poussé par les filles résonna dans la pièce du club.

Les longs doigts fins s'approchèrent de son visage, en un mouvement souple. Mortifié, Ciel ferma son oeil et se prépara au pire. Les doigts touchèrent son visage en une caresse aérienne. Il ouvrit son œil avec étonnement, rencontrant le regard condescendant de Sebastian.

« Il y avait des miettes, My Lord. »

Plus énervé que jamais, Ciel le repoussa, ayant du mal à croire que Sebastian ait eu autant de facilité à retourner la situation à son avantage.

« Ne me touche pas ! »

Sebastian ne fut pas arrêté par cela et répondit, « Je suis désolé. J'ai agit d'une manière inappropriée en public. Je vous en prie, punissez moi comme vous le désirerez cette nuit. »

Un autre cri de la part des filles.

C'est en se sentant complètement ridicule que Ciel reparti vers son appartement aux cotés de Sebastian ce soir là. Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette académie, son ego avait été sérieusement malmené, mais cette fois ci, par la faute de ce crétin condescendant, était de loin la pire.

Dans le but de le défier, Ciel remarqua rudement, « Qu'est-ce qui te fait voir comme si supérieur et arrogant, en te disant 'diabolique' ? »

Sans hésitation, Sebastian rétorqua, « Le diable est probablement la seule créature surnaturelle capable de tourmenter tout en satisfaisant les désirs les plus noirs de la chair. Ou si tu veux une réponse simple, je suis juste un 'diable' d'hôte. » Alors que Ciel atteignait la poignée de sa porte, Sebastian lui barra le passage et s'approcha au plus prés de lui, leurs poitrines se touchant presque.

« L'autre raison est qu'un démon suit sa proie possessivement , attendant une chance de recueillir son âme... Ainsi, je serais à tes cotés jusqu'à la fin. »

Complètement terrorisé, Ciel poussa sa porte et se glissa à l'intérieur de sa chambre. La porte se ferma et un lourd 'clic' indiqua qu'elle était fermée à clef.

Des lèvres pâles s'étirèrent en un sourire.

« Bonne nuit, petit maître ». Murmura-t-il à la porte, avant de retourner à son propre appartement.

.

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! _

_( La saison deux de Kuroshitsuji se termine jeudi prochain … Snif =( C'est passé trop vite, je trouve … Ils ont intérêt à faire une bonne fin ! )_


	6. Leçon Quatre

Leçon quatre : Nous avons tous un problème :

C'était une pièce richement décorée de tapisseries de couleurs vives, de meubles en bois gravés de scène représentant différents animaux et dieux ; La lumière dorée du soleil couchant ruisselait sur les murs, le sol et les décorations, comme tous les soirs, dans cet appartement situé face à l'ouest. C'était une chambre digne d'un prince, d'un roi, ou d'un souverain venu d'un pays étranger. Il y aurait du y avoir un ballet ininterrompu de gardes et de femmes de chambres, vêtus d'habits aussi colorés que les tapisseries et les tissus ornant la pièce. A la place, le seul occupant de la chambre était ce garçon habituellement joyeux, qui avait passé d'innombrables nuits blanches sur son balcon, regardant les étoiles jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'évanouissent dans l'aube naissante.

Au milieu de cette pièce immense, le prince Soma était allongé sur une pile d'énormes oreillers. Il avait perdu son attitude enthousiaste et regardait l'horizon à travers la fenêtre luxueuse.

« Tu es venu jusqu'ici pour me dire 'ça' ? ». La question rhétorique était remplie de ressentiment.

L'homme de grande taille qui se tenait derrière lui fit une profonde révérence. « Je suis désolé, mon prince. »

.

.

.

La plupart du temps, respecter les Commandements des hôtes était du gâteau pour Ciel. Il n'hésitait pas à se servir de son talent pour jouer du violon ainsi que de la maturité dont il faisait preuve et qui dépassait de loin son âge. Il n'est nul besoin de préciser que le seul commandement qu'il bataillait pour respecter était le troisième, comme par hasard le plus important. Après cette réunion durant laquelle Sebastian avait renversé cette tasse de thé sur le sol ( Ciel le suspectait de l'avoir fait exprès), et la scène qui en avait résulté, Ciel était devenu encore plus méfiant de l'hôte plus âgé, évitant de le regarder dans les yeux et de lui adresser la parole - Jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse une remarque moqueuse à l'intention du garçon aux cheveux gris et _l'oblige_ à se retrouver dans une position gênante ( Au sens propre comme au sens figuré).

Le pire était qu'à chaque fois qu'il se mettait en colère, leurs spectatrices rougissaient et gloussaient, comme si tout cela était _drôle_. Personne n'avait jamais eu la brillante idée de venir le délivrer des mains diaboliques de Sebastian.

« Ciel ? Ciel ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda la Cliente Numéro 40. Puisqu'il avait autant de mal à se souvenir de leurs noms, Ciel s'était résolu à leur donner des numéros selon leur ordre d'arrivée. ( Sauf pour Freckles, qui restait 'Freckles' ).

Son esprit revint à la conversation actuelle, et il cacha son irritation.

« Donc, Ciel, pourquoi as-tu été transféré seulement cette année * ? » S'enquit la Cliente Numéro 32. « Je veux dire, pourquoi pas au _début_ du lycée ? »

Pourquoi, en effet ? Avec un peu de ressentiment, il repensa à sa chère Tante Anne et à son désir de passer quelques temps « seule »; Tante Anne, avec sa carrière prestigieuse, son rôle de professeur de médecine, enseignant à la fois à des étudiants et à d'autres professeurs; Tante Anne, qui savait à peine comment prendre soin d'elle-même, et encore moins de son jeune neveu.

Soupirant, Ciel commença à relater l'histoire du nouveau travail de sa Tante, qui impliquait des séjours à l'étranger pendant la majorité du temps. Il expliqua le souhait de sa Tante, qui ne voulait pas qu'il reste seul au manoir, se sentant coupable de savoir combien il avait été seul dans le passé. Il parla de son désir de le voir grandir avec la meilleure éducation et les meilleurs soins possibles pendant qu'elle serait à l'étranger sans pouvoir prendre soin de lui elle-même. Il laissa de coté l'envie qu'éprouvait sa Tante de voir le monde et de rencontrer de merveilleux jeunes hommes sans avoir Ciel dans ses pattes.

Le groupe de filles ne savait pas quoi répondre, captivées par son récit - Sauf une , la Cliente Numéro 16, qui était dans la même année que Ciel.

« C'est étrange. Il y a une fille dans la classe de mon amie qui est dans une situation similaire. Elle a été transférée cette année aussi. Je crois qu'elle s'appelle Skye … »

Ciel avala son thé de travers.

La Cliente Numéro 32 s'exclama à son tour « Oh ! C'est bizarre ! Ca doit arriver souvent de nos jours. »

Acquiesçant nerveusement, Ciel s'engouffra dans la conversation.

« Oui ! C'est devenu très fréquent, dernièrement. _Extrêmement fréquent_ ! C'est… heu … Réconfortant de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul ! »

Il n'y a pas de mots pour expliquer le soulagement qu'il ressentit quand les filles le crurent ; Cependant, il ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi leurs visages se transformèrent soudainement, passant d'un air de pitié à des rougissements excités.

De longues mains pâles se déposèrent sur ses épaules, et un murmure doux mais menaçant se fit entendre près de son oreille.

« Petit maître, vous m'avez manqué. »

Oh. Voila pourquoi.

Une décharge électrique parcouru la colonne vertébrale de Ciel. Il tourna la tête pour jeter un regard à Sebastian, qui avait son habituel sourire narquois.

« Pourquoi me regarder si froidement ? Mon cœur saigne à l'idée de vous voir malheureux. » Il s'agenouilla à coté de la chaise de Ciel et leva une main pour toucher son visage fin, geste qui fit couiner de joie ses clientes.

Ciel repoussa la main, sentant son irritation monter.

« N'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses, Sebastian. », dit-il en jouant le jeu.

L'hôte aux yeux pourpres sembla surpris par sa réaction, mais enleva tout de même sa main. Il s'inclina légèrement et reparti. Ciel se sentait étrangement reconnaissant à l'adresse de leur jeu de rôle servant-et-maître. Il pouvait ainsi ordonner à Sebastian de le laisser tranquille tout en jouant le jeu, ce qui permettait à ses clientes retardées d'apprécier le spectacle, bien que Ciel cherche à éviter tout contact physique inutile.

.

De l'autre coté de la pièce, Joker regardait la scène tout en jouant nonchalamment de la guitare. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire face à cette énergétique addition à leur club. La façon dont une délicate couleur rouge couvrait ses joues de porcelaine et dont son sourcil fin descendait sur son immense œil bleu saphir… - Ciel était mignon à croquer quand il perdait son calme, bien que Joker aurait pu parier qu'il ne serait pas particulièrement heureux si il apprenait cela. Il semblait faire beaucoup d'efforts pour paraître dur, indépendant, et masculin. Peut-être même que le cache-œil faisait partie du déguisement…

Cependant, Joker n'avait que rarement vu le nouvel hôte sembler heureux. En fait, il était sur qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire, bien qu'il ne perde pas une occasion de lui rappeler de le faire.

Ses clients soupirèrent de contentement en écoutant sa sérénade jouée d'un air absent.

« Tu joues si bien de la guitare, Joker. Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas des études de musique ? Je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu étais du genre à aimer les sciences et l'économie. »

Il s'arrêta de jouer, une expression surprise se peignant sur son visage. L'eyeliner faisait paraître ses yeux écarquillés encore plus grands. En effet, il n'était _pas_ du genre à aimer les sciences et l'économie.

« Mélanger la musique avec les cours est ennuyant. Je préfère voir la musique comme quelque chose à partager avec quelqu'un de spécial à mon cœur. Mon unique désir est d'être la seule étoile dans tes yeux. » Cachant son mensonge derrière un sourire suave, il traça la ligne de la mâchoire de la cliente la plus proche avec un doigt fin, la laissant au bord de l'halètement.

« Tu l'es déjà, » soupira-t-elle, incapable de lui résister.

Joker eut un sourire victorieux. « Tant mieux. » dit-il en continuant de jouer de la guitare.

.

Dans le coin opposé, Ash et Grell, qui étaient actuellement sans clientes, se tenaient assis ensemble, peu à l'aise, sirotant du thé. Plus exactement, Ash était assis, mal à l'aise, alors que Grell semblait plutôt s'amuser, allongé paresseusement sur sa chaise.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'être si rigide avec moi, Ash. Je ne te vois pas traiter les autres ladies aussi froidement ~ », le taquina le garçon aux cheveux rouges, levant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

« Les _autres ladies_ ne sont pas aussi indécentes. » l'informa Ash, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Grell s'assit lentement. « Hé bien hé bien, si strict ~! Tu me rappelles l'un de mes jardiniers… » Ses mots étaient faits pour le taquiner mais son ton était nostalgique. « Bref. Ou peut bien être ce fichu gamin ? », dit-il, ses yeux verts derrière ses lunettes parcourant la pièce du club.

Son regard s'arrêta sur la seule place vacante de la salle. Nous étions déjà à la moitié de la séance, et il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de leur collègue Indien. Il n'avait même pas eu la politesse d'appeler l'un d'eux pour les prévenir de son absence d'aujourd'hui. Ils avaient du s'arranger avec ses clientes régulières, essayant de les réassigner avec un autre hôte ou devant les rembourser. Bien évidemment, Ash et Sebastian étaient très ennuyés par ce dérangement, autant que l'étaient les clientes déçues.

Comment osait-il, ce gamin insolent ?, pensa Grell avec dédain. Soma devrait être puni pour causer autant de troubles à Sebastian.

Son cher Sebastian méritait plus de respect que ça.

_Son_ Sebastian. Il tenta avec mauvaise humeur de ne pas repenser aux manœuvres de séduction que Sebastian avait déployées un moment plus tôt à l'adresse de Ciel. Pour un nouveau, le garçon recevait vraiment beaucoup d'attentions de la part de l'hôte aux cheveux noirs - Des attentions qu'il n'appréciait même pas. Grell n'aimait pas ça du tout, étant donné qu'il avait été habitué à être séduit par Sebastian plus souvent que les autres membres du club. Ils avaient été un couple si populaire parmis leurs clientes, et Grell était convaincu qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

.

Finalement, un message arriva. Le téléphone de Ciel vibra dans la poche de son pantalon. S'excusant, il sorti son portable et répondit à l'appel.

Il fut accueilli par un 'bonjour' qui dégoulinait de l'enthousiasme immature personnifiant Soma.

« Comment as-tu eu ce numéro ? » Persiffla Ciel dans le téléphone. La notion de vie privée existait-elle encore en ce bas monde ?

« Puis-je parler à Sebastian ou Ash, s'il-te-plait ? »

Choisissant de ne pas relever le fait qu'il avait été royalement ignoré, Ciel se dirigea vers le coin ou Ash était assis en compagnie de Grell-le-Violeur-aux-Cheveux-Rouges, et lui passa le téléphone. Les deux autres observèrent Ash discuter avec l'hôte absent… Ou plus exactement Ash _écouter_ ce qu'avait à dire l'hôte en question, répondant par un grognement de temps en temps pour signaler qu'il était toujours là. Après un petit moment, il rendit simplement le téléphone à Ciel, Soma ayant raccroché.

« Donc… Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » Demanda Joker depuis l'autre coté de la pièce, tout en continuant à jouer de la guitare.

Ash se rassit sur sa chaise, croisa ses jambes et tint son menton entre le pouce et l'index. « Il semble que nous ayons une réunion ce soir. »

Ciel eut un air surpris. « Il _semble _? »

Sa question ne reçu aucune réponse, et il retourna vers ses clientes, exaspéré.

.

Quand Ciel arriva à la salle du club après les cours, Soma, Ash et Sebastian étaient déjà en train d'attendre. Aucun des trois ne lui adressa la parole quand il entra. Ash et Sebastian avaient la même tête que d'habitude, mais Soma semblait bien moins joyeux qu'en temps normal. Joker et Grell arrivèrent peu après et la réunion commença.

Sebastian ouvrit la discussion, remerciant les autres membres d'être venus malgré le dérangement. Il laissa ensuite la parole à Soma, annonçant que le jeune Prince avait des nouvelles importantes. Le plus jeune se tortilla, mal à l'aise. Ses lèvres tremblèrent quand il commença à expliquer ce qui était arrivé.

« Mes parents m'ont contacté aujourd'hui. Ils n'aiment pas que je fasse partie du Host Club, donc ils m'ont dit que je devais le quitter. »

En toute honnêteté, Ciel comprenait - Qui voudrait voir son enfant impliqué dans un club pareil ?

« Mais en plus, ils pensent avoir fait une erreur en m'envoyant ici, donc ils veulent que je retourne en Inde. »

Grell, Joker et Ciel furent complètement abasourdis.

De tous les hôtes, Soma était le plus gentil, selon Ciel, aussi enfantin et exubérant qu'il soit. Il n'était pas tordu ou vulgaire, ni fauteur de troubles. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour mériter une décision aussi stricte ?

« Mon Dieu~ », roucoula Grell, « Dans quels ennuis t'es tu fourré cette fois-ci ? »

« Aucun ! », répondit Soma. « Mes parents ont juste changé d'avis, c'est tout. »

Il baissa son regard vers le sol après avoir murmuré amèrement la dernière phrase. Il était inhabituel de le voir si déprimé.

La pièce était complètement silencieuse. Ciel desserra sa cravate et replaça un peu sa perruque, se sentant un peu oppressé. Il n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche, bien qu'il ait des dizaines de pensées se bousculant dans sa tête.

Sebastian fut le premier à briser le silence, comme à son habitude.

« Je suppose que la question qui se pose maintenant est, que choisis tu de faire ? »

Soma regarda avec réticence les yeux pourpres. « Je dois repartir. C'est ce qu'ont dit mes parents. »

« Je ne crois pas que tu m'ais bien compris. J'ai dit, 'Que choisis _tu_ de faire ? » Il sourit à Ash, qui le fixa froidement en retour. « En ce qui concerne les problèmes que tu rencontres tout au long de ta vie, il y a beaucoup de facteurs qui peuvent influencer tes décisions. Cependant, la personne qui a le pouvoir d'agir sur ces décisions n'est aucune autre que toi-même. Si tu retournes dans ton pays, ce n'est pas simplement à cause de la décision de tes parents - C'est une action née du choix que tu as fait d'obéir à tes parents, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le prince s'arrêta pour réfléchir à cela un instant. Selon lui, c'était comme si un voile avait été levé de devant ses yeux. Il retint un halètement quand cette révélation le heurta de plein fouet.

« Dans ce cas, je décide de rester ici, en Angleterre. Et je décide de continuer à faire partie du club. »

Un lourd rire sarcastique résonna. A la surprise de tout le monde, il venait de Ash. « Bien parlé, Prince Soma. Cependant je ne peux pas tolérer une telle désobéissance de la part des membres du club. »

« En fait », interjeta Sebastian d'un ton léger, « L'indépendance est un des droits de l'Homme. Il a parfaitement le droit de prendre ses propres décisions. »

« Effectivement, il a ce droit, mais grâce à _toi_, il vient de prendre la mauvaise. », dit Ash d'un ton accusateur. Il ne trouvait apparemment pas la situation aussi amusante que son collègue aux cheveux de jais.

Un autre silence s'installa. Si Ciel se sentait oppressé un moment plus tôt, il lui semblait maintenant que tout l'oxygène de la pièce avait disparu.

« Assez. », dit Soma dans un souffle. Il tremblait et ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes, mais son attitude était celle de quelqu'un en colère, serrant ses poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. « Vous ne pouvez pas me faire partir. Ceci est mon choix. »

Il se leva et passa rapidement devant les dirigeants du club, puis devant les autres hôtes, et sorti par la porte, la refermant sèchement.

Peu après, Sebastian ferma le meeting, paraissant toujours aussi amusé, comme à son habitude. Ciel aurait voulu dire quelque chose, mais s'était retenu une nouvelle fois en s'en allant avec Grell et Joker. Un mélange de réactions fusait de la part des deux autres hôtes - Confusion, déception, irritation. Marchant dans le couloir, Joker boudait car il avait été appelé à la réunion sans raison apparente, vu qu'ils n'avaient pas leur mot à dire dans les décisions. Grell se plaignait d'avoir manqué sa série de l'après-midi. A la moitié du couloir, Ciel décida de rester en arrière, réalisant que Sebastian et Ash ne suivaient pas. Il dit bonsoir aux deux garçons aux cheveux flamboyants, et fit demi-tour pour repartir dans la direction d'où il venait.

.

Le garçon de petite taille s'arrêta juste devant la porte du bout du couloir, ne voulant qu'à moitié écouter à la porte. Il était surpris de voir qu'il pouvait entendre la conversation en cours aussi clairement.

Sebastian fit un bruit ressemblant à un petit rire. « Je crois que nous devrons le garder avec nous. »

Deux mains s'abattirent sur une table en bois; Il y eut un bruit de porcelaine entrechoquée.

« Tu vas trop loin. C'est une chose de conseiller un étudiant plus jeune, mais c'en est une autre de le persuader de s'écarter du droit chemin. », gronda Ash.

« Je n'appellerai pas ça 's'écarter du droit chemin'. Il n'a fait que prendre ses propres décisions. Cela s'appelle grandir. ». Quelle insolence, pensa Ciel, remarquant le constant ton moqueur présent dans le discours de l'hôte diabolique.

« Il est répugnant que tu puisses pousser quelqu'un de plus naïf que toi à désobéir à ses parents ! Tu devrais avoir honte ! », réprimanda l'étudiant aux cheveux blancs.

« Peut-être qu'au contraire, en lui montrant les différentes options, je l'ai rendu un peu plus sage. Un pas vers l'indépendance, pourrait-on dire. » Sebastian n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher le morceau. « Les êtres humains devraient pouvoir diriger leur propre vie. »

Ash soupira. « Personne ne contrôle vraiment sa propre vie. Bien que quelqu'un puisse marcher sur le fil grâce à ses capacités et à sa détermination, la gravité a toujours le dernier mot. »

« Quel sermon éclairé.», se moqua Sebastian.

« Peu importe. Va t'en. Je me sens souillé simplement en étant en ta présence. »

Un autre petit rire accompagné de bruits de pas.

Ciel pressa son oreille contre la porte, frustré de ne pas pouvoir entendre autre chose que le son des pas se rapprochant.

Avec un craquement, la porte en question s'ouvrit, envoyant Ciel dans les bras de son voisin de haute taille.

« Seriez-vous restée à m'attendre, Miss Barnett ? », taquina Sebastian, regardant avec délice les yeux du plus petit s'agrandir et ses joues se teinter de rouge.

_* Nous sommes ici dans le système britannique, correspondant à la onzième année; Ciel est donc dans ses quinze ans._

_Voila pour un autre chapitre ! _

_Attentions, spoilers saison 2 ! : _

_Alors dites moi … Vos avis sur la fin de la saison ?_

_Personnellement, une fois le choc initial passé, je ne sais toujours pas si je suis heureuse ou pas. J'aime le fait que Ciel ait droit à une autre chance, et que Alois ait enfin trouvé la paix. Mais je déteste le fait que Ciel abandonne tous ceux avec qui il a partagé sa vie, et je hais par-dessus tout l'air triste de Sebastian … TT En même temps, je ne veux pas le blâmer, mais c'est un peu de sa faute aussi … A trop jouer avec sa nourriture, il va devoir se contenter d'âmes de mauvaise qualité. Et est coincé avec son maître pour l'éternité. En tout cas j'espère que leur relation va s'améliorer ( Allez, quoi, ils ne vont tout de même pas passer l'éternité à se haïr ? ). _

_Et si ce n'est pas dans une saison Trois, je place mes espoirs dans le seul OVA dont le contenu n'a pas été révélé …Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point j'ai envie que ça soir un épisode sur ce que Ciel et Sebastian vont faire désormais._

_Bon, après ce pavé ( Je suis sincèrement désolée, mais il fallait que tout ça sorte ! ), je vous dit à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! Et merci, merci, merci pour vos reviews, favoris et alertes ! _


	7. Leçon Cinq

Leçon cinq : Nous avons tous une histoire à raconter :

Le soleil commençait juste à se coucher quand les deux hôtes revinrent à leur résidence. Ils marchèrent pendant la plus grande partie du trajet en silence, mais Ciel ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la conversation qu'il venait juste d'entendre. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait se manifester une telle animosité entre les deux étudiants plus âgés ( Bien qu'il ait déjà suspecté des tensions entre eux ), et il avait beaucoup à dire à propos du comportement de Soma pendant la réunion. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, il trouva le moment opportun pour exprimer son opinion.

« Vous avez tous les deux agi de façon irréfléchie aujourd'hui - toi _et _Soma. »

Sebastian eut une expression surprise, comme si il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Mais le connaissant, il devait s'en douter. Ciel prit cette expression étonnée comme le signe qu'il pouvait continuer.

« Tu ne devrais pas te mêler des affaires familiales des autres. Tu ne sais rien d'eux. Et Soma a agi de façon immature aujourd'hui. Il devrait être heureux de savoir que ses parents veulent agir dans son intérêt, même si ils n'ont pas forcément compris sa situation actuelle. »

Bizarrement, l'hôte aux yeux pourpres ne dit rien pendant un moment. Ce ne fut que quand ils atteignirent leur étage que Sebastian se mit à parler.

« Tout le monde a une bonne raison d'agir comme ils le font. »

Ciel resta à le fixer pendant plusieurs secondes, la bouche légèrement ouverte, mais Sebastian lui fit un sourire gentil et rentra dans sa propre chambre sans même une remarque sournoise.

.

Sa jupe et sa chemise étaient chiffonnées au sommet d'une pile de vêtements sur le parquet. Sa perruque était sur le porte-perruque placé à coté du miroir légèrement embué de la salle de bain . Le son apaisant de la douche résonnait parmis les murs carrelés. Il laissa l'eau délicieusement chaude le débarrasser de toutes les frustrations de la journée, et quand il sortit de derrière le rideau de douche, il laissa Skye derrière et devint Ciel … Du moins, jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Secouant ses cheveux pour se débarrasser des gouttes d'eau, il s'enveloppa dans une serviette et éteignit la lumière de la pièce en sortant.

Ciel marcha vers la fenêtre qui s'ouvrait sur son petit balcon privé, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire de sa soirée ( Des papiers à compléter, sans doute ). Espérant voir encore un peu le soleil avant qu'il ne se couche, il leva son regard. Le coucher du soleil était le moment de la journée qu'il préférait. Son esprit souvent agité s'apaisait en admirant le mélange de lavande, rose et orange, les traînées éparpillées que laissaient les nuages, et cette immense sphère lumineuse et flamboyante.

Si seulement le visage qui l'accueilli à la place du soleil pouvait faire ça aussi.

« Se-Sebastian ! »

La personne en question leva sa main en un petit salut. Le regard affolé de Ciel se posa sur la serrure placée sur les portes à la française, au centre de la fenêtre, et s'assura qu'elle était bien verrouillée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Cracha le garçon aux cheveux gris. « Les garçons ne sont pas autorisés à entrer dans les chambres des filles ! »

Sebastian fit quelques pas vers lui jusqu'à ce que son visage soit au plus prés de la vitre. « Mais je ne suis pas dans ta chambre, si ? »

« Espèce de salaud ! » S'écria Ciel, frappant sa main sur la vitre et faisant reculer Sebastian. « Est-ce que tu n'as pas la moindre once de décence ? »

Le plus âgé ne dit rien, et le regard furieux de Ciel s'affaibli. La main qui était restée sur la vitre glissa à son coté. Resté à bonne distance, Sebastian se rapprocha une nouvelle fois et dit calmement :

« Au moins je ne suis pas couvert seulement par une serviette et un cache-œil. »

Réalisant qu'il avait raison, le visage de Ciel devint rouge pivoine et il ferma les rideaux avec précipitation.

.

Il avait finalement réussi à voir le dernier rayon de soleil avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière l'horizon. La plupart des gens trouvaient qu'il était romantique de regarder le soleil se coucher avec quelqu'un à coté de vous, mais franchement, ça n'aurait pas pu être quelqu'un d'autre ?

« Soma est le plus jeune d'une famille de trente-deux enfants*, » dit Sebastian depuis son balcon, juste à coté de celui de Ciel.

Il avait fini par retourner à son appartement quand Ciel était parti s'habiller. « Quand il était jeune, ses parents lui ont laissé un palais privé avec ses propres domestiques. Ils ne le voyaient que rarement, uniquement lors d'occasions spéciales. Au lieu de passer du temps avec lui, ils lui parlaient par internet - Pas même au téléphone - pour lui dire ce qu'il devait faire. C'est eux qui ont eu l'idée de l'envoyer en Angleterre. Même si lui n'était pas d'accord, il s'est incliné, car il a toujours vu ses parents comme un pouvoir supérieur, on pourrait même dire presque au même niveau que les dieux. »

Ciel ne voulait pas écouter, au départ, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir touché par ce qu'il entendait malgré lui.

« Tu vois, les parents de Soma ne le connaissent pas assez pour agir dans son intérêt. Ils ne font que chercher à contrôler ce qu'il fait. Dans ce cas là, je crois qu'il est approprié de laisser Soma prendre ses propres décisions, tu ne crois pas ? »

Soupirant, le garçon aux cheveux gris reconnu qu'il y avait du vrai dans l'histoire de Sebastian. Mais pourtant, il se sentait mal à l'aise, et dit dans un souffle, « Il devrait être heureux de savoir qu'ils veulent faire des choses pour lui. »

Quand son voisin ne dit rien, il s'éclaira la voix.

« Bon, je vais aller dîner maintenant. ».

Il tourna les talons et retourna dans sa chambre, fermant doucement la porte fenêtre. Sebastian garda son regard fixé sur l'endroit ou Ciel s'était tenu, ses yeux se plissant en un sourire étrange.

.

.

.

La chapelle de l'école était souvent inoccupée. Quel gâchis, pensait-il. Ces gens ignorants ne pouvaient pas apprécier le silence aérien ni le dessin que formaient les couleurs des vitraux sur le sol en marbre blanc. Ils ne pouvaient pas apprécier le profond respect que l'on ressentait en présence de Dieu. Quelles vies superficielles, inutiles.

Il s'assit sur un banc rembourré, fixant des yeux la croix dorée dominant la pièce. Le soleil couchant, paré d'une myriade de différentes teintes, dansait sur elle. Il la regarda intensément, avec des yeux couleur lavande, tendres mais froids, comme si il attendait qu'un sauveur en sorte. La personne qui arriva à la place était loin d'être un quelconque sauveur.

« Quelle image bénie, » un sourire perçait sous les intonations de cette voix. « Cela te ferait paraître presque angélique. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, Angela ? »

L'étudiante, réplique parfaite de lui-même, s'assit sur le banc à coté de lui. « Oh, Ash. Je suis juste venue prendre des nouvelles de mon petit frère. Qu'il y a-t-il de mal à cela ? »

Sans la regarder, Ash répondit d'une voix dure, « Je ne suis pas ton petit frère. »

Elle n'avait que deux minutes de plus que lui, après tout.

« Allez, ne prend pas cet air revêche, » dit-elle, comme si elle parlait à un petit enfant. « Tu as eu des problèmes avec ce club de monstres que tu gères ? »

Ash se raidit, semblant offensé par le commentaire et essayant de cacher son irritation. Il regarda une nouvelle fois la croix afin de ne pas croiser le regard d'Angela. « C'est un _host club_. Et même si cela _m'avait_ causé des ennuis, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour gérer mes problèmes. »

Angela éclata de rire, couvrant sa bouche gracieusement avec le dos de sa main. « Donc quelque chose est vraiment arrivé ? Quelle supposition chanceuse ! Est-ce que c'est encore lié à ce superbe garçon aux cheveux noirs ? Vous n'avez jamais semblé vous entendre, tous les deux. »

Il grommela dans sa barbe, refusant toujours de croiser le regard de sa sœur. Angela savait toujours quand quelque chose n'allait pas. La raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas l'admettre était qu'elle en profiterait pour le tourmenter avec cela, prenant un plaisir immense à le regarder se débattre pour garder son air digne. Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont elle déformait ses phrases, la façon dont elle suggérait des choses affreuses avec un air innocent, qui faisait bouillir le sang de Ash. Il savait très bien qu'elle était loin d'être innocente - La manipulatrice, calculatrice garce était du même genre que Sebastian. Elle était un ange pourvu d'un cœur de ténèbres, vue par les autres comme une sauveuse, mais restant pour l'éternité la cause de sa souffrance.

« Mon frère, » dit-elle gentiment quand il se leva pour partir. « Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur d'affirmer ton autorité sur cette vermine. Ne devrais-tu pas être celui ayant le dernier mot, Ö, Président du Host Club ? »

Bien qu'il entende le sous entendu moqueur dans sa voix, il était d'accord avec elle. Cependant, il ne le montra pas quand il sortit de la chapelle sans regarder en arrière.

.

.

.

Il était plutôt rare pour Ciel de commencer une conversation, mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres. « Soma, »

« Oui, Skye ? »

« Est-ce qu'ils ont des téléphones en Inde ? »

« Oui. »

« Et internet ? »

« Bien sur, Skye. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'IL fait là ? » Le bras mince de Ciel s'étira pour montrer l'Indien de haute taille, portant un turban, qui se tenait derrière Soma, pendant que le reste de la classe était assis à leur bureau.

L'homme s'inclina, ne montrant aucune émotion, à l'exception d'un léger haussement de son sourcil blanc. Il gardait ses yeux clairs fixés sur le sol. Soma cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ayant du mal à enregistrer l'accès de colère de son ami.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? C'est le messager, mon domestique personnel, Agni. Il est venu en Angleterre pour me délivrer le message de mes parents. » Le prince tapota gentiment le bras d'Agni, sans réaction de la part de son domestique.

Ciel se frappa le front, résistant à la tentation d'arracher sa perruque sous la frustration. « C'est exactement ce que je veux dire … Était-ce vraiment nécessaire de l'envoyer ici alors que tes parents auraient pu t'envoyer un e-mail ? »

Soma regarda Agni, puis Ciel avec un sourire confiant.

« Agni est le plus dévoué des servants de mon palais, et celui en qui j'ai le plus confiance. En plus, je lui ai surement manqué, donc il a offert de venir transmettre le message personnellement et de me ramenner en Inde. »

« Mais tu ne _retournes pas _en Inde … Ce n'est pas ce que tu avais dit ? »

Le garçon à la peau mâte haussa des épaules et eut un soupir d'exaspération.

« Oui, je lui ai dit ça, mais il ne veut pas lâcher le morceau. Il m'a suivi partout, pour essayer de me faire changer d'avis. »

Soudain, Agni prononça ses premiers mots depuis qu'il était entré dans la classe.

« Maître Soma ! Vous devez réfléchir à nouveau ! Pensez à vos parents, je vous en prie ! »

La classe entière tourna son regard pour fixer bouche bée l'homme qui se mettait enfin à s'agiter. Le visage de Soma s'écrasa sur son bureau et il grommela, « Je te l'ai dit, Agni, je ne rentrerais pas. »

S'inclinant, Agni repris sa pose initiale, tête baissé et lèvres serrées.

Ciel eut un sourire fatigué. Aujourd'hui ne serait décidément pas un jour comme les autres.

.

La foule d'étudiants dans la cafétéria se trouvait prise au milieu d'une tempête de prières désespérées et de grommèlements irrités. La paire d'Indiens avait provoqué une profonde agitation dans l'académie, avec Agni suppliant son maître de retourner à la maison à peu prés toutes les vingt minutes, et Soma répondant par des protestations énervées. Ciel avait regardé avec amusement les deux personnes se faisant renvoyer de chaque classe, et à présent les observait de sa table habituelle dans la cafétéria, s'attendant au même scénario. Joker s'assit au bout de sa table, observant la scène comique tout en jouant paresseusement avec sa nourriture.

« Ils ont été comme ça toute la journée ? » demanda le garçon aux cheveux roux, ayant du mal à le croire.

Ciel fit oui de la tête, décidant de sauter son repas principal composé de sauté de veau en faveur de la tarte aux pommes surmontée de crème fouettée et de confit de myrtilles. Joker arrêta de parler et finit son déjeuner en silence, un changement appréciable pour le plus jeune. Les deux partirent pour la pièce du club, espérant de ne pas se faire repérer par la paire d'Indiens.

Le reste du club était déjà là quand ils arrivèrent. Ciel se dépêcha d'aller dans son coin habituel pour se changer dans son uniforme de garçon. Joker informa le reste du club de l'épreuve qu'était en train de traverser Soma. Cependant, il semblait que les autres n'étaient pas sans savoir ce qui se passait - Grell pleurnichait que les supplications d'Agni pouvaient être entendues jusqu'aux jardins du campus; Sebastian et Ash, bien qu'ils ne se plaignirent pas, ne semblaient pas surpris en entendant les nouvelles. Avoir Agni dans les pattes pourrait être assez ennuyeux, surtout quand leurs clientes arriveraient. Ash soutenait qu'ils risquaient d'avoir des pertes rien qu'avec la seule présence d'Agni. Cependant, le plus grand problème dans les esprits de tout le monde concernait ce garçon en jupe qui se tenait dans un coin …

Même après que les filles furent arrivées, il n'y eut pas de signe de Soma ni de son ennuyeux domestique. Peut être ne feraient-ils aucune apparition aujourd'hui - Ils avaient_ beaucoup_ de choses à se dire entre eux. Ash avait un air de soulagement, et s'autorisa à sourire un peu, à la grande joie de ses clientes. Mais quand le son des protestations agitées de Soma se fit entendre de plus en plus fort, les visages heureux des hôtes se décomposèrent pour se transformer en une expression d'horreur.

Soma ouvrit d'un coup les portes et s'engouffra dans la pièce du club, Agni juste derrière lui.

« Maître, je vous en supplie ! Retournez à la maison - Pour le bien de votre famille ! »

« Silence, Agni ! Je dois travailler maintenant ! » Aboya Soma.

Après une courte pause, Agni marmonna quelque chose en langue étrangère et s'inclina. « Jo agya. »

Il se calma enfin et redevint l'ombre de son maître, mais quand il vit ce que le prince appelait 'travail' - quand il vit Soma sourire avec douceur et autoriser ses clientes à caresser ses cheveux, pincer ses joues et le nourrir de bonbons, Agni ne put plus se retenir.

« Maître ! » hurla-t-il, tombant à genoux et attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Son visage était tordu en un masque de détresse et de ses yeux habituellement placides coulait du sang. « Mais que _faites _vous ? Vos parents auraient le cœur brisé si ils vous voyaient vous conduire si bassement ! Ce n'est pas un comportement digne d'un prince ! »

Soma se figea. Ses clientes effrayées s'éloignèrent de lui, ne voulant pas provoquer son domestique. Le garçon se leva et s'approcha de l'autre homme. Sans prévenir, il gifla Agni.

Avec des larmes dans ses yeux, Soma se mit à hurler. « Tu ne comprends rien ! Laisse moi tranquille - Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! »

L'homme trembla devant la détermination et l'attitude de défi de son maître. Il hésita un moment, puis partit rapidement de la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui.

.

Il avait toujours pensé qu'il agissait dans l'intérêt de son maître. Pourquoi Soma s'était-il mit en colère ? Il n'avait jamais refusé d'obéir aux ordres de ses parents dans le passé. Il n'avait jamais parlé à Agni de cette façon non plus. L'homme de haute taille se tint gauchement devant la porte du fond du couloir, son cœur se sentant vide, privé de sa raison de vivre. Qu'y avait-il d'autre pour lui, à part servir Maître Soma ?

« Ne soyez pas si peiné. Soma parle toujours sans réfléchir. »

Agni fut pris par surprise. Le garçon qui venait de parler portait le même uniforme que son maître, mais paraissait un petit peu plus âgé, avec des yeux rouges et sournois mais un visage serein. Instinctivement, Agni s'inclina devant l'étranger, qu'il se souvenait avoir vu dans la pièce juste un moment plus tôt.

« Je m'appelle Sebastian. Je suis un membre du Host Club, comme Soma. » Dit Sebastian gentiment.

« Maître Sebastian, » dit Agni, le nom étranger sonnant étrangement à ses oreilles. « Merci d'avoir pris soin de mon prince pendant tout ce temps. Je suis votre obligé. »

Sebastian leva une main et secoua sa tête. « Pas du tout. Il semble que nous vous ayons causé un assez important problème. »

Agni s'effondra une nouvelle fois contre le mur avec tristesse. Ses yeux clairs étaient remplis de remords.

« Je suis celui qui a causé un dérangement à mon maître. Je pensais faire ce qui était le mieux pour lui - Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il réagisse avec autant de fureur. »

L'hôte croisa ses bras tout en réfléchissant.

« Je ne doute pas que vous pensiez agir dans l'intérêt de votre maître en obéissant aux ordres de ses parents. Mais peut être avez-vous négligé de considérer le fait qu'_il _est le mieux placé pour savoir ce qui est le mieux pour lui. Ne pensez vous pas que le bonheur et la joie de votre maître sont plus importants que les ordres donnés par des parents qui ne se souviennent même pas de son visage ? »

Les yeux de l'Indien s'agrandirent - Il n'avait en effet jamais réfléchi à cela.

.

.

.

Le bruit strident de la porcelaine de Chine brisée se répercuta à travers la pièce du club, suivie par des exclamations choquées et des marmonnements. Mais également par un cri exaspéré :

« QU'EST CE QU'IL FAIT ENCORE LA ? »

Ciel resta figé sur place, effaré à la vue d'un Agni assis, l'air peu à l'aise, à coté de Soma, entouré par des clientes curieuses, et habillé dans l'uniforme de l'Académie de Stoneleigh Park.

Soma sourit, sautant sur ses pieds et serrant Ciel dans ses bras, ignorant les tasses et les soucoupes brisées sur le sol.

« Ce n'est pas merveilleux, Ciel ? Agni me laisse rester ici, et il s'est même inscrit pour être à mes cotés ! »

Agni rougit et baissa la tête.

Le garçon aux cheveux gris fit une grimace. « Comment as-tu réussi à inscrire un homme comme étudiant …? »

Tous les yeux présents dans la pièce clignèrent sous la surprise. Ciel se sentit tout de suite stupide.

« Tu n'es donc pas au courant, Ciel ? » dit Sebastian d'un ton moqueur. « Agni n'a que deux ans de plus que Soma. »

La bouche du jeune hôte s'ouvrit en grand et son œil s'écarquilla. Il se sentit complètement ignorant et inutile une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi personne ne lui disait jamais ces choses là ?

.

Assit à une table adjacente, Joker regardait calmement l'agitation avec un sourire triste. Quel luxe c'était, d'avoir un ami qui abandonnerait tout pour vous, qui serait capable de vous comprendre et de vous accepter. Son sourire s'effaça rapidement. Il baissa la tête, voilant son regard avec ses mèches rousses.

« Quel ennui, d'avoir quelqu'un qui vous suit comme votre ombre. »

Joker leva ses yeux vers Ash, dont le regard restait fixé sur la nouvelle addition au club. L'hôte aux cheveux flamboyants ne dit rien, mais sentit son cœur sombrer, juste un peu, alors qu'il se tournait pour regarder ses compagnons du Host Club.

_Suite au prochain chapitre ! J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu ^^_

_* L'auteur ne connaissait pas le vrai nombre ( Moi non plus d'ailleurs ), donc ce chiffre est purement inventé ^^ _

_En réponse à la review de Yuustu, j'ai décidé de traduire 'petit maître', pour « little master », parce que pour moi, Sebastian dit ça de manière ironique. Il veut asticoter Ciel en l'appelant ainsi, et je trouvais que la traduction 'jeune maître' était trop … Comment dire, sérieuse. J'ai l'image d'un majordome victorien avec la traduction 'Jeune maître' , et je trouvais que ça ne convenait pas trop à ce Sebastian moderne, qui peut se permettre beaucoup plus de choses envers Ciel que dans l'anime ou le manga. J'espère que je ne me suis pas trop embrouillée dans mon explication xD _

_Merci à tous pour vos review ! =) _


	8. Leçon Six

Leçon Six : Nous avons tous quelque chose à cacher.

.

A sept heures et demi, Ciel se réveilla au son de son réveil. A moitié endormi, il frotta ses yeux et s'assit sur son lit. Il resta ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, fixant l'obscurité avant de sortir du lit pour ouvrir ses rideaux. Il fit une pause, se sentant en légère hypotension, s'étant levé trop vite. Il laissa ses yeux rencontrer la lumière du soleil, les plissant au début, puis s'ajustant lentement à la lumière, puis attrapa sur la table de nuit son cache-œil brodé et l'attachant fermement autour de sa tête. Il se brossa les dents, mit sa perruque et son uniforme, puis descendit les escaliers pour aller petit déjeuner. En temps normal il se le faisait servir dans sa chambre, mais ce matin il se sentait ennuyé par la routine et les quatre murs de cette pièce et décida de changer de crémerie.

Dés qu'il eut fini son petit déjeuner composé de thé rouge et de croissants, accompagnés de confiture de pèches relevées de brandy, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure affichée sur la pendule accrochée sur le mur de la cafétéria. Huit heures et quart - Il lui restait assez de temps pour traînasser un peu avant d'aller en cours. Il retourna dans le hall et s'apprêtait à se diriger vers les ascenseurs quand il entendit son nom.

« Skye ! Je savais que je te trouverais ici ! »

Il se retourna et rencontra une fois de plus le visage joyeux de Soma. Cela l'irritait de le voir si heureux dés le matin, bien qu'il soit soulagé de voir que le différent entre lui et Agni se soit résolu.

Soma lui expliqua qu'il avait dû venir de sa suite située dans la résidence réservée aux garçons pour trouver Skye et aller en classe en même temps qu'elle. Avec réticence, Ciel autorisa le garçon Indien à le suivre dans son appartement. Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur et arrivèrent à l'étage de Ciel en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à mi-chemin de sa suite.

« Je suis désolé si Agni et moi t'avons causé des ennuis. » Dit Soma d'un air penaud, à la grande surprise de son camarade de classe.

Ciel transforma sa surprise en nonchalance, et dit, « Au moins quelqu'un tient assez à toi pour venir jusqu'ici . »

Soma laissa tomber ses épaules, son expression s'adoucissant. Il n'avait jamais pensé à cela, honnêtement. Il avait beaucoup de choses dont il devait être reconnaissant, plus en tout cas que ce qu'il pensait au départ. Sentant la petite note de ressentiment présente dans la voix de Ciel, Soma dit, « Tes parents t'ont abandonné ici, toi aussi ? »

Le garçon à l'œil bleu plaça sa carte magnétique dans l'ouverture de la porte, tournant la tête à l'opposé de Soma au cas ou son masque d'indifférence disparaitrait. Il ne dit rien, laissant la curiosité naïve du prince insatisfaite, tout en ouvrant la porte et en entrant dans sa chambre, son camarade suivant sagement. Soma ne savait pas la moitié de son histoire.

Dés qu'il entendit la porte se fermer, Sebastian jugea prudent de sortir dans le couloir, émergeant de derrière sa porte entrouverte. Il supposait que Ciel ne serait pas ravi d'apprendre qu'il y avait eu une oreille indiscrète, surtout si c'était en relation avec ce sujet apparemment épineux.

.

.

.

Soma et Ciel purent assister à leurs cours de la matinée sans être interrompus par le bruyant Agni, à la plus grande joie de Ciel. Pendant ce temps, au fond de la classe, plusieurs personnes familières chuchotaient sournoisement. Skye Barnett, avec ses longs cheveux gris, doux comme de la soie, et ses grand yeux d'un bleu céruléen - Elle était toujours avec les garçons du Host Club, surtout Sebastian. Elle avait surement une très haute opinion d'elle-même. Elle devait penser qu'elle était une vraie petite bombe.

Ces filles n'étaient pas d'accord.

Numéro 15 pleurnicha en expliquant qu'elle avait vu Skye et Sebastian marcher ensemble dans les couloirs après la fin des cours. Elle se demandait quel genre de choses ils faisaient ensemble. Numéro 24, dévastée, ne voulait même pas y penser, disant que ça la rendait malade. Puis une autre fille suggéra que peut être que Skye faisait des 'tournantes' avec le Host Club, et les autres eurent des exclamations étouffées, pensant que c'était vrai. Numéro 24 ne pouvait pas supporter d'imaginer son hôte favori, Ciel, en la présence d'une telle vermine.

Après des commérages tous plus exagérés les uns que les autres et quelques délibérations, ce fut décidé. Skye Barnett devrait être remise à sa place. Elles lui donneraient une leçon à leur façon.

.

.

.

Le sac de Ciel paraissait étrangement lourd quand il le souleva de derrière son bureau après être revenu des toilettes. Il avait pu jurer qu'il avait mit le moins de choses possible dedans ce matin ( Ce qu'il faisait souvent, à cause de sa constitution fragile, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais à personne ) - et maintenant il avait l'impression que son sac était plein de _pierres_. Soma, inconscient de son problème, essayait de le mettre de bonne humeur alors qu'il marchait d'un pas lourd dans le couloir en direction de la salle de musique pour leur cours de violon. Ciel traînait des pieds avec lenteur en marchant, le poids de son sac semblant l'écraser comme le ferait une tonne de briques.

« Il y a un problème, Skye ? » S'enquit Soma avec inquiétude. Juste un moment plus tôt, Ciel n'était pas aussi léthargique, bien qu'il ne soit pas habituellement une personne extrêmement enjouée.

Les lèvres étirées en une grimace douloureuse, Ciel marmonna, « Rien, ce n'est rien. »

Devant eux, Joker les repéra et fonça vers eux, une pile de livres dans ses bras.

« Skye ! Je te cherchais ! » Dit l'étudiant plus âgé, essoufflé. Il mit la pile de livres sous le nez de Ciel. « Ils sont à toi. Je les ai trouvés dans un buisson à l'extérieur. Est-ce que ton sac est déchiré, ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Choqué, Ciel prit les livres, qui étaient définitivement les siens. Mais alors … Qu'y avait-il dans son sac ? Il était rempli - Il en était sur.

Il laissa tomber son sac, l'observant atterrir avec bruit. Il s'agenouilla et l'ouvrit, ses yeux s'écarquillant quand ils rencontrèrent une quantité astronomique de pierres aussi grosses que des balles de tennis.

Soma se mit à rire. « Tu fais des choses étranges dans ton temps libre, Skye ! »

Joker eut l'air inquiet. Était-ce une farce ? Qui voudrait faire une chose pareille ? Il observa un Ciel au visage inexpressif enlever les pierres de son sac, remettre ses livres dedans, puis le replacer sur ses épaules. Après avoir fait remarquer qu'ils étaient en retard pour leur cours, ils s'en alla avec Soma à ses cotés.

.

.

.

Numéro 15 et ses amies devinrent pâles quand Skye sortit un livre de son sac. Elles échangèrent des regards nerveux pendant une seconde, avant que leur professeur de violon n'entre dans la salle et que les étudiants allèrent prendre leur boite à violon. Mais leurs regards inquiets se transformèrent bientôt en des sourires confiants, alors qu'elles regardaient Skye s'apprêter à ouvrir sa boite.

Elle prit les deux fermoirs entre ses pouces et index, et ouvrit avec calme la mallette. Un petit click, et elle souleva le couvercle et cligna de son œil plusieurs fois face au spectacle qui l'accueilli.

« Quel ennui. » Se murmurât-elle.

Quel ennui, en effet. Le violon de Ciel était bien à plat dans sa boite, comme d'habitude, mis à part le fait que toutes les cordes avaient été coupées de façon anarchique, et son archet, fendu en deux, semblait blessé et pitoyable, comme un os brisé.

Le garçon aux cheveux gris était assez intelligent pour se douter que cela avait été fait intentionnellement, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui il s'était mis à dos. Ses camarades de classe ne le connaissaient pas assez pour avoir quoi que ce soit contre lui, n'est-ce pas ?

… N'est-ce pas ?

Une main étonnamment douce se posa sur son épaule.

« Miss Skye, » prononça la voix grave d'Agni, « Pour vous remercier d'être l'amie du prince, je vous offre ce modeste cadeau, comme signe de ma gratitude. »

L'Indien lui tendit une boite à violon ouverte. Reposant à l'intérieur, sur le velours molletonné, il y avait un violon doré. Quand Ciel prit la mallette dans ses mains, l'or brilla à la lumière.

« Je vous en prie, prenez en soin, » commença Agni, s'inclinant comme à chaque fois. « Il s'est transmis de générations en générations dans la famille de mon Maître. Malheureusement, Maître Soma n'est pas le genre de personne à prendre soin de ses affaires… »

Il jeta un regard au jeune prince, qui, comme par hasard, fit tomber par accident un violoncelle se trouvant dans le coin opposé de la pièce. « Nous avons donc décidé de le donner à quelqu'un qui le ferait. »

Ciel fixa son cadeau, et après un long moment sans parler, remercia poliment l'étudiant plus âgé, pas très sur de ce qu'il devait penser de cet événement.

.

.

.

Le déjeuner n'aurait pas pu arriver plus tôt. Cela le mettait mal à l'aise de penser une telle chose, mais Ciel ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si quelqu'un de sa classe avait une dent contre lui. Durant toute la journée, il s'était retrouvé dans des situations gênantes et inconfortables. Il était entré dans une classe en trouvant des photos de Skye ( Evidement Photoshoppées), posant dans des positions aguicheuses, et portant des vêtements vulgaires et bon marchés ( ou même rien du tout ), disposées dans toute la classe. Encore pire, après être sorti des toilettes, quelqu'un avait discrètement attaché un tampon ( Et il semblait qu'il avait été utilisé - Il n'avait pas osé vérifier) au bas de sa jupe. Ciel ne s'était jamais senti plus humilié de sa vie.

A présent, attendant dans la file de la cafétéria, il regardait le menu du jour en espérant qu'un bon dessert le ferait penser à autre chose.

Clafoutis aux cerises. C'était parfait, pensa Ciel. Il voulait quelque chose de chaud et de réconfortant pour panser sa fierté blessée. Durant tout ce temps, il était inconscient du fait que Numéro 15 se tenait en face de lui dans la file, tenant avec assurance une coupe de glace au chocolat dans la main : Prête à la jeter sur Skye Barnett à tout moment.

Avant que Ciel n'ait pu arriver au comptoir, ou une part de clafoutis chaud l'attendait, Grell lui passa devant, jetant son sourire mortel habituel au garçon aux cheveux bleu-gris.

« J'espère que ça ne te gène pas de laisser passer ton senior en premier, » dit-il avec un geste théâtral. « J'ai tellement faim après tout- »

_SPLASH._

Grell se retourna pour faire face à Numéro 15, dont le sang disparu du visage à la seconde ou elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire. Etant la diva qu'il était, Grell fit en sorte qu'elle ne s'en tire pas à bon compte. Ses cheveux magnifiques ! Son uniforme immaculé ! Des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux quand il prit les bout de ses mèches rouges pour enlever les paquets de crème fouettée et de poudre de cacao qui y étaient collés. Numéro 15 semblait vouloir mourir à présent, et elle s'excusa profondément, insistant sur le fait qu'il s'agissait d'un accident, alors que Grell continuait de se lamenter de toute la force de ses poumons.

Ciel soupira et s'interposa avec hésitation, demandant à Grell de se calmer, et conseillant poliment à Numéro 15 d'être plus prudente la prochaine fois, à la plus grande honte de la fille.

.

La Cliente Numéro 24 tapait furieusement sur son ordinateur portable. Techniquement, il était contraire au règlement d'avoir un portable à la cafétéria, mais tirer quelques ficelles ici et là marchait toujours pour les étudiants les plus riches. Numéro 15 et les autres s'approchèrent de la table avec leur déjeuner. Leurs visages étaient pâles et inquiets, surtout celui de Numéro 15. Avoir humilié l'un de leurs hôtes favoris, et être réprimandée par cette garce- Quelle disgrâce !

Même avec toutes ses connaissances en matière d'informatique, Numéro 24 n'était pas forte en hacking. Ca, ou l'école avait une excellente sécurité. Bref, elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à trouver un moyen d'accéder au dossier de Skye Barnett.

« Ennuyante, n'est-ce pas ? Cette Skye. »

Les filles levèrent les yeux vers l'étudiant qui s'était approché. Il retourna leurs regards avec des yeux perçants.

« Tu n'as pas idée, » dit l'une des filles entre ses dents, ne voulant pas être entendue par d'autres élèves.

Le garçon eut un petit rire qui semblait pur et joyeux. « Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous embêter en passant par du hacking pour accéder aux donnés de l'école, » dit-il. « Voila. »

Il donna à Numéro 24 un papier plié et s'en alla.

Numéro 24 ouvrit la note et la lut rapidement. Cela semblait être une copie du dossier de Skye, avec des notes manuscrites en bas de la page. Les filles s'assemblèrent autour d'elle pour lire. Leurs yeux s'agrandirent en même temps, et elles échangèrent des sourires confidents. Voila l'information dont elles avaient besoin.

« Ton secret est éventé, Skye Barnett. Voyons donc à quel point tu es prétentieuse et hautaine _à présent._ »

.

.

.

Il mâchait ses poireaux caramélisés lentement, ayant fini à la fois son dessert et celui de Grell ( Qui était parti tôt pour changer son blazer et laver ses cheveux poisseux et couverts de chocolat). Il n'y avait aucune raison pour Ciel de s'attarder à la cafétéria. C'était presque l'heure de l'ouverture du club, et il devait encore se changer dans son uniforme masculin. Le garçon à l'eye-patch fourra une cerise de son dessert dans sa bouche avant de partir de la cafétéria bondée.

Sebastian et Ash étaient déjà dans la pièce du club quand il entra. Le premier était assis sur l'un des canapés alors que l'autre finissait des papiers à une table à coté. Peu après, Joker arriva, puis Soma et Agni.

Finalement, Grell se matérialisa de derrière la porte d'un des toilettes décorés, portant un blazer ( propre ), et arborant des cheveux lavés, encore un peu mouillés. Ciel s'approcha de l'étudiant aux yeux rouges, assis sur le canapé, qui lui tendit son uniforme de garçon. Il ne lui restait que peu de temps, donc pendant que les autres hôtes préparaient l'heure à venir, Ciel, confiant dans sa technique de changement d'uniforme, enleva sa veste et commença à enlever les boutons de sa chemise, en face des autres. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps d'enlever sa perruque d'abord.

« Hé bien hé bien, » roucoula Sebastian. « N'avons-nous pas là une démonstration de courage ? »

Ciel grimaça. « La ferme. Je fais juste ça parce que je suis press- »

Le son d'une porte ouverte en grand, puis les exclamations de Numéro 24 et de sa clique, résonnèrent dans la pièce.

Personne ne pouvait imaginer l'horreur qui parcouru les filles quand elles furent accueillies par le spectacle de cette insolente Skye, se déshabillant sans aucune honte, alors que leur bien aimé Sebastian était assis là à la regarder.

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Numéro 24 ne pouvait plus se retenir. Elle se rua vers Skye et la gifla violement. « Espèce de salope ! »

Les oreilles bourdonnant, Ciel toucha lentement son visage blessé. Numéro 24 ne perdit pas de temps pour continuer.

« Tu penses que tu peux juste venir ici et séduire le Host Club ? Tu penses vraiment que tu es si belle et si merveilleuse ? Je parie que tes _parents_ n'étaient surement pas de cet avis quand ils t'ont _abandonnée_ ! »

Il se figea en entendant ces mots.

Numéro 24 eut un rictus. « Hé oui. J'ai regardé ton dossier d'étudiante. » dit-elle, croisant ses bras fièrement. Sa pose entraîna des attitudes similaires derrière elle. « Nous _savons _que tes parents t'ont abandonnée quand tu étais un enfant. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que ton père s'est rendu compte que tu n'étais pas de lui ? Est-ce que tu étais un tel fardeau qu'ils ne voulaient plus de toi ? Je parie que la Baronne n'est même pas de ta famille - Elle t'a probablement adoptée juste parce que c'était à la mode à cette époque ! »

Le garçon ne pouvait pas bouger. Il serrait sa chemise entre ses doigts, ses jointures blanchissant de plus en plus.

Les autres filles décidèrent de participer.

« Tu aimes penser que tu es si hautaine et prétentieuse, mais en fait tu n'es qu'une petite garce répugnante ! »

« Je parie que ta mère a forcé ton père à rester avec elle ; Mais quand il est parti elle a réalisé que tu n'en valais pas la peine. »

« Quelle prostituée~ »

« Le père a du être un tel imbécile lui aussi~ »

La tête de Ciel tournait. Il sentait leurs mots acides se matérialiser, perçant sa peau et consumant sa chair. Il n'avait jamais su ce que c'était de sentir son sang bouillir jusqu'à présent. Le reste de la pièce disparut. Tout ce qu'il voyait étaient les lèvres qui prononçaient ces mots affreux. Il aurait tellement voulu les arracher.

.

_PERSONNE n'insulte ainsi mes parents._

.

Il se jeta sur elle, ses bras fins tendus, les doigts cherchant du sang à faire couler, quand soudain… Son monde devint noir et étouffant. Ses bras étaient coincés, tenus serrés contre son corps. Une chaleur qu'il n'avait jamais connue l'entourait complètement.

Ciel se débattit contre le bras qui le retenait et gardait ses bras coincés à ses cotés. Libérant une main, il enleva violement la veste de Sebastian de sa figure ( Mais pourtant elle sentait plutôt bon quand elle était autour de son visage ), laissant le col au dessus de sa tête.

« Cela n'était pas très digne d'une lady, Miss Barnett. » dit Sebastian calmement. Il ne desserra pas son étreinte.

Numéro 24 et ses amies étaient bouches bée.

« Pourquoi défends tu cette _salope _Sebastian ? » Persiffla Numéro 15, le pointant du doigt pour l'effet dramatique.

« C'est drôle, » S'immisça Joker, « Les seules salopes que je vois ici sont rassemblées au milieu de la pièce. »

Soma se mit à ricaner en entendant cette remarque, alors qu'Agni eut juste un froncement de sourcils.

Ash se leva et les regarda avec tristesse.

« Tout ceci vraiment répugnant. Il est vraiment dommage que nous ayons une règle nous défendant de faire du mal à nos clientes. »

Les autres membres étaient pris de court. Les filles, de l'autre coté, avaient presque repris leur sang froid quand Ash repris la parole:

« C'est donc pour cela que je déclare que votre qualité de membre est désormais supprimée. Vous n'êtes plus les bienvenues au Host Club. »

« Sans parler du fait que, » dit Grell en virevoltant, « c'est une grave entorse au règlement pour les étudiants d'accéder au dossier d'un autre élève. Vous entendrez parler de l'administration bientôt~ » Approchant son visage au plus prés de Numéro 24, il plissa ses lèvres et lui envoya un baiser.

Les filles ne se rebellèrent pas. Elles partirent rapidement, têtes baissées pour cacher leur colère et leur honte.

Alors qu'elles s'en allaient, Soma couru vers la porte et leur fit un joyeux signe de la main. « Et ne revenez pas ! » cria-t-il alors qu'elles disparaissaient au fond du couloir. Agni soupira et le fit rentrer dans la pièce, le suppliant de ne pas créer plus d'ennuis.

Ash s'assit une nouvelle fois et rassembla ses papiers. « Nous remplirons la plainte le plus vite possible. Je ne tolérerait pas que mes clientes violent les règles de l'école, et je ne tolérerait pas non plus qu'elle insultent l'un de mes hôtes. » dit-il sévèrement, et assez fort pour que tous les hôtes l'entendent.

.

Il fallut un peu de temps à Ciel pour se rendre compte qu'il était toujours dans les bras de Sebastian, avec sa veste drapée au dessus de sa tête. Il repoussa d'une tape la main du plus âgé, comme si il était atteint d'une maladie contagieuse, et se débarrassa du blazer de la même façon.

« Ne me touche pas. » gronda-t-il à l'adresse de Sebastian. Les autres membres regardaient les deux garçons inconfortablement, jusqu'à ce que Joker eut le courage de parler.

« Allez, petit. Haut les cœurs. Montre nous ton beau sourire. » Il donna à Ciel une petite tape dans le dos.

Et quand le Host Club fut ouvert, il leur _montra _ce sourire. Ce doux et gentil sourire qu'il ne montrait que parce qu'il y était obligé. Si l'un des hôtes y avait fait attention, ils auraient remarqué l'apathie perçant derrière ses mots, le ressentiment teintant son rire, et le vide derrière son œil.

.

.

.

Il courait dans le couloir une nouvelle fois, le tapis brûlant ses pieds alors qu'il commençait à fondre. Le son des braises crépitantes était assourdissant, et il avait beau essayer de toute ses forces, il n'arrivait pas à l'ignorer. Et puis, par-dessus le bruit de sa maison s'écroulant lentement, une voix douce s'éleva. Il sentit son souffle sur son cou, doux et frais comme de la soie sur la peau brûlée.

.

_« Nous ne regrettons rien, mon Fils. »_

_._

_« C'est un mensonge ! » _Hurla-t-il aux abysses devant lui.

C'était un mensonge, il le savait, mais il semblait tellement réel. Frottant les larmes de son visage avec violence, il tourna sur ses talons et couru dans la direction opposée, dans les bras de cette fille. Il leva son regard vers les lunettes cachant ce qu'il savait être des yeux dangereux mais doux.

_« Allons y, je m'occuperais de toi. » _dit-elle d'une voix rauque. _« Les autres attendent. »_

Il la laissa le prendre dans ses bras, se blottissant dans la douceur de son étreinte. Ils marchèrent de plus en plus loin, jusqu'à ce que le son de la maison en feu ne soit plus qu'un murmure dans le vent.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta de marcher et le déposa par terre. S'agenouillant pour qu'ils soient face à face, elle soupira tristement. Elle leva sa main vers son visage, pour écarter les mèches de cheveux ensanglantées qui couvraient son œil droit.

_« Stop. »_ Ordonnât-il avec froideur, attrapant son poignet et l'éloignant de lui.

Elle lui fit ce regard perdu qu'elle lui donnait toujours. Se reflétant dans ses lunettes, il voyait son visage martyrisé. Il voyait son corps blessé, défiguré, la peau discontinue, parfois laissant apparaître un muscle palpitant et le blanc scintillant des os. Il voyait l'entaille dans sa poitrine, rejetant du sang en un flot continu comme si c'était son cœur même qui avait été ouvert.

Derrière elle, il vit un éclair rouge. Cette femme était en retard, comme toujours, mais elle essayait de faire comme si elle avait été là durant tout ce temps. Elle essayait aussi de faire comme si elle pouvait voir ces entailles pleurant des larmes de sang. Ils faisaient _tous les deux _comme si.

Il fit un pas dans la direction opposée de la femme et de la fille, respirant avec difficulté. Avec une main, il couvrit son cœur blessé, et avec l'autre, son œil.

.

_Certaines choses ne peuvent tout simplement pas cicatriser._

_._

_« Vous ne pouvez pas me sauver. » _dit-il doucement, tombant en arrière dans les ténèbres, à travers les planchers disparaissant, plus bas, toujours plus bas. Il ne cria pas pour demander de l'aide comme il l'avait fait dans le passé; Il n'essaya pas de se sauver. Peut être était-ce son destin, ces ténèbres éternelles …

.

.

.

Ciel fut réveillé par une petite tape sur son épaule.

« Skye, si tu dois vraiment t'endormir, informe moi à l'avance pour que je ne perde pas mon temps à donner des cours à un mur. » Murmura Sebastian dans son oreille.

Il s'assit sur sa chaise et regarda autour de la pièce d'étude. Rien ne pouvait être entendu à part le bruit des pages que l'on tourne, et le doux murmure des étudiants discutant de leurs devoirs. Pas étonnant qu'il se soit endormi. Son voisin le regarda avec son sourire habituel.

« Peut être devrais-je t'escorter à ta suite. Il semble qu'il n'y ait rien de plus à apprendre à cette heure. »

Ciel jeta un petit coup d'œil à la pendule. Minuit. Il ne pouvait pas croire que des gens puissent rester aussi tard pour étudier. Il prit ses livres, à moitié endormi, ne pensant qu'à son lit chaud.

.

De derrière les étagères, enveloppées dans les ténèbres, des lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire.

« Quel joli petit sujet nous avons trouvé. » murmurèrent les lèvres.

Il y eut un hochement de tête silencieux en guise de réponse.

.

.

.

_Voila un autre chapitre ! Comme l'a dit l'auteur, elle n'aime pas vraiment introduire d'autres personnages, donc les ( affreuses ) filles de ce chapitre ne reviendront pas de sitôt apparemment ^^ _

_Le prochain chapitre sera bien plus léger : Ciel va se retrouver au Pays des … _

_Ca sera la surprise ! =)_


	9. Leçon Sept

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso, et je ne fais que traduire l'histoire de KMLo2.

La vie n'est rien d'autre qu'un rêve :

.

« Bonne nuit, petit maître. » Dit Sebastian d'un air aimable alors que Ciel ouvrait la porte de sa suite. Juste au moment ou le garçon s'apprêtait à rentrer à l'intérieur, il fut arrêté par celui aux yeux pourpres. Il tenait dans ses mains une petite boite carrée en métal.

« Pour compenser les ennuis que tu as eu aujourd'hui. » Expliqua-t-il, après que Ciel eut accepté son cadeau. Sebastian n'avait pourtant pas idée des troubles auxquels il avait du faire face…

Une fois en sécurité dans sa chambre, Ciel examina avec plus d'attention la petite boite, la secouant pour deviner ce qu'elle contenait. Quand il entendit des choses s'entrechoquer, il souleva le couvercle et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il prit entre ses doigts l'un des bonbons et le compara à la photo sur le couvercle. Sucreries françaises aromatisées au thé - Ciel aurait presque été impressionné. Deux des choses qu'il préférait mélangées pour n'en former qu'une seule. Bien qu'il se doutait que Sebastian était juste d'une nature condescendante, il ne pouvait pas nier que l'idée du cadeau était vraiment délicate. Retenant un sourire, Ciel posa la boite sur sa table de nuit et se prépara pour la nuit.

.

Bien qu'il sache que manger après s'être lavé les dents et avant de se coucher était une mauvaise habitude, la tentation était bien trop grande. Se redressant de sous sa couette, Ciel souleva le couvercle de la boite, posée à coté de sa boite à musique sur la table de nuit, et prit l'un des bonbons ronds, recouverts de sucre. Il le glissa entre ses lèvres, et savoura sa saveur sucrée et presque amère avant de se rallonger et de dériver doucement vers le sommeil.

.

.

.

L'atmosphère était lourde, et même les brises d'air paraissaient brûlantes. Il faisait si chaud qu'il avait même du se débarrasser de sa perruque. Ce n'était pas la bonne journée pour étudier à l'extérieur, mais Sebastian avait insisté. Peut être que c'était sa punition pour s'être endormi pendant leur dernier tutorat . Bien pire, Ciel n'avait pas eut beaucoup de sommeil la nuit dernière. Peut être parce qu'il s'était endormi durant le tutorat, ou peut être à cause de ces fichus bonbons parfumés au thé que Sebastian lui avait donné. Tout cela, combiné avec la chaleur étouffante, transformait en combat le simple fait de garder son œil ouvert et son esprit concentré sur la leçon en cours.

Il n'avait jamais remarqué que Sebastian portait des lunettes. Elles lui allaient bien, le faisant paraître plus mature et plus civilisé. Ciel en était impressionné. Les petites mèches de cheveux qu'il avait coincées derrière ses oreilles complétaient son allure élégante.

« J'aimerais que tu prêtes attention à ta leçon plutôt que d'admirer mon charme fou. »

Ciel fut ramené à la réalité d'un seul coup, et, après une petite seconde de confusion, passa en mode 'énervé'.

« Je serais parfaitement réveillé si tu ne m'avais pas donné ces sucreries hier soir ! » Il se mit à bouder et tourna sa tête sur le coté, menton levé. « Et tu es un _affreux _tuteur ! »

Sebastian eut un petit rire penaud. « Non, » dit-il, baissant sa tête avec une docilité inhabituelle. « Je ne suis qu'un simple cerf. »

Ciel se retourna d'un coup et, à sa plus grande horreur, une tête de cerf se tenait à la place de la tête de Sebastian.

Un autre rire timide, et Sebastian enleva la tête de cerf.

« Bien, » commença-t-il. « Il est presque l'heure. Sommes nous prêts à partir ? »

La question le surprit. « Ou allons nous ? »

« A votre maison de ville, bien sur. Vous avez d'importantes choses à régler, petit maître. »

Sebastian enleva ses lunettes et les plaça dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, et Ciel remarqua que ce n'était plus le blazer de l'académie de Stoneleigh, mais une simple veste à queue de pie. Il prit un petit moment pour observer l'autre étudiant, dont la tenue le faisait ressembler à un majordome.

« Votre manteau, petit maître. » Annonça Sebastian avant de placer un lourd manteau sur les épaules de Ciel. Malgré la chaleur, il se sentait en parfaite sécurité en le portant. Le garçon de haute taille s'inclina et fit un geste avec sa main pour laisser Ciel ouvrir le chemin.

.

La maison de ville ne ressemblait pas à celle de son souvenir. Des éléphants et des tigres se pavanaient nonchalamment, soulevant des nuages de poussière plutôt imposants. Des vendeurs proposant des fruits exotiques s'étalaient devant l'entrée principale. Cela, ajouté aux allées et venues d'acheteurs avides, faisait ressembler cette maison de ville, un temps majestueuse, à un marché. Soma sortit à toute vitesse de par la porte principale, Agni à ses cotés.

« Ciel ! Tu es enfin venu me rendre visite ! » Il couru vers son camarade de classe et le serra dans ses bras avec enthousiasme.

Le garçon aux cheveux gris se débattit contre l'embrassade. « Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici, espèces de clowns ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça _? », il pointa du doigt les vendeurs et les animaux sortis tout droit d'un zoo qui se tenaient sur la pelouse.

Le garçon Indien éclata d'un rire joyeux.

« Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Tu m'as laissé la charge de ta maison ! Je suis désormais l'intendant dévoué de ta maison de Londres. »

Ciel se frotta la tempe avec irritation. « Allons y, Sebas- »

Il regarda autour de lui. Son majordome n'était visible nulle part.

« Ou est cet imbécile de démon …? » marmonnât-il entre ses dents.

« Cet imbécile de _quoi _? » dit Soma.

Il bégaya , venant tout juste de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. « Je … Je ne suis pas très sur. »

Soma l'invita à l'intérieur afin d'échapper à la chaleur, suggérant que peut être que Sebastian était allé à la cuisine pour leur préparer un encas. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils furent accueillis par une forte odeur d'épices. La décoration avait été refaite et les murs étaient désormais recouverts de tableaux représentants différents dieux Hindu et héros mythologiques. On aurait pu s'y attendre, après le chaos présent à l'extérieur.

Mais il n'y avait toujours pas de signe de Sebastian. Ils s'assirent ensemble dans un salon pendant qu'Agni leur servait des tasses de thé. Soma babillait de ceci et de cela, pendant que Ciel regardait paresseusement par la fenêtre. A travers ses paupières à demi baissées, il aperçu une paire de longues et douces oreilles blanches sortant d'un buisson présent juste en dessous du rebord de la fenêtre.

Curieux. Il se leva de son siège et marcha d'un pas traînant vers la vitre pour examiner ça de plus prés. Les oreilles tressautèrent sous le regard de Ciel, et le lapin sortit du buisson… sauf que le lapin _n'était pas _un lapin. En effet, le lapin était en fait Sebastian. Ciel recula d'un pas, surpris.

Sebastian sortit une montre à gousset aussi grande que sa tête de sa veste à queue de pie et l'ouvrit d'une pichenette. Il poussa ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez à l'aide d'un doigt fin recouvert d'un gant.

« Seigneur, il est déjà si tard. »

Ciel ouvrit la fenêtre et ouvrit la bouche pour demander ce que Sebastian avait l'intention de faire. Cependant, il fut réduit au silence par le majordome-lapin qui sourit et lui dit simplement, « Je ne peux pas parler maintenant, je suis en retard. », et sautilla au loin.

« Attend ! » Cria Ciel. Sans réfléchir, il sauta par la fenêtre et se lança à sa poursuite.

Il ne savait pas que les majordomes affublés d'oreilles de lapin et de gigantesques montres à gousset pouvaient courir si vite. Heureusement, alors qu'il haletait en courant à travers le jardin, il ne se sentait absolument pas fatigué. Enfin, il aperçu un bout de queue en fourrure blanche et des chaussures noires parfaitement polies disparaître derrière un arbre. Ciel se précipita à leur suite, mais dans son enthousiasme il ne prit pas garde à l'énorme racine qui se dressait, menaçante, entre lui et l'autre étudiant.

Avant même de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il était en train de tomber, comme souvent - tomber, tomber, tomber…

.

Il lui sembla qu'une éternité s'était écoulée avant qu'il n'atterrisse finalement, assez gauchement, dans un filet. Il sentit son estomac se retourner.

« Hé, toi ! C'était nul ! »

Ciel regarda autour de lui pour trouver la source de la voix familière. De son filet, suspendu en l'air, il vit Joker, se tenant avec assurance sur le sol en dessous de lui, et le regardant d'un air énervé. Le costume qu'il portait était coloré et flamboyant, presque agressif pour les yeux. Dans une main, il tenait un fouet, et dans l'autre…

C'était vraiment étrange. Ciel savait que Joker avait des mains osseuses, mais pas jusqu'à n'être composées _que _d'os…

Le claquement du fouet ramena Ciel à la réalité. « Si tu n'améliores pas cette excuse pitoyable censée être un numéro de funambulisme, considère toi comme viré de mon cirque ! »

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Cirque ?

Joker soupira. « Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, Smile, » dit-il. « Mais si tu n'es pas à la hauteur dés demain, nous devrons te trouver un remplacement. » Il secoua sa tête avec tristesse.

Ciel acquiesça, ayant un léger tournis et l'impression que son cerveau était complètement vide. Il rampa pour sortir du filet et grimpa sur l'échelle permettant d'accéder au fil. Il n'avait jamais été un enfant très agile. Comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver dans un cirque ? ( Et depuis quand Joker l'appelait-il Smile ? ). Il se tint nerveusement sur la petite plateforme, tenant une ombrelle qu'il avait trouvée là et l'ouvrant avec précaution. Il fit des petits pas hésitants et misérables sur le fil, plaçant avec prudence un pied devant l'autre, s'arrêtant dés qu'il se sentait osciller un peu.

De la sueur coulait le long de son visage. Il avait du mal à avaler sa salive. Il était impossible qu'il puisse arriver de l'autre coté. Impossible. Mais, ayant sa fierté, il continua, maladroitement, essayant de se rappeler de ne pas regarder en bas. Quand il s'arrêta un instant pout reprendre son souffle, ses chevilles tremblantes l'abandonnèrent, et il glissa du fil abruptement. Fermant les yeux, Ciel se prépara à atterrir sur le filet une fois de plus. Mais soudain, il sentit une vive douleur dans le bas de son dos, et il retourna à sa position originale sur le fil.

Ciel n'eut pas le temps de rester étonné, car il fut soudain frappé par cette douleur aigue, sur son dos, à ses cotés, alors qu'il marchait sans s'arrêter sur le fil. Bizarrement, à chaque fois qu'il glissait, il sentait cette petite douleur et retrouvait sa stabilité.

Une fois qu'il fut descendu de l'échelle et se fut avancé lentement vers Joker, ses pieds se réhabituant à la terre ferme, celui-ci se mit simplement à rire.

« C'était assez effrayant à voir, mais je pense que ça ira. » dit-il à Ciel, ébouriffant ses cheveux avec affection. « Mais ça serait sympa de te voir sourire, Smile. Tu pourrais apprendre une ou deux choses de la part de Black. »

Joker passa derrière Ciel avant de sortir de la tente, ses doigts osseux remuants à ses cotés comme si ils étaient animés d'une vie propre.

Ciel se retourna pour faire face à 'Black', ou plutôt Sebastian, avec un air renfrogné. La réponse de Sebastian fut simplement un sourire innocent, bien que Ciel savait qu'il était tout sauf cela. Il se pencha et ramassa plusieurs cailloux que Joker n'avait pas remarqués.

« Est-ce que ça t'arrive de _réfléchir_ ? » dit Ciel d'un ton vexé, balançant la poignée de cailloux au visage de Sebastian. « Je vais avoir des bleus partout ! »

Le sourire de son compagnon aux yeux pourpres ne faibli pas, alors qu'il plongeait une main gantée dans la poche de sa veste pour en retirer une quantité impressionnante de petits cailloux, confirmant l'accusation de Ciel.

« J'ai quand même réussi à vous garder en position stable sur le fil, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ciel fronça les sourcils et regarda ailleurs, reconnaissant sa défaite mais refusant de l'admettre.

Sebastian sortit sa montre à gousset une nouvelle fois et jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure. Il referma la montre avec énergie et frappa dans ses mains.

« Quoi que l'on fasse, le temps passe vite. J'ai préparé une petite pause pour mon petit maître et ses invités. »

« Invités …? » La voix de Ciel s'affaibli alors qu'il marchait presque contre sa volonté vers Sebastian, le dépassant pour atteindre une ouverture dans la tente du cirque. Sebastian s'inclina pendant que Ciel se glissait à l'extérieur.

.

Ciel fut conduit ( Ou plus exactement, se conduit _lui-même _) dans un petit jardin situé juste à l'extérieur du cirque. Au milieu du jardin, il y avait une table sur laquelle quatre places avaient été préparées. Bizarrement, un seul siège était occupé. Deux poupées de chiffon étaient placées devant les deux autres assiettes; L'une avec un point dessiné sous son œil gauche, et l'autre surmontée de cheveux blonds et longs. La personne assise à la table était Ash, vêtu d'un costume blanc, et ayant des plumes duveteuses et couleur de neige dans les cheveux.

Sans prêter attention à son invité, Ciel s'assit sur le dernier siège inoccupé alors que Sebastian apparu, portant un plateau richement décoré, et commença à verser du thé pour quatre personnes.

Un bruit étonnamment fort se fit entendre, faisant Sebastian renverser du thé brûlant quelques millimètres à coté de la main de Ciel. Avant que Ciel n'ait pu se fâcher contre Sebastian, un autre bruit - non, une voix - résonna, et de longs bras fins recouverts de manches rouges attrapèrent la taille du majordome.

« ~! »

Sebastian tint la théière juste au dessus de la tête de son assaillant et renversa tout son contenu. Grell laissa s'échapper un cri d'agonie, ses mains éventant frénétiquement sa tête ébouillantée .

« Monsieur Sutcliff, je vous prierai de retourner au jardinage et de vous abstenir de déranger le petit maître et ses invités. » Dit Sebastian d'une voix parfaitement égale, et en effet, personne n'aurait pu croire qu'il venait juste de renverser un récipient rempli d'eau bouillante sur la tête de Grell.

L'intrus aux yeux verts essora ses cheveux rouges pour en enlever le thé.

« Très bien, mais d'abord, je vais récupérer ce qui est à moi. » Il se dirigea en se pavanant vers les poupées et regarda Ciel avec un grand sourire, toutes dents dehors. Ces dents là étaient encore plus aiguisées que dans le souvenir du jeune garçon. En un mouvement de bras, il enleva les poupées de la table et les rangea dans son long manteau rouge.

« Elles m'appartiennent~ » Pépia Grell. Il sautilla vers une haie, juste à coté, et commença à la tailler avec une tronçonneuse sortie de nulle part.

Ciel fixa les deux places vides. Pour une raison inconnue, cette vision le rendait triste.

Ash s'éclaira la voix, ramenant l'attention de Ciel vers le thé. Sebastian avait sortit un plateau recouvert d'un assortiment de tartes et de gâteaux miniatures. Le garçon sentit son estomac gronder. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé un gouter aussi appétissant - Tante Anne était un peu une dingue de l'alimentation saine.

Il croisa le regard de son invité, mais sans dire un mot. Il sentait que c'était comme d'habitude. Bien que les plumes dans les cheveux de Ash soient plutôt étranges, Ciel ne sentait pas obligé de lui poser des questions dessus. Il n'en ressentait pas le besoin, quand soudain, sortant de nulle part, apparu un petit ange, pas plus grand que la main de Ciel. Elle ressemblait à Ash comme deux gouttes d'eau, avec seulement des yeux plus grands, et portait une longue robe faite de plumes blanches. Il la regarda avec émerveillement tourner plusieurs fois autour de Ash, riant comme si elle était droguée à l'hélium. Chaque fois qu'elle battait des ailes, quelques plumes tombaient et atterrissaient sur l'invité stoïque. Il ne fit pas attention à l'ange, sirotant son thé avec calme. Quand il apparu qu'elle n'arriverait pas à attirer son attention, le petit ange prit une fourchette à dessert de la table et la lança droit sur le garçon aux cheveux blancs.

Ciel porta sa main à sa bouche. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qui venait de se passer.

Ash enleva la fourchette de son œil comme si de rien n'était. Il la reposa à coté de son thé et regarda Ciel. « Il y a un problème ? »

« Ton œil ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs sourit. « Et le tien, pauvre malheureux ? »

Il fut pris par surprise en entendant la réponse. Sa main bougea une fois de plus vers son visage, cette fois pour enlever son cache-œil. Sebastian passa rapidement à coté de lui, se dirigeant vers Ash. Ciel avait oublié qu'il était ici. Le majordome habillé tout de noir se tint à coté de Ash, son ombre tranchant sur l'habit blanc de celui-ci. Il baissa les yeux vers l'invité.

« Il me semble qu'il est l'heure pour vous de partir, Monsieur le Lièvre. »

On aurait pu s'attendre à une dispute, mais rien ne se passa. Ash se leva de sa chaise en un mouvement fluide et Sebastian l'escorta à l'extérieur du jardin. Ciel les regarda partir, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus les apercevoir. Il plissa son nez et pris sa tasse, avant de remarquer un miroir qui venait d'apparaître. Le soulevant, le garçon aux cheveux gris regarda son reflet pendant un moment, avant que sa main ne vienne derrière sa tête pour défaire son cache-œil. Quand il vit dans le miroir ce qui se tenait derrière la soie noire, il eut un mouvement d'horreur. L'oeil qui le fixait en retour était entièrement coloré d'un violet éteint, sauf pour un pentacle inversé qui semblait être gravé dans la pupille, pulsant d'une lueur surnaturelle.

Était-ce vraiment _ça_ son œil ?

« Oh, petit maître. Vous n'avez tout de même pas fait attention à ce qu'a dit cet homme, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ciel leva un regard furieux vers Sebastian.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça _? », persiffla-t-il, montrant son œil droit.

Le majordome souriant s'agenouilla et prit les mains de Ciel dans les siennes. Il les caressa d'une manière rassurante, et bien que Ciel n'aimait pas qu'on le touche, il ne réagit pas.

« Fermez vos yeux, petit maître. »

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma - »

« S'il vous plait, fermez vos yeux. » Presque tout de suite après avoir dit cela, il couvrit les yeux de Ciel avec sa main. Ciel sentit le sommeil fondre sur lui. Vaguement, il se sentit être soulevé et porté 'bridal-style' . Il entendait des oiseaux gazouiller et de l'herbe se froisser sous des pas, alors que Sebastian l'emmenait à l'extérieur du jardin.

Puis il se sentit dériver vers l'inconscience, corps et esprit épuisés.

.

.

.

Quand il ouvrit ses yeux à nouveau, il était de retour dans sa suite à l'Académie de Stoneleigh Parc, avec un arrière gout de thé dans la bouche.

« Un rêve ? » Murmura-t-il.

De fins rayons de soleil perçaient de derrière les rideaux pour arriver sur son lit - Il ne pouvait pas être si tard, n'est-ce pas ? Il regarda l'heure sur son téléphone - Il était neuf heures et demi. Les cours avaient commencé il y a trente minutes !

Ciel se redressa d'un coup et rampa péniblement à l'extérieur du lit, attrapant son cache-œil sur le chemin de sa salle de bain. Il se brossa les dents et les cheveux en même temps, puis mit sa perruque tout en se lavant le visage. Il se glissa hors de sa chemise de nuit et enfila son uniforme.

Ses pieds étaient à peine dans ses chaussures qu'il se précipita à l'extérieur de sa suite et fonça droit sur Sebastian.

Ciel n'avait qu'une envie, celle de frapper l'étudiant plus âgé.

« Imbécile ! Comme si je n'étais pas assez en retard ! »

Sebastian eut un rire amusé, mais n'offrit aucune aide à Ciel. Le garçon passa à coté de lui en courant et avait presque atteint l'ascenseur quand Sebastian l'appela :

.

« Skye, c'est samedi aujourd'hui. »

.

.

.

_Voila un autre chapitre =D _

_C'est le dernier qu'a publié l'auteur pour l'instant, donc le prochain arrivera quand le sien sera mit en ligne ! _

_C'était donc le chapitre 'crack', en petit pré-hommage à l'OVA Ciel In Wonderland qui va sortir très prochainement … J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! _

_A bientôt au prochain chapitre =)_


	10. Leçon Huit

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! _

_J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre ! _

_J'ai eu beaucoup de travail ces temps ci donc j'ai du m'adapter avec les traductions ^^_

_L'auteur originale publiera la suite dés que possible, j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle aussi était en période d'examens … _

_Bref, bonne lecture ! _

_._

Leçon Huit : La vie : Une plage :

.

Il lui fallut toute la force qu'il possédait pour ne pas s'écraser au sol.

« S-Samedi… » murmura-t-il. Il sentait son visage se réchauffer peu à peu.

Les pas de Sebastian résonnèrent dans le couloir, de plus en plus forts, et s'arrêtèrent juste derrière lui. Il attendit une remarque narquoise de la part du garçon aux cheveux noirs, mais il n'entendit que le silence. C'était étrange. Son voisin aurait déjà du lui dire au moins une remarque moqueuse. Curieux, Ciel se retourna pour le regarder. Sur ses lèvres se dessinait un amusé mais fier sourire.

« Oui, Samedi. » Dit le garçon souriant. « Pas un jour ou je porterais mon uniforme. »

Ciel remarqua que Sebastian portait un simple tee-shirt blanc, et une paire de jeans noirs ajustés. Il attrapa le bas de sa jupe d'uniforme avec embrassement et serra ses dents. Ces fichus bonbons parfumés au thé…

Sebastian lui fit savoir que le Host Club se réunissait dans leur salle dans quelques minutes et demanda à Ciel de se changer en une tenue plus décontractée, pendant qu'il attendait à l'extérieur de la chambre du garçon. Ciel réapparu portant une jupe en jean et un tee-shirt noir à manches longues, sur lequel des têtes de mort argentées étaient imprimées. Une tenue un peu enfantine ; Sebastian retint un autre sourire.

.

« Il fait beau aujourd'hui., » annonça Sebastian avec un grand sourire. « Pourquoi ne ferions nous pas quelque chose d'amusant ? »

Grell suggéra une shopping-razzia en groupe ; Soma voulait louer un magasin de glaces pour la journée ; Agni pensait qu'une promenade relaxante dans les jardins botaniques suffirait; Joker proposa une sortie dans un parc d'attraction ou dans un carnaval ( Ciel tiqua à cette suggestion).

« En fait, la météo de ce week-end est assez prometteuse. Je pensais qu'il serait intéressant de faire quelque chose de nouveau pour changer… Comme du camping. »

Ciel sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. « CAMPING ? »

Les autres membres étaient surexcités par cette perspective. Ciel fit remarquer avec dédain que le camping était une pratique américaine, et de surcroît inutile, étant donné que chacun d'eux avait au moins une maison de vacances dans laquelle ils auraient tous pu passer le week-end confortablement. Sebastian expliqua que le camping était une activité appréciée par la plupart des gens, et qu'elle permettait aux enfants d'apprendre les bases de survie les plus élémentaires.

« Bases que toute personne accomplie devrait maîtriser. » Ajouta-t-il, le regard fixé sur le garçon aux cheveux gris.

Joker renchérit en mettant en avant le fait que cela pouvait être une bonne occasion de resserrer les liens d'un club, surtout avec deux nouveaux membres. Tous les autres, à l'exception de Ciel, hochèrent la tête en signe d'agrément.

.

.

.

Ciel jeta un coup d'œil à Ash pendant que celui-ci regardait à travers la fenêtre.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que même _lui _ait été d'accord pour faire ça. » marmonnât-il.

Joker eut un petit rire. « Ash est celui qui met à notre disposition le site de camping. C'est la plage privée de _sa _famille. C'est aussi pourquoi le bus a l'emblème de la famille Landers apposé dessus. »

Apparemment, tout le club était heureux par la perspective de passer un week-end en vivant dans des tentes et en se lavant à l'extérieur. Tout le monde, sauf Ciel. Il ne s'était jamais considéré comme quelqu'un de familier avec la nature - Bien qu'il soit loin d'être en surpoids il n'avait pas une très bonne santé, et il savait que ni les insectes ni le pollen ne voulaient faire amis-amis avec lui. Il grinça des dents en se rappelant d'un pic-nic en particulier, qu'il avait fait avec Tante Anne, les souvenirs des fourmis, des abeilles, des canards…

.

Mais ce qui était positif était qu'il pourrait porter des vêtements de garçon pendant tout le week-end. ( Bien qu'il ait dû prendre une jupe et sa perruque au cas ou).

.

Le minibus ralentit, tournant le long d'une route poussiéreuse. Il ne s'était écoulé qu'une heure depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'académie, donc Ciel était surpris de voir qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il étaient si prés du bord de mer.

Plusieurs des domestiques Landers attendaient leur arrivée. L'un d'eux fit un pas en avant et ouvrit la porte, laissant Ash descendre en premier du minibus. Le domestique fit une courbette et lui offrit un verre de limonade.

« Maître Ash, il est de la plus grande importance de rester hydraté par un temps aussi chaud et sec. »

Ash accepta nonchalamment la boisson pendant que le reste du club sortait du bus. Joker, Soma, et Grell étaient visiblement impressionnés par la servitude de l'équipe Landers. Les domestiques accueillaient chacun d'eux par leur nom et leur offraient une boisson froide;

« Maître Sutcliff, bienvenue. Je suis heureux de savoir que la carrière de votre mère a été pleine de succès ces derniers temps… Maître Michaelis, j'espère que vous apprécierez votre séjour… Prince Soma et Maître Agni, j'espère que ce voyage vous permettra d'enrichir votre expérience en Angleterre… Maître Kelvin, je me permet de vous adresser toutes les condoléances de la famille Landers, pour le Baron… »

Quand Ciel s'avança, les yeux du domestique s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes. Il perdit son flegme et bredouilla pendant un bref moment, avant de forcer les mots à sortir de sa bouche.

« Comte Phantomhive, c'est un honneur de vous savoir ici. »

.

Et soudainement, tous les yeux furent braqués sur lui. Est-ce que ce domestique venait juste de dire _Phantomhive _?

.

Ciel se tortilla inconfortablement d'une jambe sur l'autre. Il n'était pas habitué à être fixé de cette manière, et par autant de gens. Il murmura un vague mot de remerciement au domestique, qui lui tendit le dernier verre de limonade et s'en alla. Un silence s'installa parmis le Host Club, comme le calme avant une tempête.

« Tu es _le _Ciel Phantomhive ? » S'exclama Joker, abasourdi.

« OH. MON. DIEU~! » Dit Grell avec une mimique théâtrale et faisant voler ses mains dans tous les sens.

Les yeux de Soma pétillèrent. « J'ai entendu parler de toi ! Mes parents m'envoient tout le temps des marchandises de ton entreprise ! »

« Il semble que Maître Ciel soit plein de surprises, » murmura Agni, se remémorant le moment ou il avait réalisé que Skye était, en fait, Ciel. ( Afin de sauver les apparences il n'avait montré aucune réaction, sachant que la dernière fois qu'il en avait montré une Maître Soma l'avait renvoyé. )

Sebastian se mit à parler, se tenant derrière les hôtes abasourdis.

« Comte Ciel Phantomhive, tête de la Funtom Corporation. A la fois un noble et un magnat du business - Ta compagnie domine l'industrie des jouets et est également en train de faire parler d'elle dans l'industrie de la nourriture et des confiseries. Tu as même reçu un Royal Warrant pour ton investissement dans la nourriture du commerce équitable, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ciel eut l'air ennuyé.

« J'ai été dans ce club depuis le début du semestre ! Vous ne connaissiez même pas mon nom de famille ? » S'écriât-il.

Ash eut une exclamation de dédain en entendant son commentaire.

« Je serais une honte pour mes ancêtres si je ne connaissait pas l'un des membres les plus éminents de la noblesse. »

Pendant ce temps, les autres hôtes avouèrent leur ignorance.

« Je n'en avait pas la moindre idée…. »

« Moi non plus … »

« Bien sur que j'étais au courant. Comment pourrais-je diriger ce club si je n'étais même pas capable de faire une chose aussi simple ? » Répliqua Sebastian avec orgueil.

Le garçon à l'œil bleu poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« Faire quoi ? Espionner tes membres ? »

Pendant que Ciel et les autres membres du club commençaient à s'énerver, Soma restait silencieux. Malgré sa joie, il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, au fond de lui. Le Comte Ciel Phantomhive était un membre distingué de la noblesse anglaise. Il avait accompli de grandes choses malgré son jeune âge, mais il avait subi autant de souffrances que de réussites. Il était bien connu que ses deux parents étaient morts seulement quatre ou cinq and plus tôt, le laissant seul. Le prince Indien réalisait le sens des mots que le garçon aux cheveux gris lui avait dit. Il n'arrivait même pas à imaginer combien de souffrances et d'épreuves Ciel avait du traverser.

.

Peu après cette petite révélation, les membres du club prirent leurs affaires ( Agni prit celles de Soma, pendant que Ciel traînait son sac plus qu'il ne le portait), et marchèrent vers la maison de vacances qui se tenait au milieu d'une clairière, pas très loin de leur point de départ. Ciel sentit une vague de soulagement le submerger - ils passeraient un week-end confortable au lieu de vivre dans des tentes instables. Ca ne s'annonçait finalement pas si mal.

Ash entra un mot de passe sur le clavier accroché à la porte et laissa les hôtes entrer à l'intérieur. La maison était d'une taille modeste, décorée de meubles modernes. Une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, Ash fit une annonce.

« Voila ma maison de vacances privée. Elle nous servira de repli si une tempête se déclenche ou si il se met à pleuvoir. »

- Attend, _'repli'_ ?

Pendant que les autres suivaient la garçon aux cheveux blancs pour aller chercher les tentes, Ciel avala sa salive avec difficulté et pria pour qu'il y ait de la pluie ou des vents violents.

Les garçons descendirent vers la plage, qui n'était pas très loin de la maison. Ils décidèrent de rester à cette distance de la mer an dépit des protestations de Soma. Agni lui expliqua calmement que si ils campaient plus prés de l'eau, le sable ne fixerait pas leurs tentes correctement et elles seraient emportées au loin quand la marée monterait. ( Soma ne sembla plus si enthousiaste après avoir entendu cela).

C'était la première fois que Ciel voyait une tente en vrai, et à en juger par l'enthousiasme de Soma, les deux étaient dans le même cas. Il eut un air confus quand un assortiment de barres et de tissus fut entassé devant lui - il ne s'était pas rendu compte que les tentes devaient être _assemblées_…

A son plus grand étonnement, les autres garçon n'hésitèrent pas une seconde. Ils attrapèrent les différentes barres et les fixèrent entre elles, comme si ils avaient fait cela toute leur vie. Un Ciel aux joues rouges ne fit qu'agir comme assistant, passant les différents équipements aux autres quand ils en avaient besoin. Après seulement quelques minutes, deux larges tentes se dressèrent devant eux. Ciel ne put s'empêcher de les fixer avec des yeux impressionnés ; Cependant le sourire narquois que Sebastian lui envoya le fit claquer sa langue d'un air réprobateur et il se tourner dans la direction opposée. Cet enfoiré était en train de lui lancer des défis. Ciel savait qu'être né parmis la noblesse signifiait qu'il n'avait jamais travaillé manuellement de sa vie. Et même après _ça_, quand il vivait avec _eux_, il ne s'occupait pas de travaux physiques, à cause de sa constitution fragile.

« Donc, qui se met dans quelle tente ? » Demanda Joker. Il semblait impatient, remarqua Ciel. Une seconde plus tard, il était face contre terre suite au plaquage enthousiaste de Soma.

« Je me met avec Ciel ! » S'écriât le garçon Indien avec joie.

Le reste de la troupe regarda Agni. « Je resterais avec le Prince. », dit-il simplement.

Ciel pâlit. Il refusait d'être coincé dans une tente avec _ces _deux là !

Grell émit un bruit étrange, ressemblant à un couinement.

« Dans ce cas là, je veux être avec Sebastian~! »

Il ne pensait pas que quiconque d'autre l'ait remarqué, mais Ciel vit que Sebastian était lui aussi devenu très pâle. Un sourire minuscule étira ses lèvres. Ash s'éclaircit la voix pour avoir l'attention des autres hôtes - il tenait dans sa main de petits bouts de papiers.

« Nous tirerons au sort. C'est le moyen le plus équitable d'arriver à un accord. Sur chaque papier est écrit un 'A' ou un 'B'. La tente A est celle de gauche. Puisque chaque tente peut accueillir quatre personnes, il y a quatre 'A' et quatre 'B'. »

Il se rassemblèrent autour du garçon aux cheveux blancs et chacun d'eux prit un bout de papier. Ciel pria pour qu'il ne se retrouve pas coincé avec Soma, ou encore Sebastian, tous les deux se valaient bien. Il déplia son papier. Tente B. Il montra son résultat à Ash, et, poussant un soupir, il attendit de voir avec qui il partagerait une tente cette nuit.

Ash annonça le résultat.

« Dans la tente A, nous avons Grell, Joker, Agni et moi; Ce qui veut dire que Ciel, Soma et Sebastian partageront la tente B. Vous êtes libres d'amener vos sacs dans vos tentes et d'explorer les alentours. Nous nous retrouverons pour le dîner à cinq heures. »

Coincé avec ceux qu'il craignait le plus. Le garçon à l'œil bleu resta figé sur place pendant que les autres commençaient à se déplacer. Quoi qu'il fasse, la vie arrivait toujours à tout ficher en l'air.

Les réactions de la part des autres étaient plutôt mélangées. Grell se laissa tomber au sol, sanglotant de ne pas pouvoir partager une tente ( ou un sac de couchage ) avec Sebastian. Agni n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment l'on pouvait le séparer de Soma, pendant que ce dernier sautillait dans tous les sens, heureux, comme toujours. Même Joker avait l'air un peu déçu de l'organisation pour la nuit. Mais personne ne chercha à contredire l'annonce d'Ash ( en partie parce que Sebastian n'avait émit aucune critique ), ni une distribution des places aussi équitable que celle qui venait d'être pratiquée.

.

Il y avait quelque chose de relaxant dans la façon dont les vagues de l'océan s'écrasaient sur le sable. C'était déjà plus reposant que les bruits des étudiants de l'académie - au moins la mer ne couinait pas d'une voix aigue ou ne répandait pas des calomnies sur les crustacés derrière leur dos. Ciel remua ses orteils dans le sable chaud et humide. Il s'était attendu à plus d'action de la part des autres membres du club, mais tout le monde semblait vouloir paresser dans le sable. Bien sur, cela ne dura pas quand Soma s'éveilla de sa petite sieste.

« CIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEELLL~! »

Ciel aurait presque fait un bond en entendant son nom- et peut être aurait-il dû, afin d'éviter le plaquage de Soma.

« Pourquoi restes tu assis ici Ciel ? Viens jouer ! » Soma attrapa son poignet et mit le garçon à l'œil bleu sur ses pieds, légèrement déséquilibré par le sable. Il fut traîné vers la mer par son camarade riant à gorge déployée. Connaissant le garçon Indien, celui-ci s'apprêtait à jeter Ciel dans l'eau. Ciel n'avait pas l'intention de laisser cela arriver - Il planta ses talons dans le sable pour se ralentir. Cela aurait presque marché, si Joker ne s'était pas approché par derrière pour l'attraper à son tour.

Joker et Soma s'avancèrent maladroitement vers la mer, l'un tenant Ciel par les poignets et l'autre par ses chevilles. Le petit Comte se débattait et criait du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais ses protestations étaient vaines; les deux autres ne pouvait rien entendre par-dessus leurs rires. Avec un bel élan, ils lancèrent Ciel dans la mer. Il le regardèrent tousser, crachoter et faire son chemin dans l'eau avec difficulté, et se mirent à rire jusqu'à ce que leurs côtes leur firent mal. Soudain, Ciel se redressa, l'eau lui arrivant aux genoux. Il était trempé et les fixait avec une expression indéchiffrable.

Les rires de Joker et de Soma s'affaiblirent peu à peu, jusqu'à disparaitre complètement. Le garçon continuait à les fixer d'un air déroutant.

« Ciel… désolés, on plaisantait juste… » Dit Joker timidement. Il n'aurait pas pensé que le jeune garçon serait vexé _à ce point_.

Une expression étrange se répandit sur le visage du jeune hôte - Une expression que ni Joker ni Soma n'avaient déjà rencontrée. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, comme à son habitude … Mais ce rictus machiavélique - C'était plus terrifiant que le pire de ses airs furieux.

_SPLASH._

Désormais, les visages de Joker et de Soma dégoulinaient d'eau de mer, alors que Ciel se tenait là, à rire. Les autres hôtes se figèrent, sous le choc, pendant une seconde, jusqu'à ce que Soma se mette à rire aussi, et se mette à courir dans l'eau pour prendre sa revanche. Finalement, Joker suivit le mouvement, souriant comme un idiot. Aucun d'eux ne se souvenait avoir jamais vu Ciel être aussi joueur ou rire aussi joyeusement. A tout bien réfléchir, ils n'avaient jamais vu Ciel rire.

Sur la plage, Grell se tourna sur son ventre, ayant suffisamment bronzé le devant de son corps, et ajusta ses lunettes de soleil.

« Ah~ Il semble que notre taciturne petit noble commence à s'ouvrir un peu ~! »

Agni approuva d'un hochement de tête, et à coté de lui, Ash leva le regard de son bloc notes et fit un petit sourire.

« En effet. »

.

Ciel ne savait pas combien de temps exactement ils avaient passé dans l'eau. La peau de ses doigts était fripée, et le tee-shirt à manche longues qu'il avait mit pour rester au chaud était maintenant mouillé et glacé contre sa peau. Le froid le fit ahaner un peu.

« Hey, je suis fatigué. Je retourne sur la plage. » Annonça-t-il.

Soma continua à se jeter dans l'eau, alors que Joker suivit Ciel. Il remarqua que le plus jeune tremblait - il devait sortir de ces vêtements trempés et enfiler quelque chose de chaud. Le garçon roux couru devant ( Ayant des jambes bien plus longues que celles de Ciel ), et rentra dans sa tente pour trouver une serviette pour l'autre garçon.

Un peu étourdi, Ciel marcha vers l'endroit ou se tenaient Grell et les autres et s'assit avec fatigue. La chaleur était bienvenue. Regardant en face de lui, il vit Soma, toujours en train de jouer dans l'eau. Sa sieste était surement la source de toute cette énergie. A l'inverse, Ciel commençait à se sentir endormi. La chaleur du soleil et du sable, le son des vagues lapant le rivage - il sentit le sommeil fondre sur lui pour l'emmener au pays des rêves. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse le suivre, quelque chose de blanc et de moelleux tomba sur sa tête trempée - une serviette.

« Il est fortement déconseillé de ne pas se sécher après avoir batifolé dans de l'eau froide. »

« Est-ce que tu étais obligé d'utiliser le mot 'batifoler', Sebastian ? » répliqua Ciel avec mauvaise humeur.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs s'assit prés de lui, souriant quand il remarqua que Ciel n'avait toujours pas retiré la serviette de sa tête.

« Tu semblais t'amuser. » Dit-il d'un air pensif.

Ciel fronça les sourcils. « Un peu, » Admit-il.

« Tant mieux, » La voix de Sebastian était douce et attentionnée. En entendant cela, Ciel leva les yeux vers lui, surpris.

Le plus âgé ne lui retourna pas son regard. « Comme on dit, le rire est la meilleure des médecines. La vie doit être appréciée, pas endurée. »

C'était tellement typique de la part de Sebastian de tourner ses phrases en une leçon de morale. Ciel ne disant rien pour confirmer ses mots, il continua.

« Tu devrais songer à enlever ton tee-shirt, ou au moins ton eye-patch. Porter des vêtements mouillés va te refroidir encore plus. »

La main de Ciel se resserra soudain sur son haut trempé. « Non. » Dit-il simplement.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs soupira.

« Comme tu veux. Mais tu risques une infection en gardant cet eye-patch trempé. Tiens. » Il tendit à Ciel un cache-oeil chirurgical, à la plus grande surprise du jeune garçon.

« Tu as emporté ça ? »

« J'aime être préparé à tout. » Répliqua Sebastian avec un sourire.

.

Joker fouillait dans son sac à la recherche d'une serviette, souriant comme un enfant. Il avait enfin réussi à faire abandonner à Ciel sa façade indifférente - Il pouvait enfin commencer à voir l'humanité derrière ses airs froids comme la pierre. Peut être que cet événement serait un point crucial pour ce garçon. C'était une bonne chose que Joker ait arrangé ces vacances avec Ash et Sebastian.

Une serviette en main, le garçon aux cheveux roux rampa hors de sa tente et chercha Ciel des yeux. Il n'aurait pas du se sentir si joyeux, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sur, il ne voulait rien d'autre que le bonheur de ceux à qui il tenait, mais pourquoi ressentait-il cette vague d'émotions ? Pourquoi son cœur battait-il si fort ?

.

Joker s'apprêtait à courir vers l'endroit ou Ciel était assis, quand il vit Sebastian laisser tomber une serviette sur la tête du jeune garçon. Il attendit un moment, puis rentra tristement dans la tente.

.

.

.

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! _


	11. Leçon Neuf

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Je suis désolée pour le retard TT J'ai eu une quantité astronomique de travail, donc je n'ai pu traduire que petits bouts par petits bouts… Mais les vacances arrivent, donc peut être que je vais pouvoir souffler un peu ^-^_

_Voici donc le nouveau chapitre traduit de Phantom High School Host Club, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

_**Disclaimer : **__Les personnages de Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne fais que traduire la fiction de KMLo2._

_**Lien vers le chapitre original :**_

_http(:/)www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6098464/11/Phantom_High_School_Host_Club_

_

* * *

_

**Leçon Neuf : Les derniers efforts de Smile :**

.

Quand Soma revint sur le rivage, il attrapa une nouvelle fois la main de Ciel. Alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à protester, il vit le garçon Indien lui fait 'chut', tout en pointant le doigt vers Grell. Apparemment, celui-ci s'était retourné sur le dos et s'était endormi.

« Quand Grell dort, rien ne peut le réveiller, » chuchota Soma à l'oreille de Ciel. Il eut un grand sourire tout en se baissant pour ramasser deux coquillages enfouis dans le sable, et marcha vers le garçon aux cheveux rouges, occupé à ronfler, plaçant les coquillages sur ses tétons. Ciel tenta tant bien que mal de retenir un ricanement.

Agni s'apprêtait à intervenir, mais fut stoppé par Sebastian, qui tint un doigt contre ses lèvres. Le garçon aux cheveux de jais se joignit aux deux plus jeunes, ramassant une algue en forme de 'U' et la déposant sur le ventre de Grell, avant de reculer pour admirer les décorations, qui ressemblaient curieusement à une tête de smiley.

Ciel fit une contribution en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil et en arrangeant deux petites brindilles pour donner l'air de moustaches sur le visage de Grell.

Gêné, Agni se tourna vers Ash, dans l'espoir d'avoir de l'aide, mais l'hôte aux cheveux blancs ne fit que regarder les trois autres pendant un court moment, avant de retourner à son travail, l'air plutôt joyeux.

.

« Il est cinq heures, » dit Ash d'une voix basse, touchant la joue de Grell avec son stylo.

Grell marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, puis bailla et s'étira avant de se redresser. Il remarqua alors l'étrange décoration océane qui glissait sur son corps. Puis, il se rendit compte que sa peau avait pris une intéressante teinte rose, à l'exception des zones pâles sur lesquelles les coquillages, algues, et brindilles avaient été placées.

.

Les autres hôtes étaient partis chercher de le nourriture dans la maison de vacances, quand un cri perçant déchira l'atmosphère. Joker en failli laisser tomber ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains, et Agni _fit_ tomber ce qu'il tenait, avant de courir vers la plage pour voir d'où le son venait. Soma, Ciel et Sebastian échangèrent des regards entendus.

« J'aurais probablement dû prévoir un appareil photo, » se dit Sebastian.

Quand ils rejoignirent les autres, ils trouvèrent Grell, sur ses genoux, bras volant en tout sens. Il était en train de pleurer, à sa façon mélodramatique habituelle. Agni ne semblait pas préparé à ce genre d'événement, à en juger par le rapprochement maladroit qu'il fit vers le flamboyant personnage, lui disant d'un ton timide que tout irait bien ( et essayant de ne pas marcher dans la flaque de larmes). Ash, quant à lui, s'assit prés du Grell en sanglots comme si il n'était pas là.

Sebastian déposa les sacs de nourriture qu'il avait transportés, et sortit un petit appareil photo de sa poche, prenant rapidement quelques clichés croustillants du Grell en détresse.

« QUI A FAIT CA ? » hurla Grell, touchant prudemment du doigt sa peau rose vif.

Tout le monde se tut. Ciel gardait ses lèvres serrées - il n'allait certainement pas admettre quoi que ce soit et risquer d'avoir le violeur-aux-cheveux-rouges sur le dos. Soma, cependant, avait l'air d'avoir bien du mal à ne pas ricaner. Grell le remarqua immédiatement et pointa du doigt le garçon à la peau mate.

« C'était TOI, n'est-ce pas ? »

Soma libéra le rire qu'il avait essayé de contenir, incapable de résister.

« Même Ciel et Sebastian y ont pris part ! »

Le monde de la diva aux cheveux rouges s'effondra. Il tourna la tête sur le coté pour jeter à Sebastian un regard trahi. Ce dernier dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise, cachant discrètement son appareil photo. Au moins, maintenant Grell était occupé avec Sebastian, et ne remarquerait pas Ciel. Grell attrapa le col de la chemise ouverte de Sebastian, lui demandant comment il avait pu faire une telle chose, mais quand il n'eut en retour rien de plus qu'un sourire poli du garçon aux cheveux noirs, il dirigea sa colère vers Ash, qui avait été assis à coté de lui pendant tout ce temps et avait laissé une telle chose arriver.

.

Grell émergea de sa tente, habillé d'un maillot rouge vif qui cachait ses embarrassantes marques de coups de soleil, et rejoignit le reste du Host Club, qui s'informait du déroulement du dîner de ce soir. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose à propos des coups de soleil en forme de moustaches sur son visage. Quand il s'assit à coté de Ciel, non loin des tentes, un son semblable à un ricanement se fit entendre du coté du garçon. Grell rougit comme une pivoine, même si c'était plutôt dur à deviner, et lui lança un regard féroce.

« Quoi ? » se moqua Ciel, «Je croyais que tu aimais la couleur rouge ? Maintenant ta peau est assortie avec tes cheveux - tu n'es pas content ? »

L'hôte plus vieux se mit à bouder pour toute réponse, marmonnant quelque chose dans les lignes de 'respecter les plus âgés'.

Pendant ce temps, Ash et Sebastian annonçaient les plans pour le dîner. Entre eux et les autres hôtes était rassemblé un assortiment de légumes, plusieurs sortes de viandes, enveloppées dans du papier film et posées sur de la glace, et une grande variété d'assaisonnements.

« Le dîner de ce soir sera du ragout. » dit Sebastian, « Ash et moi avons arrêté notre choix sur ce plat car il ne requiert que peu de talent culinaire, ce qui veut dire que _tout le monde_ sera capable de prendre part aux préparations. » Il sourit et fixa Ciel droit dans les yeux, sans s'embarrasser par une quelconque subtilité. Ciel ne fit que grommeler.

Pour plus d'efficacité, le club se divisa en deux groupes; un pour préparer la viande et les autres pour préparer les légumes. Former les groupes se révéla être une tache plutôt simple, étant donné que Soma, Grell et Ciel avaient tous trois pâlit à la vu des piles de viande d'agneau et de volailles.

Ciel n'était pas vraiment sur de ce qu'il devait faire quand tous les trois se retrouvèrent en face des sacs de légumes. Il n'avait jamais préparé son propre repas auparavant - c'était tout juste si il avait déjà tenu un ustensile de cuisine. Heureusement pour lui, Ash leur expliqua quoi faire. Grell devait préparer les tomates et les fines herbes, Soma les carottes et Ciel les oignons et les pommes de terre. Alors que le garçon aux cheveux rouges commençait à rincer et à couper les tomates, Soma et Ciel fixaient leurs sacs de légumes avec des yeux ronds. Grell fit un petit 'tsk'.

« Vous êtes tellement pourris gâtés, vous, les nobles~ Je paris que vous n'avez jamais touché une râpe à légumes de votre vie. »

Le garçon à l'œil bleu se vexa immédiatement et commença à le traiter de divers noms d'oiseaux. Ce cher Soma, quant à lui, pencha sa tête sur le coté et demanda innocemment. « C'est quoi une râpe à légumes ? »

Se trouvant une place dans le sable, Ciel s'assit et sortit une pomme de terre du sac posé devant lui, afin de l'examiner. Il y avait toujours des traces de terre sur celle-ci - répugnant, pensa-t-il, fronçant les sourcils. Avec hésitation, il enleva les saletés avec son index jusqu'à ce que le légume qu'il tenait dans sa main soit propre. Puis il prit la râpe à pommes de terre dans la boite à ustensiles ( il se sentait plutôt fier de lui pour avoir deviné correctement lequel c'était) et commença à éplucher la peau maladroitement. Sa main tremblait - c'était plus dur que ce qu'il pensait. A chaque fois qu'il ancrait la râpe dans la pomme de terre, seulement une toute petite longueur de peau s'en allait. C'était épuisant. Mais bizarrement, il n'avait pas entendu une seule plainte de la part du Prince Soma. Normalement, son camarade aurait déjà du se mettre à blablater sur la difficulté de la tache qui lui avait été assignée. Quand il leva les yeux vers Soma, il s'aperçu que le garçon indien était simplement en train de regarder avec admiration Agni éplucher les carottes et enlever les pousses des branches de céleri à une vitesse impressionnante.

Ciel senti ses mains se contracter. Soma était en train de tricher !

« Agni est le meilleur ! » babillait le garçon. La vie était facile quand on avait un majordome dévoué à nos cotés. Agni rougit et sourit en entendant le compliment, alors que Ciel continuait de ruminer, ignoré par les deux indiens.

Cinq pommes de terre ( et quarante minutes ) plus tard, Joker vint inspecter le travail de Ciel. Il regarda dans le seau d'eau réservé aux pommes de terre épluchées et commença à rire.

Ciel devint encore plus irrité. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? »

Joker se pencha pour prendre l'une des pommes de terres rassemblées dans le seau. Puis il en attrapa une intacte, et montra les deux à Ciel. La pomme de terre pelée était aussi fine qu'une feuille de papier, par rapport à celle qui était toujours intacte.

« C'est comme si la peau était plus épaisse que la pomme de terre elle-même ! » ricana le garçon roux. Ciel devint rouge tomate en entendant sa remarque, et jeta la pomme de terre qu'il tenait à la main dans l'eau avec un grognement, fronçant les sourcils quand l'impact fit un jet d'eau assez fort pour l'éclabousser aussi. Son coéquipier sourit tendrement face à sa réaction adorable, et pris l'épluche légume dans sa main, ses doigts osseux le frôlant imperceptiblement. Joker eut un petit regard de coté, dans la direction de Ciel, pour s'apercevoir que celui-ci portait toujours son habituel air renfrogné.

« Laisse moi te montrer, » dit Joker tout en prenant une pomme de terre du sac. Ses doigts minces semblaient prêts à se briser sous le coup de la vitesse à laquelle il épluchait le tubercule. Ciel regardait d'un air absent, sans bien comprendre ce à quoi il assistait. Dieu merci, il n'aurait jamais plus à se faire ses propres repas.

Après avoir regardé le garçon roux faire pendant un moment, il le rejoignit. En quelques minutes, une, puis, deux, et enfin trois pommes de terres tombèrent dans l'eau, après avoir été épluchées proprement et rapidement de la main de Joker, alors que Ciel se débattait toujours avec sa première. Le garçon aux cheveux gris était bouche bée. Quand il s'en rendit compte, Joker se mit à rire et ébouriffa ses cheveux.

« Si tu ne travailles pas plus vite, tu ne mangeras pas ton dîner avant demain… et tu ne grandiras pas non plus. »

Ciel fit une grimace. « Je préfère les desserts, de toute façon, » répondit-il d'une voix basse.

« Tu aimes les sucreries ? » demanda Joker, agréablement surpris.

Le comte rougit et regarda au loin, la main serrée sur sa pomme de terre à moitié épluchée. « Peut être. » marmonna-t-il.

Avec l'aide de son camarade, les pommes de terre furent enfin épluchées. Agni avait depuis longtemps fini de faire le travail de Soma, et le prince aux cheveux noirs était maintenant en train de jouer dans le sable. Il couru vers Ciel et Joker et éclata de rire. « Tu es trop lent, Ciel ! J'ai fini il y a des siiiiiiiiiiiiècles ! »

« _Agni_ a fini il y a des siècles, » corrigea Ciel. « _Tu_ n'as jamais commencé. »

Soma ignora le ton hostile de la voix de Ciel et continua sur sa lancée. « Et tu dois encore hacher les oignons ! » il pointa du doigt le petit monticule d'oignons - sales, pas épluchés, pas coupés. « Mais ne t'inquiètes pas ! Puisque j'ai déjà fini mon travail et que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, je suppose que je peux t'aider. »

Le comte grommela.

.

Le dîner fut servi en retard, conséquence du temps qu'il fallut à Ciel pour préparer les légumes. Le Host Club s'assit autour de la cuisinière à gaz portable, leurs bols de ragout et leur pain à l'ail en main ( que Sebastian avait préparés en attendant les légumes ), bavardant à propos du merveilleux repas qui était servi devant eux, pendant que Soma se plaignait des picotements qu'il ressentait dans ses yeux après avoir épluché les oignons.

« « Ah~ La cuisine de Sebastian est parfaite, comme toujours, » dit Grell en chantonnant. « Dommage que _quelqu'un_ l'ait gâchée. » Deux yeux verts accusateurs se posèrent sur Ciel.

« Le fait que j'ai épluché les pommes de terre lentement n'a rien à voir avec le gout de la nourriture. » répondit Ciel, ignorant délibérément le regard féroce du garçon aux cheveux rouges, continuant à manger son diner tranquillement.

« JE PARLE DE _CA_ ! » Le contenu du bol de Grell se répandit tout autour de lui lorsqu'il fit des gestes animés vers son visage rouge brique.

Enervé, Ciel se défendit, « Comment oses tu dire que tout est de ma faute ! Cet imbécile a participé aussi ! »

« Comment oses tu traiter _mon_ Sebastian d'imbécile, petit avorton ! »

« Ma taille n'a rien à voir avec ça, espèce de cinglé ! »

Agni se pencha vers Sebastian et Ash et leur lança le regard signifiant est-ce-que-tout-va-bien-aller. En guise de réponse, ils le rassurèrent avec nonchalance, comme quoi tout irait parfaitement bien et continuèrent de manger. L'hôte indien n'était pas très rassuré, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour arrêter leur petite querelle.

Mais tous les bruits furent soudain couverts par une mélodie jouée à la guitare.

Joker eut un grand sourire, et commença à jouer une petite balade. Ciel et Grell oublièrent pourquoi ils s'étaient tant énervés, et tournèrent leur attention vers le garçon roux, dont le sourire semblait toujours être un peu plus éblouissant chaque fois qu'il divertissait quelqu'un, que ce fut avec un morceau à la guitare, une tasse de thé, ou un tour de cartes. Les hôtes finirent leur repas du soir en face du soleil couchant, accompagnés d'une sérénade jouée par les mains expertes de Joker.

.

Tout en tapotant le dos de Ciel avec gentillesse, Joker lui murmura, « Continue de sourire. »

Et il eut en retour le sourire qu'il attendait - le sourire qu'il avait vu Ciel donner à plus d'une cliente niaise et émerveillée. Il y avait tellement de charme et de beauté dans la façon dont ces lèvres remontaient que le monde semblait s'arrêter de tourner. Joker admit silencieusement qu'il comprenait pourquoi les clientes de Ciel se retrouvaient bouche bée et captivées quand il leur souriait. Il retourna vers sa tente pour ranger sa guitare, mais il avait du mal à simplement marcher droit, intoxiqué par l'éblouissant sourire de Ciel.

.

Quelle requête étrange. Franchement, Ciel aurait aimé que Joker arrête de lui dire de sourire - ça avait cessé d'être réconfortant dés la deuxième fois ou il lui avait demandé. Mais il était sur et certain qu'il ne partirait pas avant d'avoir eu ce qu'il voulait, donc Ciel rassembla ses forces et lui offrit un sourire plutôt pathétique. C'était le genre de sourire qu'il ne donnerait même pas aux filles du club ( parce que _si_ il leur donnait un sourire de cette piètre qualité, Ash et Sebastian ne le laisseraient plus jamais en paix). Il tint la pose pendant un petit moment, mâchoire douloureuse, jusqu'à ce que Joker lui sourit lui aussi d'un air heureux. Il semblait être complètement tombé dans le panneau. Parfois, Ciel se disait qu'il était encore plus naïf que Soma. Après avoir observé le roux se diriger vers les tentes, le jeune comte retourna son attention vers la tâche qui l'occupait.

C'était plutôt dur de sourire quand on était de corvée de vaisselle.

.

Il fit une grimace à la vue de ses doigts fripés, tout en s'allongeant sur son dos. En fait, il ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose dans le noir, mais il savait que ces lignes rouges étaient présentes, et cela suffisait à la dégouter. Il amena une main vers son visage, détectant la faible odeur du produit vaisselle au citron qui semblait collée à ses doigts. Une main sortit soudain des ténèbres, à sa gauche, manquant son visage de peu. Ciel soupira en entendant Soma s'agiter faiblement et les froissements de son sac de couchage. Préoccupé par ses pensées, il avait ignoré le garçon indien jusqu'à ce que ses babillements se transforment en simples ronflements. Ciel avait stupidement espéré que le prince serait moins agaçant quand il serait endormi, mais il s'était rapidement rendu compte que Soma ronflait plus fort qu'il ne parlait, et s'agitait encore plus dans son sommeil que quand il était éveillé. Il entendit un petit rire venir de son coté droit.

Surpris, Ciel tourna la tête en direction du son, et croisa le regard de Sebastian, qui le fixait avec son habituel sourire déroutant.

« Avez-vous du mal à dormir, petit maître ? » chuchota Sebastian d'une voix doucereuse et envoutante.

Ciel remit sa tête dans sa position initiale, afin de ne pas avoir à regarder le garçon aux cheveux noirs dans les yeux. Oh, que ne donnerait-il pas pour ne _pas _être coincé avec ces deux là.

« J'ai eu une mauvaise journée. »

Son compagnon de tente laissa s'échapper un son semblable à un ricanement. « C'est vrai que cette journée était plutôt épuisante, » murmura-t-il, « Mais tu semblais t'être plutôt bien amusé. »

Le garçon à l'œil unique fit une moue involontaire. Il s'était dit une fois que la joie et l'amusement étaient des émotions peu familières, un luxe inatteignable - même avec les richesses dont il disposait. _S'amuser_ -non, impossible. Pas pour un Phantomhive. Pas pour lui. Il repoussa les émotions agréables qu'il avait ressenti aujourd'hui, et les souvenirs joyeux qu'il s'était créé avec les autres hôtes. Austérité et devoir étaient son lot à lui. Après une courte pause, il répondit :

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Evidemment que j'ai dû faire semblant de m'amuser, sinon _ces deux là_ m'auraient harcelés jusqu'à la fin. »

« Bien sur, petit maitre. » dit l'hôte aux cheveux de jais, de toute évidence moqueur.

Il regarda Sebastian sourire du coin de l'œil. « Mais tout de même, ça ne te tuerait pas de sourire franchement une fois de temps en temps. Tes amis seraient vraiment heureux de voir ça. »

Il ne réussit pas à cacher sa surprise. « Amis ? » dit-il avec dédain. Quelle idée originale.

Durant le bref moment ou Sebastian resta silencieux, un petit crépitement se fit entendre; des gouttes de pluie sur le toit de la tente. Au début, seulement une ou deux gouttes d'eau tombèrent- Ciel comptait silencieusement dix secondes entre chaque - puis, cette petite pluie se transforma en véritable déluge.

Ciel s'assit, droit comme un 'i' dans son sac de couchage, le cœur battant.

« Oh, seigneur, » dit Sebastian nonchalamment, sans même bouger de sa position allongée, « La météo n'avait certainement pas prévu ça. »

Il y eut un éclair, et le son assourdissant d'un coup de tonnerre se fit entendre, comme le craquement d'un fouet gigantesque. Le jeune comte sursauta, et une sueur froide se forma sur ses sourcils. Il se pencha et secoua violemment Soma, qui, malgré le bruit, était toujours endormi.

Le prince bougea dans son sommeil, mais quand un nouvel éclair et un coup de tonnerre zébrèrent le ciel, il se redressa lui aussi.

« Hé bien, c'est plutôt embêtant. » murmura Sebastian, joignant ses mains sur sa poitrine tout en se retournant sur le dos.

« _Embêtant_ ? » cracha Ciel. « Et si la tempête déchire les tentes ! On ne peut pas rester ici ! »

Soma hocha de la tête d'un air apeuré, au bord des larmes.

Puis, Agni entra dans la tente, trempé par la pluie.

« Ash a suggéré que nous rangions les tentes et revenions à l'intérieur de la maison de vacances. » informa-t-il calmement le trio.

Ciel soupira intérieurement. Pas trop tôt.

.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit, à part le craquement du bois dans la cheminée et le bouillonnement de la bouilloire dans la cuisine. La tempête semblait déjà être un vieux souvenir, pour les hôtes rassemblés dans le salon chaleureux et douillet. Ciel s'installa confortablement sur le tapis épais disposé à coté du feu, s'adossant au canapé. Soma, Agni et Grell étaient rassemblés avec lui - Ash, Sebastian et Joker étaient occupés dans la cuisine.

Joker regarda Sebastian préparer une simple préparation pour des crêpes. Il était tellement gracieux, même lorsqu'il s'agissait de tâches aussi simples que de casser un œuf ou de secouer de la farine - c'était à en devenir jaloux. Il feuilleta le livre de recettes en attendant que la bouilloire soit prête, et ses yeux s'agrandirent quand ils se posèrent sur une des pages. Le gourmand Ciel préférerait largement ça aux crêpes fades de Sebastian.

« Joker, la bouilloire est prête. » dit Ash, le ramenant à la réalité. Ils préparèrent des tasses de thé et de chocolat chaud pour tout le monde, pile au moment ou Sebastian mettait la dernière touche à ses crêpes et les disposait sur une assiette, à coté de crème chantilly et de fraises.

Après avoir servit tout le monde, Joker retourna à la cuisine. Pendant ce temps, le reste des hôtes sirotèrent tranquillement leurs boissons, et se réchauffèrent doucement prés du feu. Sebastian s'assit prés de Ciel, qui lui lança un regard irrité. Il ne donna cependant aucune autre réaction, alors que le sommeil se faisait de plus en plus sentir. Il entendit vaguement Soma et Grell commencer à raconter des histoires avec excitation, la bouche pleine de crêpes et de fraises, les autre hôtes riant et les accompagnant de temps en temps. Mais il n'arrivait plus à trouver la force de participer. Il fini par baisser les armes, et laissa ses paupières de fermer.

.

Il marchait de long en large sur le carrelage de la cuisine, jouant avec ses cheveux roux et vérifiant la cuisson de temps en temps. Même sans être particulièrement inexpérimenté en cuisine, il n'avait encore jamais fait de caramels Russes. Joker regarda l'heure sur la pendule et sourit. Il sortit la plaque délicatement et laissa le caramel refroidir, avant de l'envelopper prudemment dans du papier aluminium qu'il venait de trouver et de le décorer avec un nœud de ficelle. Ce n'était pas extraordinaire, mais Joker se sentait tout de même plutôt fier.

Tenant le paquet derrière son dos, Joker se glissa vers le salon pour rejoindre ses fidèles camarades. Quand il arriva à destination, cependant, ses épaules tombèrent et son sourire se crispa.

« Viens nous rejoindre, Joker ! » l'appela joyeusement Soma.

Il secoua la tête et sourit poliment. « Je me sens un peu fatigué, je pense que je vais aller dormir maintenant. »

Il marcha jusqu'à l'autre coté du salon, passa devant le reste du Host Club, passa devant Ciel, qui s'était endormi sur l'épaule de Sebastian.

Une fois qu'il eut atteint le couloir sombre, il laissa le caramel soigneusement emballé tomber sur le sol, avant de rentrer dans l'une des chambres d'amis et de fermer la porte derrière lui.

.

Le son d'une faible agitation réveilla Ciel. Il frotta son œil libre et bailla, puis remarqua qu'il était toujours dans le salon, assit sur le tapis et enveloppé dans une couverture.

La voix d'Ash se fit entendre.

« Bonjour, Comte Phantomhive. » L'hôte aux cheveux blancs apparu devant lui en robe de chambre, une tasse de café fumante dans la main. « On dirait bien que tu as trouvé un compagnon de lit bien étrange. »

Ciel fut surpris, mais ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que voulait dire Ash… enfin, jusqu'à ce que son 'étrange compagnon de lit', avec qui il partageait la couverture, remue dans son sommeil, et qu'une mèche de cheveux ébènes caresse le front de Ciel. Il leva son regard avec hésitation, sentant un nœud se former dans son estomac. Evidement, quand il eut la tête levée, il fut accueillit par la vue de Sebastian, endormi, avec une expression sereine qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vu. De longs cils délicatement recourbés, effleurant la peau couleur ivoire de ses joues. Ses lèvres était ouvertes sur quelques millimètres, et à chaque calme expiration, une mèche de cheveux bougeait en rythme avec le soulèvement et l'abaissement de sa poitrine. Les joues de Ciel devinrent soudain brûlantes, et il détourna les yeux précipitamment, se concentrant pour se dégager prudemment de la couverture, afin de ne pas réveiller son compagnon.

Il marcha d'un pas lent dans le couloir en direction de la salle de bain, toujours à moitié endormi. Quand il passa devant la porte de l'une des chambres, il remarqua un paquet étrangement emballé. Curieux, comme toujours ( bien qu'il ne voudrait jamais l'admettre ), il le ramassa et le déballa. Des caramels Russes… quelle nostalgie. Goutant un bout de la pâtisserie, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu - un sourire secret qu'il n'avait pas montré à quiconque depuis bien longtemps.

.

« C'est un peu trop cuit », remarqua-t-il avec amusement, puis continua son chemin dans le couloir.

.

.

.

_Voila ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié la traduction de ce chapitre ^-^_

_Et je souhaite de bonnes vacances ( anticipées ), à ceux qui auront la chance d'en avoir ! _


	12. Leçon Dix

_Bonjour ! _

_Voici un nouveau chapitre de Phantom High School Host Club ^-^_

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne fais que traduire l'histoire de KMLo2.

**Lien vers le chapitre original : **

http(:/)www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6098464/12/Phantom_High_School_Host_Club

* * *

_**Leçon Dix : Tu es unique, comme chacun de nous **_

_._

« Avant que j'oublie, » commença Ash, alors que le Host Club s'entassait dans le minibus. « A la fin du week-end, nous organiserons un événement spécial pour notre club. Une 'Démonstration de Talents' ».

« Pas franchement passionnant, » rétorqua Joker, qui regardait au travers de la fenêtre, l'air dépourvu de son charme et de sa joie habituelle.

Quand à lui, Ciel pensait au contraire que ça avait plutôt l'air inquiétant.

Sebastian prit la liberté d'approfondir les explications.

« Pour l'essentiel, chacun d'entre vous aura un stand, dans lequel vous ferez une démonstration d'un talent unique. Bien sur, pour vendre mieux, vous devrez créer des souvenirs que les demoiselles pourront emporter avec elles. »

Les hôtes se regardèrent, certains excités, d'autres moins.

Ash s'éclaircit la gorge.

« En conséquence, vous devrez réfléchir à un talent que vous montrerez en démonstration, et créer un souvenir lié à celui-ci. »

« Et si on y arrive pas ? » essaya Ciel prudemment.

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs ne changea pas son expression d'un poil, en répondant, « Je préférerait ne pas mentionner de telles choses en public. »

.

La perruque pesait étrangement sur sa tête, après avoir passé le week-end sans. Ciel traîna ses sacs dans le couloir, en direction de sa suite. Il avait bien fait attention à ce que personne ne le voit entrer dans la résidence avec Sebastian, ou alors il aurait risqué d'être brimé par un bande de filles hargneuses une nouvelle fois. Mais pourtant, il avait déjà commencé à regretter sa décision quand Sebastian lui avait donné joyeusement ses sacs pour qu'il les transporte seul.

Quand il entra dans sa chambre, il réfléchi un peu à la tâche que Ash lui avait donné à faire. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien être considéré comme un talent unique ? Dans sa tête, Ciel fit une liste des choses qu'il pourrait faire.

Il pourrait jouer aux échecs.

… Non, cette bande de filles simplettes ne trouverait jamais ça divertissant.

Il pourrait jouer du violon.

… Mais là encore,_ tout le monde_ à l'Académie de Stoneleigh Parc savait jouer du violon…

Il pourrait réciter les noms de chaque souverain depuis le dix neuvième siècle jusqu'à maintenant.

… Mais là aussi, ces filles ne trouveraient jamais ça divertissant.

Ciel poussa un petit soupir et laissa tomber ses sacs au sol. Cela promettait d'être une tâche bien ennuyeuse, et le pire de tout était que le Host Club se réunissait dans deux jours pour organiser l'événement. Si il n'avait rien à proposer, il subirait le courroux de Sebastian et de Ash. De plus, Ciel haïssait par dessus tout perdre un défi. Voila qui était un challenge tel qu'il n'en avait jamais rencontré, mais la défaite n'était pas une option. Demain, il ferait des recherches pour trouver son talent.

.

C'était la fin de la journée. Ciel attendait dans une salle d'études, jouant avec son stylo avec impatience. Il avait eu de trop grands espoirs, en pensant que Soma arriverait à l'heure. C'était embêtant - il voulait se débarrasser de cela au plus vite, pour pouvoir retourner à l'abri dans sa chambre et enlever la jupe d'uniforme qu'il détestait tant. Il avait déjà griffonné quelques idées sur la feuille de papier qui était posée devant lui, mais aucune d'elles ne semblait acceptable. Il fit fonctionner son cerveau à plein régime pour en trouver d'autres, mais aucune ne vint.

Il y eut un 'click' et un coup de vent quand la porte s'ouvrit, puis un joyeux « Désolé, je suis en retard, Skye ! » de la part de Soma, puis un autre coup de vent et un 'click' quand la porte se referma. Il s'assit et se tourna les pouces, sans partager le moins du monde le sentiment d'urgence qui avait envahi Ciel.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris aussi longtemps ? »

Soma sourit, « Je suis tombé sur une de mes clientes en chemin, donc je lui ait demandé ce qu'elle aimerait me voir faire pour la démonstration. »

Ciel jeta son stylo sur la table. « C'est de la triche ! »

« Toi aussi, tu triches ! Tu m'as demandé de l'aide » le taquina le prince, tout en lui tirant la langue. Il avait marqué un point, mais Ciel n'était pas sur de la quantité d'aide qu'il pourrait lui apporter…

Et bien évidement, le prince Soma se révéla être peu utile - après une bonne heure ou deux, tout ce que Ciel avait comme preuve de leur efforts était une feuille de papier remplie par les dessins enfantins que Soma avait fait de la déesse indienne Kali. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Ciel avait rapidement roulé le papier en boule et l'avait jeté dans une poubelle proche. Il sortit de la salle d'études d'un pas rageur, impatient de pouvoir enlever son inconfortable jupe courte.

.

Le bruit de papiers froissés fit tomber dans le silence le Host Club, tous assis autour d'une table au milieu de la pièce du club, marquant le début de la réunion du soir. Bien que personne ne parle, la pièce vrombissait d'excitation. Cependant, Ciel vrombissait plus d'anxiété que d'autre chose, ayant cherché frénétiquement une idée mais n'ayant rien trouvé d'utile pour l'événement.

« Très bien, » dit Sebastian, examinant la pile de papiers déposée devant lui. « Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous remercier pour nous avoir transmis vos propositions avant la réunion. Elles ont toutes l'air d'être faisables et divertissantes. »

Il commença alors à lire les idées de chacun des membres - Grell ferait à chacune de ses clientes une manicure, et leur offrirait des faux ongles décorés d'un motif qu'il avait lui-même dessiné; Joker ferait des tours de magie, et donnerait à chacune des filles une carte de la Reine de Cœur qu'il avait lui même ( une fois encore ) dessinée; Soma comptait leur apprendre un petit cours de danse indienne, et leur offrirait des bracelets en or qu'il avait commandé d'Inde; Agni aurait son stand à l'extérieur, dans lequel il cuisinerait des currys individualisés pour ses clientes, et leur donnerait une bouteille remplie des épices qu'il avait utilisés pour cuisiner, afin qu'elles puissent les ramenner chez elles; Ash avait préféré dessiner un portrait et composer un poème pour chacune des filles, alors que Sebastian créerait un dessert personnalisé pour chaque demoiselle, et leur offrirait donc la recette ( pour que les cuisiniers de leurs familles puissent la reproduire). La seule personne dont Sebastian ne parla pas était, bien sur…

« Ciel, » dit Ash d'un ton froid. « Tu es le seul qui ne nous a pas dit ce que tu comptais faire pour la représentation. »

Ciel remua sur sa chaise. « Je…Je n'ai rien trouvé à faire. » Il sentit les regards curieux de ses camarades hôtes peser lourdement sur lui. Quoi d'autre aurait-il pu dire ?

« Voila qui est inacceptable, » dit Sebastian tout aussi froidement. « Cet événement a été organisé pour attirer de nouvelles clientes. Sans ta participation nous perdrons sans aucun doute certaines de nos habituées. »

Ash examina l'air nerveux de Ciel, une expression désintéressée peinte sur son visage. En toute franchise, Ciel n'osait pas tenter de deviner ce qu'il avait en tête. Il était toujours extrêmement difficile de savoir ce que les deux leaders du club pensaient. Finalement, l'étudiant aux cheveux blancs dit :

« Si il en est ainsi, nous te donnons un autre jour pour trouver une idée. Si tu ne nous soumets pas une proposition à la fin de ce délai, nous devrons te punir. »

Ciel ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête. « Une punition…? »

« Sebastian, aurais-tu quelques idées créatives pour une éventuelle punition ? » demanda Ash d'un air neutre.

Le garçon aux cheveux ébènes sourit, les yeux brillants.

« Je pense qu'il doit bien y avoir un costume de chat rangé dans le placard au fond de la pièce du club. »

« Très bien. Si Ciel ne trouve pas un talent particulier à montrer à la démonstration d'après demain, il devra porter le costume de chat pour l'entière durée de l'événement. » Ash entrecroisa gracieusement ses mains. Bien que l'idée en elle-même soit ridicule, sa voix était on ne peut plus sérieuse.

Le comte pouvait à peine en croire ses oreilles.

Après cette annonce, la réunion fut close. Le reste du Host Club s'en alla, donnant à Ciel quelques faibles encouragements. Même en sachant combien Ciel était mortifié à l'idée de devoir se soumettre à une punition aussi dégradante, ils voulaient _tous_ secrètement le voir dans un costume de chat.

.

Vers une heure du matin, Sebastian fut réveillé par le son de quelque chose tapant contre les portes fenêtres qui donnaient sur son balcon. Tirant l'un des rideaux, il trouva une petite pile de papiers, tous froissés en boules. Il leva les yeux, juste au moment ou une autre boule de papier frappait la vitre, et vit Ciel, assis sur le sol de son propre balcon, un bloc de papier sur ses genoux. Quand Sebastian ouvrit la porte, le garçon déchira une nouvelle page de son bloc vacillant, la froissa ,et l'envoya en plein dans la tête de son voisin. Sebastian se déplaça de quelques centimètres et évita tout juste le projectile. Voyant que sa tentative d'atteindre le garçon aux cheveux noirs avait échouée, Ciel se résolu à lui lancer un regard glacial.

« De telles actions ne sont pas dignes d'une Lady telle que toi, » dit l'étudiant plus grand, l'air moqueur. Il marcha vers le bord de son balcon qui était le plus prés de Ciel.

« C'est entièrement de ta faute ! » brailla le garçon aux cheveux gris. « Je ne serais pas dans cette situation si tu n'avais pas mentionné le costume de chat ! »

Le commentaire enfantin le fit sourire. « Serait-ce que mon petit maitre éprouve des difficultés avec la tâche qui lui a été assignée ? »

Ciel se mordit la lèvre. Il n'aimait pas admettre ce genre de choses à quiconque, et surtout pas à son horrible voisin. Mais il ouvrit tout de même la bouche.

« Je n'arrive pas à trouver quelque chose de bien à faire. Je n'y arriverais pas même si ma vie en dépendait.. Je ne sais même pas par ou commencer. »

« Il _doit _y avoir quelque chose, » l'encouragea Sebastian. « Il y a forcément _un_ talent qui te définit, toi, plus que les autres ? »

Quelque chose qui le définissait. Ciel voyait ce que voulait dire Sebastian, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait être _la chose_ qui le définissait. Il n'y avait rien de spécial ni de remarquable à propos de lui; la seule chose qu'il savait vraiment faire était de donner des ordres aux gens…

Il y eu un moment de flottement pendant lequel personne ne parla. Le comte grogna et se leva, en disant qu'il y réfléchirait. Bien sur qu'il le ferait - est-ce qu'il avait un autre choix ? Son expression était troublée quand il rentra dans sa suite. Se rappelant quelque chose, il sortit sa tête à l'extérieur et regarda son voisin.

« Ah, oui, n'oublie pas de nettoyer le bazar que tu as fait. » dit-il, pointant du doigt les boules de papier froissées aux pieds de Sebastian.

Une fois que Ciel et ses longues couettes furent rentrées à l'intérieur, Sebastian soupira.

« Bizarrement, il semble que je sois devenu majordome. Honnêtement, cet enfant… »

.

Il ne pouvait pas dormir - les mots de Sebastian tournaient sans cesse dans sa tête, rejouant encore et encore comme un cd brisé. Il enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller sous le coup de l'irritation. Qu'est-ce qui le définissait ? De plus, si tout le monde était censé savoir quel était leur talent, pourquoi pas lui ? Pourquoi étai-ce si difficile pour lui ? Peut être qu'il ne faisait pas assez attention, peut être qu'ils savaient quelque chose qu'il ignorait. Peut être qu'il n'y avait _rien_ qui le définissait ? Cette idée le dérangeait énormément.

Ciel se tourna et se retourna sous sa couette, agité et fatigué. Tout ce qu'il voulait était dormir. S'asseyant avec difficulté, il attrapa la boite de musique sur sa table de nuit, la mit en marche, et la replaça sur la table. Il s'allongea sur le coté, fixant des yeux la boite délicatement décorée jouer son air mélancolique.

Il frappa son front de sa main plusieurs fois, se réprimandant silencieusement. Il était ridicule que quelqu'un comme lui soit préoccupé par un problème aussi trivial. Il avait d'autres choses à faire, comme par exemple les plans pour le nouveau jeu d'ordinateur qui devait sortir bientôt. Il avait dessiné le design de plusieurs personnages et avait déjà réfléchi à une intrigue. Il y avait une réunion prévue la semaine prochaine, pendant laquelle il exposerait le concept du jeu. Bien sur, même si il y avait une procédure d'approbation à passer, être à la tête de la compagnie signifiait que la plupart de ses idées étaient d'ors et déjà acceptées. En outre, aucun produit qu'il avait créé n'avait jamais été mal reçu. Il sourit un peu en pensant à cela, et ferma doucement ses yeux.

.

L'heure du déjeuner n'aurait pas pu arriver plus vite. Après son combat d'hier soir contre l'insomnie , Ciel s'était réveillé une demi heure plus tard que d'habitude, perturbant complètement sa routine habituelle. Il avait été en retard pour son premier cours, et n'avait même pas réussi à prendre son petit déjeuner - pas même une tasse de thé. Les gens s'écartaient de son passage sous l'effet de son regard furieux quand il entra dans la cafétéria pour le déjeuner, sans même remarquer Soma, Agni, Grell et Joker qui lui faisaient signe de la main depuis l'une des tables.

Soma eut une expression vexée et gémit comme un chiot abandonné quand Ciel ignora son appel et marcha droit vers la file d'attente. « Ciel a l'air vraiment de mauvais poil aujourd'hui. »

Son camarade plus âgé aux cheveux rouges sourit. « Il est juste inquiet à propos de son jugement imminent. »

« Serais-tu en train de faire allusion au costume de chat de Mr Sebastian ? » demanda Agni.

Joker ne fit que soupirer, regardant Ciel commander son repas.

« Je me demande à quoi ce costume de chat ressemble… Je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant. » réfléchi Soma, tout en prenant une gorgée de son milk-shake à la fraise.

Les oreilles de Joker se dressèrent. Soma avait raison - personne n'avait jamais vu l'habit de chat que Sebastian avait mentionné, bien que cela ne fut pas particulièrement surprenant étant donné qu'aucun des hôtes ne prenait jamais l'initiative de regarder dans les placards du club, à part les deux leaders. Et vu l'attachement de Sebastian face à l'espèce féline, il était fort probable qu'il ait gardé un costume de chat au cas ou.

Agni posa son menton sur sa main. « Mon prince, peut être que Maitre Ciel sera obligé de porter la peau d'un tigre ? »

« Non, ça ne serait pas plutôt le genre de costume de chat qui se porte pendant les fêtes d'anniversaire des enfants ? » suggéra le prince.

Ce que Joker avait en tête était cependant un habit de chat bien différent.

« Hé bien, au Japon, les filles-chats sont très populaires. » Il réfléchit un instant, puis ajouta. « Et les serveuses-chats sont particulièrement mignonnes. »

Il prit une grande gorgée de thé glacé pour rafraichir ses joues rouges.

Alors qu'Agni avait toujours du mal à comprendre, Soma et Joker s'imaginèrent Ciel, portant des oreilles de chat et une robe de serveuse bleue à dentelles, et Grell eut un sourire hautain.

« Franchement, Soma ~ Tu ne devrais pas être obsédé par des choses aussi enfantines. Nous sommes tous des adultes matures désormais. » Il se pencha tout prés des trois autres. « Vous voyez à quoi ressemblent les Lapins Playboy ? Je crois que Ciel sera … un _Chaton_ Playboy. »

Soma et Agni clignèrent des yeux innocemment; Joker faillit recracher son thé par le nez.

Grell gloussa. « Totalement le genre de mon Sebastian. »

.

Voila qui était une session plutôt étrange au Host Club aujourd'hui. Chaque cliente de Ciel sans exception lui demandait ce qu'il allait faire pendant la Démonstration de Talents, question face à laquelle Ciel s'éclaircissait la voix et mentait en disant que c'était un secret et que ça serait grandiose. Bien sur, si il finissait par porter ce maudit costume de chat, il ferait tout pour le cacher jusqu'à la fin, mais c'était tout de même loin de l'idée qu'il se faisait de quelque chose de fantastique.

Dés que Ciel eut une petite pause dans ses rendez-vous, Sebastian marcha nonchalamment dans sa direction. Intuitivement, Ciel recula au fond de sa chaise, se préparant pour une de ces stupides démonstrations de Love Boy. A son grand soulagement, Sebastian ne fit que s'assoir prés de lui calmement, et ne croisa même pas son regard.

« Le jeune maitre a-t-il enfin trouvé son unique et splendide talent ? »

Le garçon au cache-œil toussa et regarda dans la direction opposée de celle de Sebastian. « Non. » dit-il rapidement.

« Voila une idée, » commença le garçon aux cheveux noirs. « A ton stand, tu pourrais _sourire_ à tes clientes. » Il donna un petit coup de coude à Ciel et fit un geste discret en direction de Joker, qui divertissait un groupe de filles à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Ciel fronça les sourcils et dit, « Ce n'est pas drôle. Je déteste ça quand il me demande de sourire. C'est énervant. »

Sebastian eut un petit rire. « Et pourtant tu lui obéis à chaque fois. »

« Ouais, » admit le jeune comte avec une petite pointe de regret, tripotant le revêtement de son siège.

Il sentit le coussin s'affaisser, et, soudain, la main de Sebastian se trouva enfouie dans les cheveux bleus-gris de Ciel, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de son oreille. Il sentit le sang déserter ses joues.

« Tu devrais apprendre à ne pas toujours céder aux caprices des autres, » murmura d'une voix rauque l'hôte aux yeux rouges.

Le jeune garçon devint rouge pivoine et les filles l'ayant remarqué commencèrent à couiner, tandis qu'il essayait désespérément de décoller Sebastian.

.

.

_Chère Tante Anne, _

_Je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai mis à te répondre._

_._

Heh, quel mensonge.

.

_Mon emploi du temps a été très rempli récemment, autant par les activités de l'Académie que par le travail de l'entreprise. J'ai d'ailleurs créé un nouveau jeu qui sera mis en vente bientôt._

_Pour répondre à ta question, le club dont je suis devenu membre est le Host Club de l'Académie de Stoneleigh Parc. Il me semble que le concept en lui-même est japonais. Mon travail est de distraire mes clientes et essentiellement de les faire se sentir spéciales. Rien de très difficile. Après tout, je suis un Phantomhive._

_._

Non, trop vaniteux.

.

_Après tout, tu m'as élevé pour que je sois un gentleman face à toute femme._

_._

Bien mieux.

.

_Tu me manques beaucoup, et j'espère que tu prends soin de toi. N'oublie pas de payer les factures chaque mois._

_Je t'embrasse, _

_Ciel_

_._

_._

Le jour du jugement était arrivé trop vite au gout de Ciel. Une fois de plus, le Host Club s'était rassemblé autour d'une table dans la salle qui leur était réservée, pour entendre les bonnes nouvelles ; en effet, ce qui en résulterait serait divertissant, que Ciel ait ou non une idée à présenter. Ayant réalisé cela, Ciel savait désormais qu'il ne pouvait compter sur personne pour le protéger de Sebastian et du costume de chat. Quand la réunion commença, Ciel eut l'impression de s'enfoncer de plus en plus bas dans son siège, priant pour disparaître dans un trou de souris.

« Alors, Ciel, » dit Sebastian d'un air malicieux, avec son fichu sourire. « Partage donc ton idée avec nous. »

Des yeux curieux se posèrent sur le comte, et la pièce devint silencieuse dans l'attente de ce qu'il allait dire. Il se tortilla nerveusement, mais ne dit rien pendant quelques instants. Finalement il décida que refuser de répondre ne ferait que repousser sa punition, pas l'éviter.

« Je… n'ai aucune idée à présenter. »

Les mots faibles mais très clairs résonnèrent dans la pièce et laissèrent les autres membres bouche bée. Ils avaient pensé que leur petit géni aurait forcément eut une inspiration.

« En fait je suis assez surpris. » dit Sebastian. « As-tu été occupé par d'autres choses ? »

Ciel se rappela la pile de croquis sur son bureau, et toutes les idées de jeux qu'il avait gribouillées sur un bloc notes. Est-ce que c'était une bonne excuse ?

« En effet, j'ai eu un jeu à créer. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir à mon unique talent. »

Soma se redressa ( après s'être réveillé ), et s'exclama joyeusement , « Funtom va sortir un nouveau jeu ! De quoi il parle ? »

« C'est confidentiel- »

« Non, je t'en prie. Parle nous de ce jeu. » dit Ash d'une voix froide, sans prêter attention à ses protestations. « Et donne nous des détails, ou Sebastian ira chercher le costume de chat. »

Voyant un grand sourire s'étaler sur le visage de Sebastian, Ciel changea d'avis immédiatement.

« Soma ne serait pas particulièrement intéressé par ce genre de jeu. Le joueur est dans la peau d'un orphelin vivant dans les rues de l'Angleterre Victorienne. Il doit survivre à la dureté de la vie dans les rues, et monter dans la hiérarchie sociale en résolvant des énigmes et en gagnant de l'argent dans le processus. Si vous voulez, je peux vous décrire l'une des étapes que j'ai créée. »

Ash hocha la tête. « Je t'en prie. »

Ciel commença alors à détailler l'étape du jeu qu'il avait inventée, depuis les instructions qu'il donnerait pour la palette de couleurs, jusqu'aux dialogues et aux différents bonus que le joueur pourrait recevoir. Les autres membres du club étaient bouche bée. Même le très volatile prince Soma écouta tout avec émerveillement.

Une fois qu'il considéra que ses explications avaient été assez longues, le garçon aux cheveux gris se rassit sur sa chaise et leva les yeux vers les deux leaders avec irritation.

« Satisfaits ? » cracha-t-il avec indignation.

Ash et Sebastian échangèrent leur regard, délibérant silencieusement. Sebastian sourit une nouvelle fois et dit, « Je crois bien que ton talent a été juste sous tes yeux pendant tout ce temps. »

.

La pièce du club ressemblait à une place de marché animée aujourd'hui, pensa Numéro 29. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel depuis les deux ans qu'elle avait passé en tant que cliente du Host Club - la pièce était remplie de filles, dont certaines se trouvaient aux stands variés, tandis que d'autres étaient assises dans les coins relaxation disposés à travers le club, comparant les cadeaux qu'elles avaient reçu de leurs hosts préférés. Vérifiant la carte qu'elle avait prise à l'entrée, elle décida de se diriger vers le stand de Ciel.

.

'_Viens, prend ma main.'_

_Sa voix était douce à ses oreilles. Elle plaça sa main dans la sienne, sentant sa chaleur quand il referma ses doigts sur les siens._

'_Ou allons nous ?'_

'_Dans un endroit secret. Je n'ai jamais amené personne ici auparavant. '_

_Son cœur bâtit plus vite. _

_Elle marcha un peu avec lui avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent. Curieuse, elle toucha le bandeau qui cachait ses yeux de sa main. _

'_Ah. Ne l'enlève pas.' murmura Ciel. Elle lui obéi. _

'_Nous y sommes. Tu le sens ?' demanda-t-il._

'_Ou sommes nous ?'_

'_Dans un jardin ou je jouais étant petit. Il y a des fleurs en pleine éclosion tout autour de nous, et des arbres dont les branches sont couvertes de fruits._

_Il y a une fontaine au centre du jardin - peux tu entendre l'eau qui coule doucement sur la pierre ?'_

'_Je l'entends', dit-elle, rêveuse._

'_Un couple d'oiseaux viennent de s'envoler pour se poser sur l'eau de la fontaine. Ils chantent. Aimerais-tu te rapprocher pour mieux les voir ?'_

'_Oui, s'il te plait.'_

_Ils marchèrent un peu, main dans la main. _

'_Il y a un banc devant nous. Aimerais tu t'y assoir ?'_

'_D'accord.'_

_Il tint son dos et l'aida à s'assoir._

'_Est-tu confortable ?'_

'_Oui. Et toi ?'_

'_Du moment que je suis avec toi, tout ira bien.'_

_Elle rougit._

_Soudain, elle sentit un froissement de tissus. Et d'un coup, Ciel était assis à coté d'elle, toujours un peu timide. Elle le sentit placer ses mains au dessus des siennes. _

_Elle espérait qu'il n'avait pas entendu son soupir comblé. _

'_Restons ici encore un peu.'_

'_Comme tu veux.' murmura-t-il en retour._

_._

« Tiens, laisse moi t'aider. » dit Ciel, enlevant le bandeau de Numéro 29.

Elle rougit. « Merci, j'ai beaucoup apprécié. »

« J'en suis heureux. »

« Comment as-tu fait ? J'avais l'impression d'être vraiment dans le jardin avec toi. »

Il sourit. « Alors ça veut dire que j'ai bien fait mon travail. »

Prenant son bandeau dans une main, il le porta à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser, avant de le lui rendre. Numéro 29 ne trouvait plus ses mots.

« Voici le cadeau que je t'offre. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais j'espère que tu le chériras. »

« Oui- oui. » bégaya-t-elle tout en quittant la pièce du club, faisant au revoir au garçon aux cheveux gris.

Ciel laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement. Ses mains tremblaient, mais regarder la dernière cliente de la journée s'en aller l'apaisa un peu. Sans hésitation, il partit se changer et se préparer pour ses classes de l'après midi.

Pas très loin, Grell et Sebastian observaient le garçon. Pendant que Sebastian mettait ses recettes en ordre, Grell lui dit :

« On dirait bien que le stand du petit à été un vrai succès. »

« En effet. Nous avons enregistré cinq nouvelles clientes grâce à lui. » répondit Sebastian.

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges se pencha vers lui. « La punition avec le costume de chat était une brillante idée, mais c'est vraiment dommage qu'il n'ait pas eu à le porter. Je pense que certains d'entre nous auraient vraiment apprécié ~ »

Sebastian eut un petit rire à l'adresse de son camarade de classe, et lui dit d'une voix calme. « En fait, ce costume de chat n'existe pas. Mais en effet, ça aurait été un spectacle amusant. »

La mâchoire de Grell se détacha. « Tu as _menti_ à propos de l'habit de chat ? »

« Mais bien sur. L'imagination est une chose extrémement puissante. »

.

La chambre était plongée dans le noir, à l'exception de la lumière bleutée qui sortait de l'écran de son ordinateur portable. Son œil était fatigué, mais il avait une boite mail remplie de messages de la compagnie qui devaient être lus. Paresseusement, il passa en revue ses emails - comme d'habitude, des plaintes et des supplications. Mais parmi la masse de mails provenant de la compagnie Funtom, il y avait un mail de la part de sa tante Anne :

.

.

_Ciel mon chéri ! Pk tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais ds un host club ? G attendu 4 ans pr que le monde occidental se fasse à cette idée ! _

_On se verra bientôt. Suis en chemin. Tu me présenteras aux mecs, ok ?_

_.xxxx_

_._

_._

Le front de Ciel entra en collision avec le bois de son bureau. Sa tante semblait être de plus en plus immature - et, bien pire, elle s'apprêtait à venir ici ! Sa main semblait peser une tonne quand il se pencha pour attraper le téléphone, afin de faire savoir à la réception que sa tante arrivait.

.

.

.

_Pfiou, voila un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^_

_Je vais vous demander la même chose que l'auteur originale, si vous laissez une review, dites moi donc à quoi ressemblait le costume de chat, selon vous ^-^ Un costume de fête douillet et innocent, ou quelque chose de plus… ahem… spécial ? _

_Passez de bonnes vacances de Noël ! _


	13. Leçon Onze

_**Hello ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^-^**_

_**Disclaimer : **__Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartient pas, et je ne fais que traduite la fiction de KMLo2._

_**Lien du chapitre original : **__http(:/)www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6098464/14_

_

* * *

_

Leçon Onze : Light Travels In Straight Lines : 

.

« Hello ma _chérie_ ! Tu n'as pas idée de combien tu m'as manqué ! Alors, as-tu été une gentille fille ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Skye ? Il y a un problème ? »

Angelina baissa les yeux vers sa nièce pour se rendre compte que celle-ci était devenue bleue et respirait avec difficulté. Elle libéra immédiatement le frêle enfant de son embrassade.

« Je suis désolée, tu m'as tellement manquée que je me suis laissée emporter... »

Skye haleta encore pendant quelques secondes, puis dit à sa tante qu'elle était pardonnée, et les deux se dirigèrent vers la suite de Skye, riant et papotant avec légèreté. Cependant, dés que les deux femmes entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, le comportement de Skye changea.

« Franchement, tu en fais trop à chaque fois. » se plaignit Ciel.

Le rire de sa tante était clair et familier, quelque chose que le jeune Comte trouvait assez réconfortant.

« Comme je t'ai dit, tu m'as tellement manqué que je me suis laissée emporter. »

Elle sourit. Elle ne changeait jamais.

Dés qu'ils furent à l'abri dans la suite, Ciel enleva sa perruque et s'assit d'un air fatigué sur son lit. Pendant ce temps, Tante Anne déambula sur les parquets polis, les talons aiguilles de ses chaussures rouges cliquetant au rythme de ses pas.

« Ils ne mentaient pas quand ils ont parlé de suites cinq étoiles. » dit-elle avec émerveillement, inspectant tout, depuis les rideaux jusqu'aux poignées de portes, ses yeux brillant comme des rubis.

Ciel la regarda avec un sourire forcé. « Dommage que les voisins ne soient pas cinq étoiles eux aussi… »

Alors que midi approchait, Ciel et sa tante s'assirent ensemble à la table disposée au centre de la pièce, rattrapant le temps perdu. Angelina lui raconta ses voyages à l'étranger - les hôpitaux dans lesquels elle avait travaillé, les endroits dans lesquels elle avait fait du shopping, et les hommes étranges qu'elle avait été tentée de ramenner à la maison - ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait. Le garçon écouta tout son récit avec un sourire. L'insouciance de Tante Anne ne cessait jamais de l'amuser. Parfois, on aurait dit qu'elle redevenait une adolescente. Il se rappela les fois ou, au manoir, _elle_ allait aux fêtes et rendez-vous, et ou _il_ lui disait d'être rentrée pour une heure du matin, et de ne pas parler aux hommes douteux.

Une heure passa, et Angelina se leva de son siège, lissant sa jupe droite d'un rouge profond. Elle s'habillait toujours correctement pendant la journée, remarqua Ciel. De sa voix claire, elle lui annonça qu'elle rentrait à sa chambre.

« Tu ne restes pas ici ? » demanda Ciel à haute voix.

Elle lui flasha un sourire charmeur tout en marchant vers la porte.

« Bien sur que non. Ce serait très mal vu de ma part de partager une chambre avec mon neveu adolescent. »

.

Ciel respira profondément l'arôme de sa tasse de thé. Les jours comme celui-ci lui avaient manqué, ces jours ou lui et sa tante passaient de bons moments ensemble. Ce qu'il n'appréciait pas, c'était toute l'attention que la célèbre femme recevait de la part des autres étudiants.

« Est-ce que ce ne serait pas Madame Red ? »

« Tu veux dire l'ex- Baronne Barnett ? La tante de Skye ? »

« Elle est encore plus impressionnante en vrai ! »

« Et encore plus… rouge. »

Des groupes d'étudiants mâles excités passèrent devant leur table en plein air, dans le restaurant de glaces du campus, essayant de façon peu discrète d'apercevoir un bout de Tante Anne. En effet, elle avait un don pour se faire repérer dans une foule, avec sa passion pour la couleur rouge qui se faisait sentir à travers ses vêtements flamboyants, lui ayant valu le surnom de 'Madame Red'. Même le serveur qui avait pris leur commande resta un moment bouche bée.

Tante Anne remit en place son chapeau à larges bords, qu'elle avait posé sur le coté, offrant aux yeux affamés une meilleure vue. Ciel tripota ses couettes. Même ici, elle voulait faire de ses proies les pauvres gens qu'elle croisait.

« Donc… Tante Anne…. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » La banalité de la question surprit Ciel lui-même, lui qui était toujours si poli et si distingué.

Son rouge à lèvre brilla sous le soleil quand elle sourit.

« Je voulais savoir comment se débrouillait ma nièce dans cet endroit effrayant. »

« Je ne sais pas si je dois être alarmé ou flatté… »

« Ne réfléchit pas trop. » Angelina se mit à rire, « L'académie m'a invitée afin que je fasse un discours aux étudiants à propos des possibilités de carrière en médecine. »

Le garçon soupira. Sa tante avait toujours été pleine d'ambitions - il savait qu'elle ne viendrait jamais à Stoneleigh Parc juste pour lui rendre visite.

Madame Red joignit ses mains et joua avec la bague surmontée d'un rubis qui entourait son doigt.

« Donc, _comment _ma nièce se débrouille-t-elle ? »

Il prit une gorgée de thé et réfléchit à sa réponse. En choisissant bien ses mots, il lui dit qu'il avait arrêté de ressentir des nausées et de rejeter constamment tout ce qu'il mangeait, qu'il s'était fait des amis au Host Club, qui lui avaient fait du chantage pour qu'il les rejoigne, et qu'il habitait juste à coté de l'un d'eux - un crétin insolent qui se fichait complètement de la notion d'espace 'privé', et qui, malgré son arrogance, avait été d'un grand support pour Ciel.

Angelina pencha la tête sur le coté. « Il m'a l'air intéressant. »

« Ce ne serait pas correct de tenter de mettre le grappin sur lui. » la prévint Ciel, qui savait exactement ce qu'elle avait en tête. Elle, de l'autre coté, faisait comme si elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que son neveu travesti était en train de parler.

.

Par curiosité, Ciel avait décidé d'assister au discours de Madame Red, qui avait lieu quelque jours plus tard. Bien qu'il soit au courant de la popularité de sa tante, il ne se serait pas douté qu'autant de gens viendraient eux aussi. L'amphithéâtre était plein à craquer, même avec des étudiants assis sur les marches et d'autres serrés au fond. Quand ils virent un bout de robe rouge, tout devint silencieux.

Sa présence sur scène était captivante, même si son discours était simple et clair. Les étudiants écoutèrent attentivement, certains bouche-bée. Ciel était impressionné, mais il n'était pas intéressé par l'idée de faire carrière dans la médecine, et commençait à s'ennuyer un peu.

Quand Tante Anne eut parlé pendant presque une heure, elle invita les étudiants à poser des questions. Le garçon aux cheveux gris se sentit soulagé - personne ne demandait jamais rien, donc il pourrait partir dans peu de temps.

Sur un siège proche de la scène, une fille leva la main.

« Est-ce que c'est obligatoire d'étudier la science dés le lycée ? » demanda-t-elle.

Quelle question stupide, pensa Ciel, tout en tapotant de ses doigts le bord de son siège. Bien sur qu'il fallait commencer tôt - sinon, il y avait un risque d'être désavantagé dans les études supérieures. Une fois qu'Angelina eut répondu à sa question, Ciel se prépara à partir, quand, une fois de plus, la même fille posa une autre question.

« Pouvez vous nous parler des métiers dans le secteur de la recherche ? »

Il couvrit son visage avec sa main et se rassit dans son siège. Qui était cette fille ? Est-ce qu'elle se doutait qu'elle faisait perdre du temps à tout le monde ? Il se redressa et essaya de voir qui elle était - mais tout ce qu'il voyait était une masse de cheveux noirs et bouclés. Ca lui suffisait. Il se renfonça dans sa chaise et dirigea sa colère silencieuse vers ces boucles noires.

.

Quarante cinq minutes plus tard, après avoir écouté la même fille poser ses questions, les étudiants sortirent de l'amphithéâtre. Parmis l'océan de visages marmonnant de façon incompréhensible, Ciel entendit une conversation entre deux garçons d'une année supérieure.

« Je pensais que ça n'allait _jamais _finir ! »

« Le discours de Madame Red était pourtant intéressant. »

« Oui, mais Beast a blablaté comme si c'était la dernière chance de sa vie. »

« Attend, tu connais cette fille ? »

« Oui, on fait de la Musique et du Théâtre ensemble. J'ai pas la moindre idée de pourquoi elle a pris ces matières - elle a toujours l'air ennuyée et prête à s'énerver face à n'importe qui. »

Ciel eut un rictus. Quel nom peu commun.

.

L'heure de la nouvelle session au Host Club arriva plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Aujourd'hui, il rencontra Tante Anne au café Italien du campus plutôt qu'à la cafétéria de l'école. C'était un changement de décor bienvenu pour lui, mais il espérait qu'il pourrait s'en aller assez tôt pour se préparer pour le club.

Après le repas, Angelina regarda son neveu d'un air tendre, tout en sirotant son café. Ciel ressenti une petite gêne sous ce regard insistant. Avec en plus le stress supplémentaire de devoir courir pour aller au club, il pouvait jurer que des cheveux blancs étaient en train de pousser.

Tante Anne sourit et repoussa ses cheveux auburn hors de son visage.

« Tu as l'air agitée, Skye. Aurais-tu un rendez vous au Host Club ? »

Ciel paniqua. Comment pouvait-elle parler de ça en public ?

« Ne t'inquiète pas. J'y ai pris un rendez vous pour aujourd'hui, donc allons y ensemble. »

… Elle avait fait QUOI ?

« Qu-qu-qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là… Tante Anne ? » bredouilla Ciel, essayant de cacher sa colère du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Il n'eut que son sourire éclatant en guise de réponse.

.

« Qu'est-ce qui amène donc la captivante Madame Red dans notre humble club ? » dit Ash tout en versant une tasse de thé Earl Grey à Angelina.

Son rire était clair et confiant.

« C'est adorable. Je suis venue sur une recommandation. » Elle fit une pause avant de continuer, « De la part d'un ami. »

Angelina sourit en voyant Ash jeter un regard de coté à Ciel.

Le divan s'affaissa soudain et elle pu sentir une odeur fleurale et fruitée, provenant d'une eau de cologne un peu trop dosée. Quand elle leva le regard vers la personne qui s'était assise, elle se trouva face à deux yeux verts et brillants, entourés par une paire de lunettes rouges.

Elle sentit son cœur rater un battement.

« Pourquoi perdez vous votre temps avec _ce_ garçon ? » murmura sournoisement Grell dans son oreille.

Alors qu'elle était occupée à bégayer une réponse, Grell souleva son menton de son pouce et son index, et dit d'une voix rauque :

«Je peux vous faire passer un bien meilleur moment en ma compagnie. »

L'hôte aux cheveux blanc s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Grell, il me semble que la Lady a pris rendez vous avec moi. » commença-t-il d'un air mécontent.

Le garçon flamboyant sourit d'une oreille à l'autre et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

« En fait, elle a pris rendez vous avec tout le club, elle est donc libre de se promener comme il lui plait. »

Les yeux de Ash se durcirent. Madame Red avait pris une carte de membre pour un seul essai, et demander un rendez vous avec chaque hôte couterait plus cher qu'en prendre une permanente. Les clientes ne voyaient souvent qu'un ou deux hôtes par session - personne n'avait encore jamais essayé de prendre rendez vous avec le club entier.

Juste à ce moment là, Sebastian passa à coté d'eux. Toujours serviable, il se pencha vers Ash pour l'informer du fait que la somme d'argent qu'avait donné Angelina était suffisante pour lui permettre de tirer quelques ficelles, lui permettant de passer du temps avec chaque hôte. Le strict Ash sembla battre en retraite après ça, et il ne poussa pas le problème plus loin.

Ciel regarda, un peu embarrassé, sa tante s'éloigner avec son psychotique camarade. Franchement, est-ce qu'elle n'était pas au courant que c'était un lycée ? 'De la viande fraîche', lui avait-elle dit une fois - un cougar était toujours en quête de viande fraîche.

Le temps imparti à son groupe de clientes venait de se terminer. Il les reconduisit à la sortie comme un parfait jeune noble, et leur donna à chacune un baiser sur le dos de la main, avant qu'elles ne partent. Alors que les échos de leurs rougissements et gloussements s'éloignaient, une fille moins excitée, à l'air un peu farouche entra. Elle s'avança vers le jeune Comte et lui demanda timidement si Joker était là-

Attend. Cette voix… et ces cheveux noirs et bouclés. Est-ce que ça ne serait pas cette Beast qui avait participé au discours de Tante Anne, en début de semaine ?

« Désirez-vous prendre rendez vous avec lui ? » demanda Ciel poliment, essayant de cacher la rancune qu'il éprouvait face à elle pour avoir retenu tout l'amphithéâtre.

« N-non… Je voulais juste le voir pour une seconde. Je… je dois lui dire quelque chose. » Elle semblait si timide et si gênée, rien à voir avec l'assurance dont elle avait fait preuve quand elle avait posé toutes ses questions. Le garçon à l'eye patch se demanda si c'était vraiment la même fille.

Il sentit une main osseuse lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

« Désolé, Beast, » dit la voix de Joker, venant de derrière lui, « Je suis occupé aujourd'hui. »

Beast le regarda, l'air blessé. « Je vois. »

Bien que l'échange fut assez pauvre, Ciel sentait une certaine tension entre les deux étudiants. Il n'osa pas corriger ce qu'avait dit l'hôte lourdement maquillé, même en sachant que Joker avait du temps libre entre ses clientes.

Elle resta plantée là, dans le couloir, jusqu'à ce que Joker retourne à ses clientes, mais alors que Beast s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour s'en aller, sa main fut capturée par nul autre que Sebastian.

« Princesse, » dit-il, tout en promenant doucement ses lèvres sur le dos de ses doigts. « Pourquoi ne pas rester ici encore un peu ? Vous avez fait tout le chemin. Peut être que _je _pourrais vous divertir, à la place ? »

Le visage de Beast devint rouge de colère, puis…

_SLAP._

« Je préfèrerait manger des_ insectes_ plutôt que de parler avec toi, espèce d'ordure. » sifflât-elle, passant devant lui et Ciel pour atteindre la porte. Le son de ses pas rageurs se fit entendre le long du couloir.

Toute la pièce était figée par le choc - Sebastian aussi, bien qu'il ne semblait pas ressentir la douleur de sa joue fraîchement giflée. De l'autre coté, Ciel trouvait cela très amusant. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Sebastian l'Irrésistible rencontrait, hé bien, de la résistance. Des murmures excités commencèrent à remplir la pièce.

« Sebastian vient de se faire gifler. »

« Ouais, complètement. »

Ciel ne leva pas les yeux vers son camarade quand il lui dit :

« Il était temps que tu sois puni pour ta sournoiserie. »

Le garçon aux cheveux gris n'eut pas le temps de se sentir fier de sa petite remarque; une seconde plus tard, il sentit des bras forts entourer sa taille et le souffle de Sebastian sur son oreille.

« Si vous voulez me punir, je serais ravi de venir dans votre suite, ce soir, petit Maître. »

Les étudiantes étaient trop occupées à s'évanouir et à saigner du nez pour remarquer que Ciel essayait de se débattre pour sortir de l'étreinte de l'hôte aux yeux pourpres.

.

Quand les clientes eurent quitté la pièce une par une ( Madame Red étant la dernière à partir ), et que les hôtes finirent de tout ranger, Ash leur annonça qu'il y aurait une réunion après les cours, obligatoire pour chacun d'eux. Joker enregistra ça rapidement tout en marcha le long du couloir - il se doutait que Beast n'était pas partie.

Ciel le suivit avec curiosité jusqu'au bout du couloir, là ou Beast se tenait, silencieuse. La pauvre fille - est-ce qu'elle l'avait attendu pendant tout ce temps ?

Il vit l'hôte roux marcher vers elle, lui disant d'une voix froide,

« Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ? »

Beast essaya de répondre quand il la coupa brusquement, cette fois en criant :

« Je t'ai _dit_ d'arrêter de venir ici ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille ! »

Le comte tressaillit. Il n'avait jamais vu le calme Joker perdre son sang froid comme ça. Derrière Ciel, les autres hôtes s'étaient rassemblés, alertés par le bruit.

Quand Beast put parler, sa voix était forcée, comme si elle était sur le point de pleurer. « Je-Je suis désolée… »

« Va t'en. »

La fille sembla hésiter pendant quelques secondes, puis s'enfuit en courant. Joker s'apprêtait à retourner à la pièce du club quand il vit la tête de Ciel dépasser du mur ( le reste des hôtes étaient rapidement partis quand ils avaient entendu la conversation se terminer ). Ses yeux maquillés s'écarquillèrent et ses joues se colorèrent de rouge quand il réalisa que le garçon était resté là pendant tout ce temps. Sans un mot, il se retourna et s'éloigna de la salle du club.

.

Ce soir, la réunion du club se déroula comme la plupart des réunions de club, avec une exception en ce qui concernait une spectatrice non invitée. Madame Red, comme à son habitude, était simplement entrée dans la pièce au début de la réunion était s'était assise, disant qu'elle avait du mal à se séparer du Host Club, et qu'elle voulait voir à quoi ils ressemblaient quand ils ne divertissaient pas des hordes de filles. Cependant, si elle s'attendait à les voir aussi charmeurs que plus tôt dans la journée, elle serait très déçue, pensa Ciel. Avec dégout, il regarda Grell qui essayait de courtiser sa tante, mais pas comme pendant les sessions du Host Club, plutôt en se pavanant et proclamant son amour pour elle et pour tout ce qui était rouge et en souriant avec l'air du chat du Cheshire. Angelina ne semblait plus aussi séduite qu'avant.

Ash commença par parler des progrès du Host Club et des échos des clientes sur la Démonstration de Talents, ainsi que des suggestions pour de futurs événements. Une idée particulièrement intéressante était d'organiser quelque chose pour le Festival Chinois de la Mi-Automne. Les autres hôtes approuvèrent, bien que l'automne ne soit pas encore arrivé. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs ne leur laissa pas le temps de délibérer plus sur ce sujet, passant rapidement à la _véritable_ raison pour laquelle il avait organisé cette réunion.

« Joker. » dit-il d'un ton neutre, ne cherchant pas à tourner autour du pot. « Ton comportement d'aujourd'hui était inacceptable. »

En entendant un tel commentaire, il y eut un sentiment de gêne qui se répandit parmis les autres hôtes. Même Tante Anne toussa poliment et baissa le regard.

L'hôte en question croisa ses bras d'un air défiant.

« Je ne me suis jamais mal conduit face à nos clientes. »

« Il me semble que Ash parle du moment ou tu as crié sur Miss Beast. » Intervint Agni, essayant toujours de se rendre utile.

« Je _sais_ de quoi il parle. » rétorqua Joker sèchement. « Mais cette fille n'était pas une cliente. La manière dont je la traite n'a donc rien à voir avec tout ça. »

Il avait raison, se dit Ciel.

Le visage d'Ash resta dénué d'émotions.

« Peu importe qu'elle ait été une cliente ou non, il aurait pu y avoir des étudiantes qui _sont_ nos clientes dans les alentours. Ton accès de colère aurait pu laisser une mauvaise impression. Je ne sais pas si ils t'ont appris ça en classe, mais les impressions peuvent soit être bénéfiques à une entreprise, soit la mener à sa perte. »

Joker tourna la tête sur le coté et prétendit avoir l'air désintéressé.

« Tu ferais mieux de te réconcilier avec Beast, ou nous serons forcés de te renvoyer du Host Club. » Dit Ash du même ton. « N'est-ce pas, Sebastian ? »

Ciel étouffa une exclamation. C'était une menace ?

« Au contraire, » sourit Sebastian, entrant dans le débat pour la première fois. « Joker devrait pouvoir faire ce que bon lui semble. Si des excuses sont nécessaires, peut être pourrais-je être celui qui les fera ? »

Il ne savait pas si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait vu, mais le regard que Ash lança dans la direction de Sebastian donna des frissons à Ciel.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. » dit-il à son co-leader. Avec ça, il conclu la réunion, avertissant Joker sur la nature de son comportement et sur la façon dont il devrait se faire pardonner. Celui-ci fut le premier à partir, traînant des pieds nonchalamment comme si ses chaussures étaient remplies de plomb.

Angelina se leva silencieusement et souhaita bonne nuit à son neveu et aux autres hôtes. Ciel se sentit obligé de la raccompagner à sa chambre mais Madame Red refusa, insistant pour partir devant. N'étant pas du genre à faire une scène, Ciel la laissa partir et tourna son attention vers les membres du club. Soma lui donna un petit coup de coude et lui dit :

« Est-ce que ta tante a fait quelque chose à Grell ? »

Le garçon ne voulait pas y penser, mais son regard glissait tout de même vers le maniaque aux cheveux rouges. Depuis que Ash avait officiellement fermé le meeting, Grell avait recommencé à se pavaner autour de la pièce, chantant qu'il avait trouvé son véritable amour, une partenaire qui partageait sa passion pour le rouge. Il fut poussé vers la porte par Soma, qui murmurait à Agni qu'il n'avait jamais vu Joker agir aussi sèchement.

Après un petit moment, Ciel décida qu'il ferait mieux de partir, lui aussi. Cette tension qu'il avait sentie entre les deux leaders ne cessait de grandir. Malgré son instinct qui lui soufflait de rentrer rapidement dans sa suite, il se dit que ça ne ferait pas de mal d'attendre Sebastian. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient rentrer ensemble ?

Non, sérieusement, il se mettait à faire des blagues ? Il était juste curieux de savoir ce qu'ils allaient se dire. Il resta tout prés de la porte et retint son souffle.

.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à intervenir dans leur situation. » C'était la voix froide de Ash.

« Qui était en train d'intervenir, aujourd'hui ? » rétorqua Sebastian, sa voix aussi calme que d'habitude.

« Au moins ma méthode est noble et franche, pas comme la tienne. »

« Oh ? » Ciel pouvait presque le voir sourire en l'entendant parler. « Et que serait donc cette affreuse méthode que j'aurais l'intention d'utiliser ? »

Il y eut une pause.

Sebastian parla à nouveau. « Je ne fais qu'essayer d'aider. »

« Absolument pas. J'ai déjà donné une solution au problème - Joker doit présenter ses excuses à Beast. »

« Mais, puisque Joker ne semble pas vouloir s'approcher de Beast, peut être que la plus simple solution pour la satisfaire serait de le laisser tranquille. »

« N'essaye même pas - »

« Il y a toujours plusieurs solution possibles pour résoudre un problème. »

.

Le garçon à l'eye-patch eut un sursaut quand la porte s'ouvrit soudainement et que Sebastian sortit de la pièce. Il sourit au garçon, ses yeux pourpres pétillants, et passa devant lui sans un mot.

Ciel n'aurait pas pu expliquer pourquoi il sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

« Espionner est une pratique malhonnête. Je te suggère de ne pas recommencer. »

Il sursauta à nouveau. « A-Ash… Désolé… »

L'étudiant aux cheveux blancs l'excusa et lui demanda si il était perturbé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Cette question ne fit que troubler le pauvre Comte. Ils rentrèrent dans la pièce du club ensemble, Ash lui affirmant qu'il répondrait à toutes les questions que Ciel aurait à poser. Après tout, un honnête homme tel que lui n'avait rien à cacher.

« En fait, » dit-il, « Je ne veux pas critiquer, mais pourquoi es-tu si énervé contre Sebastian ? En essayant d'aider Beast à oublier ses problèmes, est-ce qu'il ne remplit pas ses devoirs d'hôte ? Je veux dire, il agit comme un parfait enfoiré, mais il a bon cœur… Je veux dire, je pense… Je ne peux pas être sur… »

Son camarade soupira.

« Tu devrais savoir que quand il intervient dans les affaires de quelqu'un d'autre, c'est uniquement parce qu'il a quelque chose à y gagner. »

« Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas dire ça de tout le monde ? »

« Oui, mais dans son cas, il ne se préoccupe pas des autres, et aura recours à tous les moyens possibles pour obtenir ce qu'il désire. »

Ciel mordit sa lèvre. Il s'était attendu à ce que Sebastian soit ce genre de personne dés le début, mais l'entendre de la part de quelqu'un qui le connaissait bien lui donnait des nœuds à l'estomac. Après avoir dit au revoir au garçon aux cheveux blancs et être rentré dans sa suite, il repensa au problème. Peut être que Ash exagérait. Après tout, il était quelqu'un de strict et de pieux, _n'importe_ qui aurait donc pu rentrer dans cette description à ses yeux. Cet imbécile de Sebastian essayait surement d'aider, tout simplement, de sa façon étrange et tordue.

.

Elle cacha son visage derrière un livre d'anatomie, étouffant ses sanglots avec son poing serré. Même si ses jours de classe étaient remplis par de la musique, et de fidèles camarades récitant leur texte, c'était dans la bibliothèque que Beast se sentait le mieux. Soudain, son livre lui fut enlevé des mains, et quand elle leva les yeux, elle vit ce visage charmeur et irritant qu'elle avait déjà croisé un peu plus tôt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » siffla-t-elle.

Ignorant la question, Sebastian dit doucement, « Vous avez une façon intéressante de calmer votre douleur, ma chère. »

« Ce n'est pas ton problème. »

Sans y être invité, il s'assit sur la chaise inoccupée qui était à coté d'elle. Il prit sa main, comme il l'avait fait dans le club, et répondit :

« Si ça ne te dérange pas, je peux en faire mon problème. Tout le monde a besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. »

Une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue, tandis qu'elle le laissait faiblement caresser ses doigts.

.

C'était la première fois en plusieurs jours qu'il avait l'opportunité de s'assoir sous la lumière des vitraux, protégé par l'ombre du crucifix.

« Cela fait un bout de temps que je ne t'ai pas vu, » C'était cette voix qu'il haïssait, « as-tu été trop occupé par tes problèmes pour passer du temps avec Dieu ? »

Ash refusa de regarder sa sœur dans les yeux, décidant de continuer à fixer les dessins sur le sol, créés par la lumière qui passait à travers les vitres colorées. Doucement, il répondit :

« Je suis venu ici pour être guidé. »

Angela eut un rictus. Elle se débarrassa de sa veste d'uniforme et la plia correctement sur le dossier du banc avant de s'assoir prés de lui. S'approchant un peu plus prés, elle lui demanda d'un ton joueur :

« Est-ce que c'est encore ce Sebastian qui te cause des problèmes ? »

Il ne répondit pas.

« Tu sais, ce Host Club est une perte de temps. Ca ne fait que de t'inquiéter. »

Ash eut un reniflement de dédain. « Je doute que ça te concerne. »

« Mais bien sur que si ! » dit Angela d'un ton à la fois surpris et moqueur. « Cela brise mon cœur de voir mon frère concurrencé par son rival manipulateur. »

« Tous les deux, vous n'êtes pas si différents. » fit remarquer Ash.

Elle sembla ne pas savoir quoi répondre pendant un bref instant, puis elle lui fit son sourire à la fois angélique et rusé, et s'en alla.

Le soulagement l'envahit quand il entendit ses pas s'éloigner de plus en plus de la chapelle.

.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua même pas qu'il était arrivé à sa suite. Juste au moment ou il allait ouvrir sa porte, son portable vibra dans sa poche - c'était un message de Joker, disant qu'il viendrait dans peu de temps lui donner les cours d'Economie que Ciel lui avait demandé.

Ah, oui. Il se rappelait. Les cours d'Economie qu'il étudiait étaient ennuyeux, et bien trop basiques pour lui. Après avoir découvert que Joker étudiait lui aussi l'Economie dans l'année d'au dessus, il lui avait demandé si il pouvait emprunter ses notes pour étudier par lui-même.

Evidemment, quelques secondes plus tard, Joker apparu dans le couloir. Malgré la vacillante pile de notes qu'il portait, il y avait de l'enthousiasme dans ses pas et un sourire sur son visage, comme si les événements d'aujourd'hui n'avaient pas eu lieu.

« Hey, Skye ! Je les ai amenés ! » s'exclama-t-il, lui tendant le paquet de feuilles.

« J-Joker ! Je ne pensais pas que tu serais ici aussi rapidement… » bégaya Ciel, se demandant comment son camarade pouvait oublier aussi vite comment il avait hurlé sur une fille, et comment Ash l'avait menacé de le renvoyer du Host Club.

_Pas de problèmes, je suis prêt à tout pour toi._

« Ce n'est rien, je passait par hasard de toute façon… » Joker se frappa mentalement pour dire quelque chose d'aussi banal.

« Passait par hasard ? » demanda Ciel. Cela n'avait aucun sens; pourquoi Joker aurait-il transporté tout ça, si il ne faisait que passer par hasard ?

Leur conversation fut interrompue par deux voix familières - un rire calme et suave, et un autre rire qui ressemblait à …

« Oh, Joker, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir là…. » dit Beast, essayant de masquer le choc qui était apparu sur son visage. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de Sebastian, qui continuait à sourire.

« Je- Je ne faisais que de déposer des cours pour mon… amie, Skye. »

Ciel hocha la tête et réussit à sortir un 'comment ça va', et Beast fit de même. Il était encore en train de se repasser l'image de Beast et de Sebastian marchant ensemble bras dessus-bras dessous, et un petit regard vers Joker montrait qu'il était dans la même situation.

Beast tint ses mains derrière son dos et bafouilla à l'adresse de Sebastian qu'elle avait des devoirs à faire, et qu'elle devait partir. Avant de s'en aller dans le couloir, elle demanda timidement à Sebastian de l'appeler plus tard, une requête à laquelle il acquiesça. Les trois garçons la regardèrent entrer dans l'ascenseur, ses boucles noires sautillant quand elle tourna la tête pour les regarder une dernière fois.

« Hé bien, je vous prie de m'excuser. » dit l'étudiant aux yeux pourpres avec un sourire confiant.

Peu après avoir entendu la porte de Sebastian se fermer, Ciel prit les cours des mains de Joker et le remercia rapidement, puis referma sa porte devant le nez du garçon aux cheveux roux d'une façon assez impolie. Ses yeux semblaient vides quand il repartit dans la direction opposée à la suite de Ciel.

De l'autre coté de la porte, Ciel ne pouvait pas bouger. Il s'assit tout contre le mur, serrant le paquet de feuilles d'Economie contre sa poitrine. Toutes les choses que Ash lui avait dit à la réunion lui revirent à l'esprit. Après quoi pouvait bien être Sebastian, pour amener Beast à sa suite comme ça ? Surement, il ne voulait pas…

Non, il n'en était pas question.

Mais même en étant parfait, il était toujours humain, avec des désirs et des instincts humains…

Pourtant, malgré le fait qu'il soit un tel enfoiré, il n'était quand même pas _ce genre_ de personne, n'est-ce pas ? Pas du genre à prendre avantage d'une fille alors qu'elle était émotionnellement instable… Il ne s'abaisserait pas à ce niveau, quand même ?

Le Comte frappa sa tête avec la pile de papiers. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour lui de se monter la tête comme ça, surtout avec tout le travail qu'il avait à faire. En fait, Sebastian pouvait très bien aller séduire toutes les filles du campus. Ce que ce mec faisait, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Hochant la tête avec détermination, il se leva et alla enlever son uniforme, laissant tomber les notes sur son bureau. S'arrêtant devant sa garde robe, il eut tout de même une dernière petite pensée.

Si il se fichait vraiment de Sebastian, alors pourquoi se sentait il si déçu ?

* * *

.

.

_Ta ta ta taaaaaaa ! Suspense ^-^_

_La suite arrive le plus vite possible, l'auteur a posté le prochain chapitre aujourd'hui et je viens de commencer à le traduire : Pas mal de choses y seront expliquées, et la vérité derrière certaines actions peut surprendre… Je n'en dis pas plus ! ^-^_

_A bientôt au prochain chapitre ! =)_


	14. Leçon Douze

_Hello ! Voila un nouveau chapitre de Phantom High School Host Club =)_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

_**Lien du chapitre original : **_

_http(:/).net/s/6098464/15/Phantom_High_School_Host_Club_

_**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de __Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne fais que traduire la fiction de KMLo2._

* * *

Leçon Douze : How to Tame a Wild Beast :

.

« Nous avons grandi ensemble, Joker et moi. Nos parents étaient bons amis, et son père me traitait comme si je faisais partie de sa famille. Nous jouions tout le temps ensemble, nous partagions les mêmes professeurs… parfois, pour éviter de s'embêter, nos familles célébraient même nos anniversaires en même temps. »

.

.

.

Ash s'éclaircit la voix, comme à son habitude, pour ouvrir la réunion.

« Bien que l'automne ne soit pas encore là, » dit-il, « Sebastian et moi avons décidé qu'il serait bien d'organiser un événement sur le thème du Festival Chinois de la Mi Automne la semaine prochaine. »

Ciel remarqua que Ash prononçait le nom du leader aux cheveux noirs avec dégout.

« Puisque c'est une célébration qui se fait en soirée, et également en extérieur, nous avons pensé qu'il serait bien mieux d'organiser l'événement tant que les jours sont encore chauds. Cependant, nous devons demander la permission à l'Administration pour organiser quelque chose le soir, nous devrons donc organiser une réunion avec nos représentants. »

Quand Ash s'arrêta de parler, Sebastian prit la suite; expliquant ce qu'il serait demandé aux hôtes. Chacun d'eux aurait à créer leurs propres lanternes, qui seraient ensuite accrochées lors de l'événement; ils devraient s'habiller avec des costumes Chinois traditionnels - il s'était arrangé pour qu'un tailleur vienne prendre leurs mesures; du thé Chinois serait servi, et des gâteaux de lune seraient mis en vente. Sebastian leur expliqua rapidement à quelle boutique ils commanderaient les gâteaux, et….

« Excuse moi, Sebastian. » dit Soma, la main levée. « Je ne voudrais pas critiquer ton idée, mais est-ce qu'il ne serait pas mieux de faire nos propres gâteaux de lune ? Je suis sur que les filles apprécieraient beaucoup plus. »

« C'est une très bonne idée, Soma, » lui accorda l'hôte aux cheveux de jais. Il nota la suggestion dans le petit carnet qui était posé devant lui. « Mais je ne peux pas garantir qu'ils seront bien faits. J'aurais à faire à peu prés cent gâteaux, en plus des autres tâches dont je suis chargé. »

Il fut interrompu une nouvelle fois par le garçon Indien.

« Oh, mais tu n'as pas à faire les gâteaux. Agni peut s'en occuper. En plus, vu que le Bengale est plus prés de la Chine, je suis persuadé qu'il en ferait de meilleurs que toi. »

Agni tira sur la manche du Prince, le suppliant d'arrêter de parler avant qu'il n'en subisse les dangereuses conséquences. Paniqué, il regarda Sebastian, dont les yeux semblaient flamboyer autant que les flammes de l'enfer.

« Je t'en prie, ne tient pas rancune au Prince, Sebastian, il- »

Sebastian sourit d'une oreille à l'autre, un sourire sincère qui trahissait la malice présente dans ses mots.

« Est-ce un _défi_ ? »

« Non, je t'en prie- »

« Carrément ! » s'exclama Soma, brandissant son poing.

Avant qu'Agni n'ait pu protester, Ash se mit à parler avec un sourire amusé.

« C'est décidé. Agni et Sebastian seront en compétition l'un avec l'autre pour faire le meilleur gâteau de lune. Des échantillons seront distribués durant toute la semaine pour que les clientes puissent y gouter, et le gâteau qui aura recueilli le plus de votes sera vendu pendant l'événement. »

Soma sautillait sur sa chaise comme un enfant de cinq ans dopé au sucre, sortant son téléphone de sa poche avec excitation pour regarder les recettes de gâteaux de lune sur internet. La tête d'Agni rencontra la table avec un _'boum' _étouffé.

.

« Au fur et a mesure que nous grandissions, le père de Joker mit de plus en plus de pression sur lui. Il voulait que Joker reprenne la division médicale des Kelvin Industries. Joker n'était pas vraiment enthousiasmé par l'idée d'être le président d'une entreprise qui fabriquait des fauteuils roulants et des membres artificiels, mais, pour rendre son père heureux, il a accepté de venir à Stoneleigh Parc, puisque cette école est connue pour son département Economique.

.

.

.

Un représentant était un professeur qui soutenait les idées d'un club devant l'Administration. Un club consultait son représentant quand ils voulaient organiser quelque chose qui sortait des activités normales. Il était donc souvent important de bien préparer ses arguments pour persuader le représentant d'aller à l'Administration, car si un accident arrivait, leur représentant serait responsable.

Avec cette idée en tête, Ciel rassembla tout le courage dont il disposait quand lui et Sebastian allèrent parler à leur représentant, après la réunion du club. Il s'était préparé à répondre à n'importe quelle question et repoussa tous les doutes qu'il avait sur le succès de leur entreprise. Mais il n'était pas préparé à _ça_.

Mr Coffin était un vieux et étrange professeur de Biologie Humaine, vêtu de vêtements décousus et affublé cheveux gris longs et emmêlés. Le coin de sa bouche était tordu, peut être parce qu'il bavait continuellement, et il parlait avec une voix croassante, comme un vieux pédophile. Selon une rumeur, il avait été fossoyeur avant d'enseigner, et Ciel pensait que ces ragots avaient un air de vérité. Quand il entrèrent dans son bureau faiblement éclairé, il leur offrit ce qui semblait être des biscuits pour chiens, et Ciel refusa poliment. Ce mec était vraiment trop tordu, et au lieu d'attendre leurs explications, que Ciel avait préparées après de longues heures de réflexion, Coffin leur annonça qu'il leur donnerait leur permission directement, si ils arrivaient à le faire _rire_. Rire ! Alors que Ciel semblait complètement perdu, Sebastian accepta son offre et poussa Ciel hors du bureau, un sourire confident accroché sur sa figure.

« S'il te plait, reste ici, et n'entre pas tant que je ne t'ouvre pas la porte. » dit-il au garçon qui était resté bouche bée, et ferma la porte devant lui.

Il attendit avec impatience, tapant son pied sur le sol d'un air pressé. A peu prés une seconde plus tard, il entendit un rire hystérique résonner de derrière la porte, assez fort pour être entendu à travers tout le campus. Et il ne s'arrêta pas avant une bonne minute ou deux. Ridicule, pensa Ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'avait bien pu faire Sebastian pour le faire rire à ce point ?

Ciel ne tint pas plus longtemps. Faisant délibérément le contraire de ce que son camarade lui avait dit, il poussa la porte grande ouverte et avança d'un pas dans le bureau. Quand il vit ce qui s'était passé à l'intérieur, il se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû toucher la poignée de porte. Ciel couru hors de la pièce, fermant la porte avec précipitation. Il avait la tête qui tournait, et il dû s'appuyer sur le mur, essayant désespérément d'effacer de sa mémoire le souvenir de petites couettes noires, de rubans roses et de fausses pattes de chat.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit encore une fois, et Sebastian en sortit, rhabillé avec son uniforme.

« Il nous a donné la permission. » dit-il dans un murmure, passant ses doigts tremblants dans ses cheveux noirs. Sans attendre la réponse de Ciel, il s'en alla.

Le Comte eu un sourire satisfait. Pour la deuxième fois de la semaine, Sebastian l'Infaillible s'était révélé n'être pas si infaillible que ça.

.

.

.

« Quand il est allé à Stoneleigh Parc, je n'y ait pas trop pensé, au début. Mais au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, je me suis sentie de plus en plus seule, et j'ai réalisé combien il était important pour moi. Sans lui, j'étais incomplète. J'ai décidé de le suivre ici, même si mes parents n'étaient pas d'accord. Tu peux dire que j'ai été stupide, mais j'étudie toutes les matières qu'il aurait voulu prendre. Je veux juste faire partie de ce qui le passionne. »

.

.

.

Comme tous les vendredis soirs, Ciel s'assit à son bureau tout en brossant sa perruque, lisant des rapports faits par son entreprise et réfléchissant à tout ce qui s'était passé cette semaine. Parfois, lui et Sebastian discutaient un peu, d'un balcon à l'autre.

Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, Sebastian lui avait dit qu'il rendrait une petite visite à Beast dans son appartement, dans le bâtiment réservé aux filles.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire ? Ciel le savait, au fond, mais il avait trop peur de regarder la vérité en face. Ash avait raison - ce garçon se fichait complètement de la situation de Beast et de Joker. Il essayait simplement de profiter de la souffrance des autres. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais il avait commencé à tordre les mèches de la perruque avec colère. Il la lâcha immédiatement, ne voulant pas l'endommager. Calme toi, se dit-il. Tout le monde cherche à tirer bénéfice de ses actions, et ce n'est pas rare que cela se fasse aux dépends des autres. Mais pourquoi _lui_ ? Ce crétin exaspérant, dont Ciel s'était efforcé de penser du bien encore quelques jours plus tôt.

Il revint à la réalité en entendant un petit coup sur sa porte. Tante Anne.

« Hello, chéri, » roucoula-t-elle. « J'ai pensé que je pourrais te tenir compagnie. Un jeu de cartes, ça te dirait ? »

Ciel ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la laissant entrer.

« Est-ce que je dois appeler le room service ? » demanda-t-il, en la regardant s'assoir confortablement à coté des portes fenêtres.

« Non, ça ira mon chéri. Mais peut être que Sebastian pourrait se joindre à nous ? »

Le sourire de Ciel se fana. Bien sur, elle n'était pas venue simplement pour jouer aux cartes. « Pas ce soir, Tante Anne. Il est sorti. »

Angelina eut l'air un peu déçue. « C'est dommage. J'aurais aimé le revoir. Pourquoi est-il sorti ? »

Pourquoi, en effet. Le garçon ne voulait pas penser à toutes les choses que Sebastian et Beast feraient ce soir. Il ne voulait pas, mais son imagination décida de ne pas l'épargner. Sa tête fut remplie par leurs murmures rauques, la caresse de leurs peaux, leur baisers enflammés. Les mains de Ciel se contractèrent brusquement, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ses paumes. C'était à vomir.

« Ciel ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Se détachant de ces pensées désagréables, Ciel fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air enjoué.

« Je pense qu'il est allé faire un tour à la bibliothèque. »

.

.

.

« Depuis que j'ai été transférée dans cette académie, nous nous sommes éloignés l'un de l'autre. Nous avions habitude de nous retrouver après les cours, de manger ensemble au déjeuner et au diner. Maintenant, c'est à peine si il me jette un coup d'œil quand je passe à coté de lui dans le couloir. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé - il a juste rompu tout contact avec moi, et quand je m'approche de lui, il m'évite. Mais il n'avait jamais été en colère contre moi, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

Toute activité dans la bibliothèque sembla s'arrêter. Beast se mordit la lèvre et regarda autre part, comme si elle en avait trop dit. Il y avait en face d'elle cette personne dont le visage lui donnait envie de vomir, et dont les paroles étaient si vulgaires; un coureur de jupon qui n'aurait pas pu la différencier de toutes ses autres clientes. Pourquoi lui avait-t-elle déballé toute l'histoire de sa vie ?

Il prit le livre d'anatomie dans ses bras, faisant courir son doigt le long de la reliure. Sebastian la regarda avec intérêt, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

« Les choses évoluent, _my lady_. Les gens changent, que les autres soient d'accord ou non. »

C'était comme si il venait de la frapper à l'estomac. Clignant des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui commençaient à s'accumuler, elle répliqua :

« Je veux juste que tout redevienne comme avant ! J'ai abandonné tant de choses pour venir ici afin d'être avec lui.. »

Sebastian eut un sourire moqueur.

« Quelle dévotion. Mais dis moi, si tu as fait tout ça pour lui, qu'est-ce que _tu_ aurais aimé étudier ? »

« Les sciences. » soupira-t-elle. « J'aurais adoré devenir vétérinaire. Mais je n'aurais probablement accepté que des patients félins. »

L'hôte la fixa avec de grands yeux et des joues rouges. « Des chats ? »

« Oui, des chats. J'adore les chats - de toutes les races. Il sont vraiment des compagnons adorables. J'étais dévastée quand j'ai appris que l'académie ne m'autorisait pas à en garder un dans ma suite. » Ses yeux, une nouvelle fois rouges et humides, avaient cependant une petite étincelle au fond d'eux.

L'étudiant aux yeux rouges posa sa main sur son épaule. « Dans ce cas, il faut que tu viennes avec moi. Il y a quelqu'un dans mon appartement que j'aimerais te présenter. »

Elle eut une petite exclamation et couvrit rapidement sa bouche pour ne pas attirer l'attention. « Ils t'ont vraiment laissé… ? »

Avec un petit rire, Sebastian secoua sa tête.

« Non, elle ne vient me rendre visite que de temps en temps, et je dois souvent l'appâter pour qu'elle vienne à l'intérieur. Mais le résultat en vaut bien la peine. »

Oubliant ses soucis, Beast se leva, suppliant son camarade fou des chats de la laisser rencontrer cette amie en question. Elle se précipita littéralement vers sa suite.

.

Mais tomber sur Joker et Skye avait été assez embêtant. Si ils apprenaient que Sebastian avait introduit un chat dans la résidence, cela lui vaudrait pas mal d'ennuis. Décidant de laisser tomber pour cette fois ci, Beast leur dit au revoir et s'en alla rapidement. Heureusement, il y aurait d'autres opportunités.

Et effectivement, quelques jours plus tard, elle reçu un petit mot de Sebastian. Quelle gentillesse de sa part - il lui proposait d'amener le chat chez elle ce soir, pour la déranger le moins possible. C'était typique d'un hôte, de faire preuve d'autant de courtoisie inutile. Et même si cette courtoisie était un peu trop exagérée, Beast accepta sa proposition.

Il arriva ni trop tôt, ni trop tard. Dans ses bras reposait une boule de tissus noirs. Quand elle l'eut laissé entrer, il déposa les tissus sur le sol, et le chat émergea de dessous les vêtements, puis miaula doucement. Beast sentit son cœur fondre quand elle le souleva et le gratta sous le menton.

« Elle est magnifique, » soupira Beast, « Est-ce qu'elle est à toi ? »

« Non, mais elle rôde souvent autour de l'école. Peut être qu'elle vient d'une maison proche, mais elle pourrait aussi bien vivre dans la rue. Pourtant, elle est très sociable - elle n'a pas bronché du tout quand je l'ai fait entrer dans mon appartement pour la nuit. »

« Comment s'en sort-elle sans sa famille ? Est-ce qu'ils lui manquent ? » murmura-t-elle, jouant avec les oreilles du félin.

Sebastian s'assit sur le sol à coté d'elle. « Peut-être. Mais les chats sont indépendants, » dit-il, « et celle-ci sait qu'elle n'a pas besoin de dépendre des autres pour se construire. »

Beast resta silencieuse, alors que le chat commençait à ronronner dans ses bras.

.

.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, Madame Red n'en pouvait plus. Elle et son neveu avaient joué à tous les jeux de cartes qu'elle connaissait, et avaient ensuite entamé des parties d'échec et de jeux de société - Ciel les avait tous gagnés. D'accord, elle savait qu'il était du genre compétitif, et elle avait appris à garder son calme quand elle perdait, mais il n'y avait rien de pire pour son ego que de se faire battre par un enfant.

« Désolé, Tante Anne, » dit-il Ciel doucement tout en rangeant les jeux. « Mais tu _m'as dit_ de ne pas te ménager. »

Elle posa son menton sur sa main et l'observa. Bien qu'il fut toujours aussi impitoyable et ambitieux, Ciel semblait être moins froid et plus facile à approcher. Maintenant, il la traitait plus comme sa sœur que comme sa fille. Angelina retint un rire à cette pensée. Il persistait à se voir en adulte, alors qu'il n'y était absolument pas préparé. Ciel enleva les paquets de cartes et bailla, rappelant à sa tante de vérifier l'heure - dix heures et quart. Même en essayant de se comporter comme un adulte, quand venait l'heure du coucher, Ciel redevenait toujours un enfant.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux gris-bleus, et rampa dans son lit avec des mouvements fatigués. Angelina le suivit pour s'assoir à ses cotés, admirant silencieusement les cadeaux variés qu'il avait amassé sur sa table de nuit. Elle prit la boite à musique et l'ouvrit, écoutant la chanson hypnotisante avec émerveillement.

« C'est magnifique, Ciel ! » dit-elle. « Ou as-tu eu ça ? »

Ciel lui reprit la boite et la reposa sur la table avant qu'elle ne puisse lire le message inscrit en dessous.

« C'est de la part de l'une de mes clientes du Host Club. » répondit-il rapidement.

Heureusement, Tante Anne ne chercha pas à aller plus loin, et tint sa main dans l'une des siennes, tout en caressant ses cheveux en attendant qu'il s'endorme. Le Comte se souvint avec tendresse qu'elle avait fait la même chose à la maison, aux moments ou il avait été le plus effrayé et le plus seul.

« Tu reviendras demain soir ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, le sommeil le rattrapant rapidement.

Le visage d'Angelina eut une expression désolée.

« Non, mon cœur. Je m'en vais au matin. »

« Oh, » murmura-t-il. « Rentre bien, alors. »

Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle sentit la déception dans sa voix.

« Je suis désolée, Ciel. Tu sais que j'aurais adoré rester plus longtemps, mais je dois me remettre à travailler. Je reviendrais dés que j'en aurais l'opportunité. »

Elle reposa son regard sur le garçon pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'était endormi. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de retirer le cache-œil chirurgical qu'il mettait le soir.

Il avait un air extrêmement doux, quand il dormait, pensa-t-elle. Même si il avait passé une journée affreuse, dés qu'il posait sa tête sur l'oreiller, son visage devenait angélique. Doucement, elle se releva et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle laissa les portes fenêtres un peu ouvertes quand elle remarqua la fine pellicule de transpiration qui s'était formée sur ses sourcils.

« Bonne nuit, mon chéri. Fais de beaux rêves. » chuchota-t-elle, tout en sachant qu'il ne l'entendait pas, puis elle éteignit la lampe de sa table de nuit et quitta la pièce.

.

.

.

Les lumières avaient déjà été éteintes dans le couloir. C'était l'heure de se coucher. Sebastian tint son précieux paquet de tissus contre lui tout en marchant sur le pointe de pieds jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Le chat s'était déjà endormi, et il pouvait sentit son souffle sur la main qui tenait les tissus. Encore tout retourné par la beauté de cette précieuse petite chose, il ne fit pas attention au visage familier qui se tenait juste devant lui.

« Excusez moi, Miss Landers. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées et je ne vous ai pas vue. » dit-il, s'inclinant légèrement.

Angela ne se s'embarrassa pas avec de telles formalités.

« Intéressant. Le tristement célèbre coureur de jupons Sebastian Michaelis, rôdant dans le bâtiment réservé aux filles, à .., » elle regarda sa montre, « Minuit moins le quart. Je me demande bien ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. »

Sebastian encaissa le tout avec un sourire.

« Je suppose que votre frère vous a informé des événements récents. »

« Est-ce dont votre d'idée de l'_héroïsme_, Michaelis ? » rétorqua-t-elle. « Etes vous si plein de suffisance que vous pensez qu'une partie de jambes en l'air avec vous suffit pour résoudre tous les problèmes de la gent féminine ? »

« Je vous assure, Miss Landers, tout ce que j'ai fait était dans l'intérêt de la demoiselle. »

Elle lui fit un sourire méprisant, avant de s'en aller dans la direction opposée. Sebastian retint un soupir de soulagement et entra dans l'ascenseur. Au moins, elle n'avait pas posé de questions sur le chat.

.

.

.

Beast était assise dans sa chambre, maintenant seule. Les mots de Sebastian repassaient en boucle dans son esprit. Il lui avait dit qu'elle s'était enchainée inutilement, qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne pour trouver qui elle était vraiment. Elle ne voulait pas le croire - au contraire. Elle _voulait_ être aux cotés de Joker, le soutenir tout au long de son parcours. Elle _voulait _réussir à faire ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'accomplir, mais elle ne pouvait pas. D'un autre coté, elle voulait réaliser ses propres rêves et aspirations, et Joker ne posait même plus ses yeux sur elle, de toute façon. Elle fondit en larmes quand elle se souvint ce qu'il lui avait dit récemment. Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ? Ah, oui…

.

.

.

Il n'en pouvait plus de cet endroit. Il ne supportait plus les morceaux de verre qui blessaient sa peau sans laisser de cicatrices, ne supportait plus l'odeur de fumée et de chair brûlée, le son du parquet qui craquait et des murs qui s'écroulaient. Il était fatigué de courir, mais il continuait quand même. La sueur collait ses vêtements à son dos comme une seconde peau et il était essoufflé, mais il continuait de se précipiter vers l'avant.

.

_Je ne peux pas vous perdre cette fois-ci._

.

Il ignora les flammes léchant ses pieds et la fumée qui piquait ses yeux et le faisait tousser et crachoter. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il devait atteindre l'ombre qui étirait ses bras, fut-ce pour l'attirer ou le repousser.

Ca approchait, il le savait, mais il continuait à courir. Il atteignit la silhouette, mais les parquets rendirent l'âme et il tomba, son estomac se retournant et sa tête prête à exploser. Même en sachant que ça arriverait, l'idée de tomber dans les ténèbres pour l'éternité figeait son sang dans ses veines sous l'effet de la peur. Il étendit faiblement une main pour attraper quelqu'un, quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui aurait pu le sauver de cet abysse noir, même si les chances étaient minimes.

.

Il va sans dire qu'il ne s'attendait absolument pas à la main qui se tendit vers lui, attrapant fermement la sienne et stoppant sa chute.

.

.

.

Ciel se réveilla, inspirant rapidement et profondément, ses yeux grands ouverts. Il s'assit brusquement et leva sa main pour essuyer la sueur de son visage, mais la main en question était tenue dans une étreinte ferme. Il tourna la tête pour être accueilli par la vision des yeux pourpres de Sebastian. Le garçon arracha sa main de celle de Sebastian avec un air horrifié.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t-il, son souffle encore irrégulier.

Sebastian fit un geste en direction des portes fenêtres. « La porte de ton balcon était ouverte. J'ai juste voulu m'assurer que tu allais bien. »

« Ne perds pas ton temps; » dit Ciel d'un ton sec, encore énervé à propos de ses pensées d'hier soir.

« Tu semblais quand même faire un cauchemar assez effrayant, vu que je t'ai vu battre tes bras dans tous les sens. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Ciel massa sa tempe et fit un geste nonchalant de la main.

« Oui, oui, ça va. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi comme babysit- Ah-Ah-_CHOO_ ! »

Le Comte prit au dépourvu renifla avec indignation. Pourquoi avait-il éternué ? Son œil était rempli de larmes, et ce n'était surement pas à cause de son rêve. Il bougea un peu, et dans la pénombre, il pu voir de petits poils blancs accrochés à la veste de Sebastian. Des poils de chat ! La seule chose à laquelle Ciel était allergique, et Sebastian en avait amené juste dans sa chambre - pas étonnant.

L'étudiant aux cheveux noirs lui offrit un mouchoir pris sur la table de nuit et joignit ses mains.

« Puisque tu vas bien, je vais m'en aller. Bonne nuit, petit maitre. »

Mais alors qu'il venait d'atteindre la porte, la voix timide de Ciel s'éleva dans la chambre sombre.

« Sebastian, » murmura-t-il, comme si il était effrayé que quelqu'un d'autre l'entende. « Reste avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. »

Le garçon en question s'arrêta net, sa main posée sur la poignée des portes fenêtres.

« S'il te plait ? » ajouta Ciel faiblement.

Le visage de son camarade sembla s'adoucir et il revint vers lui. Ciel bougea un peu pour le laisser s'assoir sur un coté du lit, mais aussitôt qu'il se fut assis, le garçon au cache œil sentit un autre éternuement arriver.

« Et enlève cette veste, » commanda-t-il.

Sebastian eut un petit rire et lui obéi. Il s'adossa à la tête de lit et baissa les yeux vers le garçon qui s'était enfoui sous les couvertures, puis s'était agité encore un peu et s'était finalement endormi.

C'était vraiment un drôle de garçon, ce Comte Ciel Phantomhive. Dans ce monde là, il y avait des gens emprisonnés dans leur solitude, mais qui étaient plus que capables d'aller de l'avant; mais il y avait aussi des gens qui pensaient qu'ils pouvaient aller de l'avant, mais qui étaient, en fait, terriblement seuls.

Il ressemblait à un ange quand il dormait, remarqua l'hôte aux cheveux noirs, rien à voir avec ses périodes d'éveil. Mais quelle négligence, de garder son cache œil en dormant. Sebastian se pencha pour voir si il pouvait lui enlever, passant ainsi sa main sur la joue de Ciel. Quand le bout de ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la peau soyeuse et douce, ils reculèrent brusquement. Curieusement, il rapprocha une nouvelle fois son doigt de la joue, et finit par la tapoter un peu. Ciel ne bougea même pas.

Sebastian sourit - la joue du petit maitre avait la même douceur que…

.

.

.

_« Ne me touche pas.» dit-il, de cette voix monotone avec laquelle il me parlait._

_« Mais- »_

_« Tu me dégoutes »_

_« Comment peux tu dire ça ? Tu es tout pour moi ! J'ai tant abandonné pour être ici avec toi ! »_

_« Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui m'intéresse. »_

_Je ravalais un sanglot, mais mes jambes m'abandonnèrent et je tombais misérablement sur le sol._

_Je ne pouvais pas y croire._

_« Bonne nuit, » dit-il d'un ton neutre._

_J'écoutais le son de ses pas s'éloigner de plus en plus. Je voulais qu'il revienne et me dise qu'il ne faisait que plaisanter, et que tout reviendrait comme avant. Mais il ne revint pas._

_Ce qui me blessait le plus, c'était de savoir que j'allais le revoir demain._

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

_Tadaaaa ! _

_Bonne Saint Valentin à toutes, et à bientôt au prochain chapitre ! _


	15. Leçon Treize

_Hello ! _

_J'espère que vous allez bien ^-^ Dites, est-ce que certains d'entre vous sont allés faire un tour au concours Black Butler qui a eu lieu au Virgin Mégastore, vendredi dernier ? J'y étais en cosplay, peut être que je vous ai croisé =)_

_Bref, voici un nouveau chapitre traduit de Phantom High School Host Club ! _

_**Lien du chapitre originel : **__http(:/)www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6098464/16/Phantom_High_School_Host_Club_

_**Disclaimer : **__Les personnages de Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne fais que traduire la fiction de KMLo2. _

_Petit warning, pour le langage._

_Enjoy ! _

_

* * *

_

Leçon Treize: A Rough Guide to the Chinese Mid-Autumn Festival : 

.

« Les Gâteaux de Lune sont traditionnellement mangés pendant le festival de la Mi-Automne. Il y a de nombreuses sortes de gâteaux de lune, étant donné que les différentes régions ont leurs propres recettes. Le gâteau de lune chaud, fondant à l'intérieur, est la variété la plus connue dans les pays de l'ouest. »

« Génial, » se fit entendre une réponse sèche, « Mais je m'en fiche royalement. »

Sebastian reposa le livre de recettes sur ses genoux et sourit au garçon assis sur le balcon d'à coté.

« La meilleure manière d'apprendre à connaître une culture est de s'intéresser à sa cuisine. Tout ceci est donc très éducatif. »

Ciel ne leva pas les yeux de sa console de jeux, et dit avec désintérêt, « C'est la pire histoire pour dormir que j'ai jamais entendue, en tout cas. »

Son voisin eut un petit rire et ferma le livre de cuisine.

« Ah, mon petit maître. Vous avez un vrai sens de l'humour, vous savez ? »

Il se mit debout, étira son dos et son cou. Il commençait à se faire tard, et il devait se préparer pour demain.

« Ou vas-tu ? » demanda Ciel, sans détacher ses yeux du petit écran qu'il tenait entre ses mains. « Il n'est que dix heures du soir. »

« Il est indispensable que j'ai une quantité de sommeil suffisante. Le concours de cuisine de gâteaux de lune _est_ demain, après tout. »

« Comment espères-tu gagner alors que tu as juste lu ce livre une fois ? Agni n'est pas un idiot, tu sais. »

Sebastian ouvrit la porte à demi et lui fit un sourire éblouissant. « Je suis Sebastian Michaelis. Ou irait le monde si je n'étais pas capable de cuisiner un gâteau de lune pour gagner un concours ? »

Il eut une moue boudeuse en guise de réponse.

« N'importe quoi. On verra bien ce qui arrivera quand tu te feras battre demain. »

« Bonne nuit, dans ce cas, petit maître. »

.

Ciel leva enfin les yeux de son jeu quand il fut sur que la porte fenêtre de Sebastian s'était fermée, et qu'il eu entendu le son de rideaux que l'on ferme. On aurait pu croire qu'il boudait, mais Ciel ne l'aurait bien sûr jamais admis. Il ne savait toujours pas si cela avait été la meilleure chose à faire, de demander à Sebastian de lui tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme cette nuit là. Le matin suivant, il s'était réveillé à sept heures au son de l'étudiant aux yeux pourpres toquant à sa porte et demandant si Skye désirait se joindre à lui pour le petit déjeuner. Avec un manque d'enthousiasme flagrant, il s'était aspergé le visage d'eau froide, avait enfilé l'une de ses tenues de week-end ( une robe d'été rose que Tante Anne lui avait acheté, lui rappelant qu'il devait la porter pour dissimuler son identité), mis sa perruque, plaqué son meilleur et son plus faux sourire sur son visage, et marché d'un air peu réveillé vers la salle du petit déjeuner en compagnie son détestable voisin.

Pendant le petit déjeuner, Sebastian avait agi comme un parfait gentleman - il avait tiré la chaise de Ciel avant qu'il ne s'asseye, lui avait versé du thé, et avait même commandé son petit déjeuner à sa place. Et quand leurs plats étaient arrivés, les choses avaient empiré. Il avait essayé de donner à manger à Ciel un peu de nourriture de sa propre assiette, et, après que Ciel eut décliné l'offre, il lui avait enlevé des miettes qui s'étaient collées à sa joue avec son pouce. C'était le rêve de toute fille, d'être accompagnée au petit déjeuner par Sebastian Michaelis. Malheureusement, Ciel n'était pas franchement une fille. Il ne pouvait déjà pas supporter de voir ce mec prendre soin de lui, mais qu'il lui touche son visage, c'était vraiment trop.

Ciel lui dit doucement, avec son sourire le plus mignon, et sa voix la plus meurtrière, qu'il était indépendant et n'avait pas besoin d'être traité ainsi. Tout ce que fit Sebastian fut de relever son sourcil et de sourire - Du genre 'Oh, vraiment?' - et de finir son repas.

.

Franchement, ce mec se prenait pour qui ?

.

.

.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait la pièce du club aussi différemment arrangée. Il y avait deux estrades, chacune d'elle disposant d'un plan de travail en marbre sur toute la longueur, d'un réfrigérateur, d'un four, de plaques de cuisson, et de vaisselle variée, de plats, de bols et d'ustensiles. Parmi tout cela, Ash avait fièrement déposé des moules à gâteaux de lune spécialement faits pour l'occasion, chacun d'eux gravé du logo de l'école.

Une petite foule s'était rassemblée devant les estrades - apparemment, Ash avait très intelligemment vendu un nombre limité de tickets pour l'événement dés qu'ils avaient décidé qu'il y aurait un concours. Les filles qui avaient acheté les tickets pourraient gouter les gâteaux de lune fraichement préparés, et bien que chaque étudiant de l'académie puisse voter pour le gâteau de lune qu'ils préféraient, _leurs_ voix compteraient plus. C'était en effet une offre tentante, et à en juger par la façon dont Ash souriait et déambulait devant la foule, la vente avait rapporté un bon profit.

Il présenta les deux participants, qui montèrent sur scène, portant des boites contenant les ingrédients qu'ils avaient choisi. Après avoir revêtu leur tablier et arrangé leur équipement, Joker annonça le début du concours. La foule semblait s'être divisée en deux groupes; Les pro-Sebastian, et les pro-Agni ( qui étaient menés par nul autre que le Prince Soma ). Les filles encourageaient avec enthousiasme leur hôte favori, devenant complètement excitées dés qu'ils accomplissaient une quelconque tâche, comme verser de la farine ou casser un œuf.

« Je vois que tu as beaucoup de supporters, » dit Sebastian à son opposant. « Ce sera terrible de les voir toutes pleurer quand tu perdras. »

Agni fronça les sourcils, prenant l'attaque de façon très personnelle. « Je t'en prie, ne soit pas aussi sur de toi, Sebastian. Je ne suis pas sur que tes ingrédients avant-gardistes arriveront à faire un gâteau gagnant. »

Agni avait raison, se dit Ciel. Tout le monde au club avait cherché des recettes de gâteau de lune pendant tout le week-end, et alors qu'Agni avait pris des ingrédients traditionnels, Sebastian avait apporté des choses plutôt ridicules - du beurre, du chocolat blanc, un bouquet de roses, et un bol rempli avec des fruits étranges, petits, ronds, avec une peau rouge couverte de piques… Le Comte eut un petit soupir moqueur. Il espérait vraiment que Sebastian allait perdre, pas vraiment parcequ'il voulait qu'Agni gagne, mais parcequ'il brûlait de voir l'expression choquée et horrifiée qui se peindrait sur le visage de cet enfoiré quand il se rendrait compte qu'il avait échoué.

.

Une heure plus tard, les deux participants présentèrent leurs résultats à l'audience. Joker revint vers l'estrade et examina les gâteaux de lune.

« Doooonc… Agni a créé ces merveilleuses petites pâtisseries. Le gâteau est d'une parfaite couleur brune et dorée, avec juste la bonne quantité de glaçage. » Il coupa le gâteau de lune et détacha les deux parties pour regarder à l'intérieur. Ce qui l'attendait était une pâte d'haricots rouges, protégeant un jaune d'œuf parfaitement rond et plat.

« Il y a quelque chose de différent, » réfléchit Joker. « Normalement le jaune d'œuf est de forme sphérique. Un petit écart par rapport à la tradition ? »

Agni s'inclina avant de parler.

« J'ai étudié plusieurs gâteaux de lune industriels, et j'ai découvert que si le gâteau contenait un jaune d'œuf de forme sphérique, une fois qu'il était coupé et partagé, toutes les pièces ne contenaient pas d'œuf. Pour remédier à cela, j'ai donc écrasé le jaune d'œuf et l'ai réparti sur une plus grande surface dans le gâteau. Ainsi, nous pouvons être surs que chaque part contiendra de l'œuf. »

Un par un, les autres hôtes montèrent sur scène et goutèrent un morceau du gâteau de lune d'Agni. Ciel mâcha lentement, savourant le façon dont la pâtisserie fondait, la douceur de la pâte de haricots rouges, et la richesse de l'œuf. Il avait déjà gouté à des gâteaux de lune fourrés aux haricots rouges avant, mais aucun n'avait été _aussi_ bon. Sebastian concourrait contre un adversaire redoutable.

Ils passèrent à la table de Sebastian, sur laquelle était disposé un plateau de gâteaux de lune non cuits, leur peau d'un rose transparent. Joker resta bouche bée et tenta tant bien que mal d'expliquer le travail de Sebastian.

« E-Est-ce que tu voudrais bien nous expliquer ce que tu as cuisiné ? » dit il avec un rire nerveux.

« C'est un gâteau de lune 'blanche neige'. C'est une forme non cuite du gâteau, qui est bien plus subtile et délicate à la fois au niveau du gout et de la texture que ceux qui sont cuits. »

Sebastian coupa l'un des gâteaux en deux avec dextérité afin de montrer l'intérieur.

« Le gâteau que j'ai cuisiné aujourd'hui contient une crème de chocolat blanc et de rose, avec un lychee frais garni de confit de pétales de roses à la place du jaune d'œuf, tout ceci contenu dans une pate parfumée à la fraise. »

Quand Ciel mordit dans son morceau de gâteau de lune, il crut un instant qu'il était mort et arrivé au paradis. La pâte était délicatement parfumée et juste assez souple pour ne pas être caoutchouteuse. La garniture était délicieusement sucrée, et s'accordait parfaitement avec le lychee et le confit de rose. C'était délicat et rafraîchissant, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un gâteau de lune pourrait être. Mais en même temps, il avait envie de tout recracher, parceque sinon il risquait de voter pour le gâteau de Sebastian et lui permettre ainsi de gagner.

Quand les hôtes eurent gouté les gâteaux, ceux-ci furent servis à la foule impatiente. Les réactions étaient variées, mais tout ce dont le club avait besoin était que les filles s'en aillent et parlent à leurs amis des gâteaux de lune, et peu importait qu'elles les trouvent bons ou mauvais. Une fois que les clientes eurent donné leurs votes, elles sortirent de la pièce, et le Host Club se rassembla une nouvelle fois.

« Agni et Sebastian feront deux nouvelles fournées de leurs gâteaux de lune, que nous couperons en morceaux et distribuerons aux étudiants aujourd'hui et demain. » Déclara Ash. « Toute personne qui goutera les gâteaux pourra voter pour celui qu'elle a préféré. Mercredi les votes seront comptés et le gagnant fera encore une centaine de gâteaux de lune, qui seront ensuite vendus la nuit du festival. »

Les deux hôtes en lice retournèrent ensuite à leurs postes de travail pour continuer à cuisiner. Ash parla aux autres du déroulement de la semaine. Il semblait qu'ils seraient briefés par des personnes familières avec le Festival de la Mi Automne.

Il leur présenta un couple d'étudiants qui étaient restés assis devant l'estrade - l'un assis correctement sur sa chaise, alors que sa compagne s'était perchée sur ses genoux, caressant ses courts cheveux noirs. Ils étaient tous deux étudiants d'un programme d'échange, et venaient de Shanghai; Le garçon s'appelait Lau et la fille Ranmao. Lau se présenta rapidement aux hôtes et échangea quelques plaisanteries avec eux, alors que Ranmao les fixa du regard sans rien dire pendant quelques bonnes minutes.

« Je vous en prie, excusez ma sœur, » dit Lau, souriant tellement que ses yeux ne furent même plus visibles. « Elle est assez timide, face aux inconnus. »

Sœur ? Ciel ne savait pas si il avait mal entendu ou si l'étudiant Chinois aimait plaisanter.

.

Avant qu'il ait pu dire 'ouf', Ciel se retrouva chargé de la vente des gâteaux. Il se tenait devant l'entrée du bâtiment principal, une des zones les plus fréquentées du campus, derrière une table sur laquelle étaient disposés des boites à cupcakes, dans lesquelles reposaient les tranches des gâteaux rivaux. Tout au long de la pause déjeuner, les boites de votes s'étaient remplies, et bien qu'il soit tenté de le faire, il n'osa pas jeter un coup d'œil aux résultats. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer comment les deux leaders le puniraient si ils le surprenaient. Il eut tout de suite une vision du costume de chat que Sebastian l'avait menacé de lui faire porter…

« Hé toi, c'est quoi ça ? »

Quelle vulgarité, pensa Ciel. Quel genre de looser parlait avec autant d'irrespect dans cette académie ? Il leva les yeux, et se retrouva nez à nez avec un étudiant qu'il n'avait encore jamais croisé, et tout ce qu'il voyait étaient des yeux de la couleur de l'océan, et des cheveux de la couleur de l'or pur. Etant donné que c'était la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient, ils étaient bien trop prés l'un de l'autre pour son confort. Ciel recula, les joues un peu rouges.

« Aww, tes joues sont de la même couleur que ces trucs roses ! » proclama le garçon, montrant du doigt les gâteaux de lune de Sebastian. Cela fit rougir Ciel encore plus.

« C-c'est pour un événement que notre club organise à la fin de la semaine. Tu es le b-bienvenu pour en gouter quelques uns et voter pour ton préféré. »

Le garçon se lécha les lèvres, et gouta les gâteaux de lune. Il passa un temps infini à mâcher les deux parts, un air concentré peint sur son jeune visage. Le Comte n'était pas franchement impressionné - quelle difficulté y avait-il dans le fait de mâcher un gâteau ? Enfin, le garçon prit une inspiration, expira, et ouvrit la bouche. Pas qu'il veuille l'entendre, mais le suspense était insupportable.

Finalement, le garçon dit, « Ils sont tous les deux dégueu. Comment tu peux imaginer que les gens veuillent manger des trucs pareil ? »

Ciel était encore plus énervé. « Les membres de notre club ont travaillé dur pour faire ces gâteaux de lune, donc s'il te plait, ne les critique pas aussi durement. »

« J'ai juste dit la vérité, » dit le garçon en haussant les épaules. « Si tu ne fais pas attention, tu pourrais tuer une pauvre innocente en lui donnant ces trucs à manger. » Il sourit d'un air hautain à Ciel, une petite étincelle présente dans ses grands yeux turquoises. Le Comte aurait voulu lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

Le garçon tourna des talons et fit un geste à un autre étudiant, grand, les cheveux noirs, affublé de lunettes, probablement du même âge qu'Ash ou Sebastian. Ciel n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il se tenait là. Quand l'autre garçon s'avança, le petit crâneur lui donna une claque dans le dos avec enthousiasme.

« Allons y, Claude. Cette merde ne mérite pas mon attention. »

Ciel regarda la paire s'en aller. Il n'étais pas sur de bien comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il ne voulait plus jamais tomber sur cet ado.

.

.

.

Ce samedi soir là, le parc brillait de mille feux. Des paravents en papier avaient été dressés tout autour de la zone, des chaises et des tables avaient été placées sur des points stratégiques, et des peintures et céramiques variées ( que le Host Club avait importées tout droit de Chine avec l'aide de Lau ) étaient exposées. Les lanternes faites main étaient disposées au centre de la zone de l'événement, visibles de tous les cotés. Les premières personnes arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir les lanternes être allumées, alors que le soleil se couchait au loin : Et bien, sur, pour acheter les plus fraîches fournées des gâteaux de lune gagnants.

Un peu plus tôt ce jour là, Ciel avait passé de nombreuses heures à compter les votes, espérant par-dessus tout que Sebastian serait battu. Soma avait été assigné au comptage des votes aussi ( Ash ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour lui confier quoi que ce soit d'autre à faire ), mais avait rapidement baissé les bras, et en était arrivé à faire des boules de papier avec les votes et à les envoyer sur le Comte pour passer le temps.

Quand tous les votes furent comptés, Ciel n'eut que peu de surprise de voir que Sebastian avait gagné.

Soma fut loin d'être heureux quand il appris le résultat de la compétition, refusant de parler à Sebastian pendant toute une journée, et déclarant avec dédain aux autres hôtes que leur camarade aux cheveux ébènes avait été chanceux qu'Agni n'utilise pas sa « Main Droite de Dieu », ou quelque chose comme ça ( Ciel n'était pas très sur d'avoir bien compris, mais encore une fois, Soma passait son temps à raconter des idioties).

Maintenant, il y avait une antique table Chinoise au milieu du parc, sur laquelle étaient disposés les jolis petits gâteaux de lune roses de Sebastian, soigneusement enveloppés dans des boites recouvertes de brocard, vendues pour 25£ chacune. C'était un prix tout de même assez élevé, se dit Ciel, mais connaissant ces filles stupides, elles achèteraient le gâteau sans se poser de questions juste parceque Sebastian l'avait fait.

Les autres hôtes étaient dispersés sur toute la surface du parc, papotant avec leurs clientes et leur servant des tasses de thé. Les deux étudiants du programme d'échange semblaient bien s'amuser aux aussi. Lau attirait apparemment pas mal d'attentions féminines, bien qu'il ait sa 'sœur' collée à lui pendant tout ce temps. Il fit son chemin vers le garçon au cache-œil, un sourire amical plaqué sur le visage - un sourire qui n'inspirait pas confiance à Ciel.

« Bonsoir, Ciel. Il y a beaucoup de monde ce soir. »

« Pas plus que d'habitude, » réplica Ciel, tournant son regard vers la foule dispersée devant eux.

« C'est joli, » dit Lau, « Ce genre de chose irait bien dans ma maison. »

.

… attends, quoi ?

.

Ciel se tourna à toute vitesse, juste à temps pour voir Lau soulever un vase de céramique et essayer de la rentrer dans une de ses grandes manches.

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez être en train de faire ! » grogna le garçon aux cheveux gris-bleu. Lau sourit une nouvelle fois d'un air innocent, comme si il n'avait rien fait de particulier.

« J'étais simplement en train d'admirer ce vase délicat, » dit l'étudiant Chinois, replaçant doucement le vase à sa place originelle.

Le sourcil de Ciel eut un soubresaut. « Bien sur. »

.

Chaque fille qui croisait son regard recevait un air froid et dédaigneux en retour. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'était stupide de sa part d'être venue ici et d'essayer de l'apercevoir. Il avait déjà quelqu'un, de toute façon. C'était surement _elle_. Qui pourrait lui jeter la pierre ? Elle ressemblait à un ange, avec son corps fin, ses longs cheveux soyeux et ses grands yeux bleus. Son visage innocent et son air vulnérable donnait envie à tout le monde de devenir son Prince Charmant. Et Joker avait toujours été le genre de garçon à venir à la rescousse de quelqu'un.

Elle explora le parc avec hésitation, espérant à moitié qu'elle ne tomberait pas sur lui, espérant à moitié que si. C'était pourtant clair et net pour elle - son entêtement et son air solide n'étaient pas très désirables. Elle n'avait pas une chance contre la Belle, quand elle-même n'était … n'était qu'une…

« Beast, »

Elle se retourna, reconnaissant la voix familière qui venait de dire son nom. Elle ne savait toujours pas si elle devait s'enfuir ou s'avancer vers lui avec un sourire chaleureux, donc elle resta là, figée, alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

Son regard se radoucit quand il arriva à coté d'elle. La lumière des lanternes illuminait son visage, et ses yeux durs semblaient doux, comme quand ils étaient encore de jeunes enfants.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, » dit-il, sans avoir l'air ni menaçant, ni froid.

Beast eut un sourire hésitant. « Je ne faisais…que jeter un coup d'œil. »

Avant que Joker, amusé, ne puisse répondre, elle mentit rapidement.

« Sebastian m'a invitée pour que je puisse y passer un moment. » Après tout, elle ne voulait pas subir l'humiliation que serait d'avouer qu'elle était venue pour le retrouver.

« Oh, » L'air chaleureux de Joker sembla s'évaporer en une seconde. « Bien, passe une bonne soirée. » Dit-il, se forçant à sourire.

Elle voulait dire autre chose, n'importe quoi, commencer une conversation, mais Joker partit rapidement vers un groupe de filles, surement ses clientes régulières, qui l'appelaient et lui faisaient de grands signes de main d'un air excité.

.

.

.

Seulement une heure s'était écoulée depuis que l'événement avait commencé, mais le nombre de gâteaux de lune disposés sur la table antique baissait à une allure alarmante, alors que toujours plus de filles arrivaient, demandant à gouter la saveur délicate des pâtisseries de Sebastian.

Un Ash toujours aussi neutre avait fait part de la situation à son co-leader Heureusement, Sebastian, faisant preuve d'une grande prévoyance, avait préparé une autre fournée de gâteaux, au cas ou les stocks baisseraient trop vite. Etant le membre le plus récent, et celui qui avait le plus rapporté au club, Ciel fut envoyé dans la pièce du club pour aller chercher l'autre fournée de gâteaux de lune.

Marchant dans le sombre couloir du l'aile Est, seul, Ciel marmonnait et se plaignait entre ses dents des injustices du monde, parmi lesquelles se trouvait sa situation présente. Il ouvrit la porte du bout du couloir et alla vers le réfrigérateur dans lequel ils gardaient les gâteaux de lune, comme prévu. Cependant, quand il ouvrit le frigo et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, posant son regard sur les gâteaux roses, son estomac prit le pas sur son envie d'obéir aux instructions. Il se souvint soudain qu'il n'avait presque pas mangé de toute la journée, tellement il avait été occupé à préparer le festival…

.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Ash. « Nous avons promis aux clientes une autre fournée de gâteaux. Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas encore là ? »

Sebastian jeta un œil à sa montre. « C'est en effet assez étrange. Peut être que quelque chose est arrivé à notre cher Ciel sur son chemin ? »

Grell, assis à une table proche, s'immisça sans cérémonie dans la conversation, « Peut être qu'il a été mangé par un tigre ? »

Les filles qui l'entouraient poussèrent des cris d'horreur.

Il commençait à se faire tard, et la soirée allait bientôt se terminer. Sebastian se proposa comme volontaire pour aller chercher le jeune Comte et les gâteaux de lune disparus. Il était bien possible qu'il se soit perdu - après tout, il faisait déjà assez noir. Il se dit que la pièce du club serait un bon endroit pour commencer ses recherches.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il fut accueillit par la scène la plus drôle de toute la soirée. Ciel s'était endormi, affalé sur l'une des chaises, un plateau vide sur les genoux - le plateau sur lequel avait été placée la seconde fournée de gâteaux, il fut un temps. Il semblait bien que le garçon avait un point faible pour les pâtisseries.

« Ca ne va pas du tout, petit maitre. » Dit Sebastian, plus pour lui que pour l'hôte endormi. « Vous venez de manger une quantité assez impressionnante de ce qui aurait pu ramener un profit intéressant au club. »

Il jetait un coup d'œil autour de la pièce pour trouver des idées, quand son regard se posa sur l'appareil photo qu'il avait emmené quand ils étaient partis à la plage. Un sourire diabolique se dessina sur son visage.

.

.

.

Il avait rassemblé un public assez impressionnant, et se tenait au centre du parc. Une fois que les murmures et les gloussements se furent calmés, il prit la parole.

« J'ai le regret d'annoncer, » commença Sebastian avec prudence, « que nous sommes à court de gâteaux de lune à vendre. »

La foule recommença à parler, beaucoup de filles étant déçues et voulant s'en aller.

« Cependant, » continua-t-il, coupant les bavardages, « Le Host Club a réussi à se procurer un objet très rare, et a décidé de le vendre aux enchères. »

Il souleva la photo pour que toutes les filles puissent l'étudier. Les voix excitées montèrent en volume, alors que de plus en plus d'étudiantes posaient leurs yeux sur cet 'objet très rare ' - une photo de nul autre que Ciel, dormant comme un bébé après avoir terminé tous les gâteaux de lune.

« Les paris commencent à cinquante livres. » annonça Sebastian. Immédiatement, une cliente leva la main, et la guerre des enchères commença.

Cinquante livres, puis cent, puis deux cent. Les autres hôtes étaient bouche bée en voyant qu'une simple photographie pouvait rapporter autant que la fournée de gâteaux de lune qu'ils attendaient. En outre, les prix furent de plus en plus élevés, atteignant cinq cent cinquante livres, six cent, sept cent…

« Mille cinq cent livres ! » s'écria une fille.

Ash ne montrait pas à quel point il était soulagé. Même si les paris s'arrêtaient là, le prix était déjà plus haut que ce qu'ils auraient gagné avec les gâteaux. Sebastian enregistra l'enchère joyeusement, et demanda si il y avait d'autres paris. Toute la foule devint silencieuse. Personne n'osait défier une somme d'argent aussi effrayante.

Une main solitaire se leva, quelque part dans le fond. La voix qui s'éleva était difficile à entendre, mais celles qui étaient prés de la fille audacieuse furent clouées sur place.

« Pouvez vous répéter ? » demanda Sebastian.

La fille annonça à nouveau, « Trois mille livres. »

Sebastian, toujours aussi neutre, enregistra son enchère, et demanda encore une fois si l'audience avait d'autres propositions. Au prix de 3000£, la photographie fut enregistrée, une fois, deux fois…

« Trois fois ! » annonça Sebastian, donnant naissance à un chœur d'applaudissements de la part des autres enchérisseuses restées bouche bée. « Félicitations à la jeune demoiselle du fond. Je vous en prie, venez récupérer votre édition limitée de cette photographie. »

Alors que la fille s'avançait vers l'avant de la foule, tout ce que Sebastian pu voir pendant un long moment furent ses longs cheveux blonds. Après avoir accepté la photographie, elle ne fit que la regarder avec de grands yeux brillants, indifférente aux gens autour d'elle.

.

.

.

Une fois qu'ils eurent remercié le Host Club pour cette soirée, Lau and Ranmao s'en allèrent .Les membres du club exprimèrent leur gratitude aux deux étudiants Chinois pour leur aide, bien qu'Ash ait surement été le plus soulagé et le plus heureux des résultats de la soirée.

Le trajet vers la résidence fut tranquille. Lau voulait profiter de l'air frais de la nuit le plus possible avant d'aller se coucher. Ils étaient presque arrivés, quand il remarqua que Ranmao ne suivait plus. Il se retourna pour voir ou elle était partie. Elle se tenait quelques mètres plus loin, pointant du doigt un objet sur le sol.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Lau en s'avançant vers la jeune fille silencieuse. Juste à coté de leur pieds se trouvait le cadre photo que Sebastian avait utilisé pour montrer la photographie à l'enchère. Le bord était cassé et fissuré, et le verre avait été écrasé, maintenant brisé en un million d'éclats. Mais la photographie ne s'y trouvait plus.

Lau soupira, « Il n'y a rien d'intéressant là dedans, Ranmao. C'était probablement le fait d'un petit ami jaloux. »

Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules, et ils retournèrent à leur suite sans plus y penser.

.

.

.

Il ressemblait à un mort vivant, à en juger par la façon dont il était assis d'un air désespéré dans la chapelle. Sa silhouette fine était courbée, et sa tête était penchée en avant pour qu'aucune lumière n'éclaire son visage.

« Ce n'est pas souvent que j'ai de la compagnie ici, » murmura une voix féminine.

Le garçon leva les yeux pour voir qui parlait. Elle faisait partie des seniors qui passaient souvent à coté de lui dans les couloirs de l'école, elle avait un visage doux et aimant, l'air de quelqu'un qui ne pouvait faire de mal, qui n'avait aucune motivation malsaine.

« Je suppose que je suis venu chercher un guide. » dit-il, puis, d'un air sombre, « Quelque chose m'a été volé. »

L'expression du visage d'Angela était compatissante. Elle s'avança vers le banc sur lequel il s'était assis, et s'installa prés de lui. Le garçon croisa son regard, ses yeux turquoises brillant de larmes, comme ceux d'un animal blessé.

Elle demanda, « As-tu essayé de reprendre cette chose ? »

« Ca ne veut pas revenir. » fut la réponse, pleine de désespoir.

Elle fronça ses sourcils en désapprobation, et pris le garçon dans ses bras. Il commença à pleurer, ses larmes coulant sans s'arrêter… quel pauvre petit. La vie était injuste et il fallait constamment se faire justice à sois même, dans ce monde là. Caressant ses cheveux blonds comme les blés, Angela lui donna quelques conseils d'une voix calme.

« Tu dois prendre ta revanche. Punir le voleur et la chose qu'il t'a volé - c'est le seul moyen dont tu disposes pour la récupérer. »

Il leva les yeux une nouvelle fois et hocha la tête avec conviction. « Je le ferai, » dit-il, « Merci. »

Le garçon la serra dans ses bras, avant de se lever et de sortir de la chapelle. Elle se renversa sur le banc, un soupir de contentement s'échappant de ses lèvres.

« Miss, » l'appela le garçon d'un peu plus loin. Elle tourna son attention vers lui.

« S'il vous plait, n'en parlez à personne. »

Angela eut un sourire chaleureux et rassurant.

« Pas une âme n'en entendra parler. » Répondit-elle. Bien sur, ce ne serait pas correct d'en parler à quelqu'un. Les meilleurs combats étaient ceux qui se déroulaient à l'insu des autres.

.

.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! =)_


	16. Leçon Quatorze

_Hello tout le monde ! _

_Pfiou, ça faisait longtemps… Et je m'en excuse, j'ai mis un temps fou à traduire ce chapitre : On pourrait presque dire que je suis en hibernation en ce moment._

_Je suis censée réviser pour mes partiels, mais concrètement, je ne fais vraiment pas grand-chose, honte sur moi T_T Mais traduire ce chapitre m'a permis de me changer les idées ! _

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^-^ Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Leçon Quatorze : Ce n'est pas un conte de fées ( Partie Une )

.

Comme d'habitude, c'était le début d'un déjeuner comme tant d'autres. Ciel s'était trainé à la cafétéria, avait picoré son plat principal, terminé à la fois son dessert et celui de Soma, et s'était ensuite discrètement éclipsé vers l'Aile Est, en direction de la pièce au bout du couloir.

Cependant, la pièce du club semblait remplie de plus d'énergie que d'habitude. Ses clientes semblaient rire beaucoup plus, et parlaient plus entre elles qu'avec lui. Etrange…. En temps normal, le simple fait qu'il ouvre la bouche était plus intéressant que n'importe quoi d'autre. Essayant de ramener le sujet de conversation vers le droit chemin, il s'éclaircit la gorge et dit :

« Puis-je vous demander, mesdemoiselles, si vous avez apprécié le Festival de la Mi-Automne de la semaine dernière ? »

Etrangement, sa question fut accueillie par encore plus de rougissements et de gloussements. C'était ridicule ! Est-ce qu'elles ne pouvaient pas tout simplement répondre à sa question sans le faire se sentir stupide ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'elles étaient au courant de quelque chose dont il n'avait pas connaissance ?

Soma bondit vers l'endroit ou Ciel était assis, aussi joyeux que d'habitude, et passa un bras autour de sa poitrine en une étreinte quelque peu étrange. Aussi discrètement qu'il pu ,Ciel essaya de se libérer de l'embrassade du Prince.

« Bien sur qu'elles l'ont apprécié, Ciel ! » S'exclama Soma en répondant à la place de ses clientes. « Grâce à toi, même _Ash _s'est amusé ! »

Les sourcils de Ciel se soulevèrent involontairement. C'était vrai, Ash n'était pas souvent impressionné, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour rendre le leader du club aussi heureux. Comme pour nourrir encore plus sa curiosité, la Cliente Numéro 10 soupira d'un air mélancolique, se lamentant sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas eu les tripes de continuer après les 3,000 £. Numéro 5 et 33 acquiescèrent.

« Continuer ? Il y avait une vente aux enchères ? » demanda Ciel, clignant des yeux.

Le Prince Indien eut un petit rire. « Petit idiot ! Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Nous avons mis aux enchères la photo que Sebastian a pris de toi en train de dormir dans la pièce du club ! »

L'œil de Ciel s'ouvrit grand comme une soucoupe. « Sebastian a fait _QUOI_ ? »

Son cri surprit ses clientes, qui furent silencieuses pendant quelques instants avant de recommencer à papoter :

« Oh, Sebastian ne lui a pas demandé la permission avant de vendre la photo ! »

« Peut être qu'il voulait la garder pour sa collection privée ? »

« Il a une collection privée de photos de Ciel ? »

« Evidemment ! »

« Pas étonnant que Ciel soit énervé - les photos personnelles ne devraient pas être vendues comme ça… »

.

Le garçon aux cheveux gris grogna. Voir des faits être déformés à ce point était malheureusement quelque chose de très commun dans les campus…

.

« Oh non ! Et si Ciel n'allait plus au bal avec Sebastian maintenant ? » gémit la Cliente Numéro 5.

« Le… bal… ? » l'interrompit Ciel. Il était toujours le dernier à être au courant..

« Oh! » s'exclama Numéro 5, réalisant qu'il les avait écoutées. « Le bal annuel se tiendra très bientôt, Ciel. J'ai entendu dire que les tickets avaient presque été tous vendus - Tu devrais t'en acheter un le plus vite possible. »

En entendant cela, il eut un petit rire et fit un grand sourire à ses clientes. C'était amusant de se rendre compte que bien qu'elles le voient toutes les semaines, qu'elles sachent en fait aussi peu de choses sur lui.

« Cela me fait de la peine de vous l'annoncer, mais je ne suis pas particulièrement intéressé par les grandes soirées, comme ce bal. Il est probable que je décide de ne pas y assister. »

Les filles ne réussirent pas à cacher leur déception.

Pour être franc, Ciel n'était tout simplement pas intéressé le moins du monde par les rassemblements du type 'bal'. Il les méprisait, et essayait de les éviter coute que coute. Il détestait tout, dans ces événements - les discours ennuyeux, les invités prétentieux, les gens détestables qui voulaient l'attirer dans leurs groupes. Ce n'était qu'une bouffonnerie des plus ridicules. Et il ne se sentait pas le moins du monde coupable à la vue des visages déçus des filles qui quittèrent la pièce cet après midi.

.

.

.

« Comme vous le savez tous, le thème du bal est 'Heureux Pour Toujours' - C'est-à-dire les contes de fées. Bien sur, en tant que Host Club de l'Académie de Stoneleigh Parc, nous devons être irréprochables. J'ai commandé des tenues de soirée qui seront faites sur mesure pour chacun de vous. Chacun de nous ira au bal en tant que Prince Charmant d'un conte de fée. »

Ash sourit discrètement, après avoir fait sa petite annonce. Cela faisait du bien de contrôler les choses - Beaucoup de bavardages inutiles avaient été évités.

Mais les autres membres du club ne semblaient cependant pas partager son sentiment, et le premier à s'exprimer fut ( comme toujours ) Sebastian.

« Loin de moi l'idée de t'offenser, Ash, » dit-il, son éternel sourire patronisant collé aux lèvres, « Mais je préférerais aller au bal dans le rôle du Lapin Blanc d'Alice Au Pays des Merveilles. »

Et, comme prévu, les autres membres du club commencèrent eux aussi à développer leurs idées de costumes.

« Je pensais que ce serait sympa d'y aller en Chat Botté, » dit Joker.

Ciel pianota sur la table d'un air impatient. « Je n'y vais _même pas_, de toute façon… »

« Je veux y aller déguisé en Marraine la Fée de Cendrillon ~! » couina Grell, sa proposition étant rejetée quelques instants plus tard par les autres hôtes ( Pour des raisons encore inconnues de Grell, ils n'approuvaient pas l'idée qu'il veuille y aller habillé en femme ).

Soma s'agita sur son siège. « Je sais ! Je sais ! J'irais en Guy Fawkes ! »

« Soma, Guy Fawkes était une personne réelle, » soupira le Comte.

Au final, Ash abandonna la partie. Les costumes des hôtes seraient confectionnés selon leurs souhaits - sauf pour Soma, qui dû choisir un personnage de fiction, et Grell, qui dû se décider pour un costume masculin.

Le second point à l'ordre du jour était la réticence de Ciel à aller au bal.

Quoi qu'ils puissent dire, Ciel ne cédait pas. Des invités prestigieux avaient été invités; un orchestre symphonique devait jouer; les étudiantes passeraient des heures et des heures à arranger leurs robes, leurs cheveux, et leur maquillage - Pas une seule de ces raisons ne put convaincre Ciel de changer d'avis. Mais soudain, Sebastian dit d'une voix douce :

« Les plus grands maitres chocolatiers et pâtissiers ont été chargés de créer un buffet entièrement composé de desserts, juste pour cette soirée. Beaucoup de gens en parlent en ce moment. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais sortit un bout de papier de la poche de sa veste, et le tendit à Ciel. C'était un prototype alléchant du menu qui serait proposé durant le bal.

Ciel se mordit la lèvre en lisant la liste - Mille-feuilles, sorbets, macarons, tartes, pudding, gâteaux… Tous les desserts qu'il connaissait étaient affichés sur cette liste. Et tout cet assortiment était proposé en buffet illimité. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

.

.

.

Il était trois heures de l'après midi. Ciel rangea ses affaires dans son sac, et sortit de la salle de cours rapidement. Il marcha à une allure soutenue vers le Bureau des Etudiants, se frayant un chemin parmi la foule d'élèves remplissant les couloirs, au cas ou il y aurait une file d'attente au Bureau. Cependant, quand il arriva, il vit une feuille accrochée sur la porte, sur laquelle neuf mots étaient écris : _Tous les billets pour le Bal ont été vendus. _

Il retourna dans sa chambre, un air boueur sur le visage. Juste quand il avait une bonne raison d'aller au bal, l'opportunité était réduite à néant. Mais pourquoi était-il en train de se plaindre ? De toute façon, il refusait d'y aller à l'origine, et il avait dit aux clientes du club qu'il n'irait pas. Ca aurait été gênant si il les avait croisées pendant la soirée. Oui, c'était bien mieux qu'il n'ait pas pris de ticket - même si il manquerait le buffet du siècle.

« A en croire l'expression de ton visage, je peux assumer que tu n'as pas pu avoir de ticket ? »

Ciel leva les yeux vers Sebastian, qui était appuyé sur la porte de sa suite. Il avait été tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était arrivé à son étage. Le garçon se dirigea rapidement vers sa porte, et prit la clef dans sa poche.

« Et à en juger par ton manque de réaction, je peux assumer que j'ai raison ? »

« La ferme, » répliqua le Comte. « Ma journée était déjà gâchée à cause de toi, arrête d'aggraver les choses. » Il ouvrit sa porte et se faufila à l'intérieur, mais Sebastian le suivit, mettant son pied devant la porte pour l'empêcher de la fermer.

« Développe donc ta pensée, » l'encouragea son voisin.

« Ne fait pas l'imbécile ! » cracha Ciel, « Tu as pris une photo de moi alors que j'était endormis et tu l'as _vendue_ ! »

Sebastian croisa ses bras. « Qu'ai-je fait de mal ? Il n'y avait pas grand-chose que je puisse faire pour rembourser tous les gâteaux de lune que tu as mangé. »

Les joues de Ciel prirent une teinte rose quand il entendit la réplique de Sebastian. Ayant eut le dernier mot, Sebastian s'en alla en silence, laissant la porte ouverte. Le Comte resta planté là, fixant l'endroit ou son voisin s'était tenu, une désagréable sensation de vide s'installant en lui.

.

.

.

Ce vendredi, le Host Club resta fermé pour que les étudiants puissent passer l'heure du déjeuner à faire leurs dernières préparations pour le bal de ce soir. Même les hôtes étaient tous allés rendre visite à leurs tailleurs et stylistes personnels. La cafétéria était étrangement vide, mais ce n'était pas pour déranger Ciel - Il eut la possibilité de reprendre du dessert.

Par habitude, il se dépêcha de finir son repas et alla vers la pièce du club. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il fut surpris de ne voir personne à l'intérieur. Il du se rappeler que le club était fermé ce vendredi. Avec une grimace, il tourna les talons, se dirigea vers la sortie.. Et fonça droit sur Joker.

« Skye ! » s'exclama le garçon, « Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Pas grand-chose, apparemment, » répondit Ciel d'un ton sec. « Et toi ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de préparer tes affaires pour le bal ? »

Le roux ne fit que hausser les épaules. « Je voulais aller chercher quelques accessoires dans la remise, mais j'ai oublié que je n'avais pas la clef. »

Ciel hocha la tête, et un silence s'installa.

Joker s'éclaircit la voix d'un air gêné, et murmura d'une voix à peine audible, « C'est trop dommage que tu n'y ailles pas, Ciel. »

« Même si j'avais voulu, les tickets ont tous été vendus. » Ciel sourit, « Il faudrait un vrai miracle pour que je puisse aller au bal. »

Son camarade soupira. « En tout cas, je pense que je parle au nom de tous les autres gars quand je dis que tu vas nous manquer. »

« Tu dis ça comme si tu n'allais plus jamais me revoir. »

Joker rit. « J'aurais simplement aimé voir ce sourire. » dit-il, puis s'en alla sans ajouter un mot.

Quand Joker fut parti, Ciel expira lentement, et ferma la porte du club, s'enfermant à l'intérieur. C'était ce qu'il faisait tout au début, quand il venait d'arriver à l'Académie. C'était ce à quoi ses heures de déjeuner ressemblaient avant le Host Club - calmes, tranquil-

.

… Seules.

.

Bizarre, se dit-il, de se sentir ainsi. Etre seul ne l'embêtait pas, en temps normal, et durant ces journées pendant lesquelles Soma ne faisait que babiller, et Sebastian ne faisait que l'embêter, il ne voulait rien de plus que de se retrouver tout seul avec lui-même. Pendant chaque déjeuner durant les derniers mois, tout ce qu'il avait connu, c'était le Host Club. Et pendant les jours ou le Host Club n'était pas ouvert, il était généralement avec l'un des hôtes, même si ils n'avaient rien à faire de particulier. Maintenant qu'il était enfin tranquille, il n'était pas sur d'aimer vraiment ça.

.

.

.

Ce soir là, Ciel se rendit compte après dix bonnes minutes que lire les rapports de ses entreprises en peignant sa perruque était extrêmement ennuyant. Il jeta un œil à la pendule - Dix-huit heures trente. Le bal commencerait dans à peu prés une demi heure… Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait à ça ? Le jeune garçon ricana froidement. Il avait de meilleures choses à faire que d'assister à l'un de ces stupides bals, avec ces imbéciles d'étudiants, ces pompeux invités d'honneurs, et ces merveilleux desserts….

Il laissa tomber sa tête sur le bureau et se prépara à une très longue nuit.

.

Il était dix-neuf heures et cinq minutes quand il regarda à nouveau la pendule. Pendant la dernière heure, il avait un peu fait ses devoirs, avait joué un jeu d'échec contre lui-même, fait une petit sieste ( qui avait duré approximativement une minute ), construit un château de cartes, envoyé un email à Tante Anne, et regardé une vidéo ridicule dans laquelle des idiots s'émerveillaient devant un arc en ciel. Rien ne semblait l'intéresser. Pourquoi est-ce que ce genre de chose devait arriver ce soir-là précisément ?

Quoi qu'il fasse, ses pensées revenaient toujours au buffet de desserts : les gâteau décorés avec soin, les petits fours délicatement arrangés sur des plateaux en argent, les petites pâtisseries disposées de part et d'autre..

Une fois qu'il eut admis qu'une toute petite partie de lui-même aurait peut être voulu aller au bal, Ciel se rappela que de toute façon, il faudrait un miracle pour qu'il puisse y aller. Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un petit 'toc toc' sur la porte de ses appartements.

.

.

.

Les hôtes s'étaient retrouvés dans le hall en début de soirée pour un récapitulatif de ce qui leur serait demandé, et pour être bien surs que leurs costumes étaient impeccables. Evidement, quelques photos furent prises, la plupart par certaines de leurs clientes qui passaient à coté d'eux.

« Hey », murmura Joker, leva la tête et jetant des coups d'œil de tous les cotés. « Grell n'était pas censé venir ? »

« Si, » confirma Agni. « Ou pourrait-il être ? »

Ash leva un sourcil blanc comme neige. « Je commençais à me demander pourquoi tout était si calme. »

« Grell avait quelques petites choses à terminer, » dit Sebastian, jetant un coup d'œil à la montre à gousset faisant partie de son costume du Lapin Blanc. « Il arrivera un peu en retard ».

« Il a intérêt à ce que ce ne soit qu' « un peu ». » dit Ash d'un air menaçant.

.

.

.

Ciel se leva et marcha avec prudence vers la porte. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Il était sur et certain que l'école entière était au bal. Les probabilités que quelqu'un se promène dans les couloirs, et vienne frapper à sa porte étaient proches de zéro.

Il regarda à travers la serrure et vit un œil vert et brillant fixé sur lui.

Urgh.

Il ouvrit la porte sans même lever les yeux vers son visiteur. « Que veux-tu, Grell ? »

« Allons allons, mon cher ! Ce n'est pas une façon d'accueillir tes aînés ! Surtout quand j'ai fait tout le chemin pour t'aider ~ »

Le Comte se tourna pour répliquer, mais s'étouffa quand son regard se posa sur le garçon aux cheveux flamboyants. Grell portait une robe de bal noire et rouge, ornée de dentelle et de rubans, un chapeau décoré d'une immense plume noire, des bas résilles, et des stilettos qui feraient rougir même Madame Red. Il tenait dans ses mains gantées une valise et une baguette magique scintillante_._

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette _tenue_ ? » s'écria le jeune garçon, choqué à vie.

Sans hésitation, Grell s'exclama, « Ne parle pas comme ça à ta 'sœur la bonne fée' ! »

Ciel eut beau essayer, il ne réussit pas à cacher son air de dégout. « Ma _sœur_ la bonne fée ? »

« Bien sur. » dit le flamboyant personnage, ajustant ses lunettes, « Parceque 'marraine ' implique un écart d'âge totalement inacceptable entre toi et moi. »

Avec un soupir, Ciel cédaet le laissa entrer avant que quelqu'un ne vienne à passer et ne le voit dans cette tenue absolument choquante.

« Une nouvelle fois, puis-je savoir ce que tu es venu faire ici ? »

Grell eut un petit rire et fit une révérence. « C'est mon travail de m'assurer que tu viennes au bal, mon cher ~! »

« C'est impossible, » rétorqua Ciel. « Je n'ai pas de ticket. »

« Ah, _Ciel Phantomhive_ n'a pas pu avoir de ticket, mais _Skye Barnett _a réussi à en réserver un juste avant qu'ils ne soient tous vendus ~! »

Grell sortit un ticket sur lequel était inscrit le nom de Skye Barnett, et l'agita devant le nez de Ciel. Le garçon au cache-œil sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Ces merveilleux gâteaux et ces splendides petits-fours ! Il pouvait presque sentir leur odeur !

Mais si le ticket avait le nom de Skye inscris dessus, cela voulait dire qu'il devrait porter…

Son camarade psychotique posa la valise sur le sol et l'ouvrit. Divers accessoires, boites de maquillage, rouges à lèvre, et mascaras se trouvaient éparpillés dedans. D'en dessous de tout ce bazar, Grell sortit un tas de tissu rose, noir et blanc, avant de s'approcher de Ciel, un sourire terrifiant collé au visage.

Il était trop tard pour s'enfuir.

.

.

.

Son souffle était erratique et ses mains tremblaient, toutes crispées qu'elles étaient sur le tissu de sa robe de bal. Il n'y avait absolument rien de bien dans ce costume. Le chapeau, décoré de roses, rendait sa perruque encore plus désagréable à porter ; Les jupes étaient tellement lourdes qu'il avait l'impression de traîner un sac de pierres à chaque pas qu'il faisait ; Le maquillage grattait ; Le fichu corset ( oui, un corset ) était bien trop serré, et, comble de l'horreur, les petites chaussures en verre qu'il avait dû enfiler frottaient ses orteils. Il prit pourtant une grande inspiration, mettant de coté sa peur ( et sa fierté ), et entra dans la salle de bal, traînant derrière lui un océan de tissu rose et blanc.

La foule semblait s'écarter devant lui alors qu'il faisait son chemin dans la salle. Des étudiants bouche bée se rassemblaient et chuchotaient entre eux. Est-ce que ce ne serait pas Skye Barnett, la recluse qui ne parlait jamais et semblait détester tout le monde ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait là ?

Ciel jeta un coup d'œil pour voir si il reconnaissait quelqu'un, et à sa grande surprise il reconnu plus de monde qu'il ne l'aurait pensé - toutes ses clientes régulières étaient présentes, tout comme ses camarades de classe, Beast, Lau et Ranmao, Mr. Coffin… même ce garçon à l'air hautain et l'étudiant qui le suivait comme une ombre. Et Ciel priait pour ne pas se retrouver face à la plupart d'entre eux.

Il se dirigea vers la table des desserts, qui se trouvait, dans toute sa splendeur, à coté de l'entrée de la salle de bal. Bizarrement, peu de gens s'étaient réunis dans ce coin là, à part une fille vêtue d'une robe blanche et nacrée, des diamants et des roses blanches décorant ses cheveux auburn. Quand elle se retourna, Ciel aurait pu jurer qu'il l'avait déjà vue, et quand il entendit sa voix, il la reconnut instantanément.

« Ta robe est superbe, » dit-elle, la bouche remplie par un éclair au chocolat. Puis elle sourit et les petites tâches de rousseur présentes sur son visage semblèrent bouger aussi.

« Merci, » répondit Ciel d'un air timide. C'était étrange de voir Freckles comme ça. A la différence de ses autres clientes, elle ne portait jamais de maquillage, et ne semblait pas se préoccuper des choses matérielles. Quand elle l'avait vu pour la première fois, ils avaient parlé philosophie, bien qu'elle ait une façon de s'exprimer assez franche, parfois même rude. La fille qui se tenait devant lui était bien loin de la Freckles à l'allure garçonne qu'il connaissait : Elle était élégante, délicate, presque comme une poupée.

Freckles lui donna une vigoureuse claque dans le dos ( et il fut tout de suite convaincu que seule son apparence extérieure avait changé ), et gesticula en direction des assiettes disposées au bout de la table.

« Prend une assiette ici. Je te suggère de tenter le cheese-cake au citron et le tiramisu au chocolat blanc. »

« Oh… m-merci, » il tendit lentement une main vers l'une des assiettes.

« Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom ? »

« Skye », répondit-il.

« Contente de te connaitre, Skye, » elle lui tendit la main, « Je n'aime pas mon prénom, mais l'un de mes amis m'appelle Freckles, donc tu peux faire comme lui. »

« F-freckles ? » bégayât-t-il. Oh non, il ne l'avait quand même pas appelée comme ça alors qu'il se trouvait en face d'elle ?

Elle eut un petit rire. « Ouais, il ne me l'a pas dit directement. Je l'ai entendu quand il parlait à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais j'aime bien. »

Les joues de Ciel n'auraient pas pu être plus rouges. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ait gaffé à ce point ! Et lui avoir donné le surnom de 'Freckles'* n'était pas le pire - Et si une autre fille l'avait entendu parler d'elle en utilisant son numéro ? Le Comte resserra sa prise sur l'assiette à dessert. Ses paumes moites collaient à ses gants de façon désagréable.

« Ah, je dois y aller. Profites bien de la soirée, Skye ! On se recroisera surement ! »

Et elle partit. Ciel n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui répondre.

Mais tant pis. Maintenant, il avait une table couverte de desserts qui n'attendait que lui.

.

Grell, qui était enfin arrivé, se tenait avec Sebastian dans un coin de la salle, regardant le petit Comte s'éloigner maladroitement dans ses chaussures de verre, son premier dessert en main.

« Ce n'est pas juste ~! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a le droit de porter une robe ? » gémit le garçon aux cheveux rouges, qui avait cédé aux autre hôtes et s'était changé en costume masculin. D'accord, il avait pu donner un peu de sa touche personnelle à sa tenue. Il avait en effet décidé de s'inspirer du Chat du Cheshire : Il portait une chemise blanche, un veston et un pantalon brun, une écharpe rayée rose et violette, une queue et des oreilles de chat, et de la fausse fourrure rose sur le bord de ses chaussures. Il avait insisté pour être un personnage du même conte de fée que Sebastian.

« _Elle_ porte une robe parcequ'_elle_ est une lady. » dit Sebastian.

Son camarade fit une moue boudeuse. « Tu es méchant Sebastian. Pourquoi en fais-tu autant pour ce garçon ? »

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'exagérer mes efforts. »

« Aller jusqu'à lui réserver le dernier ticket et faire le design de la robe toi-même… Les autres garçons auront un choc quand il le verront ici. »

Sebastian jeta un petit coup d'œil menaçant à Grell. « Tu n'en as parlé à personne, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas encore, mon cher, » Les yeux verts de Grell brillaient. « Mais je peux garder le secret aussi longtemps que tu… »

Il se pencha et murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille de l'hôte aux cheveux de jais, qui pâlit soudainement.

« Je vous en prie, évitez de suggérer des choses aussi obscènes, Monsieur Grell. »

« Oh ! J'aime la façon dont tu dis mon nom ~! » Il attrapa le bras de Sebastian et le serra aussi fort qu'il pu.

.

Alors que Sebastian se débattait contre l'hôte flamboyant, quatre paires d'yeux tombèrent sur Ciel, celui-ci venant tout juste de s'assoir pour avaler sa part de tarte à la framboise et à la frangipane…

.

.

.

* * *

_Dum dum duuuum ! J'espère que la traduction de ce chapitre vous a plu ^-^ A bientôt pour le prochain ! _

_*Freckles veut dire 'taches de rousseur ' en anglais : Pas très très flatteur pour une jeune fille, comme surnom…. _


	17. Leçon Quinze

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Voila un nouveau chapitre traduit de Phantomhive High School Host Club ^-^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

_Sur une autre note, ffnet a décidé de faire des siennes à propos des reviews, et je n'ai pas pu répondre à celles du dernier chapitre comme je fais d'habitude : Je suis passée par les messages privés, j'espère donc avoir pu répondre à tout le monde ! A partir de maintenant je traduirais les chapitres beaucoup plus vite, étant donné que mes examens se terminent mercredi ( Avec des oraux, berk xp ). Après ça, j'aurais beaucoup plus de temps libre, donc attendez vous à un rythme de traduction plus rapide ^-^_

_**Disclaimer : **__Les personnages de Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne fais que traduire la fiction de KMLo2. _

_Enjoy ! _

* * *

Leçon Quinze : Ce n'est pas un conte de fées ( Partie Deux )

.

Tartes aux pommes, assiettes de macarons, pannas-cotas déposées dans des ramequins délicatement décorés, une fontaine de chocolat fondu Godiva… Tout ceci rassemblé devant lui, attendant d'être dégusté. Ciel en était arrivé au point ou il se demandait si il ne devrait pas se poignarder avec une fourchette à dessert pour être sur qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Au milieu de sa glorieuse orgie de crème, de beurre et de sucre, le garçon se rendit soudain compte que sa tenue ne le faisait pas autant souffrir qu'avant. Nom d'un parfait, il en aurait presque oublié qu'il était _à un bal_.

.

.

Il aurait pu le reconnaitre n'importe ou, même dans une foule aussi dense que celle-ci, même habillé comme _ça. _Deux yeux noirs se posèrent sur deux couettes gris-bleues, à demi cachées sous un chapeau rose pâle, décoré de roses blanches. Ils suivirent le mouvement sautillant des boucles, allant d'avant en arrière autour de la table à desserts. Quand il y eut un mouvement de foule, Joker pu enfin voir Ciel en entier - dans une robe de bal rose et volumineuse, des chaussures de verre à ses pieds. L'hôte n'aurait jamais pensé voir le Comte ici. Pas plus tard que cet après-midi, le garçon avait dit qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir de ticket. Peut-être qu'un miracle s'était réellement produit ?

Ses yeux maquillés regardèrent le garçon vaciller autour des pâtisseries. C'était à la fois mignon et ridicule.

« Qui est-ce que tu regardes, Joker ? »

C'était Soma, portant un costume de Pinocchio, des lignes dessinées sur son visage et ses mains, comme des membres de poupées. Une ficelle était attachée à ses manches et à ses coudes, et il tenait dans ses mains un faux nez, pour l'humour.

« C'est Skye, » dit Joker, pointant un doigt dans la direction de Ciel. « Je ne savais pas qu'elle viendrait ».

« Moi non plus ! Allons dire bonjour ! »

Mais avant que Soma ne puisse s'en aller en sautillant, Agni l'arrêta dans son élan. L'hôte avait décidé de rester traditionnel, et portait de simples vêtements indiens.

Sa voix était gentille, mais teintée de reproches. « Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée, mon Prince. Il doit bien y avoir une raison pour laquelle Maitre Ciel a décidé de ne pas nous dire qu'il viendrait au bal. Peut être qu'il ne voulait pas que nous le voyions ainsi. »

« Ainsi ? » dit Soma, « Tu veux dire, dans une robe ? Mais on l'a déjà vu comme ça de toute façon ! » Le garçon prit une moue boudeuse et croisa ses bras.

Joker fut un peu déçu quand il entendit le commentaire d'Agni. Est-ce que Ciel essayait vraiment de les éviter ? Pourquoi ferait-il cela ? Est-ce qu'il leur cachait quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils voient ? Ciel n'était pourtant pas ce genre de personne, n'est-ce pas ?

En tout cas, Ciel avait l'air adorable dans ce costume.

.

.

Il avait réussi à faire le tour de la table de desserts, goutant une pâtisserie après l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'une seule, une pure merveille - une base de biscuit Joconde, caché sous des couches de mousse à la pistache et de ganache au chocolat noir, parfumé à la framboise et garni d'éclats de pistaches et de feuilles d'or.

L'orchestre avait commencé à jouer. Il serait plus prudent de prendre le dernier dessert maintenant, avant que la piste de danse ne soit envahie. Donnant son assiette usée à un serveur, Ciel se dirigeait vers la table de desserts pour réclamer son prix quand il son chemin fut bloqué par une foule d'étudiants, remplissant la piste de dance en un flot continu. Cela tombait bien mal. Il se fraya un chemin dans la foule compacte, marchant sur des orteils et tirant accidentellement sur des costumes. Le pauvre garçon devait s'excuser à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

C'était à peu prés la centième fois qu'il rentrait dans quelqu'un, et la centième fois qu'il devait dire 'Pardon' pour avoir ruiné une autre tenue, mais cette personne là ne répondit pas, n'ouvrit même pas la bouche. Elle resta tout simplement plantée là, au milieu des danseurs. Alors que Ciel levait les yeux pour s'excuser une nouvelle fois, les mots refusèrent de sortir quand il vit son visage ; des cheveux blancs, des yeux lavandes. Une robe de bal faite de plumes couleur neige. Une fille qui était la réplique parfaite d'Ash.

Attend… Est-ce qu'il ne l'aurait pas déjà vue quelque part ?

Le son de l'orchestre se perdit au loin, la foule de danseurs sembla disparaitre. La présence hautaine de cette fille le captivait, d'une façon glauque, effrayante. Elle retroussa ses lèvres délicates, et un simple mot en sorti.

« Souillé. »

« Excusez moi ? » Ciel ne savait pas si il était supposé prendre la mouche ou continuer à lui demander pardon.

Elle maintint son regard, regardant le Comte par-dessus son nez, mais ne dit rien de plus. Avec maladresse, Ciel se dépêcha de s'en aller, ne voulant pas s'attarder plus que nécessaire. En outre, il y avait un dessert qui l'attendait.

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il rentra dans la cent-unième personne. L'homme en question ne ressemblait pourtant pas à un étudiant - Il semblait plus âgé. Mais son sourire était doux, et ses yeux étaient pétillants de jeunesse ; de plus, ses cheveux étaient longs, d'un blond doré, et sa stature révélait sa grâce. On aurait dit un prince sorti d'un conte de fées.

« My Lady, » dit-il. « Je vous ai observé depuis le moment ou vous êtes entrée dans la salle de bal. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » couina Ciel, rougissant, mais plus embarrassé qu'autre chose. Il n'avait pas eu un comportement très raffiné ce soir.

Le jeune homme prit la main gantée de Ciel, et se pencha pour y déposer un léger baiser. Le Comte résista du mieux qu'il put à l'envie de reprendre sa main pour lui donner une gifle retentissante.

« Je suis Alastair Chambers, le Vicomte de Druitt. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer ce soir, My Lady. »

La voix de l'homme donna la chair de poule à Ciel. Il ne voulait rien de plus que partir en courant, mais le Vicomte espérait surement qu'il se présente. Sans parler de tous les ragots que cela entrainerait si il était vu en train de s'enfuir face à un noble. Le garçon n'était que trop tenté de se présenter sous un faux nom.

… Mais de toute façon, 'Skye Barnett' était déjà un faux nom.

« Mon nom est Skye Barnett. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Lord Chambers. »

« Ah… Skye, » soupira le Vicomte. « Quel nom parfait pour une jeune fille telle que vous, respirant la grâce et la beauté d'un rouge-gorge ~ ! » Il tira Ciel vers lui, posant sa main autour de la taille du jeune garçon et prenant sa main droite, comme si il s'apprêtait à commencer une valse.

« M'accorderez vous cette danse, mon petit rouge-gorge ? »

Ciel senti la chair de poule revenir… non, cette fois-ci, cela ressemblait plus à une poussée d'urticaire. Ses mains tremblaient, et il sentait la sueur s'accumuler sur son sourcil. Il essaya de protester, mais ne parvint qu'à bégayer pitoyablement.

« Je-je…. Je suis… »

« J'ai bien peur que Miss Barnett ne m'ait _déjà_ accordé sa première danse, ce soir. » Revoilà cette voix doucereuse et confiante. Sebastian.

Le Vicomte de Druitt arqua un sourcil d'un air moqueur, mais ne fit pas grand-chose d'autre. « Ah, vraiment ? »

« Je vous prie d'accepter mes plus humbles excuses, Vicomte. » Sebastian inclina sa tête, faisant un peu pencher ses oreilles de lapin.

Chambers relâcha sa prise sur Ciel, et rejeta ses cheveux blonds en arrière.

« Je ne suis pas du genre à m'opposer aux souhaits d'une Lady. » Répondit-il, puis, se tournant vers Ciel, « Nous nous reverrons, mon petit rouge-gorge. Profitez bien de la soirée. »

Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur la main de Ciel et s'en alla, laissant les deux voisins, qui se tenaient l'un à coté de l'autre d'un air rigide, au milieu de la foule. Une fois que Chambers fut parti, Ciel en profita pour essuyer sa main sur sa robe, se débarrassant du mieux qu'il put de toutes les traces que le Vicomte aurait pu laisser. Puis, avec réticence, il dit à l'hôte aux cheveux de jais. « Merci, je suppose. »

« Pas besoin de me remercier, Miss Barnett. »

« J'essaye simplement d'être poli. » persiffla Ciel. « Et qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? Je ne veux pas être aperçu en ta compagnie ! »

Sebastian s'inclina. « Comme je l'ai dit au Vicomte, je suis là pour avoir votre première danse. »

« Je ne danse pas. » répondit Ciel froidement.

Le garçon plus âgé eut un sourire. « Et c'est bien la raison pour laquelle je suis ici. J'ai pensé qu'il serait pertinent de vous donner une brève leçon sur la valse, afin que vous ne vous ridiculisiez pas une prochaine fois. »

Une nouvelle fois, le Comte aurait voulu s'enfuir, mais Sebastian l'attrapa et le tint de la même façon que le Vicomte. Une fraction de secondes plus tard, Ciel se retrouva emporté vers le milieu de la piste de danse. Il fut entrainé dans une suite de pas déconcertants, d'un coté à un autre, vers l'avant, vers l'arrière, et en recommençant sans discontinuer. Cela donnait le vertige, et après plusieurs minutes passées à tituber et à marcher sur les chaussures noires de son partenaire de danse, Ciel commença à avoir du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Est-ce qu'il y avait vraiment des gens qui _aimaient_ ça ?

« Seigneur, il semble que la petite Lady manque d'endurance. »

« La ferme. » dit le garçon, l'air renfrogné. Il avait l'impression d'être trainé d'un coté à l'autre par l'autre hôte, plutôt que de sa propre volonté. Ses pieds refusaient de bouger.

« Miss Barnett, » commença Sebastian d'un ton sec, « Bien que le gentleman mène la danse, la partenaire doit elle aussi jouer un rôle. Vous n'êtes pas une poupée de chiffons, je vous prierais donc de cesser d'agir comme telle. »

Ciel leva les yeux vers lui, de dessous les roses décorant son chapeau. Il concentra toute sa colère dans son regard, frappant mentalement l'autre garçon en pleine face une bonne dizaine de fois. En retour, Sebastian lui adressa un sourire supérieur et continua à danser.

.

.

D'un peu plus loin, il les regardait, le cœur froid, ses doigts pianotant sur la garde de l'épée qu'il avait à la taille. Malgré la différence de taille, Sebastian and Ciel allaient bien ensemble en dansant. Ils avaient même l'air de bien s'amuser. Bien sur, Ciel était surement soulagé d'avoir été sauvé des griffes de cette ordure blonde. Joker avait vu la façon dont il avait fait le tour de la salle, embrassant la main de chaque fille qui était un tant soit peut attractive. Il aurait voulu sauver le Comte lui-même, mais Sebastian était arrivé avant lui, comme toujours.

C'était à chaque fois comme ça - Chaque fois que Joker avait une chance de faire ses preuves en face de Ciel, Sebastian arrivait en premier. Ces deux là semblaient toujours apprécier la présence de l'autre, même quand Ciel faisait de son mieux pour avoir l'air ennuyé.

Ca n'allait pas. Joker devait prouver à Ciel _qu'il _était aussi là pour lui, que ce n'était pas juste Sebastian qui tenait à lui ( si Sebastian tenait réellement à lui ). Ce mec avait pour habitude de toujours trop en faire. Il était tristement célèbre pour faire croire à ses clientes qu'il les aimait vraiment, au point que certaines filles s'en étaient prises à d'autres clientes quand Sebastian était trop proche d'elles. Joker serra les lèvres, se souvenant de l'atmosphère tendue qui avait plané sur le club, une fois que Ash avait du payer les dommages matériels que la salle avait subi.

Les filles étaient décidément de dangereuses créatures.

.

Un rire clair retenti, venant de derrière lui, lui faisant perdre le fil de ses pensées - c'était un étudiant qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu sur le campus, avec de fins cheveux blonds, et des yeux bleu turquoise.

« Elle est plutôt sexy. » annonça-t-il. Sa voix était joyeuse, mais Joker perçu une petite note dédaigneuse.

L'hôte aux cheveux roux rougit cependant en entendant cela. « Elle-elle est bien, je suppose. »

Le garçon lui donna une claque dans le dos et éclata de rire.

« Tu ne sais décidément pas mentir ! J'ai vu la façon dont tu la regardais. C'est cette Skye dont tout le monde était en train de parler il y a quelques minutes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ou-oui.. »

« Bref, je m'appelle Alois. Alois Trancy. » Le garçon lui tendit sa main. « Et toi ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresserait ? » dit Joker, soupçonneux. Franchement, pourquoi ce mec avait commencé à lui parler d'une façon aussi décontractée, d'un seul coup ? Et c'était la première fois qu'il se croisaient, en plus ! Il n'avait pas franchement envie de lui répondre.

Mais le jeune garçon ignora son attitude hostile, et lui tendit sa main à nouveau.

« Allez ! Ne me laisse pas planté là ! »

Avec un petit soupir, Joker prit sa main. « Appelle moi Joker. »

« Joker, » dit Alois, un air de réflexion peint sur son visage. « Je veux t'aider, Joker. »

« M'aider ? »

« Ouais. Te voir te lamenter sur une fille comme ça - ça me fait pitié pour toi. Je veux dire, quel mec reste en retrait pour regarder la fille qui l'intéresse danser avec un autre bâtard ? »

Joker fronça les sourcils face à la vulgarité du jeune garçon.

« Crois moi, j'ai une tonne de bonnes idées. Tu seras entre ses jambes en un rien de temps. »

L'hôte devint rouge tomate. « Ce-ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! »

Alois arqua l'un de ses sourcils blonds. « Bien sur, » dit-il d'un air sarcastique, « Mais ce n'est pas important. Une fois que j'en aurais fini, elle sera de toute façon à fond sur toi. »

Les joues de Joker restèrent tout aussi rouges. « Comment est-ce que tu comptes faire ça ? »

L'autre garçon haussa les épaules. « Je vais réussir, c'est tout. Tu verras. »

.

.

La pièce semblait tournoyer, après la troisième ou la quatrième chanson. Sebastian en était pratiquement réduit à traîner le corps de Ciel sur le sol, étant donné que le garçon arrivait à peine à se tenir debout. Il avait l'impression que ses pieds avaient triplé de volume. Quand l'orchestre fit enfin une pause pendant un bref 'entracte', Ciel saisit sa chance. Il jeta un regard vers l'autre bout de la pièce, en direction de la table des desserts; il devait s'assurer que la dernière pâtisserie était toujours là.

Et en effet, elle l'était, mais seulement deux parts de la pâtisserie étaient posées sur le plat. Il n'était pas franchement sûr qu'il arriverait à marcher jusque là-bas avec ses pieds douloureux, mais il devait essayer. Se battant contre l'irrépressible envie de s'écrouler comme un sac de patates sur le sol, Ciel se libéra des mains de Sebastian, et s'apprêtait à foncer droit vers les desserts, quand une voix terrifiante et familière retentit.

« OhmonDieu ! Ta robe est _tellement_ mignonne ! »

Ciel se figea sur place. Cela ne pouvait pas être en train d'arriver ! Il se cacha derrière l'autre étudiant, laissant s'échapper un couinement involontaire. Sebastian lui jeta un regard confus.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'_elle_ fait là ! » hissa Ciel.

Sebastian regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait le regard horrifié de Ciel, remarquant l'enthousiaste fille blonde en question, qui se tenait sur un balcon juste au dessus d'eux.

« Ah, oui, » répondit-il. « Cette jeune fille est Elizabeth Cordelia Midford. La fille du Marquis de Midford. Un peu fashionista, une personne très sociable, à la différence du reste de sa famille…. »

« Je _sais_ qui elle est ! » le coupa Ciel impatiemment. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien ficher ici ? »

« Il me semble que la Marquise de Midford est présente en tant qu'invitée d'honneur. Lady Elizabeth l'a donc probablement accompagnée, étant donnée qu'elle parait apprécier les bals. »

Ciel fronça les sourcils. Bien sur qu'il connaissait Elizabeth Midford - ou Lizzy, comme elle insistait toujours à le dire -, qui était sa cousine, la Marquise étant la jeune sœur de son père. Cependant, il n'y avait que peu de personnes intéressées par la noblesse, de nos jours, donc peu de gens devaient être au courant de ses relations avec la Famille Midford. Et encore moins devaient savoir qu'ils étaient tous deux fiancés - une tradition assez antique, le fait de se marier avec des gens de sa famille, mais aussi masculine que sa tante Frances soit, elle avait toujours aimé respecter les traditions.

En tout cas, Lizzy ne devait absolument pas le voir habillé comme ça. Elle le reconnaitrait surement en quelques secondes, et cela détruirait son déguisement. 'Aux grands maux les grands remèdes'.

« Sebastian, » dit Ciel, « Danse avec moi. »

Après avoir haussé l'un de ses sourcils, Sebastian s'inclina et obéit à la commande de Ciel. Il souleva le jeune Comte dans ses bras pour une autre danse épuisante. Mais de toute façon, c'était la seule chose à faire. Discrètement, Ciel commença à pousser Sebastian dans la direction de la table des desserts, loin de Lizzy.

Il aurait surement dû payer attention aux leçons de danse que Sebastian lui avait donné plus tôt dans la soirée, car quand il émergea de la foule, son jupon affreusement long décida soudainement de s'accrocher au talon de sa chaussure de verre. En quelques instant, le Comte se retrouva en train de tomber en arrière, rentrant dans plusieurs étudiants, qui tombèrent eux aussi dans les bras de leurs partenaires de danse. Un chœur de plaintes s'éleva , la plupart provenant de filles se lamentant sur la ruine de leurs costumes… une nouvelle fois. Franchement, elles auraient pu être heureuses d'être tombées dans les bras de quelqu'un. Ciel s'était retrouvé par terre.

Et ce fut à ce moment là qu'il l'entendit - la seule chose qu'il avait redouté d'entendre.

« Cette robe rose est _magnifique_ ! »

Le cœur de Ciel s'accéléra, et il pria pour ne pas être le seul à porter une robe rose au bal, mais quand il leva à nouveau les yeux vers le balcon, son regard accrocha celui d'Elizabeth.

« Merde ! » grinça le garçon aux cheveux gris-bleus. « Aide moi à me relever, Sebastian ! »

Le garçon en question obéit, mais ne perdit pas de temps pour le réprimander sur son langage quelque peu vulgaire. Ciel n'y prêta pas attention, au vu des circonstances, et jeta un regard autour de lui pour voir ou Lizzy était partie. Elle n'était plus sur le balcon, mais en train de descendre les escaliers de marbre qui permettaient d'accéder à la piste de danse. Il devait sortir d'ici !

Sans perdre une seconde, il rassembla ses jupons et courut vers la sortie, laissant Sebastian derrière lui. Mais se ruer vers la porte n'était pas aussi facile qu'il n'y paraissait, avec tous ces étudiants autour de lui. Alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de la sortie, son visage entra en collision avec un torse ferme et musclé. Il leva les yeux et vit Joker, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

« Cette robe te va bien, » dit-il avec un petit rire, posant une main sur l'épaule nue de Ciel.

Essoufflé, Ciel le remercia le plus rapidement qu'il put, de façon plutôt automatique, et décida qu'il irait plus vite si il enlevait ces chaussures infernales. Se baissant d'un seul coup, il retira les chaussures de verre, et se redressa, une dans chaque main. Il souhaita une bonne soirée au garçon roux, et couru à travers la salle de bal, ses couettes bleu-gris flottant derrière lui.

La bouche entrouverte, Joker fixa sa main, cette main qui venait de toucher l'épaule de Ciel. Il se dirigea vers la porte par laquelle Ciel venait de sortir, jetant un coup d'œil dans le couloir, ou la silhouette du garçon s'éloignait de plus en plus. C'est alors qu'il le vit - quelque chose de brillant, quelques mètres plus loin. C'était l'une des chaussures de verre que le Comte avait enlevées. Il avait surement dû trébucher, et la laisser tomber sous le coup de la panique.

Joker s'avança et prit la chaussure dans sa main. Est-ce que ça ne serait pas un peu glauque s'il la lui ramenait ?

« Ce garçon est vraiment tête en l'air, » soupira Sebastian, s'approchant de Joker et jetant un coup d'œil rapide à la chaussure. « Je devrais probablement la lui rapporter. »

« Non, ça ne me dérange pas de le faire, » offrit Joker.

Sebastian sourit. « Cela serait trop embêtant pour toi. Sans compter que je suis dans la chambre voisine de celle de Ciel, ce ne sera donc pas un problème pour moi de la lui rendre. »

Un gout amer dans la bouche, Joker lui tendit lentement la chaussure de verre. « Tu as raison… »

.

.

L'étudiant de grande taille et affublé de lunettes tenait religieusement une assiette à dessert dans sa main, à la disposition d'Alois, regardant le garçon blond introduire dans sa bouche un bout de gâteau avant de mâcher lentement.

« Dis quelque chose, Claude, » ordonna Alois. « Tu as été super silencieux ce soir. »

Claude ajusta ses lunettes de sa main libre. « Monsieur, » dit-il, « Avez-vous vraiment l'intention d'aider ce 'Joker' ? »

Alois se renversa contre le dossier de sa chaise, et regarda les autres étudiants danser. « Bien sur ! Je ferais de mon mieux pour aider ce mec. »

L'œil de son compagnon tiqua.

« Mais tu sais bien comment ça va se passer, » dit le blond, tirant Claude vers lui pour murmurer au creux de son oreille, « A la fin de la journée, cette Skye finira de toute façon dans _mes_ bras. »

.

.

.

Une fois arrivé dans sa suite confortable, Ciel sauta sur son lit, avec robe, perruque, et accessoires. C'était exactement pour ça qu'il haïssait les réceptions - il se sentait toujours épuisé quand elles finissaient, quelque soit la raison. Evidement, c'était probablement la première fois qu'il était mort de fatigue après avoir couru dans tous les sens dans une robe de bal afin d'échapper à sa fiancée. Mais ses efforts n'avaient pas été vains, même après toutes ces souffrances, vu le nombre de desserts qu'il avait pu manger.

Mais pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette unique pâtisserie qu'il n'avait pas pu gouter. Il sentit son cœur se serrer un peu, et finit par s'endormir, une impression de vide dans sa poitrine.

.

Il finit par se réveiller quand des rayons de soleil traversèrent ses paupières, quelque part entre huit heures et dix heures du matin. Ses cils recouverts de mascara étaient tout collés, à son grand désagrément. Il frotta son œil et s'assit lentement, quand soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus dans sa robe de bal. Celle-ci était soigneusement pliée au bout de son lit, le chapeau assorti posé dessus. Sa perruque avait retrouvé sa place sur son bureau, et l'unique chaussure de verre qu'il avait réussi à conserver avait rejoint ses autres chaussures, près de sa penderie. Etrange - il avait du être extrêmement fatigué, pour s'être mis en pyjama sans s'en rendre compte.

C'est alors que le regard de Ciel tomba sur la chaise de son bureau, qui était maintenant posée à coté de son lit. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déplacée. Sur celle-ci était déposée son autre chaussure de verre, ainsi qu'une boite en plastique et une feuille de papier. Le garçon aux cheveux bleu-gris tendit la main et attrapa la feuille, la rapprochant de son œil pour la lire.

.

_A l'attention de mon Petit Maitre,_

_Avez-vous bien dormi ? Vous aviez l'air absolument drainé - cela devait être assez épuisant de vous enfuir en courant de la salle de bal pour échapper à votre fiancée, tout en portant plusieurs kilos de dentelle et de tissus. Vous n'avez même pas remarqué que vous aviez laissé tomber votre chaussure de verre sur le chemin du retour. Heureusement, Joker a pu la récupérer avant qu'un événement tragique ne l'abîme. _

_J'espère ne pas vous avoir réveillé quand j'ai pris la liberté de vous changer dans vos affaires de nuit. Cette robe avait l'air affreusement inconfortable, bien que vous ressembliez à une charmante jeune fille dedans. _

_Pour vous récompenser de tous vos efforts, je vous ai laissé un petit cadeau. Profitez-en bien, et n'oubliez pas de vous brosser les dents après. _

_Sincèrement, _

_Sebastian M._

_._

Ciel tendit une nouvelle fois la main, prit la boite en plastique et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se tenait une part du dernier gâteau, celui qu'il n'avait pas pu gouter la nuit dernière. Il était toujours merveilleusement frais après toutes ces heures. Il eut un minuscule sourire, avant de se rendre compte que…

Il regarda à nouveau la feuille de papier, et toute sentimentalité partit aussitôt aux ordures. Sebastian _savait_ que Lizzy était la fiancée de Ciel, et il n'avait pas levé le petit doigt pour l'aider !

Et ce n'était pas tout - il l'avait même _déshabillé_ ! De toutes les -

Mais, attend une seconde… la nuit dernière Ciel avait pris soin de bien fermer les portes et les fenêtres permettant d'accéder à sa suite, au cas ou Lizzy l'aurait suivi… Ce qui signifiait que Sebastian avait _forcé_ les serrures pour entrer dans sa chambre !

Ciel froissa la feuille et la jeta à travers la pièce, avant de s'enfouir sous les couvertures, grommelant. Cet enfoiré avait _tellement_ dépassé les bornes. Le Comte jura que son 'voisin' lui paierait cher pour ce qu'il avait osé faire. Son petit sourire supérieur disparaitrait une bonne fois pour toutes quand Ciel en aurait fini avec lui.

.

… mais d'abord, c'était l'heure de manger cette part de gâteau.

.

.

.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! _

_Comme l'a dit l'auteur, les quatre paires d'yeux observant Ciel étaient donc Joker, Lizzy, le Vicomte, et Alois._

_Dans le prochain chapitre, ce sera le week end pour les étudiants de Stoneleigh Parc… Préparez vous à jouer au soleil ! ^-^_


	18. Leçon Seize

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_J'espère que vous allez bien, et que les vacances ( ou les jobs d'été ) se déroulent le mieux possible. _

_Voici le nouveau chapitre de Phantom High School Host Club, centré cette fois-ci sur Grell…. Car l'hôte à la chevelure de feu cache plus de choses qu'il n'y parait ! ^-^_

_Je vous propose aussi un petit jeu, étant donné que cette traduction approche petit à petit des 100 reviews : _

_- Je vais en effet avoir beaucoup plus de temps pour faire des traductions et pour écrire des fictions : Donc je vous propose de me laisser une idée d'histoire dans votre review, le seul critère étant qu'elle se passe dans l'univers de Kuroshitsuji, mais avec le couple que vous désirez, le contexte que vous désirez, et ainsi de suite… En clair, une idée d'histoire que vous aimeriez voir écrite ! Je posterais ensuite une petite note pour dire quelle idée m'a le plus inspiré, et j'écrirais l'histoire en question, en la dédicaçant à l'auteur de la review ~_

_Vous êtes bien sur libres de ne pas participer, mais je suis ouverte à toute proposition de fiction ! _

_**Disclaimer : **__Les personnages de Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne fais que traduire la fiction de KMLo2. _

_**Lien vers l'histoire originale : **__http(:/)(.)net/s/6098464/18/Phantom_High_School_Host_Club_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

Leçon Seize : De l'importance d'avoir une armure : 

.

Quel que soit son programme de la journée, son rituel du matin était de la plus haute importance. Il commençait par se brosser les dents - il s'était rendu compte que c'était le meilleur moyen pour se réveiller, étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais été du matin. Il entrait ensuite dans sa douche, savourant la sensation de l'eau frappant sa peau, à la fois chaude et rafraichissante. Chaque matin, il se faisait un shampoing et posait un masque sur ses cheveux. Sinon, sa chevelure devenait ébouriffée et sèche, autrement dit affreuse… Bien que peu de personne ne soient au courant de cela.

Sa colonne vertébrale le picotait quand il sortit de la douche, et il sentit l'air froid enter en contact avec sa peau mouillée. Oui, il était bel et bien réveillé, à présent, et avait encore quelques minutes devant lui pour finir sa routine du matin avant le petit-déjeuner. S'enveloppant dans une serviette et essuyant les traces de buée sur le miroir de la salle de bain, il fixa son reflet pendant un moment. Il sourit ; son reflet lui sourit aussi en retour. Aujourd'hui serait une bonne journée.

Il prit dans ses mains un pot de crème luxueux et enleva le couvercle, trempa un doigt dedans et déposa la crème sur son visage. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, il se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait oublié un élément extrêmement important dans son rituel du jour.

Il se précipita vers son lit, laissant presque tomber sa serviette, et attrapa son téléphone. Dégageant le clavier, il tapa le numéro qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur. Il se tortilla impatiemment en entendant la tonalité, et, enfin, il eut une réponse.

« Il est trop tôt pour ça, » grommela une voix de l'autre coté de la ligne.

Il gémit. « Mais Sebastiaaaaan~! Tu m'as tellement manqué la nuit dernière ! Tu es si cruel… »

« Non, » répondit Sebastian, « Tu t'inventes des histoires. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais raccrocher. »

« Mais-! »

La tonalité retentit.

Soupirant, il lâcha le téléphone sur son lit. Ah, tant pis, il réessaierait demain, comme toujours. Il retourna dans la salle de bain pour finir de mettre sa crème, puis brossa ses longs cheveux rouges, et mit en place ses faux cils. C'était une tâche ardue, mais à laquelle il était maintenant habitué. Il s'habilla rapidement, avec un débardeur noir décolleté, une veste rouge sang et un jean moulant. Prenant ses lunettes rouges, il s'inspecta dans le miroir à pied situé à coté de sa penderie et sourit, découvrant ses dents en lames de rasoir.

.

Grell avait toujours aimé les week-ends, mais celui-ci s'annonçait particulièrement excitant. De grands yeux verts scannèrent la pièce, pour se poser sur le sac qu'il avait préparé la veille. Aujourd'hui, il allait retourner à la maison pour la première fois après plusieurs mois, afin de faire une surprise à sa mère pour son anniversaire.

Ses yeux se posèrent avec un regard tendre sur une photographie de lui et de sa Maman sur sa table de nuit. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux flamboyants que lui, et les mêmes yeux émeraudes. Elle avait été son modèle pendant la plus grande partie de son enfance tumultueuse. C'était sa mère qui lui avait montré l'importance d'être lui-même, et l'importance de la persévérance. C'était elle qui avait posé les pierres de leur chemin à tous les deux, un chemin à la fois parsemé de rêves et de souffrances. Mais rien de tout cela n'était important, désormais - elle était maintenant heureuse, et c'était ce qui comptait, se dit Grell.

Après s'être regardé une dernière fois dans le miroir ( Pour être bien sûr qu'il n'était rien moins que magnifique ), Grell descendit vers la salle à manger. La façon dont il marchait à travers les couloirs faisait rougir et détourner la tête des autres résidents du bâtiment réservés aux garçons. La vie n'était qu'un grand podium de mode, et Grell avait toujours désiré se faire voir et entendre.

Certain de faire une entrée incroyable, il poussa les doubles portes grandes ouvertes.. Mais ses camarades étaient depuis longtemps habitués à ses manières flamboyantes, et personne n'était assez gentil pour lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Peu importe. Il regarda à travers la pièce et repéra la table à laquelle Soma, Agni et Joker étaient assis. Grell était bien trop excité pour avoir faim aujourd'hui, donc il ne commanda qu'une tranche de pain de mie et regarda les autres - surtout Soma - engloutir leur petit déjeuner.

« Tu as des choses prévues ce week-end, Grell ? » demanda Soma à travers une bouchée d'œufs brouillés et de toast.

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges inspecta ses ongles tout en répondant, « Je vais rendre visite à Maman. La limousine arrive dans une demi-heure. »

Ils tendirent tous les oreilles à la mention de sa mère.

« La mère de Maitre Grell n'est personne d'autre que Catherine-Anne Sutcliff, si je ne m'abuse ? » dit Agni.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir une actrice comme mère ? » demanda Joker, rentrant dans la conversation et se penchant vers l'avant avec intérêt.

Grell eut un rire hautain. « Au début c'est un peu bizarre de voir son visage sur des affiches un peu partout, mais on s'y fait, je suppose ~ »

Le visage de Soma s'éclaira. « Est-ce que tu pourrais me rapporter un autographe ? S'il te plaiiit ? »

Une nouvelle fois, le garçon aux cheveux flamboyants eut un petit rire. « Je verrais ce que je peux faire. Elle est plutôt occupée, ces jours-ci. »

Leur conversation pour le reste du petit-déjeuner tourna autour de Grell et de sa mère. Il adorait ça, cette attention qu'ils lui accordaient, cette attention qu'ils lui accordaient à _elle_ aussi. Maman méritait l'amour qu'elle recevait de tout le monde; elle avait travaillé dur pour cela.

.

Après le petit déjeuner, Grell souhaita un bon week-end à ses camarades hôtes, et les laissa à leurs plans ( Joker allait voir un 'ami', et Soma et Agni avaient l'intention de faire un peu de tourisme ), puis retourna à sa suite pour prendre ses sacs. Il redescendit les escaliers, en direction de l'entrée principale de l'école, et passa devant Ciel et Sebastian, alors que ceux-ci sortaient du bâtiment mixte. Le premier avait l'air très mécontent, et le second portait sur son visage son sempiternel sourire malin. Grell sautilla au coté de Sebastian, passant un bras autour du sien. Comme d'habitude, le garçon aux cheveux noirs ne fit rien pour se débarrasser de Grell… Ce serait trop indigne de faire une telle chose en public.

« Sebastiaaaaan ~, espèce de démon ! Mon lit était froid et solitaire sans toi cette nuit ! »

Bien que Sebastian n'ait pas bougé, un air dégouté avait envahi son visage. « Je t'en prie, ne dis pas des choses qui pourraient être mal interprétées en public, Grell. »

Le roux fit la moue et frappa joueusement le bras de Sebastian de sa main libre, mais arrêta de flirter. Il fit au revoir au duo, décidant de ne pas s'embêter avec eux aujourd'hui. Même si il ressentait un petit pincement de jalousie en les voyant ensemble, se chamaillant comme un vieux couple.. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre du temps, maintenant que la limousine était en chemin.

Il passa le grand portail juste à temps pour voir la limousine arriver. Le chauffeur sortit et s'inclina devant lui. Il était vêtu d'une veste à queue de pie et de gants blancs, une tenue qui ressemblait aux habits d'un majordome. C'était Grell qui avait décidé de l'habiller comme ça, bien qu'il n'ait jamais cessé de se dire que cette tenue irait bien mieux à Sebastian.

.

.

Après avoir reçu un autre appel-réveil de la part de Grell, Sebastian avait espéré retourner au lit, puisqu'il n'avait rien de prévu ce week-end. Malheureusement, cela ne devait pas se produire - dès que sa tête avait touché l'oreiller, quelqu'un avait frappé violement à sa porte.

Il se fit à peu près présentable, et se dirigea vers la porte pour accueillir le visiteur. Droit comme un 'i', Ciel se tenait devant lui, tellement furieux qu'il aurait pu avoir de la fumée sortant de ses oreilles et de ses narines. Le garçon ne dit rien, mais Sebastian savait pourquoi il était là, et cette pensée fit se dessiner un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Nonchalamment, comme si il ne venait pas de se réveiller, il dit à Ciel qu'il serait de retour dans peu de temps, et ferma la porte derrière lui avant que Ciel ne puisse protester.

Une fois qu'il se fut douché et habillé il ouvrit la porte, pour s'apercevoir que Ciel n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Le garçon contint son humeur jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent arrivés à l'entrée de leur résidence. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste pour quelques secondes, et le pied de Ciel fit alors une charmante rencontre avec le tibias de Sebastian. Mais bien que celui-ci ait gardé son air impassible, Ciel, de l'autre coté, jura silencieusement à l'attention de ses faibles et douloureux orteils.

« Pervers ! » hurla-t-il, pointant un doigt accusateur dans la direction de son voisin. Sebastian avait l'air extrêmement amusé, mais prétendit ne pas savoir de quoi il parlait.

« Aurais-je fait quelque chose ? » demanda le plus âgé, soulevant un sourcil, son sempiternel sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

Ciel était tenté de lui donner un nouveau coup de pied, mais ne le fit pas, et commença alors à discourir sur le sujet de la décence et du respect de la vie privée des autres. Il n'appréciait pas être déshabillé, surtout par _lui_ ( même si il avait été rhabillé ensuite ), et il appréciait encore moins que Sebastian ait forcé sa suite ( même si _c'était_ pour lui rendre ses affaires ). Et en outre, Sebastian savait qu'il était fiancé à Elizabeth Midford, et se doutait donc bien des conséquences qu'il y aurait eu si elle avait découvert Ciel… Mais il avait pourtant fait l'aveugle. Quel genre d'homme était-il ?

L'hôte aux cheveux noirs eut un petit rire. « Je me suis toujours considéré comme moins un homme qu'un démon. »

Son compagnon ne fit que grommeler.

C'est alors qu'il entendirent un son qui fit se dresser les cheveux de Sebastian. Un cri suraigu qu'ils auraient pu reconnaitre à des kilomètres. Grell.

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges était incroyablement collant avec Sebastian. C'en était presque répugnant, pensait Ciel. Premièrement, comment quelqu'un pouvait-il agir de façon aussi exagérée ? Et deuxièmement, parmi tous les gens sur Terre, pourquoi était-il si attaché à _Sebastian_ ?

Une fois que l'hôte psychotique ( Ciel s'imaginait facilement qu'il était un psychopathe, assassinant ses victimes à l'aide d'une tronçonneuse ) fut parti, mentionnant quelque chose à propos de sa mère, sa colère s'évanouit et fut remplacée par de la curiosité.

Il se tourna vers son voisin et dit, « Rappelle moi pourquoi tu l'as laissé entrer au club. »

Un autre petit rire venant de Sebastian. « Ca semble irréel, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il est saoulant, » se plaignit le plus petit, « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas juste le virer ? »

Soupirant, Sebastian plissa ses yeux couleur vin. « J'ai bien peur que Grell ne soit un peu comme la croûte qui recouvre une blessure. Tu oublies facilement pourquoi il est là, mais si tu l'enlève, il ne fera que revenir, plus rouge, et, oserais-je même dire … plus ….affreux que jamais. »

.

.

.

Grell sautait presque sur son siège pendant le trajet jusqu'à chez lui, serrant un bouquet de lys rouges et une boite de cupcakes entre ses mains. Maman serait _tellement_ heureuse - elle avait toujours adoré les cupcakes.

Quand la limousine commença à ralentir avant le tournant de l'allée, Grell réfléchit à son entrée. Maman serait délicieusement surprise. Ils se prendraient dans les bras, s'enverraient des baisers, et partageraient les derniers potins autour d'une tasse de thé et des cupcakes qu'il avait amenés.

Il sortit de la voiture en un bond et ouvrit la porte d'entrée d'un grand geste.

« Maman ! Ton fils chéri est de retour ! »

L'écho de sa proclamation résonna dans le hall, mais ne rencontra que le silence. Le chauffeur eut une toux gênée, puis s'en alla.

Confus, Grell appela à nouveau sa mère en trottinant dans le hall, passant la tête à travers toutes les portes pour voir si elle ne serait pas dans une des pièces. Dans la cuisine, il trouva la femme de ménage, qui nettoyait les bancs et passait la serpillière sur le sol en marbre. Elle s'inclina poliment devant lui quand elle l'aperçut.

« Ou est Maman ? » demanda-t-il, ses épaules baissées, comme si il connaissait déjà la réponse.

La voix de la femme de ménage était douce et compatissante. « Mrs Sutcliff est partie à Venise pour fêter son anniversaire en compagnie de son manager. »

« Oh, » dit-il tristement. « Merci. Je serais dans le jardin, dans ce cas. »

.

Il était habitué, maintenant. Maman était une célébrité. Elle était toujours occupée, trop occupée pour passer du temps avec lui. Le plus souvent, il se résignait à laisser des messages sur son portable ou à son assistant. Soupirant, il se traîna vers le jardin, donnant des coups de pied dans les feuilles mortes qui avaient commencées à tomber des arbres - les premières victimes de l'automne.

« Veuillez éviter de faire du désordre. Nous avons ratissé toute la journée. »

La ferme réprimande fit lever les yeux de Grell. En un instant, la déception quitta son visage et un sourire la remplaça.

« Will ! »

Le jeune homme en question, de l'âge de Grell, bien que plus grand en taille, avait des cheveux noirs et d'austères yeux verts, cachés derrière des lunettes à monture rectangulaire. Il tenait dans ses mains un outil de jardinage rétractable, de la même taille que lui. Tout ceci lui donnait un air plutôt intimidant, mais Grell n'était pas le moins du monde effrayé. Il sauta dans les bras du jeune homme qui fit un pas de coté, laissant Grell s'étaler dans une pile de feuilles mortes.

Alors que Grell se relevait, les autres l'accueillirent avec des rires sonores. Ses joues tournèrent au rose soutenu.

Ces mecs lui avaient manqué, eux aussi. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas vus, mais ils étaient tous là - Alan, le mec gentil qui prenait soin de tout le monde ( La seule chose, c'était qu'il avait l'air tellement fragile que l'on aurait pu penser qu'il était dans la phase terminale d'une quelconque maladie ); Eric, qui bien qu'étant le plus dur à cuire de tous, se plierait en quatre pour eux ( Et surtout pour Alan ); Ronald, le jeune dynamique, qui mettait toujours de l'ambiance dans les fêtes ( Bien qu'il puisse être assez énervant, de temps en temps ); et finalement, William. Il connaissait William depuis qu'il était tout petit - ils avaient été dans les mêmes classes depuis la maternelle… jusqu'à l'an dernier, quand Grell avait été transféré à l'Académie de Stoneleigh Parc.

Alan posa son râteau et tendit une main à Grell pour l'aider à se relever. Ce dernier le remercia, et accepta également l'aide d'Alan pour enlever les feuilles mortes de ses long cheveux.

« Donc, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Eric, posant la scie mécanique qu'il avait utilisée, « Et pour qui sont ces gâteaux ? »

Surpris, Grell baissa les yeux vers la boite de cupcakes qu'il tenait dans sa main. Un soupir triste passa la barrière de ses lèvres, son souffle se condensant dans l'air froid de l'automne.

.

.

.

« Grell a eu une enfance difficile, venant d'une famille monoparentale. Sa mère était déterminée à devenir une actrice, et était assez…. irresponsable, dans la façon dont elle gérait ses revenus. »

Alors qu'il tendait la main vers sa tasse de thé, Ciel se figea. « Sa mère est Catherine-Anne Sutcliff, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Correct. »

Le Comte hocha de la tête. « Pas étonnant que Grell soit devenu comme ça. »

Sebastian eut un petit rire. « En effet. Grell a toujours été une sorte de diva. Je ne doute pas que ce soit un trait de caractère venant de sa mère. Mais bien qu'elle semble être son plus grand modèle, il n'a jamais passé beaucoup de temps en sa compagnie, ni avant, ni après qu'elle ne soit devenue une actrice. »

.

.

.

« Franchement, » soupira Will, exaspéré, tout en ajustant ses lunettes d'une main gantée. « Dois tu vraiment _toujours_ interrompre notre travail ? »

Grell avait en effet interrompu leur travail, mais les autres ne semblaient pas lui en vouloir. Même après tout ce temps, Grell était toujours aussi exubérant, toujours aussi peu productif, et le reste de ses amis l'acceptaient encore et toujours - eux, sa _vraie_ famille.

« Ca ne me dérange pas, d'être interrompu, » dit Ronald, la bouche pleine de cupcakes, « Surtout si on peut manger. »

Tous les cinq étaient installés sous la pergola, au milieu du jardin, et mangeaient les cupcakes que Grell avait apportés pour Maman. Bien qu'il n'ait pas été le moins du monde fâché de les voir engloutir les gâteau en quelques minutes, le fait que Maman ne soit pas là pour partager avec eux leur donnait un gout un peu amer.

Toujours aussi prévenant, Alan posa sa main sur l'épaule de Grell. « Ne sois pas déçu. Je suis sûr que tu manques énormément à ta mère. »

Se penchant devant Alan, Eric donna un petit coup dans le bras de Grell. « Sourit un peu, d'acc ? Tu recommences à ressembler à un petit enfant triste. »

Et quand le garçon aux cheveux rouges ne fit que soupirer à nouveau, Eric et Ronald rassemblèrent le groupe pour prendre une photo, dans une tentative pour redonner le sourire à Grell.

Ronald regarda ensuite le résultat de la photo et tomba à la renverse, riant à en pleurer. Même le strict William ne put retenir un sourire quand il jeta un coup d'œil à la photo. Grell et les autres se rapprochèrent pour la regarder, et, finalement, tous éclatèrent de rire. Typique - le flash s'était réfléchi dans leurs lunettes, ce qui faisait que leurs yeux n'étaient pas visibles sur la photo.

C'étaient ces fichues lunettes qui les avaient rapprochés, au départ. Tous avaient subi des moqueries par le passé, à causes d'elles. Mais cependant, au lieu d'en avoir honte, ils s'étaient réunis tous ensemble et avaient juré de ne jamais abandonner leurs lunettes - même pas pour des lentilles de contact. Depuis ce temps là, ils avaient été inséparables, encore plus proches les uns des autres que de leurs familles. Jusqu'à ce que Maman perce dans l'industrie du film, et n'envoie Grell à l'Académie. Mais Maman n'avait pas non plus un cœur de pierre. Elle les avait engagés pour tenir le jardin, et dès que Grell passait à la maison, il leur donnait un coup de main. Cela dit, le jardinage n'avait jamais été son point fort.

.

.

.

« Ca n'a rien de surprenant, » répondit Ciel, « Etant donné qu'elle était mère célibataire, elle n'aurait de toute façon pas pu passer beaucoup de temps avec lui . »

« Tout de même, » continua le garçon aux yeux pourpres, « Grell a été blessé par son attitude. Il a subi beaucoup de moqueries quand il était enfant, parce qu'il était…. »

« Différent ? » proposa Ciel.

« Différent. » Sebastian sourit. « Cela, ajouté à l'absence constante de sa mère, l'a conduit à se détacher des autres. Quand il est arrivé à l'Académie, il était froid, solitaire, et ne parlait à personne. »

Ciel avait du mal à imaginer cela.

.

.

.

« Tu as changé. »

Le commentaire tira Grell de sa rêverie. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il fixait le vide, probablement tout en souriant comme un idiot depuis que les autres lui avaient changé les idées. Ils avaient déjà rangé leurs outils de jardinage et étaient rentrés à la maison, le soleil commençant à se coucher et le vent s'étant refroidi. Maintenant, il ne restait que lui et William assis sous la pergola, en la seule compagnie de miettes de cupcakes et des désormais fanées fleurs de lys, seuls testaments du déroulement de la journée.

« Changé ? » répéta Grell, son sourire s'élargissant comme celui du Chat du Cheshire.

William s'éclaircit la voix. « Oui. Tu es redevenu comme avant. Et je ne crois pas que j'aime ça. »

« Je ne comprend pas ce que tu veux dire. »

« Lors de notre première rencontre, tu t'étais accroché à moi comme une petite fille amoureuse, et tu m'envoyais des baisers chaque fois que nos regards se croisaient. Au fil des années, j'ai cru que tu avais enfin laissé tomber ces habitudes embarrassantes… Mais depuis que tu es allé à Stoneleigh Parc, il semble que ta maturité ait disparu à nouveau. »

Grell ne put cacher sa surprise en entendant les mots froids et durs de son ami. « Mais Will, je… »

« Tu n'es pas toi-même. Est-ce que tu ne réalises donc pas que le flamboyant, l'excentrique Grell était simplement un masque que tu portais pour te protéger ? »

Les mots de William lui faisaient l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Si il avait jamais porté un masque, c'était ce visage distant, froid, c'était le Grell calme, discret, et détaché qui haïssait tout le monde… N'est-ce pas ? Et de tous ses amis, ne serait-ce pas William qui aurait du comprendre cela plus que tous les autres ?

« C'est lui qui a encouragé ce changement, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Will. « Ce Sebastian dont tu ne cesses de me parler. C'est lui qui est la raison pour laquelle tu as arrêté d'être honnête avec toi-même. »

« Will, je _suis_ honnête avec moi-même. Tu me connais depuis plus longtemps que personne d'autre, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas voir ça ? »

L'autre garçon fronça les sourcils. Le soleil couchant se réfléchissait dans les verres de ses lunettes, et il les remonta un peu plus sur son nez. « Tu n'agis comme ça que pour te faire remarquer. Est-ce que tu crois, honnêtement, qu'un homme peut se comporter de cette façon _naturellement _? »

Grell ne trouvait plus ses mots. Ses poings se resserrèrent sous la table, prêts réduire Will en pièces.

.

.

.

« Généralement, les gens montrent un coté excentrique pour cacher le fait qu'ils sont effrayés et vulnérables, » commença Ciel. « Donc il est tout à fait possible que Grell soit en fait un garçon froid, silencieux, et qu'il n'agisse ainsi que pour protéger cet aspect de lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sebastian croisa ses bras sur la table. « En effet, une armure existe pour protéger ce qui est en dessous, mais qui est en position de dire quel coté de lui existe pour protéger l'autre ? »

Le plus jeune des deux laissa s'échapper un soupir. « Donc, en fait, tu veux dire que… »

« Que ce n'est pas à nous de décider qui est le vrai Grell. » Conclut Sebastian. « Mais, en tant qu'amis et camarades hôtes, il est de notre devoir d'accepter la personnalité qu'il décide de nous montrer. »

.

.

.

Il se leva de son siège et tourna les talons pour revenir vers la maison, sans dire un mot à William.

« Ou vas-tu ? » demanda le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

Grell ne se retourna pas. « Je vais chercher mes affaires. »

« Tu ne restes pas pour la nuit ? »

« Nan, on s'ennuie ici. » dit-il d'une voix faible, pour que Will ne sache pas qu'il était en train de pleurer.

.

Cette journée ne s'était décidément pas passée aussi bien qu'il aurait espéré.

.

.

.

Les deux voisins revirent vers leur résidence pour trouver, accrochées à leurs portes, deux feuilles de papier soigneusement enroulées et fermées avec un ruban. Plus exaspéré que curieux, Ciel enleva le ruban et parcouru le texte élaboré qui était écrit sur la feuille, Sebastian faisant de même pour le sien.

C'était une invitation ( une invitation _privée_, comme l'auteur le soulignait ), à un dîner le weekend prochain. Seulement quelques étudiants avaient été sélectionnés pour participer à l'événement, et ils étaient tous attendus au rendez-vous. Comme distraction lors de la soirée, ils allaient jouer à l'un de ces jeux ou les participants doivent 's'assassiner' les uns les autres, puis trouver le coupable.

Une description de leur personnage et des habits qu'ils porteraient lors de l'événement était attachée à l'invitation.

« Tout cela est bien superficiel, » soupira Sebastian, « Et qui est donc l'hôte de la fête, je me demande ? »

Il trouva la réponse à sa question quand il jeta un regard sur le coté et vit Ciel figé sur place, l'invitation froissée dans ses mains tremblantes. « C'est… c'est… le Vicomte. »

.

.

.

* * *

_Voilà pour la traduction ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^-^_


	19. Leçon DixSept

_Bonjour tout le monde… *évite les tomates qui lui arrivent dessus* _

_Je suis absolument désolée de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre plus tôt ! Il faut blâmer mon horrible fac et mes horribles examens, qui m'ont terrassée pendant des semaines, me laissant agonisant parmi des montages de Codes civils, du travail, et autres…. BUT I'M BACK ! *musique de warrior*Et je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre ! ~__Disclaimer __: Les personnages de Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne fais que traduire la fiction de KMLo2 ._

* * *

**Leçon 17 : L'anatomie d'un jeu meurtrier : **

.

« Faire avancer la situation »…Il avait dit qu'il pourrait juste « faire avancer la situation ». Aucune autre indication ne permettait de savoir ce qu'il voulait dire par là - Et Joker avait presque trop peur de connaitre la vérité. Mais Alois l'avait rassuré quand ils s'étaient vus ce week-end, lui affirmant que tout était sous son contrôle, et que tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'agir comme d'habitude et d'attendre une opportunité. Quand il souriait, ses yeux semblaient briller, comme des lumières dansant sur l'eau. Il y avait quelque chose dans ce sourire qui donnait des frissons à Joker.

.

Ciel arriva costumé, accompagné par Sebastian, dans la résidence secondaire du Vicomte Druitt. Il réajusta sa robe de bal et plongea sa main dans la poche de son manteau pour y trouver la feuille accompagnant l'invitation, décrivant le personnage qu'il devrait interpréter.

.

_Miss Barnett, _

_Vous interpréterez le rôle d'une jeune fille de noble famille. Votre tante, docteur et très sociable Lady, vous a invitée, ainsi que votre tuteur, à une soirée. _

_Votre personnage est légèrement agacée par sa tante, celle-ci ayant menacé de vous laisser livrée à vous-même, suite à de scandaleuses rumeurs selon lesquelles vous auriez eu une affaire avec un jeune comte, le fils de l'une de ses patientes. Ces rumeurs sont, bien sûr, partiellement vraies. _

_L'action se déroule dans l'Angleterre victorienne ; Veuillez vous habiller en conséquence. _

_Je me réjouis à l'idée de vous revoir, mon petit rouge-gorge. _

_A. Chambers, _

_Vicomte de Druitt._

_._

C'était un hasard plutôt pratique qui avait fait que Sebastian ait le rôle du tuteur de la nièce. Pendant un moment, Ciel s'était inquiété en pensant que le Vicomte pourrait essayer de se venger de Sebastian, ce dernier lui ayant volé sa danse au bal. Mais juste pendant un moment - il avait rapidement décidé que ce serait une vision assez amusante, en fin de compte.

Il sentit une main glisser dans son dos. « Etes vous prête, Milady ? »

Le Comte sursauta au toucher, soupirant impatiemment. « Bas les pattes ! »

Sebastian eu un petit rire. « Je ne fais que jouer le rôle de l'attentionné et dévoué tuteur de la jeune maitresse. »

« Mais bien sûr », siffla Ciel .

Une fois que les doubles portes leur furent ouvertes, ils franchirent le seuil afin d'arriver dans le hall d'entrée de la résidence d'Aleister Chambers. Le sol était en marbre, les murs en chêne et un chandelier était suspendu au plafond - ces attributs étant des standards de la noblesse, le Vicomte, comme pour y ajouter sa touche personnelle, avait choisi de décorer les murs de tableaux représentant des modèles nus ou presque nus, tous dans des poses lascives. Ces peintures étaient tellement de mauvais gout que Ciel sentit de la bile remonter dans sa gorge.

Ils furent accueillis dans le hall d'entrée par celui qui organisait l'événement. Son nom était Mr. Doyle : C'était un timide et quelque peu maladroit professeur de Littérature Anglaise, que les étudiants adoraient taquiner. Mais bien qu'étant une cible facile pour ses élèves les plus sournois, cet homme avait du talent. En parallèle de ses cours, il était également un auteur indépendant, et ses histoires étaient publiées dans les journaux. Bien que peu soient au courant de ce hobby, Ciel avait lu chacune des histoires de Mr. Doyle au moins trois fois, et pouvait nommer toutes ses œuvres ainsi que leurs dates de publication. Ce professeur aurait pu être surnommé 'Wordsmith', et le jeune Comte était l'un de ses fans.

Mr. Doyle les accueillit et vérifia leurs cartes d'étudiants ainsi que leurs invitations, se reportant à la liste d'invités qu'il tenait dans sa main. Une fois que cela fut fait, les deux voisins furent menés en haut des escaliers, le long d'une série de couloirs, jusqu'à une autre pièce. Bien que petite, elle n'était pas moins flamboyante que le hall d'entrée, et probablement que le reste de la maison. Les murs étaient couverts de tapisseries rouges et or, s'accordant à d'immenses rideaux cramoisis et à un chandelier en or, auquel étaient suspendus des cristaux rouges. Au milieu de la pièce se tenait une longue table cirée à la perfection, recouverte de hors d'œuvres. Les invités présents s'étaient réunis autour de cette dernière, et Ciel en reconnu trois : Joker, Freckles, et ce grand mec à lunettes qu'il avait croisé à l'académie, Claude. Voilà une sélection intéressante, pensa Ciel, bien qu'il ne soit pas mécontent de voir des visages connus .

« Skye ! » s'exclama Joker en l'approchant. « Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu avais été invitée aussi ! »

Leur camarade hôte était habillé d'une blouse blanche. Il leur expliqua qu'il jouait le rôle d'un docteur, collègue de la Lady organisant la soirée. Ciel se présenta comme la nièce de cette dernière, et dit à Joker que Sebastian était son tuteur. Joker sembla tressaillir quand Sebastian posa une main gantée sur la fine épaule de Ciel.

Les portes s'ouvrirent en grand, et entra le Vicomte, accompagné du dernier invité, aux cheveux blonds et yeux turquoises - Alois. Génial.

« Bonsoir, Mesdames et Messieurs ! » s'exclama Lord Chambers, « Je suis fabuleusement heureux de vous avoir ici ce soir, pour ce petit jeu meurtrier ! ».

Tout, absolument tout à propos de cet homme donnait envie de vomir à Ciel : de sa voix à ses manières exagérées, en passant par sa somptueuse veste rouge, décorée de joyaux et d'une bordure dorée afin de s'accorder au cadre de la pièce. Et comme s'il s'était directement inspiré du Vicomte, Alois portait une redingote violette, déboutonnée afin de révéler un veston et une chemise, et des shorts tellement courts qu'ils lui arrivaient au milieu des cuisses. Ciel n'aurait pas pensé qu'une telle tenue puisse être qualifiée de costume 'd'Angleterre Victorienne'.

« En tant que Maitre de Cérémonie, je vais tout d'abord introduire nos personnages », dit le Vicomte. Il sortit un carnet de sa poche et commença à lire.

.

_Mademoiselle de Lambert est un docteur renommé, ne voyant qu'une clientèle de même profil - parmi ses patients se trouvent des célébrités, des politiciens, et des membres de la famille royale. Ce soir, elle a invité quelques amis à diner. Bien sur, les rumeurs entourant ces invités et la raison de leur présence ici sont sans fin :_

…_Sa nièce, Skye, agacé par sa tante, celle-ci ayant menacé de la laisser livrée à elle-même. _

…_Le tuteur personnel de Skye, Sebastian ; La rumeur dit que Mlle de Lambert lui aurait rendu des visites très spéciales, quand il ne s'occupe pas de la jeune maîtresse. _

…_Alois Trancy, le fils de l'une des patientes de Mlle Lambert. Certaines personnes ont affirmé avoir vu Skye et Alois ensemble, une relation critiquée par de Lambert. _

…_Claude, le majordome d'Alois. Malgré la désapprobation de Mlle de Lambert à propos de la relation entre Trancy et sa nièce, sa propre relation avec Claude est aussi sujette à des rumeurs. _

…_Le Docteur Kelvin, ami et collègue de Mlle de Lambert. Bien que Scotland Yard soit toujours en train d'enquêter sur son rôle dans un trafic d'êtres humains, il est venu ce soir pour profiter des festivités. _

…_Et enfin, l'assistante de Mlle de Lambert, Dolly. La dernière rumeur rapporte que Dolly voudrait démissionner afin d'ouvrir une petite fabrique de sucreries. Sans grande surprise, de Lambert n'est pas très enthousiasmée par ce projet. _

_. _

Ciel regarda autour de la pièce. Joker était le docteur, Claude le majordome, Alois le fils de la patiente, et Freckles l'assistante… mais qui était Mademoiselle de Lambert, la dame les ayant tous invités ?

Comme par hasard, les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau, et entra en trébuchant Mr. Doyle, coiffé d'une longue perruque et vêtu d'une robe de bal. Les étudiants essayèrent tant bien que mal de retenir leurs rires, tandis que le professeur avançait au centre de la pièce et faisait une révérence, sans oser les regarder dans les yeux. Le Vicomte de Druitt applaudit l'entrée de Doyle.

« Puis-je vous introduire Mademoiselle de Lambert, l'hôtesse de cette soirée. » dit-il, « J'espère que vous apprécierez les plats que j'ai fait préparer. Veuillez utiliser ce moment pour apprendre à connaitre les différents personnages ».

Avec deux claquements des mains gantées du Vicomte, les domestiques entrèrent, enlevèrent les hors d'œuvre de la table, puis disposèrent une assiette et des couverts en face de chaque invité. Ciel était assis entre Sebastian et Freckles (Ou Dolly, qui devait être son véritable nom), Alois se trouvant en face de lui, entre Claude et Joker.

« Heureuse de te voir ici, Skye ! » dit Freckles d'un air joyeux. C'était la deuxième fois que Ciel la voyait ainsi, élégante et féminine. Ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Elle avait l'air différente, habillée avec une simple chemise blanche et une longue jupe corsetée, d'un bleu pastel, ses cheveux réunis en un chignon. Mais malheureusement, une fois qu'elle eut décidé que Ciel l'avait fixée assez longtemps, elle tendit la main et lui donna un coup sur le front.

Après avoir reculé d'un pas sous la douleur soudaine, Ciel revint à ses sens et lui offrit une réponse appropriée. « Heureux également de te revoir, Dolly, c'est bien ça ? »

Freckles sourit timidement . « Ouais, c'est pour ça que j'aime bien être appelée 'Freckles'. »

Le dîner continua ainsi - de petites conversations pendant les deux premiers plats, et quand la soupe arriva, les étudiants commençaient à rentrer dans leurs rôles, apprenant à connaitre les autres personnages.

D'après leurs conversations, Ciel apprit que l'assistante de Melle de Lambert (Interprétée par Freckles) n'était pas heureuse en voyant les relations que son employeur entretenait avec son collègue, le Docteur Kelvin. D'après elle, ces relations n'étaient pas de nature romantique, bien qu'illicites. Quand Ciel commença à parler avec 'Docteur Kelvin', il tourna autour du problème de la récente enquête de police, puis changea de sujet quand des questions lui furent posées à propos de son propre rôle. Pendant ce temps, il remarqua que le majordome et le tuteur n'avaient fait que se lancer des regards méchants pendant tout le repas, et il remarqua encore plus que le pied d'Alois avait frotté le sien plus d'une fois, bien qu'il essaya d'ignorer le geste.

Les invités avaient tout juste fini leur dessert quand Mlle de Lambert s'excusa et quitta la table, sortant de la pièce, tout en encourageant ses invités à se lever et à continuer de discuter. Le Comte était on ne peut plus amusé de voir que Mr. Doyle avait réussi à se faire passer pour une dame pendant un repas de plus de cinq plats, oubliant par la même occasion qu'il en était de même pour lui.

Ils se levèrent tous de leurs sièges et dégustèrent un verre de champagne, pendant que la table était débarrassée en vue de la suite de la soirée. Lord Chambers passait parmi eux régulièrement, serrant ou embrassant les mains, et Ciel se trouva fort déçu de bénéficier de ce dernier geste.

Seulement quelques minutes venaient de s'écouler quand un hurlement aigu attira l'attention générale vers les toilettes les plus proches, dans lesquelles Mr. Doyle gisait, dans une marre de faux sang.

Alors que les étudiants s'exclamaient face à l'habilité de Mr. Doyle pour faire le mort, le Vicomte ressortit son carnet et déclama.

.

_Après avoir entendu le cri perçant, vous vous précipitez vers les toilettes, et trouvez Mademoiselle de Lambert, gisant dans son propre sang. Elle est bien évidement morte, un couteau de boucher étant logé dans sa poitrine. _

_Maintenant, c'est à vous de trouver… qui a tué Mlle de Lambert ?_

_._

Lord Chambers expliqua les règles de la seconde phase : Les étudiants seraient répartis en duo. Ils auraient alors une heure pour chercher des indices dans les trois pièces les plus proches, conclure en trouvant qui avait tué Mademoiselle de Lambert, puis retourner dans la salle à manger pour exposer leurs conclusions.

Joker se sentait sur les nerfs quand le Vicomte s'apprêta à annoncer les duos. Avec qui serait-il placé… ? Il desserra légèrement sa cravate, et sentit une fine pellicule de sueur se former sur son front. Il voulait juste passer un peu de temps avec lui, avec Ciel. Ce qu'il dirait, ce qu'il ferait, peu importait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il y avait quelque chose de captivant chez lui, et c'était cela qui l'attirait vers le Comte. Il retint son souffle, et ignora le son des battements agités de son cœur, alors que Lord Chambers commençait à lire les noms des invités.

« Les équipes de ce soir sont : Sebastian et Claude, Joker et Dolly, et Skye et Alois ».

Intéressant, comme une simple liste de noms pouvait faire disparaitre le sourire de Joker. Alors même que Dolly s'approchait de lui et discourait joyeusement sur leur duo et sur leur mission à remplir, tout ce que le jeune homme roux pouvait faire était de fixer tristement ce garçon habillé en robe de bal, ce garçon qu'il aurait voulu connaitre un peu plus, ce qui était désormais impossible. Il regarda le Vicomte de Druitt présenter le Comte à Alois, celui-là même qui devait l'aider, mais qui semblait à présent lui voler Ciel.

« Alois, prend soin de cet adorable petit rouge-gorge, d'accord ? » dit Lord Chambers, plaçant la main de Ciel dans celle du blond .

Bizarrement, Ciel avait le pressentiment que ce dernier ne prendrait pas très bien soin de lui.

Le Vicomte tapota la tête d'Alois, un geste qui ne sembla pas être apprécié par ce dernier, bien qu'il ne dise rien. « Skye, voici Alois Trancy. C'est un charmant garçon, donc essaye de ne pas tomber amoureuse, d'accord ? »

Alois sourit gentiment à Ciel. « Ne soit pas stupide, Oncle Aleister. Skye ne tomberait jamais amoureuse d'un bon à rien comme moi. »

Oncle ? Oui, c'était bien ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ces deux là étaient donc de la même famille ? Ce n'était pas si surprenant, en fait. Il dut stopper sa réflexion quand Mr. Doyle, qui avait'miraculeusement' ressuscité et s'était changé en habits masculins, annonça le début de l'enquête. Le garçon aux cheveux argentés regarda Sebastian et Claude sortir de la pièce pour commencer leurs recherches. Bien qu'aucun d'eux ne semblait très enthousiaste à l'idée d'être en duo, Ciel ressenti une petite pointe de jalousie. Mais bien sur, c'était juste parce que l'intelligence de Sebastian les ferait probablement gagner le jeu.

Une main s'aventura dangereusement le long de son bras, pour se poser sur son épaule.

« On dirait bien que tu es coincée avec moi ! » s'exclama Alois.

.

.

« T'as trouvé quelque chose, Skye ? »

« Non, rien, » marmonna Ciel avec peu d'enthousiasme, « Pas la peine de venir. »

Alois fit tout le contraire et se tint juste derrière lui, posant son menton sur son épaule et plaçant sa main sur sa taille. C'était la septième fois ce soir - le Comte avait compté.

« J'ai besoin de voir tous les indices que tu trouves, Skye. Nous sommes une équipe, après tout. »

Quelle excuse ridicule. C'était évident qu'Alois était en train de le draguer - il n'essayait même pas d'être un minimum subtil ! Toujours en train de toucher sa main, toujours en train de l'attraper par la taille et de murmurer des choses directement dans son oreille… Ciel n'en pouvait plus ! La seule façon qu'il avait de penser à autre chose était de se concentrer sur leur enquête.

Jusqu'ici, il avait déduit que Mlle de Lambert avait aidé son collègue à détourner des médicaments illégalement, et que cette information pouvait être en lien avec le meurtre. Si le Docteur Kelvin craignait que de Lambert le dénonce, il aurait très bien pu vouloir la faire taire. Mais s'il avait voulu en arriver là, pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi une méthode plus discrète ? Le meurtre avait été si violent qu'il y avait peut être un motif de vengeance caché derrière, peut être lié à une histoire de jalousie entre amants, ayant conduit à un crime passionné. Ou alors, cela aurait pu être l'œuvre de son assistante personnelle, amère à l'idée que son employeur ne veuille pas la laisser partir. Cela pourrait tout aussi bien être Alois, afin d'éliminer la personne se tenant entre lui et Skye, la nièce de Mlle de Lambert. C'étaient toutes les possibilités - et tout ce qu'il restait à faire était de trouver l'indice permettant de trouver un suspect principal. Ce qui aurait surement été plus facile, si son partenaire réfléchissait plus qu'il ne flirtait. Si Sebastian était son partenaire, cela aurait été bien plus facile…

Leur temps était presque écoulé à présent, et Ciel essayait de discuter calmement de l'enquête avec Alois, tentant d'ignorer ses touchers déplacés. Ils devraient présenter leur solution au groupe dans un court moment, et le garçon était déterminé à ne pas laisser ce crétin obsédé l'empêcher de gagner le jeu .

« Nous devrions retourner dans la salle à manger, maintenant, tout le monde doit déjà être là. » dit-il au blond, tout en sortant rapidement de la pièce.

Une main ferme lui attrapa le poignet. Il essaya de s'en débarrasser, mais Alois le tira en arrière et le fit tourner, son dos heurtant douloureusement le mur. Il était très près de lui, si près que Ciel pouvait sentir le regard de ces deux yeux turquoises plonger au plus profond de lui.

Alois Trancy eut un petit rire, et emprisonna ses poignets dans une main, les plaquant au mur. « Il nous reste du temps. Personne ne remarquera rien si nous sommes un peu en retard. »

Son autre main caressa la joue de Ciel, descendant dans son cou, passant le long de son épaule et repoussant l'attache de sa robe. Non, cela ne pouvait pas être en train de se passer. La main qui maintenait ses poignets était à présent en train de jouer avec ses cheveux. Il sentit son estomac se retourner. La tête d'Alois se pencha, ses lèvres effleurant le cou de Ciel. Le Comte était figé sur place, paralysé par le choc. Si son cœur accélérait encore, il exposerait surement.

Non. Il ne pouvait pas rester figé ainsi. Il devait bouger, maintenant, ou Alois découvrirait qu'il n'était pas Skye Barnett. Il repoussa le blond de toutes ses forces, l'envoyant tituber en arrière. C'était pire - sa perruque était restée emmêlée aux doigts de ce porc et était presque tombée ! Ciel se tint la tête, paniqué, et sortit en courant de la pièce. Il devait trouver un endroit pour refixer sa perruque : Tous ses efforts pour éviter Alois seraient vain si quelqu'un remarquait que sa perruque avait bougé.

Il trébucha le long du couloir en direction de la salle à manger, essayant de trouver un endroit où refixer ce costume ridicule. Peut être pourrait-il utiliser les toilettes où Mlle de Lambert était 'morte'. Oui, ce serait le plus pratique.

… Ce fut seulement quand il eut fermé à clef la porte des toilettes qu'il remarqua l'homme habillé en noir de la tête au pied se tenant derrière lui. Il était dix fois plus large que Ciel, et était apparemment armé. Ciel n'eut même pas la chance de crier avant d'être attrapé. Ses mains furent attachés. Sa bouche bâillonnée. La seule chose qui traversa son esprit avant que tout devienne noir fut - ou était Sebastian ?

.

.

.

* * *

_Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, le prochain arrive le plus vite possible ! (On ne va pas laisser Ciel dans cette situation, quand même… ) _


	20. Leçon DixHuit

_Bonjour à vous ! Tout d'abord, mes plus plates excuses pour cet abandon ignoble . J'ai bien l'intention de continuer la traduction de cette fanfiction, mais j'ai eu du mal à m'y remettre sérieusement avec le travail de la Fac de droit. Maiiiis, maintenant que je suis en vacances, je vais pouvoir m'y remettre avec plus de sérieux ! _

_**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne fais que traduire la fanfiction de KMLo2._

_**Lien vers le chapitre original : **http(:/)(.)net/s/6098464/20/Phantom_High_School_Host_Club**  
**_

_Merci énormément pour vos favoris/reviews/alertes 3 On with the story ! _

* * *

**Leçon 18 : Ne fais confiance à personne :**

.

Revenu dans la salle à manger, seul, Alois reçu plus d'un regard étonné. Il s'assit à la table du dîner, sur laquelle étaient désormais disposés des tasses de thé et des petits fours. Les autres invités, qui avaient discuté des conclusions de leurs enquêtes, tournèrent tous leurs yeux vers le blond.

« Ou est Skye ? » demanda cette fille appelée Doll, ou quelque chose dans ce genre là. Alois remarqua que Joker tressaillait à la mention du nom de Skye. Il eut du mal à se retenir de ricaner, cela n'aurait pas été approprié.

A la place, il haussa les épaules, croisant les jambes et retirant un macaron d'un gâteau. « Elle voulait aller aux toilettes. Surement pour refaire son maquillage, ou un truc dans ce genre ».

Mr Doyle et Lord Chambers regardèrent leurs montres, puis échangèrent des regards. Alois était arrivé plutôt en retard, et Skye l'était encore plus, mais ils décidèrent d'attendre encore quelques minutes.

.

Les quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées, et les adultes regardèrent une nouvelle fois leurs montres. Que pouvait bien faire Skye ? Elle était parfaitement au courant que la réunion avait recommencé. Ils élirent Dolly, la seule autre jeune fille présente, pour aller la chercher. Ils la regardèrent marcher le long du couloir jusqu'aux toilettes. Ils la virent taper légèrement sur la porte, avant d'essayer de l'ouvrir.

Puis ils regardèrent, choqués, la porte s'ouvrir en grand d'un seul coup, l'envoyant au sol dans un cri. Un homme de grande stature, habillé tout de noir, émergea de la pièce, une Skye inconsciente et attachée reposant en travers de son épaule.

Une pensée assaillit Joker de plein fouet - c'était la chance qu'il avait attendue ! Est-ce que tout ceci faisait donc partie du plan d'Alois pour que Joker ait l'opportunité de montrer sa valeur ? Ce ne pouvait pas être autre chose ! Sans attendre une seule seconde, il se précipita vers eux, tendant la main vers Ciel.

.

« Joker, baisse toi ! »

.

_BANG._

.

Un cri collectif.

.

.

.

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Joker se retrouva écrasé par terre, un poids étrange pesant sur son dos. Sebastian l'avait plaqué au sol quelques secondes avant que le kidnappeur n'utilise son pistolet et ne s'enfuit avec son otage. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il n'arrivait même pas à distinguer les mots précipités échangés par les autres invités. Il pouvait à peine penser, et encore moins parler, quand son camarade l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce _putain de truc_ ? » La question d'Alois était dirigée à l'intention de Dolly, qui avait été à un mètre de Joker quand l'homme avait ouvert le feu, et qui était désormais bien trop choquée pour pouvoir répondre. Mr Doyle lui passa sa veste sur ses épaules, et l'escorta dans la salle à manger.

Le garçon aux cheveux roux observa les yeux remplis de larmes et les mains tremblantes d'Alois. Mais alors, ce n'était donc pas son plan ? L'estomac de Joker lui fit l'impression d'être rempli de nœuds quand il réalisa ce que cela voulait dire. Si ce kidnapping n'avait pas été planifié, alors la vie de Ciel était véritablement en danger… et pire que tout, aussi effrayante que soit cette pensée, Joker ne pouvait rien faire.

« _Merde_ » lâcha Alois. Il marcha d'un bout à l'autre du couloir, avant de donner un coup de pied rageur au mur. « C'est de ma faute! » Il commença à tirer violement ses cheveux blonds.

Sebastian plaça ses mains gantés sur celles d'Alois, l'empêchant -_littéralement_- de s'arracher les cheveux. « Ne te blâme pas, » réprimanda-t-il doucement, « Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ».

« Mais j'aurais du être là avec elle, ou faire quelque chose ! » rétorqua Alois. Il repoussa Sebastian et dit d'un air convaincu, « J'aurais du la sauver ». Il s'apprêta à foncer le long du couloir dans la direction prise par le kidnappeur, quand Sebastian le stoppa une nouvelle fois.

« N'agit pas si impulsivement ».

« Sebastian a raison, Alois », dit Mr Doyle, depuis la salle à manger. « Tu ne sais pas où a pu aller cet homme, d'autant plus qu'il est armé. »

Joker serra ses poings. « Nous devons faire _quelque chose_ . »

Le leader du Host Club hocha de la tête. « Je suis d'accord. »

Les invités se tournèrent vers le Vicomte Druitt, qui était toujours en train d'essayer de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, bouche ouverte et yeux écarquillés. Il revint à lui quand Mr Doyle, qui s'était occupé de Dolly, lui demanda d'appeler soit la sécurité, soit d'autres domestiques, et de les informer de la présence de l'intrus. La fierté du blond sembla se dégonfler comme un soufflé quand il répondit:

« Tous les domestiques sont partis pour la soirée. Il ne reste que nous ici. »

Les étudiants restèrent cois. Mr Doyle avait l'air d'être à deux secondes de l'explosion. « M-mais, comment est-ce possible ? Est-ce qu'ils ne devaient pas au moins rester pour nettoyer la salle à manger ? »

« J'aime à penser que quand mon personnel vient dans ma maison de vacances, ils ont droit eux aussi à des vacances… »

« Et les caméras de sécurité ? » demanda Joker. « Nous pourrions utiliser les enregistrements, au moins pour retrouver le kidnappeur ».

Un murmure d'approbation résonna parmi les étudiants, mais Sebastian les interrompit avant qu'ils ne puissent continuer dans cette direction.

« Je pense qu'il est plus important d'alerter la police. »

Le soupir de Joker était rempli de frustration. Bien sur, ce fichu Sebastian avait raison. Alors que Mr Doyle utilisait son téléphone pour contacter la police, les autres invités se rassemblèrent silencieusement. Un sentiment de menace planait sur tous. Qu'arriverait-il à Skye ? Ils devaient la sauver, mais le kidnapper était armé ! Et s'il faisait quelque chose d'horrible avant que de l'aide ne vienne ?

Essayant de ne pas penser aux pires scénarios, Mr Doyle et Lord Chamber rassemblèrent la foule nerveuse dans la salle à manger, au sein de laquelle ils s'enfermèrent, pour la sécurité des étudiants. Bien que l'idée de Joker de récupérer les enregistrements des caméras de sécurité soit à la fois intéressante et chevaleresque, les adultes expliquèrent qu'il était trop dangereux de laisser quiconque sortir seul. Joker se retrouva donc à marcher de long en large avec Alois. Dolly était restée assise à la même place à laquelle l'avait laissée Mr Doyle, aux bord des larmes mais trop effrayée pour pleurer. Sebastian discutait de la meilleure alternative à suivre avec les adultes. Et pendant tout ce temps, Claude était la seule personne à n'avoir pas prononcé un mot.

« Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas venir donner des idées ? » S'énerva Alois, « Ou au moins _faire comme si_ tu en avais quelque chose à faire ? »

« Vous vous inquiétez tous bien assez, » dit Claude calmement. « Et nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose de toute façon. »

Un claquement résonna dans la pièce, retenant l'attention de tous. Claude ne chercha même pas à tenir sa joue maintenant rouge pivoine.

« Tu est impossible. » Dit Alois d'un ton sombre, ses yeux fixés sur le sol.

Joker plaça une main sur l'épaule du blond. « Calme toi, Alois. Nous sommes tous morts d'inquiétude pour Skye, mais ne laissons pas nos actes devenir irréfléchis. »

Le plus jeune laissa s'échapper un soupir fatigué, et se laissa faire. Bien qu'ayant stoppé Alois, Joker savait au fond de lui qu'il aurait bien voulu donner son opinion aussi à Claude, s'il en avait eu la chance.

.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, qui semblèrent être des heures. Un lourd silence pesait sur la pièce pendant tout ce temps, juste perturbé par le tic-tac de l'horloge. Soudain, le groupe entendit un bruit de pas précipités dans le couloir et dans une pièce familière. Le son se termina en un « click » audible, alors que la porte se fermait. Si les invités avaient été ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus bruyants, ils ne l'auraient pas remarqué.

Cela _devait_ être le kidnappeur.

Le Vicomte Druitt eut un demi-sourire. « Il est intelligent, celui-là. Il a du remarquer que sortir par une fenêtre ou une porte sans rentrer un code de sécurité déclencherait une alarme. »

« Mr Doyle, » dit Joker doucement, « Combien de temps avant que la police n'arrive ? »

Le professeur regarda sa montre. « Je dirais, encore cinq minutes. »

Joker se retourna vers son camarade, le leader de l'Host Club. « Une telle chance est trop belle pour la laisser passer. »

Sebastian sourit, tenant son menton entre deux doigts gantés, et dit, « Je pense que tu as raison. »

Il rassembla les étudiants ensemble une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci avec un plan comprenant de la logique, un tabouret en bois, et la corde décorative attachée aux rideaux.

.

.

.

Lord Chamber eut la tâche de protéger les membres les plus vulnérables de leur groupe - Dolly, qui avait eu plus que sa part d'action pour aujourd'hui, et Alois, qui était bien trop agité pour pouvoir aider. Il verrouilla les portes de la salle à manger pour s'assurer que personne ne puisse entrer, puis interdit aux deux étudiants de quitter la pièce. Il ne leur restait qu'à espérer que tout se déroule bien.

.

_« Pour que notre plan fonctionne, nous devons utiliser aussi peu de personnes que possible, étant donné que notre rayon d'action est limité. Alois et Dolly, je pense qu'il est mieux pour vous de rester cachés. Vous devez vous assurer que les portes sont bien fermées, afin que le kidnappeur ne puisse pas entrer. »_

_._

Joker et Mr Doyle s'assirent juste au bout du couloir, attendant que leur cible sorte des toilettes. L'étudiant tordait anxieusement un bout de corde entre ses mains, et retenait son souffle. Tout était dans le timing.

.

_« Joker, j'aimerais que tu assistes Mr Doyle avec la corde. Il vaut mieux que vous restiez cachés jusqu'à la dernière minute. »_

.

Le visage de Claude était de marbre, comme toujours, quand il ouvrit la porte avec précaution, en utilisant la clef « universelle » du manoir. Juste derrière se situait le kidnappeur, une Skye toujours attachée et bâillonnée dans ses bras.

.

_« Pour que la mission de sauvetage se déroule au mieux, nous aurons besoin de la clef universelle que vous transportez sur vous, Lord Chambers. Claude l'utilisera pour ouvrir la porte des toilettes, qui sera surement verrouillée. A ce moment là, le coupable sera probablement surpris de s'être fait repérer. Nous lui laisserons un peu de temps pour qu'il recouvre ses esprits, puisqu'il est important pour la suite qu'il puisse raisonner logiquement. »_

_._

Claude laissa à l'homme vêtu de noir un petit moment pour qu'il se reprenne, après avoir été découvert. Il remis la clef dans sa poche et leva ses mains en l'air, alors que le kidnappeur brandissait son arme et sortait des toilettes.

« N-Ne tentez r-rien ! » bégaya l'homme, « S-si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, j-je tire ! »

Il pointa l'arme sur Skye pour appuyer ses propos. Claude s'écarta, lui laissant le couloir de libre.

.

_« Etant donné qu'il semble qu'il ne soit intéressé que par Skye, et qu'il se retrouvera pris au piège, il ne tuera personne inutilement. A la place, il menacera probablement de tuer son otage si nous tentons quoi que ce soit. Bien sur, nous resterons courtois, et lui laisserons une chance de s'échapper. »_

_._

En une fraction de secondes, le kidnappeur balança Skye dans les bras de Claude pour faire distraction, puis s'enfuit dans le couloir. Claude rattrapa la victime inconsciente, et regarda l'homme partir en courant.

.

_« Et c'est à ce moment là que nous entrerons en action. »_

_._

« A ton tour, » dit Claude, poussant ses lunettes jusqu'en haut de son nez de sa main libre.

« Je ne le sais que trop bien, » dit Sebastian, apparaissant de derrière la porte des toilettes et sprintant vers le kidnappeur, tabouret en main.

L'homme couru jusqu'au bout du couloir et s'apprêtait à tourner au coin quand Joker et Mr Doyle se redressèrent, tenant une corde bloquant son chemin.

D'un rapide mouvement de la main tenant le tabouret, Sebastian assomma le kidnappeur par derrière.

Alors que l'homme tombait au sol, Joker et Mr Doyle ne perdirent pas de temps pour l'attacher afin d'éviter qu'il ne s'échappe.

Comme par hasard, c'est à ce moment là que se firent entendre les sirènes de police.

.

.

.

La première chose qui vint à l'esprit de chacun des invités fut de s'assurer que Skye allait bien. Ils regardèrent le médecin chercher des éventuelles blessures, et une fois qu'elle fut déclarée en bonne santé, bien que toujours inconsciente, elle fut transférée à Sebastian qui la surveilla jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne conscience.

Joker regardait la paire de loin, se mordant la lèvre amèrement. Quelque chose au fond de lui ne cessait de lui dire que c'était lui qui devait être aux cotés de Ciel, attendant qu'il se réveille. Il jeta un œil à Alois, qui avait l'air exténué. Ce garçon ne pouvait pas avoir mis tout cela en place, n'est-ce pas ? Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, Joker avait la douloureuse impression d'avoir laissé passer une chance en or.

Sebastian était assis sur le sol, gardant un œil sur son voisin comateux. Ciel avait l'air tellement fragile, allongé là. Mais, hélas, ce moment ne devait pas durer, car le Comte commença à remuer faiblement, avant de s'éveiller complètement. Bien que sa vision soit encore un peu floue et qu'il soit désorienté, Ciel pu distinguer les traits du visage souriant de Sebastian, qui le regardait d'en haut.

« Idiot », murmura le garçon. Il souleva faiblement sa petite main et tenta sans succès de donner une claque à la joue de Sebastian. « Pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps ? Je t'ai attendu pendant des heures. »

Attrapant la main fatiguée, le garçon aux cheveux noirs eut un petit rire. « Penser à moi dans les affres du danger, Mylady ? Je suis très touché. »

Il sut alors que Ciel allait parfaitement bien quand le visage de celui-ci devint rouge pivoine.

Le reste du groupe fur examiné en quête d'éventuelles blessures, et chaque personne fut interrogée. Le kidnappeur fut emmené par la police. Peu à peu, la tension accumulée ces dernières heures disparu quand il fut confirmé que tout le monde allait bien. Le groupe put alors retourner à l'académie.

.

Tout en escortant les étudiants dans leurs chambres respectives, Mr Doyle repassait les événements de la soirée dans sa tête. Qui était cet homme ? Quelles étaient ses intentions ? La soirée était un événement privé : Il n'aurait pas pu savoir qu'elle se déroulait s'il n'était qu'un opportuniste cherchant à prendre un otage en échange d'une rançon. Cela voulait dire qu'il travaillait sous les ordre de quelqu'un - Peut-être même quelqu'un qui était présent ce soir.

Mais qui ?

Il ne voulait pas être rude, mais le Vicomte était assez suspicieux. Il avait déjà une réputation assez sombre, et de plus, alors même qu'il avait invité chez lui des enfants de nobles familles, il avait renvoyé ses domestiques pour la soirée et laissé l'endroit insécurisé.

Cela n'aurait pas pu être Claude ou Sebastian, se dit-il, car il les avait vu arriver dans la salle à manger avant les autres groupes, et était resté avec eux pendant tout ce temps. Ils n'auraient donc pas pu savoir que Skye était dans les toilettes.

Joker et Dolly ne semblaient pas être impliqué dans l'affaire non plus. Sans compter que Joker avait été la personne la plus active dans les recherches de Skye, et il ne pouvait imaginer que Dolly veuille prendre Skye pour cible.

Alois aurait pu être derrière tout cela, mais c'était impossible. Il était un jeune et heureux garçon, et connaissait à peine Skye- En fait, est-ce qu'aujourd'hui n'était pas leur première rencontre ? En outre, il avait été bouleversé quand Skye avait été kidnappée. Non, impossible que ce soit lui.

.

Les étudiants furent accompagnés à leurs suites un par un : Sebastian et Skye en premiers, puis Dolly, Joker, et Claude. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la chambre d'Alois, et le garçon se tourna vers lui, souriant tristement.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu aider, » dit-il.

Mr Doyle lui tapota l'épaule gentiment. « Ce n'est pas ta faute, Alois. Essaye de prendre un peu de repos. Si tu as besoin de quoi que soit, fait-le savoir au personnel de l'académie. »

« Merci, » murmura-t-il, et rentra dans sa chambre.

Mr Doyle soupira. Cela ne servait à rien d'accuser sans preuves. La police arriverait surement à trouver des réponses. Il partit sur son chemin, espérant pouvoir se relaxer un peu et prendre du repos.

.

Les étudiants de sexe masculin n'étaient pas censés pouvoir entrer dans les suites des jeunes filles, mais Mr Doyle fit une exception, étant donné que Skye aurait probablement besoin d'un peu d'aide ce soir. Il laissa Sebastian l'accompagner - L'étudiant semblait être quelqu'un de confiance.

« Je vais bien, » dit Ciel, enlevant sa perruque et la plaçant sur un portant. « Tu n'as pas besoin de rester ici pour me servir de babysitter. »

Sebastian regarda le garçon, dont les mains tremblaient visiblement en enlevant sa perruque et son maquillage. « Je peux rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes, si tu veux. »

Ciel alla dans sa salle de bain pour enlever son encombrante robe. « Vas t'en, d'accord ? » dit-il sèchement. Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

Quand il revint dans sa chambre, il n'y avait pas signe de son camarade. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir déçu quand il ne trouva pas son irritant voisin dans la pièce. Mais de qui se fichait-il ? Sebastian n'avait aucune raison de rester ici de toute façon. C'était probablement mieux qu'il soit parti.

… Mais maintenant qu'il était à nouveau seul, sa chambre paraissait bien plus effrayante qu'avant. Sans chercher à éteindre les lumières, il se jeta sur son lit, enleva son cache-œil, et ramena les couvertures par-dessus sa tête. Oui, il se sentirait mieux avec les lumières allumées ce soir.

« Apparemment, le petit maitre n'est pas si 'bien' que ça. »

Le son de cette voix fit Ciel se redresser d'un coup. Sebastian se tenait là, près de son bureau, la perruque du jeune Comte sur les genoux.

« Q-quand es-tu… » Ciel avait l'impression que sa tête pourrait exploser sous le coup de la colère.

« J'ai pensé que je pourrais t'aider à démêler ta perruque, comme geste amical, en tant que voisin. » dit le garçon aux cheveux noirs en souriant. Il regarda Ciel, toujours en train de s'énerver, et pour la première fois vit l'œil abimé du jeune étudiant. Il fut trop lent pour cacher la surprise qui se peignit sur son visage habituellement calme.

Quand Ciel réalisa que Sebastian le fixait, il recouvrit précipitamment son œil avec sa main, et repartit se cacher sous les couvertures. Et attendit le commentaire méchant.

Le leader du Host Club reposa la perruque sur le portant et sourit avec tendresse. Il se dirigea vers le lit et s'assit au bout, à coté de Ciel. Le garçon remua un peu quand il sentit le matelas s'affaisser, et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Sebastian lui tournait le dos, heureusement.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, petit maitre. Vous devriez vous reposer maintenant - Etre pris en otage doit être quelque chose d'épuisant à vivre. »

Ciel fit une grimace.

« Je peux rester là jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes, si tu le désires. »

« Très bien, » répliqua Ciel. « Mais n'en parle à personne. »

Sebastian eut un sourire malin. « Parles-tu du fait que je reste avec toi, ou de ton œil ? »

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. »

« Je ne dirais rien de ce qui s'est passé depuis notre retour à l'académie. »

Après une courte pause, Ciel se retourna et s'allongea confortablement.

« Bonne nuit, Sebastian. »

« Bonne nuit, mon petit maitre. »

.

.

.

Au moment même où il fermait la porte de sa suite, il reçu un appel.

« Oh, Oncle Aleister ! Tu n'avais pas à m'appeler ! »

« Je m'inquiétais, » dit la voix concernée à l'autre bout du fil. « Est-ce que tu es sur que ça va ? »

Alois sourit d'une oreille à l'autre. « Oui, je suis toujours en train de me remettre du choc, mais ça ira. »

« Tu es un si gentil garçon. Je suis désolé que ce soit arrivé lors d'un événement que tu avais organisé. »

« Ca va. Je me sens juste coupable d'avoir réuni tout le monde, juste pour que cela arrive. » dit-il d'un ton plein de regrets tout en s'asseyant au bout de son lit.

« Ne soit pas stupide, Alois. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Maintenant, vas prendre un peu de repos… Je suis soulagé que tu ailles bien. »

« Merci Oncle Aleister. Bonne nuit. »

Une fois que le Vicomte eut raccroché, le garçon blond soupira et s'allongea sur son lit. Quelle soirée stressante. Il retira ses chaussures à coup de pied, et commençait à enlever sa veste violette quand une sonnerie différente résonna - Le son provenait d'un autre téléphone, dans une autre poche.

Il répondit avec humeur. « Imbécile ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles _maintenant _? »

« Ils m'ont laissé passer un appel en privé. »

« J'espère bien que c'est en privé. »

« Je suis désolé Monsieur ! Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais ! »

« Je ne sais pas non plus à quoi tu pensais, crétin. Tu as de la chance qu'_il _n'ait rien découvert. Tu sais ce qui va arriver maintenant. »

« Monsieur, je vous en prie, non ! Je n'ai personne d'autre- ! »

« Je raccroche. Bonne chance. »

Il pressa fermement le bouton permettant de raccrocher. Le garçon regarda le téléphone d'un air dégouté, et le jeta au sol. Puis se leva et sauta dessus plusieurs fois, histoire de faire bonne mesure.

« Enfoiré » cracha-t-il. Cela allait être difficile de dormir, maintenant qu'il était de si mauvaise humeur.

.

.

.

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu, je me dépêche de traduire la suite ^-^_


End file.
